Reaching For the Stars
by WritenHeart95
Summary: Being sucked into Doctor Who is both amazing an confusing. Finding out you're the Doctor's wife, now that's a whole other ball park. Dani gets thrown into the Doctor's life and her's gets turned upside down, side ways and every direction possible. But one thing is for sure no matter what face he has, the Doctor loves his Dani more than she will ever know! The Doctor/oc and River/oc
1. (1) Meetings

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I wake up on a Sunday morning and stretch my arms as I yawn. I get up and grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a light long sleeve white top that says love in purple letters. I get a shower and quickly dry my hair and curl my chestnut brown hair, after doing light make up I grab my lace up black boots and white beanie.

"Are you ready Dani?" I hear my mom shout from the living room.

She was waiting along with my step dad and younger niece, they were by the door. I nod my head and grab my purse and phone. We start our half hour journey to my step sisters house. I put in my ear buds and ignore the world and listen to music as we take the back roads. I take a double take as we pass a field, and I nearly choke on air. I see a old blue 1960's police box, not just any police box. It looked exactly like the TARDIS, from my favorite fandom, Doctor who. I see the door open as we pass and out steps an older man with gray hair and a dark suit. He doesn't have a tie on or a bow tie, but the inner lining of his jacket was red. Two other females step from inside the box as we come to a stop light. One has chestnut brown hair and was wearing black skinny jeans, a white and grey long sleeve top that has the word love in purple writing. Plus it she has a white beanie and the same purse I did. I feel my eyes widen as I see that its me! The next female to exit the TARDIS I saw was wearing a similar outfit except her shirt was red and black and she had a black purse. I er well I guess a future me was standing next to both the 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald. But how, when, where, why? All of those questions were swimming through my head as I felt the car go forward again. Just as we started I faintly herd the TARDIS engines in the distance and I saw the box had disappeared. Mom turns around and looks at me.

"Did your phone go off, I herd that strange noise."

I just give her a fake smile and nod my head. I couldn't tell her that it was the actual TARDIS, she would think I was nuts, so would the rest of my family. My dad already thinks I'm to obsessed with Doctor Who, this would give him an excuse to call me crazy some more.

Later that night as we are on our way home I keep looking out the window. Looking for any trace of the magical blue box that I've come to love so much. I frown as we get almost back home and I haven't seen a single flash of TARDIS blue anywhere. We get home and I just shake my head.

"It wasn't anything, you just fell asleep on the way to Jessica's, it was a realistic dream nothing more, nothing less." I chant to myself as I walk into my room.

I notice the light to my closet was on so I open the door and step into turn it off. I gasp at what I see, and its not the inside of my closet. "Ah there you are, the Doctor's been looking for ya, he said, you said this was going to happen soon." I blink confused at the woman in front of me, I was standing by the doors of the TARDIS, staring at Clara Oswald. She smiles at me before opening her arms. "Come here you!" She pulls me into her arms and I gladly return the hug.

"Best dream ever!" I say looking around the interior of the TARDIS.

"What do you mean dream? This is not a dream, this is all real."

I look at Clara with a raised eyebrow as a Scottish voice floats around the room suddenly. "Remember Clara this is the very beginning for our wonderful Dani."

I hear footsteps echo down to the main floor and see the 12th Doctor. I nearly fan girl as I see the Doctor stand in front of me. I want to hug him, but I know this him isn't really into hugging, dream or not I'm not going to make him uncomfortable. The Doctor is smiling at me so is Clara. I look between him and her slightly confused. "What do you mean, "the very beginning"?" They look at each other and the Doctor motions for me to follow him up to where the console is. I look around in amazement at the whole room. "Okay I've always wanted to say this, it's bigger on the inside!" I then lightly touch the console and feel a warm welcoming hum from under my fingers. "She is beautiful."

The lights flash once and I see the Doctor watching this with a fond expression on his face. _"Thank you my angel."_ I look around as I hear Idris in my head, I look at the Doctor with a confused expression.

"We slipped through time and space and ended up here, as you know it was easy to go to a different dimension when the Time Lords were around. You don't remember this just yet but when the Time War happened, you were there." The Doctor is starting to sound upset as he recalls the last great Time War. "Ever since then you've been jumping around in my time stream, we don't know why, or what happened to make this occur, all we do know is that you were sent to this dimension. This is when you go back, you told me this was going to happen when I was in this incarnation. But once you leave this dimension you can never return." He stops and I see him looking at me for a response of some sort.

"What are you saying Doctor? That somehow I'm a Time Lord or lady, that somehow got sent to another dimension where you are a tv show. I don't understand I remember a full life here!" I say at the end my voice slightly desperate for answers. The Doctor pulls out a fob watch with Gallifreyan writing on the back, its silver and looks similar to the Doctors watch.

"You know what this watch is, what lies within the watch is a Time Lords conciseness. This is your watch my dear Dani you gave it to me for safe keeping. For when you came here." The Doctor explains as he gently slips the watch around my neck. I turn so I can look at him again, he does look exactly like Peter Capaldi.

"I'm a Time Lady?" I ask still not quiet believing him, still completely shocked at the same time.

"Yes, you are we are the last of the Time Lords, you and I. Are you going to come with me?" I feel my heart and stomach flip, those are words any whovian wants to hear from the Doctor. Somehow the Doctor knows me, and I jump around in his time line, like River does. I could leave this life behind me and go on adventures and live the life I've always dreamed of. Or I can break both his hearts and stay in this mundane life and never get this opportunity again. I look at both the Doctor and Clara, they are looking at me, I see a slightly anxious look in the Doctors eyes. I look at the TARDIS doors then back to them."Yes, I will come with you!"

Clara cheers and pulls me into a hug! "YES I knew you would say yes!" She says as we pull apart.

The next thing startled me. The Doctor pulls me into his arms and spins me around, I let out a surprised squeak as my feet leave the ground. "Oh I'm so happy!" He says while putting me down.

" _Welcome home my angel."_ I look around again and glance at the ceiling.

"I can hear the TARDIS, in my head. How?" I ask looking at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Telepathic connection, you and her are connected, she will/ would do anything to protect you." The Doctor says that fond smile back on his face.

I nod my head with a small smile. "Can I get a few things before we take off?"

He nods his head and I go to the doors. I step inside my room which consists of a black framed queen sized bed, with a galaxy quilt and my TARDIS blanket on top. Along with some DW pillows and a couple galaxy ones. I also have a TARDIS blue desk with my laptop on top and a white swivel chair. The walls are painted TARDIS blue, black, and white. The fourth wall is galaxy themed. I have drawings on the walls of Doctor who and some random things. Clara and the Doctor walk in from the TARDIS and into my room. I blush as the Doctor walks up to one of the drawings, its of me and his third incarnation with Jo and Alistair, I have captain Yates and Harry in the back photo bombing the three of us. The TARDIS is also in the background. I grab a few personal items, like my collection of sonic screwdrivers and drawing supplies. I grab my DW blanket from my bed and throw them into my tribal print backpack. I sigh looking around the room knowing I'm leaving it behind for good. "You ready?" The Doctor asks from beside me.

"Yes, id say goodbye to people, but I doubt that anyone would notice I was gone, I'm not that important." The last part I say in a whisper. I momentarily forgot how good a Time Lord's hearing is, because I feel a hand go under my chin.

The Doctor makes me look into his light blue eyes. "Now you listen to me, you are my brilliant and wonderful Dani ,you are important, you are the most important person in my life." I give him a smile and he smiles in return. He leads me back into the TARDIS and I set my bag on a chair.

"Doctor?" He looks up from putting something into the console. "I want to surprise my past self if that's alright. She won't get to interact with me, in fact it happened earlier today for me." I tell him where and when and I smile madly as I hear the engines start. The ride is a little bumpy but a few seconds later we land. The Doctor steps out first then I follow him. Last Clara steps out and I see past me looking at the three of us with wide eyes. I just smirk and point at my past self. "I saw the three of us, on the way home I kept looking for any trace of the TARDIS all the way home." I say with a small laugh. "Alright we can go now Doctor." We get back in the TARDIS and he puts coordinates in the console. He pauses at the hand break and looks at me and motions for me to go to him. I look at Clara and we both shrug as I walk to him.

"Are you really sure about this, like I said you cannot ever return here." I smile at him and put my hand on the lever. I look directly into his eyes and pull it down.

"Geronimo!" The TARDIS starts up and throws us into the Time Vortex sending us to their er well my dimension. Leaving my old life behind me. The TARDIS shakes and shutters as we enter through the crack in the time vortex. All three of us fall to the floor as everything calms down. "Whoa! Everyone alright?" I ask sitting up.

"Yep nothings broken." Clara responds to me.

"What about you Doctor?"

I see a hand appear in front of me and I take it. "I'm fine, I'm always fine." I just roll my eyes as I stand up.

"I do have a question, you say that I jump around in your time stream, does that mean even the first you? Plus do we get a warning before I just poof away?"

The Doctor nods his head before he speaks. "Yes, you've been around my entire life. Sometimes we get a warning others we do not." I frown some at this information but perk up when I realize I get to see all 12 of him well technically 13 including the war Doctor.

"So is the pool really in the library?" I ask after a few seconds of silence. The Doctor just simply takes my hand and leads me down some steps. We start to go down this hall when I feel this odd sensation. I white light start to form around me and I gasp. This makes the Doctor stop and look at me, his smile fades into a sad expression. "Doctor what's going on, explain!" I say as my head starts to get fuzzy.

"You're going to another part in my time stream now. Its going to be okay, I promise you love." I'm scared beyond belief right now as I close my eyes. I open them again as I feel the Doctor's hand is no longer in mine.

I'm in the TARDIS, judging by the look of the TARDIS desk top it's the Doctors fourth self. The TARDIS doors open and in steps the fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor spots me and immediately I spot that characteristic wide eyed smile. "DANI!" He says pulling me into his arms and he spins me around. He sets me down and I just look at him confused and scared.

"Doctor how am I doing this, explain!" I demand and I push back from him.

"What do you mean my dear?" He question a concerned look on his face.

"How can I be with a future you, then appear with this you?"

The Doctor places a light hand on my shoulder. "We don't know, but I'm doing my best to figure it out. How many times have you done that?"

"Once." I see a sad look cross his face then its gone in a blink of an eye.

"Then it's the very beginning for you." I let out a sigh as I look at Sarah. I smile and give her a hug. "Oh I've always wanted to meet you Sarah Jane!"

She returns the hug just as tight and I hear her laugh. "Well we're best friends you and I."

I smile at her even wider. "I think I can deal with jumping about as long as I get to see my bestie then." I notice how the doctor is looking at us with a sad smile. Well he's looking in our direction but his eyes are on me. "Are you alright Doctor?" I ask suddenly breaking him out of his trance.

"Yes, I'm quiet alright." He then steps towards us and pulls out a small bag. "Jelly baby?"

I smile and I take a red one and pop it in my mouth. "Wow those are good! I've never had one before." The Doctor chuckles and gives me three more. He then puts them away and starts to put stuff into the console.

"Where are we heading Doctor?" Sarah asks him.

"Oh I was thinking we could go to Metrobilious 3." I take in what Sarah is wearing and I know where we are heading, and it's not Metrobilious 3. Sarah is wearing her red and white stripped overalls. She wears those in the hand of fear episode.

TBC…..


	2. (2) Hand of fear part 1

**.Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

The Doctor goes around the console putting the coordinates in. The sound of the TARDISs magical engines sounds and I can't help but smile at it. We land and the Doctor grabs his coat and slips it on. His scarf fluttering behind him as he opens the doors and steps out. "This isn't South Poidon" Sarah tells the Doctor as a siren blares around us.

"What?" The Doctor shouts.

"THIS ISN"T SOUTH POIDON!" Sarah and I shout at the same time.

"There's no need to shout, here hold this." The Doctor says as he hands me his coat. I wrap it in my arms. I sigh and look around thinking, I'm missing something. The Doctor throws a rock at a bigger rock, knocking it over. We both clap at this and continue to walk. "Is it nice in south Poidon?" The Doctor asks Sarah.

"It's better then this place." I laugh a little with her. I look up and I see a man in dark a hard hat flailing his arms.

"Doctor look." He looks up and stops.

"Hey maybe he knows what's going on."

I then realize why that guy is doing that, they're about to set off explosives right here. "SARAH,DOCTOR SIREN, RUN RUN RUN!" I scream at them. I grab Sarah's hand and start to drag her with me. A defaming explosion sounds next to us. I pull Sarah to where she wont get crushed by the rocks. I brace for impact.

I cough as I come to, Sarah is half on top of me. She's coughing as she is waking up. "Doct-, Doctor pl- please." She spots something and starts to reach for it.

"No Sa- Sarah don't!" I try to warn her not to grab the stone hand, but it was no use. My head is throbbing and my vision is starting to tunnel.

Sarah screams and I hear a shuffle of feet and a distant, but familiar voice. "They're here." I see the Doctor's face through a hole in the rocks.

"Doctor." I mumble as my world goes black.

"Anti-teatimes?" I hear the Doctor ask slight shock in his voice.

"yes if you examine your friends left hand and forearm, you'll see muscular contraction." I hear an Indian voice tell the Doctor.

"Yes you're right, hard as a rock." I try to open my eyes or make a noise.

"Just in the hand and forearm, maybe it's a psychological reaction to stress, and the object to which she was holding on to." I hear foot steps and someone's hand on my forehead. They're stroking my hair softly.

"Did you see it?" The Doctor says from next to me.

"No we only deal with the living. It was taken straight to dr. Carder in the PAT lab."

I feel his lips brush against my forehead. "Doctor." I strain out in a whisper.

"Dani, darling I'm right here. Try to open your eyes." I try but no luck.

"Her body is fighting off the shock of what happened. She still might be out for a little while longer." I hear the Indian doctor explain to the Doctor.

"How do I get to the PAT lab?"

"Just follow the signs for Pathology." I feel the Doctor squeeze my hand and then kiss my forehead again.

The next time I come around I hear shuffling of sheets. I open my eyes and I see Sarah standing up. She gathers her clothes and steps into the small bathroom. I quickly stand up and quickly get dressed myself. I then slip under the covers and pretend to be asleep just in time for her to come out. I knew Sarah wasn't in control right now, its Eldrad. I trail behind her following her. Once in a while she would look behind her. She wouldn't see me and she would keep walking. We reach the nuclear power plant within fifteen minutes. She knocks a few men out along the way. I followed her in and waited patiently for an opportunity to get her away from the hand. I knew that Eldrad had to regenerate in order for the story to move along. I take a chance and stand behind her and snatch the hand away from her. "Sarah I know you're in there, fight the hold Eldrad has on you. Please just fight it." I suddenly get pushed and she snatches the hand back from me. She uses the ring and my world fades around me.

"Sarah who is Eldrad?" I hear the Doctor's voice in the distance. I know he'll be here soon. I groan a little and sit up. "Dani ? Dani , who is Eldrad?"

I look up at Sarah and decide to play along so I don't get knocked out again. "Eldrad must live." I say in a monotone voice. Sarah turns the monitor off and sits down with the container with the hand in front of her.

A few minutes pass when the Doctor stumbles into the room. He holds his hands up. "Eldrad must live." I look over to him and he gives me a small wink. "Eldrad must live." He repeats while getting onto his feet.

He slowly approaches her, in a blink of an eye she is unconscious. The Doctor and I quickly exit. As he shuts the door I catch a glimpse of something shining, silver. I shrug it off and follow the Doctor to the decontamination room. I close the door and spin around to fast. I feel a wave of pain shoot through my head. I groan and almost fall over. In a flash the Doctor is by my side. "What's wrong darling, are you alright?" His voice frantic with worry.

"My head hurts from being knocked out by that ring. I just turned to fast. I'm alright The- Doctor." I stopped my self from saying his academy name.

The Doctor helps me to a second table, before I can hop up he lifts me on to it. "Theta, you can always call me Theta." He says with a soft smile. "Now lie down I want to check you for radiation." I do as he says and he runs the detector over my body. "No radiation on you either. There was enough radiation in there enough to ki-"

"To kill a small school of whales?" I say with a light shrug and a small smirk playing on my lips.

"Exactly. I'm relieved that you're ok my dear." We keep smiling at one another. I notice that we are starting to drift closer together. "Uh Doctor, don't you have to check Sarah Jane for radiation, or tell the people in the main control that you're in here."

He chuckles lightly. "I think that would be an excellent idea." I lie back down and I hear him use the phone to tell the director to come down. A few minutes later professor Watson and his assistant come in. I don't really recall her name. Watson starts to accuse everything on Sarah and I.

I shakily stand up and walk up to him. "No no no, don't you dare. It was not her fault. She didn't know what she was doing. I was only trying to prevent her from getting in the reactor room!"

The Doctor quickly walks over to me and helps me back onto the table. "Now now dear, I want you to rest." I nod my head.

"Excuse me but is there something I was suppose have done. Does this involve me?" Sarah questions everyone in the room with a confused glance. She looks to the Doctor for answers.

"I think we'd all like an explanation." Watson says with a curious tone.

"Oh but you wouldn't believe me." The Doctor replies back to him.

"Try me." He simply replies back.

"Doctor Carder is dead." I hear multiple gasps. "He tried to kill me wh- Let me start from the beginging." The Doctor begins and walks over to Sarah and places a hand on her head gently as he speaks. "We found a hand in the quary. Well she did. See we didn't know they were going to blow up the quary. My amazing Dani and Sarah and I got caught in the blast. She reached for the hand thinking it was me. We went to the hospital and thats where you guys come in. Well and you know the rest." Sarah and I get up and we all head to the mail control room. On the way the Doctor explains to Sarah how he got her out of that room. "Eldrad must live." Sarah nods as we enter through the double doors

"This Eldrad, this hand, obsorbed all the radiation? And left both miss Smiths unharmed?" I hear Watson ask.

"Yes it absorbs radiation like a sponge."

Watson looks amazed at the information. "So this hand its a living thing?"

I step next to the Doctor. "Kind of ish, it's not just living it's regenerating. It's soaking up the radiation."

I hear a guy at the moniotr behind us. "Visual monitor is back online sir."

I walk over and look at the monitor of the room. The hand is moving twoards the door. "Eww gross." I mumble under my breath. Apperiantly the Doctor herd to because he grabs my hand and gives it a quick squeez.

"That's incredable!" Professor Watson exclaims from beside me.

"First thing is first, we need to get it out of there, in a sealed container." I see Sarah put a hand over her mouth. "Sarah carried that thing in there in a container it should still be in there." I say to Watson. I walk over to Sarah and give her a hug. "Dont you ever scare me again like that SJ! I was so worried." I tighten my hold on her as she hugs back.

"I'm sorry i'll try not to scare you." Sarah says to me.

"We need to examine it and see what make's it tick." The Doctor says from behind Watson.

"Yes, Triskle go take care of it." Watons tells a man, I look and see a guy get up.

"I'll go with hiim." I grab the Doctors arm in a firm grip.

"No Doctor i'd rather have you here with us." Watson says turning around.

"Besides i'm not letting go anyway." I say to him with a small smile on my lips. I observe Triskle get the hand and he brings it back to contamination. Once he returns somthings off about him but I cant seem to place it. He places the hand in a cabanit I think that has a hazard symbol. The radiation was regenerating the hand, it has to stay away from radiation. We dont need it regenerating anymore. The Doctor and Watson are looking at the hand. I wonder over to Sarah and smile. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I ask her gently.

She nod he head yes. "Yes i'm sure, did I hurt you, you seem a little woozy."

I laugh a little. "No i'm fine Sarah, really." I then get up and go to the guy in the radiation suit. "Did you find a stone thing. like a ring with a symbol?" I ask him he shakes his head. "Sarah might of droped it when we dragged her out." I try again still nothing.

"Oh." Was all the Doctor said, Carter and the guy in the suit left.

Before he left i called to him. "Can you check again please, it's really important that the crystal ring is found." He nods his head as they leave.

The Doctor closes the door and turns to Sarah. "Sit."

She obeys and hops on the table. "what is it Doctor?" She asks him as he aproachs her.

"Just relax Sarah."

I can hear her gasp. "NO thats not fair-" She trails off as his hands go to her temples.

"Now concetrait, tell me everything about Eldrad."

The dead look in her eyes returns and I shiver slightly. She circles the table. "Eldrad must live! Must live!" She says somthing eles but I cant place what it was. She goes twoards the door. "Eldrad must live."

I look at the Doctor worry etched on my face. "What have you done Doctor!" I say while hopping down going after her.

We go past a blue door. "Sarah tell me more about Eldrad." He tries to get her to tell more.

"No more to tell, Eldrad must live." I go ahead and stand infront of her. The Doctor places a hand on her shoulder. He tells her that she is free form him. I look at her with pleading eyes.

"Sarah." I say softly to her.

"I'm free of him."

The Doctor places his hands on her temples again. "yes you are." She shrugs and smiles at me. I place my arm around her shoulders and we go to the control room. I look to her the Doctor is right infront of us.

I whisper realy low in her ear. "When I look at you, we both go Eldrad must live. To test him."

We get through the doors and I look at her. "Edread must live!" We both say and the Doctor stops short and looks shocked at us.

"What?"

Sarah and I tap her head.

"Just testing darling." I say with a small smile, The Doctor gives me a small glare. I grab his arm and we go to the monitors.

"No trace i'm afraid." Watson says to the Doctor.

"What do you mean no traces?" I aks him with a raised eyebrow.

"We cant find that crystal ring." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Are you sure, he must of found it." The Doctor says to him.

"Why hasnt he told us then?" Watson asks the Doctor.

"Because he's being controlled and he doenst even know it. Just like Sarah was." I say through my teeth. "That's one of the reasons why Carter tried to kill the Doctor." I say still in a calm but yet angry voice.

"Then we are in trouble." Professor Watson says as he turn around.

"Security to control, decontamination, i've found somthing weird." We hear a voice through the speaker.

"Go ahead security."

The speaker buzzs to life again. "Theres a banging from the contamination safe." I feel my body tense up next to the Doctor.

"My god, the hand is in there."

Sarah is leaning on the computer. "So?" She asks him.

"That's where they keep the contaminated radiation things." I tell her looking in the Doctors eyes.

"It will be gaining strenght we need to move it." The Doctor explains to them.

"Well it cant do any harm now, it can't open it from the inside." Professor Watson says to the Doctor calmly.

I just lightly scoff twoards this. "You're right." The Doctor says softly while grabbing my hand. I start to play with his hand and the ring on his ring finger. "It's going to be alright my dear I promise." He reasures me lightly while squeezing my hand.

"I know Doctor. I'm just in a hurry to get this over with." I say back to him looking up to his eyes. His blue eyes flashing in concern twoards me.

"What do I do about this sir?" I hear the guy ask.

"Tell him there is somone on the way." The Doctor instucts Watson.

"Hold on there is someone on the way to help." The Doctor turns to leave and he lets go of my hand.

I go after him and grab his hand. "You're not doing this by yourself you could get hurt!" I let go and we walk side my side. We walk in and that guy in the radiation suit is going back twoards the reactor rooms.

"Doctor look." I point to the open radiation container and the knocked out guy on the floor. "Triskle, Trisckle!" I run into the hall, the Doctor rushs back. I walk back in to the decontamination room.

"And send someone down here, there is a man unconcious." The Doctor closes the radiation thing and faces me. "Daniella I want you to go back to Sarah in the control room." I stand my ground and stare at the Doctor.

"No." He opens his mouth to protest.

"I said no! I'm not leaving you to fight this by yourself!" I turn and I bolt out of the room. The Doctor grumbles but catchs up. We come across a couple of unconious guards who are starting to come around. We step around them and go up some stairs. We're trailing right behind Triskle now. So many bloody stairs! I finaly get a visual on the guy,i'm right behind the Doctor. "TRISKLE STOP!" I gasp as I get pulled back behind the Doctor. My back hits the wall behind us. He tried using the ring on us! The machine besides us is smoking and I look at i.

"Whoa thats one angry hand monster."

I hear footsteps from above us. "Doctor! Are you alright? Dani?" Sarah asks coming down the stairs, professor Watson trailing behind her.

"Yeah we're fine." I poke his back. "Please move. Walking building." I say playfuly as I get out from behind him.

"where is he?" Watson asks, I grab the Doctor and Sarahs hand and start running.

"Where do you think, it might be shut down but it can still cause a chain reaction." We climb down the ladder which is the way to reactor 3. "You three head back to the control room, i'm going in there." I groan he's never going to let me go without a fight is he. Sarah climbs back up, I get to the bottom. "I told you to go the control room! Why dont you ev-" I cut him off by pulling on his scarf and crashing my lips to his. This seems like a good way to shut him up. I break the kiss and start to head twoards the reactor.

"Now that has sucesfuly shut you up, lets go save the world!" I see his shocked face but he shakes his head and grumbles. I look behind and I don't see Sarah, in the show she fallows the Doctor. But I guess since she saw me go with him she went to the controll room. The Doctor runs infront of me. He goes around the corner then appears almost crashing into me. He drags me to the ground and wraps his arms around my head.

"Stay down!" I hear profesor Watson telling everyone to evacuate the building...

TBC 


	3. (3) Hand of fear part 2

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

The shaking finally stopped. "Are we alright?" I ask shakily.

"Yes I think we are." The doctor replies to me as he stands up. He offers his hand to me and hoists me up. We walk into reactor room three and see the door to the reactor is shut off.

"What happend?" I ask from behind.

"Nothing, some kind of unexplosion has taken place."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah thats not possibl-" I trail off as someone comes in behind me.

"Mrs Smith, you need to get out of there, the radiation must be leathal." Watson shouts at me I see Sarah behind him.

"Mrs Smith?" I ask him eyebrow raised.

"Spoilers." He says to me before shouting at Watson and Sarah.

"Oh come in its safe, theres no radiation at all." I point twoards the meeter. "look for yourself professor Watson." He walks in caustiosly and looks at the meeter, normal is highlited.

"Wheres Triskel?" He asks and I point at the door.

"The core im afraid."

Watson looks skeptical. "That's impossible, that would of cuased a nuclear explosion!"

I look to the Doctor for explination. "Yes but unfortunatly it was obsorbed." The Doctor says to Watson.

"But it couldnt!" Watson tries to exclaim back.

"Oh but it could it could, and it did." I say pointing to door. "It was a sort of unexplosion." I say smugly while smirking at the Doctor. "Its starting to take control." I say through my teeth.

"you mean that thing is still alive!?" I nod my head slowly twoards him.

"Its beyond me, for what point?" He demands answers.

"To live." I reply shortly to him.

"You see insted of energy created form matter, matter is being created from energy. Eldread is creating himself, the probability he will strike again." The Doctor explains calmly.

"You mean other reactors?"I nod grimly in response.

"Lets put these back into place." The Doctor relocks the door.

"But that's not going to stop it!" Sarah exclaims beside me.

"No but I like to keep tidy." I roll my eyes at him.

"It's time we got out of here. Fight fire with fire, find the armed forces get this thing destroyed, before it causes anymore harm." Professor Watson says while walking out of the room.

I shake my head in annoyance. "Its our only chance!" Sarah exclaims seeing my disaproval.

"I can't see how throwing missiles at it will help anything." I say to her softly.

"It's trying to get out." Sarah looks worried and scared.

"Come on Doctor, Danniela !"

The Doctor holds his hand up. "Now hold on Sarah. Maybe we should try to comunicate with it somehow."

Sarah is by the door now. "How sign with it?" She places her hands on her hips.

"Alright we got ten minutes before aircomand had ordered a nuclear air strike. To take this place out."

I snort in disgust. "Take it out?"

I walk over to Sarah try and calm her. I tune back into what the Doctor is saying. "It's intelagent."

Sarah buts in. "Intelagent, it's destructive! It's killing people!"

I try to reason with her. "It's a life force from another planet."

The Doctor interupts me. "Crystal eye, uses radiation to regenerate,it's probably afraid."

Sarah walks twoards him. "It's afraid? I'm afraid, if that thing isnt friendly lets get out, before it does. Look so we have ten minutes?" She asks Watson.

"That was a minute ago." I roll my eyes so what we have nine minutes.

"Right lets go, Doctor!" The two of them run out I stay behind.

"Facinating." He mumbles looking at the door leading to the core. A hole starts to appear in a part of the door. Like its being eaten away. I start going twoards the door. "Come on lets get out of here." He grabs my hand as he passes me and makes me run faster. We get outside and the Doctor gets in the back of the truck. The Doctor helps me climp up and I stand near him and help Sarah up. Once professor Watson gets on a guard also piles on. We then start to take of twoards a safe distance.

We stop and they climb out. "Everybody take cover!" I climb behind the car next to Sarah. I look up and see two fighter jets. I look up and the Doctor hasnt moved. I remember that the missiles wont go off so I get up and climb back up onto the truck.

"Mrs smith, Doctor get down!" He then warns Sarah of the light and how to help protect the ear drums. Hold the nose and open your mouth. They all look confused when nothing hapens the Doctor just has a smirk.

"What happened, we saw them fire."

I shrug. "They've been obsorbed somhow. Professor Watson, somthing that can live and thrive from radiation wont be affected by primative missiles." I say as I see the Doctor beaming at me from the corner of my eye.

"There the most powerful missiles we have!" Watson sort of complains.

"On your standards perhaps, I think we must try much older weapons." The Doctor says folding his arms on one of the metal rings.

"Like?" Sarah questions.

"Simple answer my dear Watson, speach diplomacy."

"What?" Watson looks completly confused.

"Conversation, come on driver lets go." Everybody gets back onto the truck and we go back to the plant. We arrive and the gate is unlocked, we pile out of the truck and walk through.

"Alright you stay here, it shouldnt take me long, one way our another." I try to walk around him. "Alright lets go."

The Doctor shakes his head. "No you stay with professor Watson." The Doctor walks away from us. I look at Sarah and we both smirk.

We make a move but professor Watson grabs us and pulls us back. "I think you should do what he says this time."

I roll my eyes then wink at Sarah. "FOR NARNIA!" I scream and we link arms and open the gate more and take a run twoards the Doctor.

"NO!" I hear professor Watson scream twoards us.

We catch up to the Doctor and he stops and looks at us both. I shrug my shoulders. "We worry about you. Anyway who found that thing?" I hear him grumble Sarahs name.

"And who is your best friend?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "you're actualy my wife." I hear him mumble lowly. "You are."

I look stuned at him. "what was that you said before you are?" He brings a finger to his lips. "Spoilers, my dear."

We start walking again before Sarah continues. "Anyway we're both involved, and besides i'm from Earth, you two are not." She says while skipping to keep with the Doctor. "That's true, yes but."

Sarah and I cut him off. "But what?" We ask as he stuffs his hands in his front pockets.

"I worry about you to aswell."

I grab his arm as we walk. "So we'll be carefull." I suggest looking to Sarah.

"All three of us becarefull." We both nod our heads.

"Right." We say at the same time.

We head into the plant and we go back to reactor 3, the door looks like its been eaten through. We peek inside and I jump around at a voice. "YOU!" Theres a creature made out of stones mostly,it also has a human face. "Come forward."

The Doctor goes forward. "You must be Eldrad. I was only going to say how do you do." The Doctor says with a bright smile.

"Are you responsible for this stupid attempt to destroy me?" She asks the Doctor.

"No, tell me. How did you prevent the missiles from exploding?" Sarah grabs my hand in a death grip.

"I obsorbed the energy of the explosion."

The Doctor looks giddy. "I told you both, didnt I, I thought."

I see that Eldrad still has her hand raised up. "I see you are not of this planet, neither is she." Eldrad points to me behind the Doctor. "What are you doing here among these primatives?" Eldrad questions us.

"Well we're here to help, i'm the Doctor, that is Danniela Smith, and that is Sarah Jane Smith. Say hello to the lady." He instucts both of us. I pull Sarah along more forward and smile at Eldrad.

"Hello." I say smileing.

"H h hello." Sarah slightly studders her welcome.

"Now Eldrad i'll ask you the same question."

Sarah still has a grip on my hand but not as tight. "I am Eldrad, crator of Castria! Why did you try to destroy me?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "No you've got it wrong Eldrad. We're the ones that saved you." He points to himself, then to Sarah then finaly to me. WIth a smile as he crosses both his hearts. Eldrad's eyes glow bright blue and the Doctor stares straight ahead. "You are telling the truth." She stops and the Doctor gasps and grabs his head in pain.

"Doctor!" I let go of Sarahs hands and place my hands on his. "Are you okay Theta?" I whisper to him, he opens his eyes and looks into mine.

"Yes my dear i'm quiet alright."

Eldrad speaks again behind me. "Why do they try to destory me with their primative devices?" She questions us, I get off my tip toes and stand beside the Doctor again.

"Because they're stubborn and violent,sometimes they try to destroy things they don't understand." I explain to her gently not taking my eyes of the Doctor.

"Then they must be taught otherwise."

I look to Eldrad slightly disgusted. "You wouldnt be the first, others have tried. Excuse me I don't want to pry but could you tell us how you got here?" The Doctor asks her while rubbing his face.

"We found your hand in a quary." Sarah speaks up finaly a confadent voice.

"I...was..betrayed. They tried to obliterate I must return to avenge myself."

The Doctor looks slightly shocked. "What?" I asked slightly shocked myself.

"After all this time?" The Doctor continues for me.

"Explain?" Edrad demands.

"Well you've been on Earth 155 million years, and you were dormant all that time." The Doctor explains to her, Edrads head goes down then her eyes glow bright blue again.

"Thats it! Stop it you're huting him, he's telling the truth!" I shout at her. "You are a TIme Lord, and she is a Time Lady. I step infront of them to break the bond. The Doctor stumbles and he falls into my arms.

We land on the floor and I lay his head in my lap. "You didnt have to do that!" I say while placing a hand on the Doctors head.

"I would of told you." The Doctor says to Eldrad.

"Fortunetly Doctor, I have learned to trust no one. I need your help."

I scoff loudly at her. "Yeah after you did this to him i'm not quiet sure if i want him to help you." I snap at her, the Doctor holds his hand up to me.

"shh." He dizily stands up and I help him.

"As two Time Lords, you are pledged to the laws of time and prevent any agression." I grasp the Doctors hand in my own.

"Only when such agression is deeped a threat in a indigonis population, I think that's how it goes." The Doctor explains.

"Then you must help me in my struggle."

I just glare and grip the Doctors hand tighter, I feel him squeeze mine back lightly.

"Help you? You're destructive!" Sarah shouts at Eldrad.

"No..no, let me explain. Castria was a code for a hospitipal planet, I am a spacial watcher of those winds, I designed a crystalized sylicone form. For our physical needs, I build machines, for the earth and the atomosphere. I brought Astrio to LIFE!" Sarah opens her mouth to say somthiing but she closes it. "Then to alien planets that wallow, that Castria will keep their background. They destroyed me, the winds came again to dehidrate the planet. The alien invaders made puppets of the Castria's leaders. i was diquited and sentanced to obliteration." Eldrad says grimly to us.

"If you did all of those things for your people, why did they turn agianst you?" Sarah asks her gently.

"My people didnt. I beg you to help save Castro once more." I look to the Doctor who doesnt say anything. "Why do you hesitate? It's your duty, help me! Take me back through time!" Eldrad demands the Doctor and I.

"That would contraband the first rule of time. Distoriton of history, we can't do that." I say to her as nicly as I can.

"You cannot refuse!" She snaps at me.

"We're not refusing, i'll take you back, but it must be in the present time." The Doctor explains back to her.

"Silence!" Realy? She asks for help then tells us to shut up. "I I seem to detect another presence in this building."

Sarah shakes her head. "I dont think theres no one else."The Doctor says to her.

"No they've all been evacuated." I say next.

"We're the only ones here, alive that is." Sarah says last.

"Do you accept our conditions Eldrad?" I ask her as her head bows down.

"Yes you leave me no choice." She says while lifting her head back up. I give Eldrad a small smile.

"Good, well fallow me." The Doctor leads out of the room I trail behind.

"After you." I hear Sarah say to her. As soon as Eldrad steps out of the room I hear shots being fired. Then I hear a bang and see professor Watson running. Eldrad is after him.

"NO Eldrad leave him!" I say as we run after them. We run in and see that Eldrad is killing professor Watson.

"ELDRAD STOP THIS!" The Doctor walks over and says somthing to her and she lets go of Watson.

I rush to his side and check on him. "Doctor he's still breathing." I inform the Doctor.

"Come Time Lords lets be on our way."

I just glare up at Eldrad. "Just remeber that you owe your regeneration to that man!" I snap at Eldrad.

"Yes and i'm gratefull. Leave him alone and I promise he will recover."

I shake my head no. "We're not leaving him like this, i'm not budging till I know he's arlight!" He groans in my arms and attempts to sit up.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asks placing a comferting hand on the back of his neck. "yes yes." I sigh in relief.

"you see Doctor, I am not as cruel as you think I am."

The Doctor slowly stands up. "Alright let's go."

I get up and tug Sarah along with me. We finaly get back to the Tardis. "Welcome to the TARDIS." I say while walking to the consoel.

"Well?" I ask Eldrad as she looks around.

"I congradulate you Doctor,Danniela the achievment of your people of temperal engineering are indeed as impressive as i have herd."

I see the Doctor smile brightly. "Yes, thank you glad you like it." I say to her while going around and standing next to the Doctor.

"Tell me of its ominis." He taped his head. "They're in here." Her eyes glow blue again and I tighten my grip on the Doctor. "Your weapons wont work in here, we're in a state of temperal grace."

I continue for him. "We're multi dimensional." I say smugly to her.

"What do you mean?" Eldrad demands.

"Well you see, we don't exsist while we're in here. You can't hurt us and we can't hurt you." The Doctor explains smugly.

"She can't hurt us?" Sarah asks astonished.

"No she can't." I answer for him.

"We'll here's a question I can ask you then. Why are we helping her?" I shrug as I answer.

"We'll in a sense we're helping the Earth, after all we cant let Eldrad roam earth and go to nuclear power stations. Who knows how much destruction she'll cause, how big she could get." I say eyeing Eldrad up and down.

"Anyway I want to see Castia." The Doctor says, Sarah and I look at one another.

"Why, and what on earth for?" Sarah asks him suprised.

"Well travel broadens the mind."

"A distinction in time saves 9." Sarah says back to him.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

I roll my eyes. "Look before you leap!" I say to him.

"Will you stop all this childish battle, time is passing!" Eldrad snaps at all three of us.

"Yes I was wondering if you'd help with the co-ordanits." The Doctor says to her.

Sarah turns around hufed and I go to comfert her. I fallow her through the corradors of the ship. "Sarah what are you doing?"

We pass her room and she goes to the kichen.

"I'm grabbing a banana, want one?" I nod my head and she tosses me one. I feel the ship tilt and I laugh.

"Now she's going to have to trust us!" We open the door and I pop my head out. "Now you're going to have to trust someone!" I say while walking by the Doctor.

"I trusted them, they tried to obliterate me!" Eldrad shoots back at us.

"You will not achieve anything on Castia if you don't get over this paranoid obsession!" The Doctor shoots back at her.

"Well you give me no choice Doctor."

I hear the Doctor snort a little. "Oh dont be so abject!."

Eldrad looks up shocked. "All we want is your co-operation." I state firmly. "If you put those co-ordanites in wrong then there could be a chance of us not landing at all!" I snap loudly at Eldrad. A few seconds pass and I feel a small thud, we've landed.

"We've landed." The Doctor announces.

"Doctor you will have to trust me." The Doctor flips a switch on and it reviels the surface of Castria, it looks almost like the moon, thers a dome of the the right and dust is being blown around.

"Is that Castria?" Sarah asks walking to Eldrads side.

"It is."

Sarah gives her a big smile. "Its great."

She walks back twoards me and the Doctor. "The winds have devistated it,I will recliam it again!" Eldrad declairs firmly.

"You're a little late, the winds have been here for 150 million years," I inform her gently.

"Hows the atomosphere?" She turns to the Doctor.

"Near enough Earth normal." He states.

"How about the radiation levels?"

"A bit high." He responds.

"It's all I shall need." I see her smile a small smile.

We get to the little dome place and the Doctor closes the doors. I'm wraped in the Doctors jacket. I feel the sinsation in my head again and I see a slight glow under the jacket. "Doctor i'm leaving." I say sadly as I hand him his jacket back. "I dont want to go! Please Doctor!" I say as teers form in my eyes and go down my cheeks. I feel my self drifing away from him.

"Ill see you soon my dear." He leans down and places a gentle kiss on cheek before my he fades completly into darkness.

 **I'm not sure on what to do next. I think I want to do a sixth Doctor episode or maybe a tenth Doctor episode. I'm not sure yet. But I will be updating this story hopefuly more often than i have.**


	4. (4) Boom Town

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I blink to clear my vision, it feels like my head does a 360. I fall backwards and I feel someone catch me. The person sits me down on a chair. I realize it's the ninth Doctor. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks concern in his blue eyes.

"Just a little dizzy, that's all." I offer him a small smile, wich he returns with his signiture grin.

"Is she alright Doctor?" I hear Rose asks from beside captain Jack Harkness.

I smile at her and get up from the captains chair and hug Rose. "Oh it's so nice to meet you Rose Tyler!" I say as she hugs me back tightly.

"Wait, but she was just here." I hear Jack say confused.

"A future me, didn't she explain how I hop around biker boy's time stream?" I say while jabbing my thumb in the Doctor's direction.

"Kind of. Where's my hug though, it's not every day a pretty girl pops out of nowhere." Jack says with a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes and hug the ex Time Agent.

"Oi stop it! Stop flirting with her." The Doctor says while crossing his arms over his chest. I smile, a jelous Time Lord. It's so cute.

"Why can't he flirt with me, no one flirts with me." I say with a sly smile.

"I flirt with you! I do it perfact if I do say so myself." He says with a cheeky grin, I just roll my eyes.

"I bet you think you're so impressive with your Time Lordy self."I say biting my lower lip.

"You know I am, and you love it." He replies with a lop sided grin. "Now come here and give me a hug!" He opens his arms for me and I run and jump into them, I don't know why it just felt right.

"So where are we?" I ask as he places me down on the ground.

"We're in Cardiff, we're going to be here for a day to refuel." I nod my head and know what was about to happen. Well this should be interesting, plus I get to meet Mickey Smith.

"Thanks Mickey, love you to." Rose shuts her mobile and smiles at us.

"Is Mickey coming?" I ask her. She nods her head excitedly.

"Yes, I can't wait to see him!"

I turn to the Doctor."I need to wash the dust and rubble from the last adventure I had, could you show me my room. I haven't been to it yet." I say with a small blush.

"Sure, i'll be back." The Doctor takes my hand in his and walks me down the hall.

We reach a door it's wooden and TARDIS blue, it has Gallifreyan writing in silver symbols, then my name is written under it in silver writing. I open the door and see it's exactly like my old room, down the very last details of my drawings on the wall. "This is amazing! Thank you Doctor, thank you Sexy." I say while petting my wall.

" _Anything for my guardian."_ I hear the TARDIS in my head.

"Guardian?" I ask confused.

"Spoilers." The Doctor replies to me.

I roll my eyes. "Anyway i'm going to wash up. I still have dust in my hair from my last adventure." I say while scrunching my nose up.

"Where were you last?" The Doctor asks with curiously.

"Fourth you, and Sarah Jane. Eldrad must live and all of that. Unexplosions." I say while picking out a outfit from my closet, the outfit i picked was, light blue skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder long sleeved top, and black and white converse.

"Oh I remember that, your first adventure. So how did you like it?"

I smile at him, "Fun, a little scary at one point but fantastic nontheless." He nods his head and sits down in the chair infront of my desk. "What are you doing?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Waiting for you, so you don't get lost on the way back to the console room. Jack and Rose can keep eachother company while you clean up." I roll my eyes and go into the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair then curl it. I do simple make up and finish off my look with a red lip-stain. Once i'm fully dressed I smile in aproval and walk out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" I ask the Doctor who was reading **How to kill a mocking bird.**

"I think you look fantastic, as always."

I feel a blush creep up my neck and I look down at my feet and clear my throat. "Let's go you have two other companions besides me biker boy." I say with a light laugh.

He rolls his eyes and follows me into the hall. We enter the console room and the Doctor grabs a ladder and a head lamp that has a orange light on it. I climb up and it on the ledge near by and watch him work on whatever he's working on.

"Hold this please." The Doctor says as he hands me the sonic screwdriver. It was made of metal and plastic and it was weighed a good amount, I look it over in my hand. It's unreal holding the sonic screwdriver in my hand. "Dani?"

I blink and almost drop the device. "Sorry I was admireing it, I havent seen it yet. Sorry, do you need it?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"Come here, point the screwdriver right here and press the button, it's already on the right setting."

I smile, "you're letting me use the sonic?" He nods his head and I slide over to the pannel he was working on. I click the button and feel nothing but giddy as the sonic does it's thing. I take my finger off the button and smile. "That was so cool! Wish I had one." The Doctor just has a fond smile on his face. "What?" I ask smirking at him.

"You're just so cute." I hide my face as I feel it heat up. I let out a sigh of relief when a knock echos through the room. Mickey is here. Jack opens the door and I hear Mickey.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks rudly to Jack.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack replies back just as rude. I roll my eyes as Mickey forces his way into the TARDIS. "Hello Rickey ol'boy." The Doctor greets.

"It's Mickey." Mickey says annoyed.

"No it's Rickey!" The Doctor says back.

"I think I know my own name!" Mickey shoots back at him.

"You think!"

I then slap the Doctor on the arm. "Ow what was that for." He whines at me.

"For being rude." I state to him.

"Don't listen to him, he's only widing you up." Rose says to him. They both hug eachother and he spins her around, they share a brief kiss.

"You look fantastic!" Mickey says to Rose.

"You're sounding like biker boy up here." I say with a light laugh. Both Mickey and the Doctor roll their eyes.

"Here you go Rosie." Mickey says while handing Rose her passport.

"We told you, you don't need that." The Doctor says while pointing to the passport.

"Well it's all good when we go to mars, or the pyramids of st Kaloon, but what if we end up in Germany, or Peru. I'll be prepared, you'll see." Rose replies smugly to the Doctor.

The Doctor and I climb down from the ladder and stand side by side. "So what are you doing in Cardiff anyway? I don't mind you hanging out with captain Jack Flash, and fortune teller, and big ears." Mickey lists off.

"OI! Are you saying that i'm not handsome?" The Doctor says defensivly.

"Don't worry I happen to like your big ears, you're handsome don't worry." My eyes go wide as I realize I just called him handsome.

"I alreayd know that." He whispers in my ear. Just what we needed a ego boost.

"I'm handsome." Jack says with a hand on his hip.

"More like cheesey." Mickey replies hotly.

"Early 21st century slang, cheese means good right?"

I shake my head. "No it's bad, and I already know what you're going to say, and no in this context bad doesn't mean good. Sorry captain Cheesey." I say with a smirk.

We all laugh at his facial expression. "I think you've just been burned captain." Rose says cheekily.

"Anyway why are you here." Mickey says getting back on topic.

"We're here to refuel the TARDIS, there's this thing called the rift, which i haven't done yet by the way, so no major spoilers." I say while looking at Rose.

"A woman called gweenish closed this thing called the rift back in 1869." Rose says to Mickey.

"But closing the rift leaves a scar." Jack says.

"This leaves off harmless energy to the human race, it's perfact for the TARDIS." I explain again.

"So park her here for a day or two." The Doctor says next.

"It's like filling her up with petrol(gas)." Rose says gestering with her hands.

"Then we can fly off into time." I say.

"AND SPACE!" All four of us say as he high five one another.

"My god you all think you're so clever dont ya?" Mickey says with a slightly horafied look on his face.

"Yes." Jack.

"Yep",Rose.

"Absolutly",Doctor.

"Always", I say.

Mickey rolls his eyes at us. "Anyway I haven't eaten since I poped in this universe and that was a couple days ago, can we go eat something please." I say while leaning my head on the Doctor's arm.

"Sure, let's go."

All five of us pile out of the TARDIS. "That old lady is staring." Mickey points out while poiting to an old lady.

I giggle and wave at her. "Probably wondering what five people are doing in a small wooden box." Jack says with a seductive laugh.

I just roll my eyes. "Eww stop it!" I say as the Doctor locks the TARDIS.

"Who are you captain of the inuendo squad?" Mickey asks sarcasticly.

Jack rolls his eyes and makes a W with his hands and starts to walk away. "Wait, we can't just leave the TARDIS here can we?" Mickey points out.

"What's a police public call box anyway?" Jack asks while walking back up to us.

"It's a police box from the 1950's/1960's, it's a disquise. We landed in the sixties and the circut got stuck." I explain for the Doctor.

"There were actual police boxs back then?" Mickey asks.

"Yes, you put a criminal in it and wait for the police to arive, kind of like a tiny prison cell." The Doctor explains.

"Well that's what I mean, there aren't any Police boxs anymore so won't it get noticed?" Mickey says while pointing to the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighs and puts his arm around Mickey's shoulders. "Rickey, you place a mysterious blue box in the middle of the city what happens? People walk right past it now stop your nagging my wi-er best friend is hungry." I look at him weird but just let it slide.

"So where we off to?" I ask as the Doctor takes a hold of my hand.

"Well we're in Cardiff, the wind is coming from the east. Safest place in the universe." If only he knew what was to come.

"You just had to say that?" I ask while looking up at him.

We go to a nice dinner on a pier. We sit at a table and the only seat that is left is by the window, next to the Doctor.

"So what do we all want?" The Doctor asks while holding up his menu.

"Hmm how about fish and chips?" I suggest to everyone.

The waiter comes over to us. "We'll take five teas and five orders of fish and chips." The Doctor orders for all of us. One thing for sure this was going to be an interesting day.

Jack then jumps into a very elaborate story, i'm not sure if it's true or not. . "I swear to you 15ft tall with tusks, all of us naked!"

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Nacked?!" Rose and I say in unison.

The Doctor stands up and walks over to an elderly man who is reading the news paper. He takes the news paper and frowns. "And I was having such a nice day." He says which grabs everyones attention and we all get quiet. Here we go...

We go to town hall and walk inside. "Alright the suspect is a alien from the Slitheen family from Raxicoricofalipatorious, an alien ziped within a skin suit. Ok heres the plan of attack. Doctor, Dani you designate exit one, the face to face approach. I'm going to be exit two, Rose you're exit three, and Mickey Smith you're exit four." Jack says to everyone, the Doctor crosses his arms over his chest.

"Excuse you, but whose in charge here?"

Jack rolls his eyes and sarcasticaly saluts. "Sorry awaiting orders sir."

The Doctor then grins. "Like he said, nice plan. Anything else?"

I let out a small gigle. "At arms?"We all pull out our cell phones. "Speed dial?" I ask everyone.

"Yep."

"Check."

"Yes."

"Yep." We all put our phones up.

"Alright, see ya in hell." Jack says as we all depart.

"Bet I can beat you up the stairs." I say smugly while starting to run for the stairs.

"You're so on!" The Doctor says while starting to run. I pretend i'm going to trip him and he stops. "Hey that's cheatin!" I look back at him with a smug smile. I get half way up when I feel him grab me around the waist.

"You're going to make me fall!" At that point it seems like time stopped, it was like a scene off of a romantic comedy. "We should probably take this seriously now, Slitheen and all being the lord mayor." I say as i feel myself blush like mad. My eyes go to his face which is close to mine, our noses are almost touching. My heart starts to hammer faster in my chest, i thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Yes, you're quiet right." Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. I chant in my head. He gives me a quick peck on my cheek and we go to the receptionist of the lord mayor.

"Hello, we're here to see the lord mayor." I say in a professional voice.

"Do you two have an appointment?" He asks us while flipping through some paperwork.

"No just old friends dropping by, bit of a suprise. Just tell her that the Doctor and Dani are here to see her." The Doctor says while putting his arm around my waist.

"Doctor who?" I can't help but laugh when he asks that.

"Just the Doctor, tell her just that, the Doctor." He smiles at us and goes into the lord mayors office.

"I love when people ask that! Doctor who." I say with a smile.

"I know how much you love that. I do to."

We hear a tea cup break and the receptionist comes out. "The lord mayor sends her apologies but she's busy at the moment, up to her eyes in paperwork."

I roll my eyes at this. "She's climbing out the window isn't she?" I ask, he reluctantly nods. I rush past him and climb out the open window. "MARGARET!" I say in a sing-song voice. I climb down the ladder after her and easily catch up to her. I take her earings, the ones she was trying to make her teleport with. "I don't think so!"

She turns to me and hisses. "You little runt!" She tries to grab them back.

"What are you going to do, it's not like you could out run me!" I say while holding up her earings.

She takes a swing at me and she misses I kick her under the leg and make her fall on her face. "Venusian Aikido, I wouldn't get back up."

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey walk up to me. "Wow that was amazing, you brought her down in one move!" Rose says amazed.

"Well I watched alot of the Third him, it's called Venusian Aikido."

The Doctor looks at me with a proud smile. "I also teach her some of it in her future."

We turn to blon who has sat up and she raises her hands. "This is persecution, what did I ever do to you?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Well you tried to kill me, my wife, and this entire planet." The Doctor points out to her.

"Besides that." Blon grumbles back to him.

We take her back to her office. "You're a slitheen from the planet Raxicoricofalapatorious, you're trapped here on Earth." I list off as we enter the presentation room. "Plus." I pause and I go to the display and I get the transdimensional surfboard from the modle. "She has this." Blon just growls in response.

Jack's eyes go wide and he walks to me. "Is that a transdimensional extrapolator!"

The Doctor looks impressed. "Couldn't of said it better ourselves." He says to Jack.

Jack takes the surfboard from my hands. "What's it do?" Rose asks Jack.

"Well it's designed so that when the reactor blows. Boomshwhs!" He makes a jester with his hands. This makes a buble around you. zrooom." He makes another jestur with his hands. "You ride the concusion all the way out of the solar system!" Mickey looks disgusted. "She's brilliant." I hear Jack mutter. "She's not even a she! She's an it!"

I shrug. "Good point, but she did aquire this some how, so she has to hae some brains up there." I say and get a hiss from Blon.

"How did you think of the name?" The Doctor asks.

"What, blaidd drwg it's welsh."

I bite my lip and look at the ground. "It means Bad Wolf." I say softly.

I look up at the Doctor and our eyes meet. "Two words, following us. For centuries and centuries. Bad Wolf." Wait a minute centuries!

"We've herd that before though, Bad Wolf. How can two words be following us." Rose says with a scared expression.

The Doctor then forces a smile and plays it off. "Nah just like hearing a repeted word on the radio. Anyway we're taking you home." The Doctor says to Blon.

"Wait we're going to Raxi-" Rose trails off.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." I say to her.

"Raxicorico-."

"Fallapatorious." I finish for her.

"Raxicoricofallapatorious! I said it!" She says as she hugs me and we jump around.

"I'll be put to death!" Blon says killing the mood.

"Not my problem." The Doctor states flatly.

We then take her to the TARDIS. "I must say I'm impressed, how do you fit the outside around the inside?" Blon says looking around the console room.

"Sorry that is not for you to find out." I say while standing next to the Doctor. "My question why didn't you teleport your brothers with you?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"I could only teleport one person." She states simply.

"Right before the missiles hit to." The Doctor points out while scowling at Blon.

"The police box is actualy a police box." Rose tells me.

"Weird huh." I say smiling at her.

"You do realise this makes you all my executioners. Can you stomach that? Can all of you hold my gaze without looking away?" Blon challanges us.

She looks from Jack, to Mickey then to Rose and the Doctor. Her eyes meet my eyes and I stare intenialy at her. "Trust me i'm not going to lose a ounce of sleep over this." I say while glaring at her.

"Your wife is very violent Doctor, you might want to get her under control." The Doctor scofs at this.

"I'm not hi-." Before I could finish my sentance the Doctor cuts me off.

"She's perfact the way she is." He snaps at her venom dripping on his words.

"Well the least you could do is give me my last meal." Blon says while rolling her eyes.

"I guess we could." I mumble. "Jack, could you lend me the braclets you have that will shock her if she gets more then 5 feat away from the Doctor?" I ask while turning to Jack, his eyes go wide.

"Yeah sure." He says as he takes them out.

I put the braclet on the Doctor while Jack puts the other one on Blon. "Alrigth you both are set, I want you home by midnight mister." I say while smoothing out the Doctor's jacket.

"You're not coming?" He says disapointed.

"You don't need silly old me to go with you." I say with a light laugh.

"I want you to come." He gives me a puppy dog look and I can't say no to that face.

"Alright i'll come."

He grins at me and kisses my cheek. "Fantastic. Well lets go then." The Doctor holds my hand and all three of us exit the TARDIS.

We go to a restraunt and sit down. "This would be the perfact date if she wasnt here." The Doctor whispers in my ear.

I bit my lip and look at the menu. "Can I take your drink orders?" A waiter comes over he has dark hair.

"Yes we'll take 3 white wines." The Doctor says.

"Right away." The waiter leaves and shortly brings our drinks.

"Ill be back I have to go use the ladies room." I excuse my self. Once I get in the bathroom I just stare at my reflection. I keep getting called his wife. I mean I know i'm a Time Lady some how but still. Isn't river his wife? Well not now but in his eleventh and twelfth body. I already have a crush on the Time Lord that's bigger then just a simple crush and i've only met him three times. I sigh and put some cold water on my face. "You're over thinking this Dani girl. Don't worry about it."

I walk out and rejoin blon and the Doctor. "You haven't even asked me for my proper name." Blon says to us.

"What is your name?" I ask softly.

"Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen at your service."

I smile at her. "That's a wonderful name Blon." I reply back to her.

"That's what it will say on my death certificate." I eye my drink and decide not to drink it just incase she's done something to it.

"I ordered for us already, steak and chips. If that's alright?" The Doctor asks with a smile.

"Sounds good to me Doctor."

Blon just hisses. "Can we keep the domestics to yourselves please, it's sickining."

I roll my eyes and do something bold. I kiss the Doctor on the cheek. I hope he doesn't mind it. "Too bad, what we do is non of your business." She was about to respond when the whole resteraunt starts to shake. "Oh no, the TARDIS! I completly forgot, we have to hurry Doctor!" I say while standing up. We all rush out of the resteraunt and start running to the TARDIS. Blon has trouble keeping up but we make to the TARDIS in no time. We burst through the door, then Rose rushes in.

"What the hell have ya done!" The Doctor shouts at Jack.

"I didn't do anything it just started going crazy!" I notice that Blon has taken her right arm off and she's about to get Rose with her claw. I push Rose out of the way and feel the Slitheen's claw wrap tightly around my neck.

"DANI!" I hear Rose shout.

"Make one more and I snap her neck like a promise." Blon hisses through her teath.

"I might of known." The Doctor growls at her.

I struggle to get free but her grip tightens on my neck. _"Hold on my love, i'm going to save you._ " I hear the voice of the TARDIS say in my head.

"You fly boy put the extrapolator at my feet." Blon comands.

"I thought you needed the nuclear power plant." Rose says from beside Jack.

"This is much better." Blon says with a evil laugh.

"Ex except y-you wont ge-get a-awa-away with it." I choke out at her.

"Oh but I will and this wonderful ship of yours will make wonderful scap metal." Blon says tightning her grip even more. I start to see spots in my vision.

"You don't understand, this ship is the best ship in the universe. It's our ship, and right now you're hurting the most important person to her. She'd do anything in her power to protect her love." The Doctor shoots back at her.

A pannel opens up revieling the heart of the TARDIS. "L-look into the li-light B-Blon." I gasp out.

She looks into the light and she drops me. I fall right into the Doctor's arms. I cough widly as Blon dissapears after saying thank you to us. "Rose, Jack close the pannel. That button over there, then that lever right there." The panel closes. "Thank you all." The Doctor says.

"Good work team." I say my voice raspy.

"Where did she go?" Rose wonders.

"Probably burned up." Jack offers.

"Nah she's an egg, look in her clothes." I say while poiting to Blon's skin suit.

"Put her on the console please, i'm taking Dani to the med bay." The Doctor says while picking me up bridal style and he carries me.

We pass the med bay and go to where my room is, we enter a black wooden door. I realized it's his room. Why are we going to his room?" He its me on his bed wich the frame is darkwood, and the comferter is TARDIS blue and he has a combination of blue and black pillows, he has a california king sized bed. I look around his room. The walls are painted TARDIS blue and he has various pictures of his companions and I. Plus drawings of mine also. He also has various Gallifreyan symbols all around and he has a few shirts on the floor and on a chair near a desk, there's aslo a couple leather jackets on the floor.

"Can I see your neck?" I hear the Doctor ask in a soft voice. I face him and he gingerly lifts my chin up. I see the oncoming storm flash in the Doctors eyes. I wince as he barly touchs one of the deep bruises on my neck. "She could of killed you, and I wouldn't of been able to stop her!"

I place my hands on his. "Doctor." I say softly. "Doctor." I say more firm when he doesnt respond. "Theta Sigma." I say and his eyes finaly land on mine. "I'm fine, I knew what I was doing. She was going to grab Rose. I couldn't let her get hurt."

Next thing I know the Doctor's lips are on mine in a worried filled kiss. Once his lips leave mine i'm speachless. I can't even mutter a word. Finally after a few seconds of silence. "Y you j just kissed me?" I say in a whisper. "We're not even together yet Doctor, I'm not sure how I feel about this." I say while looking down at my hands.

"I know you're still confused about everything, you being here. How you got here and how you have a watch with a Time Lord inside. There is one thing I can tell you. That is, I love you. You're the most constant thing in my life. I'd be lost without you. I don't want to see you hurt or in danger. It breaks my hearts every time that happens." He cups my face and gently makes me look in his blue eyes. "I know you can't say it yet, or you don't feel the same quiet yet but, I love you with both my hearts never forget that."

What about Rose, or River, even Clara. "What about Rose?" I ask finally.

"What about her?" I don't know how to say this.

"Don't you have you know, feelings for her?" I say kind of awkwardly.

"No no no, never, the only person I've ever felt anything like that for is you. You're my soul mate, we're bonded." Is it all true, he wouldn't lie to me, I know that. Not about something like this he wouldn't. "I believe you." I say after a minute of silence. "You're leaving." He says frowning. Sure enough everything started to fade around me.

"No! I'm just findng out what i want to know!"

He kisses my forehead. "Everything will be okay my love I promise." He says as my surroundings fade.

That's all for now I hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little long. Love you guys!


	5. (5) Time of Angels

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I'm on the floor in a hallway. I rub my eyes and look around, the halls are like the eleventh Doctor's TARDIS. "Sexy could you help me get to the console room?"

The halls shift around me and I see the console room a couple feet away. I get up and walk into said room. "Doctor?" I ask while looking around.

"Down here love." I hear the Doctor say to me, followed by a large spark and a yelp.

"DOCTOR!" I say as I run down from the glass floor. He's on a swing and he's working on the TARDIS. "Are you okay?" He takes off a pair of goggles and smiles at me. His hair is somewhat frizzed.

"Yes i'm okay dear. Just a bit of a shock to the system." He then hops up from the swing chair he's in and rushs to me and pulls me into a hug. "Amy and I have missed you!" He says as he spins me around. "How many times?" He asks as he sets me down.

"Three." I say and the Doctor gets that sad look, it's gone in a blink of an eye. "I just came from ninth you, went out to dinner with you and our captive Slitheen."

HIs eyes go to my neck which are still bruised. "I'm sorry, so sorry that she did that to you." He says his ten showing ever so slightly.

"Carefull your ten is showing." I tease him lightly.

"I'm taking you to the med-bay to take care of those nasty bruises." He says as he puts his arm around my shoulders and escorts me up stairs to the glass floor.

We then go up another small set of steps down a hall. We enter a room to the left. It's not what I expected the med-bay to look like. The walls were a rich purple color, there are twelve beds, six on each side of the room. The Doctor leads me to a bed on the right side of the room and makes me hop up on the bed.

He momentarily returns with a tube of cream. "You might feel a slight tingling sinsation." He warns as he puts some of the cream on his finger, the cream is a mint green color. He gently rubs it on the bruises on my neck, I feel a nice almost mint tingle on the bruises before it fades away. "There you go, good as new."

I smile at him. "Thank you Doctor. Where's Amy, I can't wait to meet her." I say as I hop off of the bed.

"She's in her room getting dressed the last time I checked." I nod my head and he takes my hand and leads me down the hall. We stop infront of a white wooden door. It says Amelia in gold writing.

The Doctor knocks on the door. "One second." I hear Amy's thick scottish voice call from inside the room. She opesn the door. She smiles brightly at me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia Pond." I say as I hug her just as tightly.

"The Doctor said he's going to take us to a space meusame." As soon as she says that I imediatly know what adventure we're about to go on. "You're leaving already?"

I frown and look at my hands. "This was just a freaking tease!" I growl as everything fades around me.

"Oh I was wondering when you'd show up darling." I spin around and I see River Song in her dress that she wears when she jumps out of the spaceship. "Here put this on we have a party to crash." She hands me a dress like hers except mine is TARDIS blue, she also hands me a pair of black heels like hers. We go to a bathroom in the spaceship and she does my make-up and hair, she curls my hair and she puts TARDIS blue eyeshadow on me. She puts on red lipstick on me and she hums. "You look sexy, I can't wait for the Doctor to see you."

My eyes widen and I feel my face grow hot. "MELODY POND!" I say suprised.

She smiles inocently at me. "It's true darling, he's a lucky, lucky man, and i'm a lucky, lucky woman." She says as she winks at me. River Song, Melody Pond is flirting with me!?

"What do you mean by you being a lucky, lucky woman?"She smiles at me, like she knows somthing that I don't. Which knowing her, she probably does. "I know you marry him River." I state to her.

"Do you now? You dont the whole story anymore darling." I look at her with a 'what the hell' expression and she just laughs. "Spoilers, now lets go dance."

We go into the party and have a great time. Afterwards we sneak away and head to the vault with the black box.

"Write 'hello sweetie'." I say to river. She writes it in old high Gallifreyan the lost language of the Time Lords. "This should get his attention." I say with a light laugh. We exit and head towards the air lock.

"The party's over doctor Song, mrs. Smith, and yet you're both still here." We both turn around.

"Sorry Alistair, we needed to see waht was in your vault." River says inocently.

"Do you all know what's down there, because I gurantee that this ship won't reach it's destination." I say stareing down Alistair and his two men with guns.

"Wait till they run, we don't want it to look like an execution." Alistair orders his men.

"Tripple seven five, slash, three, four, nine by ten, zero, twelve slash, acorn. Oh and we can do with a air corridor." River says fluffling her hair a little bit. "LIke we said on the dance floor Alistair." River starts.

"You might want to find something to hang on to." I say with a smug smile.

River grabs my hand and the air lock opens up behind us. I spot the TARDIS and the door opens. Amy is on one side holding a hand out for River, the Doctor is on the left side holding out his hand for me. I land on top of the Doctor with a oomph. "Hello sweetie." I say stealing River's line.

"Follow that ship!" RIver says while standing up.

The TARDIS shakes and spins as we get locked onto the ship. "For heaven's sake use the blue stabalizers!" I shout at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolls his eyes at me. I stumble past him and I switch the blue switches on the console. The ship then becomes calm and steady. "How'd you do that?" Amy asks me.

I tap my head. "I know darling." I walk to River as she flips the breaks off.

"Well no offense but they're just boringer switches, blue boringers!" The Doctor complains like a child.

River tells me what to press on the console. "Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side." River says to the Doctor and Amy.

"No we haven't." The Doctor argues.

"Yes we have, we just landed her." River says while swinging the monitor to her. She places her heels on it to. I take my heels off and place them in a seat.

"But it didn't make the noise." The Doctor whines.

"What noise?" River and I ask at the same time.

"You know the..." He then does a bad impression of the TARDIS's groan.

"It's not supose to make that noise, you leave the breaks on." RIver says with her hands on her hips.

"Dani and I love that noise, it's a brilliant noise." River just rolls her eyes. "How do you know how to fly the TARDIS, i've never met anyone besides Dani and I who could!" The Doctor says while walking up to river.

"Oh I learned from the best." River says with a smile, this causes the Doctor to puff his chest out. "Too bad you were busy that day, so our wonderful Dani girl taught me." River says smugly. The Doctor grins at me then rolls his eyes at River. The Doctor then goes to the door. "Wait enviorment check!" River calls over to him.

"Yes enviorment chekcs. Quiet right." He says then opens the TARDIS door and sticks his head out. "It's nice." He says to RIver.

"We're somwhere in the Garn belt. There's an atmosphere, early indications suggest that..."

The Doctor cuts her off. "We're on Alfalva Matrix, seventh planet in the-."

I cut him off. "Dundra System, oxygen rich atmosphere,eleven hour day, and chance of rain later."

The Doctor and Amy look at me with their mouths open. River just rolls her eyes. "They think they're so hot when they do that." River comments while picking up her heels.

"Oh by the way if anyone was wondering, the ship didn't land, it crashed." I say as River walks out the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor closes the door behind her. I scowl at him and cross my arms. "What do you think you're doing mister?" He just pulls on my arm and leads me to the console.

"We're leaving, i'm not having that woman drag us into this." He says while starting to flip switchs on the console.

"Wait, isn't that a planet out there?" Amy asks me.

"Yes it is, Doctor you promised Amy a planet! I want a different planet I haven't been to one yet. Except for Castria for a brief moment."

He looks from Amy then to me. Both of us giving him the puppy dog look. "Alright, five minutes, and not a second more." He says giving in to us.

Amy and I cheer and exit the TARDIS. "Who is she?" Amy asks the Doctor while looking at River who has taken out her journal.

"From my past, her future. We never meet in the same order, like Dani, but I know more about Dani."

I walk up to River as she turns around. "Let's compare journals shall we?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't have one."

She purses her lips. "It's extreamly early for you, the youngest i've seen you. At least you know who I am. So who were you with last?" She asks while putting her journal away.

"The ninth him." I say while jabbing my thumb in the Doctor's direction.

"Oh all leather and noticable ears. I like him. What about before?" She asks me.

"Fourth him, all scarve and Jelly Babies." I say with a giggle.

"Yes he does like his sweets. I have some extra clothes for you once the group lands you can change."

I then stand next to the Doctor and Amy. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Amelia Pond, professor River Song." The Doctor says while rolling his eyes.

"Oh i'm going to be a professor some day? How exciting! Spoilers." She says with a laugh. "Are you lot in orbit yet, yeah I saw it, i'm at the crash site." She walks away while talking, then she turns around to face us. "Doctor the signal isn't getting through, could you sonic me?" River calls over.

He rolls his eyes in response. I open his tweed jacket and take the sonic from him. I point the device at River and boost the signal on her com-link. "Ooohh Dani you soniced her." Amy teases from over my shoulder.

I giggle at the Doctor's expression. "I suppose I did." I say while handing the sonic back to the Doctor.

Father Octavian and the bishops i think they're called beam down to us. Octavian looks at us, then to River. "You promised me an army doctor Song."

River rolls her eyes at him. "I promised you the equilvalint of an army. This is the Doctor and Dani." Octavian looks at us and shakes the Doctor's hand. "Sir, Ma'am I am father Octavian, bishop second class." He then shakes my hand. "Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Has doctor Song explained what we're dealing wtih?"

We both look at River. "So Doctor what do you know about the weeping angels?" I bite my lip and the Doctor looks shocked.

He tells Amy to wait in the TARDIS till he says it's safe, he tries telling me the same but I walk ahead to where River is

. "Set up the explosives men." About an hour later we set up base camp, setting up a plan to get into the catacombs. "The angel as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. According to this, behind the cliff face is a series of catacombs." Octavian explains to the Doctor.

River get's my attention. "Alright we can get changed over there." River points to a tent near a trailer. River hands me black skinny jeans, a camo crop top and black combat boots.

"And you're right I am being mister grumpy face today." I hear the Doctor say as I walk up to him.

"Doctor, Dani, Amy. I need you three." River calls from a trailer.

We all walk in and I see the footage of the weeping angel. "Not looking forward to seeing this thing." I say not blinking. "Are you alright?" River asks me. I nod my head and look away. "This footage is ten seconds long, i've put it on loop." River explains to the Doctor. Octavian then calls out to River and the Doctor.

"So no one needs us? Alright we'll be here." Amy calls out to them.

I shrug at her. "Don't worry, they're distracted by all the sciency stuff." She laughs along with me, we stop because the door of the trailer snaps shut.

Oh no, I totaly forgot about this. "Amy whatever you do, do not look in the eyes of the angel. Infact don't look at it. I'll look at it, just try and get the Doctor's and River's attention for me." She looks at me confused. "Yeah that loop the angel is on, well that's not stopping it from moving. Whatever takes the image of an angel becomes an angel it's self. Trust me on this please, and hurry because have you tried not blinking?"

She nods her head and begins to pound on the door shouting for the Doctor and River. "DANI! AMY!" The Doctor shouts to us.

He pounds on the door wich makes me turn my head. I quickly look back at the angel and see it has moved and is now facing forward and is looking at me. "Amy don't look at the screen but go to the power cord over there and pull it from the wall for me. She accidently pumps into me and I make sure my eyes stayed glued to the screen. My heart drops my eyes lock with the angels and I quickly look at it's shoulder. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Amy unplugs the wire the screen flickers but remains on. "Okay bad idea, hand me the remote. She hands me the remote and I wait for it to loop. I click the button and the screen flickers then goes out, just as the Doctor and River rush in.

The Doctor goes to the screen his screwdriver out and already scanning. "River, hug Dani and Amy." He says while reading the sonic.

"Why? I'm fine." Amy insists.

River hugs Amy anyway. River hugs me to but I stay in place remote still in hand. All I can think about is how i looked in the eyes of an weeping angel. What if I stared to long? What if one's in my head?

"Dani?" I blink a few times and realize the Doctor is standing infront of me. Concern written all over his face.

"Here." He says softly as he gently pries the remote from my hand and sets it on the table to the side of me. He then wraps me up in a hug. "You did good." He says with a smile.

I debate rather to tell him about looking into it's eyes, and I decide against it. We all go out of the trailer I hide my fear. Truth be told I am terrafied.

We all step out of the trailer and Octavian walks to us. "Doctor we're in." We all climb down a rope ladder.

I get handed a tourch. "Do we have a anti-gravity globe?" I ask Octavian, he nods his head and hands me one.

"Where are we?" I hear Amy ask.

"We're in the Aplan Mortarium, aka the maze of the dead." I explain, I then kick the globe and it iluminates the area. I hear gasps from around me as we see countless stone statues.

"Also a perfact place for a deadly stone statue to hide." I hear the Doctor explain darkly.

My right eye begins to bother me. I rub my eye, it feels like I have dust in my eye. I stop and stare at my hand in shock, it was gray dust, like from a stone statue.

"Are you alright?" I hear River ask while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm the queen of fine. Wait that sounds dumb."

She laughs and shakes her head. "So what's the maze of the dead?" Amy asks while standing beside me.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, it's just a labyrinth with dead people buried inside the walls. Okay that sounded a tad bad. Right give me your arm, this won't hurt a bit."

Amy looks at River suspiciously but holds up her arm. "OW!" She shrieks as River injects the viro-stabaliser in her arm.

"Yeah, see I lied, it's a viro-stabaliser. Stabalises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to the ship." River then turns to me and my eyes widen.

"Oh hell no, not going to happen!" I say while backing up slightly.

"Come on darling, it's going to happen even if I have to wrestle you down." I bit my lip and reluctantly raise my arm and look away.

I feel her prick me and hiss. "Now it's your turn." I say smugly.

"Already done." I frown.

I walk to the Doctor and watch him use River's portable computer upside down. "So what are they like? In the future." Amy asks River.

"Who, the Doctor and Dani, well they're the Doctor and Dani."

Amy rolls her eyes at this, "thanks, mind if I write that down?"

I try to act like I am not listning. "Yes we are?" River says to the Doctor and I.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor says.

"Talking about you both." River says smugly.

"I wan't listning." The Doctor and I insist at the same time.

"I'm busy." The Doctor adds on to it.

"Um sweetie, other side up." I whisper to him.

He looks down at the computer and I see his cheeks turn pink as he turns it right side up. "Are you their kid or somthing? The Doctor and Dani are husband and wife, well not for her yet." Amy asks River, she shakes her head.

"I'm not saying Amy, but you are clever." River responds to Amy while walking over to the Doctor and I.

Suddenly we hear gun shot and rush back to the main group. I see Cleric Bob holoding his gun, he's pale. I walk to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently.

"I thought I saw something move." He says shakily.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Bob ma'am."

I smile, 'tha's a lovly name Bob."

The Doctor walks up to us. "Yes, a lovly name, tell me Bob. Are you scared?" Bob nods his head, "Good, scared's good, it keeps you going. Keeps you running."

I feel guilt build in my chest, I know what's going to happen to Bob. I turn to the Doctor and pull him aside. "Doctor Bob needs to come with us."

He searchs my eyes. "you know what's going on don't you?" I nod my head.

"He's in danger, all of us are. Bob can't go looking for two people called Christian and Angelo."

Before I can continue the Doctor interupts me. "Don't say anything that says what happens, major spoilers could rip a hole in the fabric of space and time, you know that." I open my mouth to argue but he holds a finger up. "No butts Dani, you know better. I know it's early for you, I understand that but don't be foolish. You're brighter and too clever to do that."

He taps my nose with his finger and walks back to Octavian just as he's ordering Bob to go look for Christain and Angelo. I sigh in defeat and walk up to Bob. "Be safe, please for me. If you sense danger, if you feel that you're being watched, I want you to turn around and run as fast as you can back to us. Got it?"

He nods his head. I had made sure that Octavian didn't hear me telling Bob this. I hug him and return to the Doctor as Bob walks away. We wall walk to a opening where the opening of the ship is.

"Isn't it just going to collapse? The whole ship?" Amy ask while looking up at the wrecage.

"Nah the Aplans were great builders." River says over her shoulder.

"Dani and I had dinner with their chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor says with a smile.

"What, do you mean you helped him? Wouldnt that be three heads though?" Amy asks him bewildered.

"No, he means that they have two heads." I explain for him.

The Doctor turns to River. "What did the end of that book say?" River opens the book and begins to read. "What if we had ideas that could think for themseloves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us?"

I remeber this, I start speaking with River in sync. "When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." I take a deep breath and bite my lip. We continue on our way.

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy complains from behind River.

"The maze is on six levels, representing teh ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River tells Amy with a small smile.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." The Doctor says while glancing over his shoulder at Amy.

"I thought they were all dead?" I smile at her, she forgets we can time travel.

"We can time travel remember silly goose." I remind her.

I then look at River who looks at me, we share the same look. I make the Doctor stop walking. "What's wrong?" He asks while turning around. He looks between me and River, he senses something wrong. "You both sense it to, don't you?" Both River and I nod our heads. I point at one of the statues.

"Look at them very carfully. The Aplans had two heads. These only have..." I trail off as the Doctor mumbles.

"One head." I nod my head and grab his hand in a tight grip.

"How could we have not seen this. We are either extreamly thick, or there's a low level perception filter." The Doctor says to just River and I. "Bishop, i'm so, so sorry. We're all in terrible danger." The Doctor says to Octavian.

"What danger?" He asks urgently.

"The Aplans." I state simply.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asks.

"They had two heads." River presses further. Octavian just rolls his eyes.

"I get that, so what?"

The Doctor then speaks. "So why don't the statues? Everyone over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." They all move over to us away from the statues under the alcove. "Okay now I want everyone to switch off their torches." I feel my stomach drop, it's not the dark fully, it's the fact that we're surrounded by killer weeping Angels. Everyone switches off their torches. The only one lit is the one i'm holding. The Doctor squeezes my hand. "I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispers in my ear. I nod my head and flip mine off.

We then put them back on a half minute later. All the statues have moved, they're all looking at us now. Everyone lets out a shocked gasp. "They've moved." Octavian says shocked.

"It's because they're all Angels, each and every one of them." I say not looking away from the statues.

"I thought there was only one, Dani and I made sure!" River explains to everyone.

"They were here already it seems. No one knows how the Aplans died out." I explain to everyone.

"We know." The Doctor says.

"I thought you said they were fast? I thought they would of had us by now." Amy says from behind me.

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." The Doctor explains.

"Losing their image?" Amy asks confused.

"And their image is their power. Power!"

Amy looks at him curiously. "Doctor?" She asks after a few seconds.

"Don't you see? All the radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." The Doctor explains in one breath.

Rivers eyes widen then turns to everyone. "We need to get out of here, fast." Octavian then takes out his walkie-talkie. "Bob, Angelo and Christain with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all statues are active."

I bite my lip, praying that what I had said to Bob some how saved him. I know i couldnt save Christian or Angelo. "I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob says through the walkie.

The Doctor takes the walkie from Octavian. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

The walkei crackles. "I was talking to.."

The Doctor cuts him off. "Where are you now?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm talking to my..."

The Doctor interupts him again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

I look at him but don't say anything. "I'm on my way, i'm homing in on your signal." Bob explains to us.

"Ah well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. I told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

Bob instantly replies. "Snapped their necks sir."

The Doctor looks at me confused. "That's odd. That's now how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless the needed the bodies for something."

Octavian then speaks to the walkie. "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

The Doctor rolls his eyes and takes the walkie back over. "Oh don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

I hold my breath waiting for the response. "I didn't escape, sir.l The Angel killed me too." I feel guilt slam into me like a tidal wave. I couldn't save him.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor asks Bob.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quck so that was something."

The Doctor shakes his head. "If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" I can't look in the Doctor's eyes.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Bob, er Angel Bob explains.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us." The Doctor leaves off.

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out."

Octavian looks horrified. "Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go,go,go. All of you run." I place my hand on the railing leading up. River and the men rush past me.

Amy stops by me. "What are you waiting for? The Doctor will be right behind you."

I go to lift my hand but I can't move it. I look down and my right hand is stone! "I can't! My hand is stone! Amy I can't move it!" i say as panic starts to set in.

Octavian rushes past me. "Don't wait for me. Go, run." The Doctor says standing in front of me.

"I can't." I say looking at my hand.

"Why not?" He asks.

"You dont' see that! My hand is completly stone!" His eyes go wide and he places his hands on my shoulders. "Please tell me you didn't look into the eyes of an Angel?"

I look away from his eyes and look down at my feet. "I wish I could say I didn't. It happened when Amy bumbed into me when I was watching the Angel." I say in a whisper. "Doctor just go, save Amy and the others. Maybe i'll pop off before anything bad can happen." I try to convince him.

"Listen to me, your hand isn't made of stone, you can move your hand I promise." I try to move my hand and shake my head.

"No I can't!" I object.

"He's telling the truth, your hand isn't stone." Amy tries to help.

The power flickers and my heart skips a few beats. "The Angels are coming, you and Amy need to run, and run fast." The lights flash again and I see the Angels. "They're here go, go now, run! I dont' need you to die for me, either of you. Do I look that clingly!" I insist to them both.

"Oh Dani girl, my wonderful Azriel. I'm so sorry." Amy looks like she's about to smack the Doctor.

"It's fiine, now go those people up there need you, without you they're all going to die. I know remember!"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry for this." He then bites my hand, I yelp in pain as he takes my other hand.

"YOU BIT ME!" I exclaim.

"Yes, and your hand isn't stone, see I told you." He says.

"YOU BIT ME!" I say again.

"Yeah and your alive. Did I mention?" He says as Amy runs ahead of us.

"Blimey! You have space teeth or something!" I grumble.

"Yeah. Alive. All i'm saying." He says as he drags me towards the group.

The statues are closing in on all sides around us. "Doctor, we can't stay here! Do something." I say standing behind him.

"There's no way up, no way backm no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River says standing beside me.

"There's always a way out." I tell her.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor?" Angel Bob comes over the walkie.

"Hello, Angels. What's your porblem?" The Doctor says while taking the walkie.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor questions.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Angle Bob says.

"Which is?" The Doctor questions.

"I died in fear." Angel Bob states flatly.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor responds.

"You and that girl Dani, you told me my fear would keep me alive, but i died afraid, in pain and alone. You both made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

I feel teers form in my eyes. River hugs me tightly. "What are they trying to do?" Amy asks River.

"They're trying to make him angry, and her feel guilty." River explains while she hugs me tighter.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you two to know that." Angel Bob says after a minute.

"Well then, th Angels have made their second mistake because i'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead Bob, but i swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." The Doctor says firmly.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Angel Bob insists.

"Yeah, i'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A grat big, whopping mistake." The Doctor says smugly.

"What mistake sir?" Angel Bob wonders.

The Doctor turns to Amy. "Trust me?"

She nods her head. "Yeah."

He then turns to River. "Trust me?"

I feel her nod her head. "Always."

He then speaks to the clerics. "You lot, trust me?" I hear then say yeah. I feel River let me go and the Doctor pulls me to his chest. "It's not your fault. I promise don't fet my dear. Do you trust me?"

I look at him and he wipes away a stray teer on my cheek. "With my life and then some."I say, he kisses my cheek and turns to Octavian.

"You trust me?"

Octavian nods his head. "We have faith sir." He responds.

"Then give me your gun, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" The Doctor says.

"Jump where?" Octavian asks him.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." The Doctor explains.

"What signal?" Octavian asks.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor says.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob's voice says.

The Doctor points the gun up to the ship. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's two big things you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your continued existance, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is two things you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be sir?"

The Doctor then replies. "Us." He then shoots the Byzantium.

Sorry i have taken so long to update any of my stories. I hope you like this chapter! I will hopfully upload part two tomorrow. Good night, Good morning, or good After noon depending on when you're reading this.


	6. (6) Flesh and stone

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I surprisingly landed on my feet. Amy looks shocked and confused beside me. "What just happened?" She asks me.

"UP, up everyone look up!" The Doctor instructs us.

"I don't get it, where are we?" Amy asks.

"Exactly where we just were, just look up." She looks up and sees where we were just standing.

"How?" She asks the Doctor.

"Move please." The Doctor says, Amy and I both move so he can sonic open the hatch. "Think Amy, the ship crashed with the power still on. So what else is still on?" She shrugs her shoulders. "The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us a updraft, and here we are." The Doctor explains to the group.

"Doctor the statues, they look more like Angels now." Octavian says while looking at the statues, which are reaching up to us.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." I explain as the Doctor gets the hatch open.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you." The Doctor intsructs us.

"How?" Amy wonders.

The Doctor then jumps through the open hatch, Amy looks wide eyed. "The gravity orientates to the floor, but from our point of view it looks like you'll fall straight down. All of you keep your eyes on the Angels. Get into the ship quickly all of you." Everyone gets into the hatch i'm the last one. "Alright i'm watching the Angels, your turn love." I jump down and imediatly am standing straight up in the corridor.

"Okay men, go, go,go." Octavian orders his men. The Doctor is working on a control panel as the hatch closes.

"Doctor, the Angels are here." I call to him. I hear the bulk head down the corridor start to close.

"RUN!" The Doctor yells. We don't make it before it closes all the way.

"This place is a death trap." Octavian comments.

"No it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor turns to River and I.

"Secondary flight deck." I say to him.

"Okay, so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asks fear in her voice.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor says.

"And?" Amy presses.

"And we'll plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible." We all look at him with wide eyes.

I see River working on something. "How impossible?" She asks him.

"Two minutes." The outer hatch opens and I see the Angels looking at us.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian informs us.

Marco I think his name is shouts. "Sir, incoming!"

Amy takes my hand in a death grip. The lights flicker and the Angels enter the corridor. "Doctor, there's one in the corridor!" I warn him.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian orders his men.

"Don't look into their eyes, anywhere but the eyes. If we can keep the power on, and you keep your eyes on them, they can't move." I tell the clerics.

"I've isolated the lightning grid, they can't drain the power now." The Doctor says from behind me.

"Good work, Doctor." Octavian praises the Doctor.

"Yes, good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far." The Doctor rambles.

"So far?" Amy quesions.

"Well, there's only one way to open the door, and that is to route all the power in this section through the door control." I explain to everyone.

"Good,fine. Do it." Octavain says.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." The Doctor explains.

"How long?" Octavian quesions.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer." The Doctor explains.

"Maybe?" Octavian says eyeing the Doctor.

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this!" The Doctor snaps at Octavian.

"I hate to add to the bad news Doctor, but, we've lost all the torches. We'll be in total darkness." I say shackily to him.

"No other way, Bishop." The Doctor says.

"Doctor Song, i've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and woman?" Octavian says gesturing to the Doctor and I.

"I absolutely trsut them." River says firmly.

"They're not mad in the head are they?"

River smirks and shakes her head as she says. "I absolutely trust them."

The Doctor then butts in. "Excuse me."

Octavian whispers to River and says. "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage these two. But that only works so long as they both don't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell them. Understood." I make it look like I didn't listen to that.

"Understood." River nods.

Octavian walks to the Doctor and I walk to River. "Don't let him get to you. Okay?" She nods her head and I hug her.

"Okay Doctor, Dani, we've got your backs." Octavain nods to both of us.

"Bless you, Bishop." We both say at the same time.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as teh lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian tells the Clerics.

I stand near the Doctor. "Dani, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four times." The Doctor tells me.

I nod once. "Ten." I say.

"No, four. Four turns."

I herd him. "Yeah four turns, I herd you." I say to him.

"READY?" He shouts to everyone. The Doctor plunges his sonic screwdriver into the control unit.

"On my count then. God be with us all. Three, two, one,fire!" The clerics start to fire their weapons as the lights go out.

"Turn!" I turn the wheel four times.

"It's working, everyone through the bulkhead!" I order everyone. They all squeeze through.

"Your turn go now!" The Doctor says, I squeeze through and pop my head out.

"Come on Doctor hurry!" I back up and the Doctor slides through the bulkhead as it closes. The Angels then start to hammer against the doors. Octavian places a device on the door that magnatizes the door.

"I've magnatized the door, nothing can turn that wheel now." The wheel then begins to slowly turn, then stop, turn again then stop. "Oh dear God." Octavain says.

"Now you're getting it." The Doctor replies.

The right main door and a third door start to open. "Seal the doors!" Octavian orders his men.

"We're surrounded!" I say fear in my voice.

"Doctor how long have we got?" Octavain asks while facing the Doctor.

"Five minutes, max." He replies gravly.

"Nine." I say five.

"Five." The Doctor says to me.

"Five, right. Yeah." I reply in a duh voice.

"Why'd you day nine?" He asks leaning towards me.

"I didn't." I say shortly.

"We need another way out of here." River says getting the Doctor's attention.

"There isn't one." Octavian insists.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor says.

"Of course." River says.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asks while crossing her arms.

"Can we get there?" Octavian asks River and the Doctor.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. The whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." The Doctor orders.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asks again.

"They need to breathe." I say as the rear wall of the flight deck slides open to revela the artifical forest.

"But that's. That's a." Amy trails off.

"It's oxygen factory." River clarafies.

"It's a forest." Amy says amazed.

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory." I say while walking to stand beside the Doctor.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor says.

"Eight."

River looks at me confused. "What did you say?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head.

"IS there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor says.

"On it. Stay where you are until i've checked the Rad levels." Octavian says.

"But trees, on a spaceship?" Amy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Tree plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is a ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you Amy Pond?"

Amy giggles and nods her head. "You bet spaceman." She replies.

"Have I impressed you yet Dani girl?" He asks me.

"Seven." I say with a giggle.

"Seven?" He asks frowning.

"Sorry what?" I ask confused.

"You said seven." He replies walking to me.

"No, I didn't." I reply.

"yes you did." He insists.

"Doctor, ther's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian speaks up.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." The Doctor replies.

"Plotting a safe path now." Octavian informs.

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello? Angel Bob here, sir." Angel Bob's voice sounds through the walkie.

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." The Doctor jokes.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve?" Angel Bob asks.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfry chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor says while sitting in the main chair, he pulls me onto his lap as he sits down. I squeel in suprise but dont' move.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to conswume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond." Angel bob tells us.

"Well we've got comfy chairs." The Doctor says with a smirk.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob replies flatly.

The Doctor looks pleased with himself. "I made him say comfy chairs." He says to me.

I just roll my eyes at this. "Six."

The Doctor's eyes grow dark and he speaks into the walkie. "Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's waht I want to know. What have you done to Dani?"

He gets a automatic response. "There's something in her eye." Angel Bob says.

"What's in her eye?" The Doctor demands.

"We are." Angel Bob shortly replies.

"NO way, i'm five." Five? "I'm five!" I growl. "I'm fine!"

River walks over to us. "You're counting." She tells me.

"You're counting down, you have been for a couple minutes." The Doctor tells me.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angel Bob says. I feel teers in my eyes as the fear in my chest increases. I burry my face in River's shoulder, she wraps her arms around me.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." The Doctor tells the Angels.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship then you yet understand." Right after Angel Bob says this a screeching noise sounds around us.

I whimper into RIver. "What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asks while tightning the grip she has on me. My head is starting to hurt.

"There back." Octavian says frightened.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angel Bob explains.

"Laughing?" The Doctor questiosn.

"Because you haven't noticed,sir. The Doctor and Dani in the TARDIS hasn't noticed." Angel Bob mocks us.

"No wait. There's something i've missed." I lift my head of Rivers shoulder and look at the Doctor, he looks over the entrance of the bulkhead. He sees the W crack, I notice it's getting wider.

"That's, that's. That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy stammers.

"Yes two parts of space and time that should never have touched." The Doctor murmers.

"Okay enough. We're moving out." Octavian says to everyone.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River asks while letting me go.

"Yeah, fine." He says offhandedly.

"What are you doing?" River asks him.

"Right with you." He says while scanning the crack.

"We're not leaving here without you." I say to him.

"OH yes you are. Bishop?" The Doctor says while looking over us at Octavian.

"Miss, Pond, Doctor Song, , now!" Wait, since where did hear ? River grabs my arm and drags both Amy and I away from the secondary flight deck.

A blinding pain rushes through my head and I groan and lose balance. River catchs me. "Dani! Dani, what's wrong?" River asks urgently. She leads me to a mossy tree trunk. "What's wrong love?"

I groan and lay down. "Four." I whimper.

"Med scanner now!f" River demands.

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here! We've got to keep moving!" Octavian says to her.

"We wait for the Doctor. We aren't leaving her husband behind, not when she needs him the most." River snaps.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved."

River cuts Octavian off. "Father Octavian, when the Doctor's n the room, your one and only mission is to keep him and Dani alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never fogive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" River says while turning around.

"Oh yeah." He replies cheekily.

"I hate you." River mumbles.

"No you don't." I say in a strained voice.

"Bishop, the Angels are in teh forest." The Doctor tells Octavian.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian says.

"How did you get past them?" River asks the Doctor.

"I found a crack n the wall and told them it ws the end of the universe." He explains.

"What was it?" Amy asks while sitting on the tree trunk next to me.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then." He says.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Amy asks while placing a hand on my arm.

"Nothing, she's fine." River says to Amy. I know i'm not though.

"Everything, i'm dying." I say in a whimper.

"DANI!" River says in a shocked voice.

"She's right, she knows what's wrong. Question is what's wrong with Danniela. Something is in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" The Doctor is pacing back and forth.

"Doctor." I whimper.

"Busy." He replies to me.

"Scared." I say.

"Of course you are, you're dying! Hush a minute."

I feel River place a hand on my head. "It's okay, let him think." She says soothingly to me.

"What happened? She looked into the eyes of an Angel. Not willingly, by accident, but she looked long enough for something to happen, and..." He trails off. "The image of an Angel is an Angel." The Doctor stops pacing for a second. "A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." The Doctor, River and Amy look in my eyes.

"I can see it!" Amy gasps.

"Three, Doctor help I can feel the Angel coming. I'm going to die!" I say despratly.

"I'm thinking! Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" He asks into the walkie.

"To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob replies back.

"Okay, but why? What for?" He demands.

"For fun,sir." The Doctor growls and throws the walkie.

"Doctor, what's happening to her? Explain!" Amy demands.

"Inside her brain, in the virtual centres of her brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside Dani's mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut her off." He says anger in his voice.

"What do we do!" Amy asks paniced.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

River looks at the med scanner my vitals are going crazy. "Then what? Quickly!" River says.

"We've got to shut down teh vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel." The Doctor explains.

"Doctor, she's got seconds left." River says urgently.

"How would you starve your lungs?"The Doctor asks River.

"I'd stop breathing." She states.

"Dani, close your eyes."

Fear grips my heart. "No, no I don't want to!" I cry.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes." I then squeeze my eyes shut and I heaer the med scanner normalize.

"She's normalising! You did it!" River says, relief evident in her voice.

"Sir? Two more incoming!" I hear a cleric say.

"Three more over here!" I hear another one say.

"She's too weak to move her." I hear RIver say to the Doctor.

"Dani, listen to me. Keep your eyes closed. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." He explains gently to me.

"Doctor we're to exposed here. We have to move on." Octavian urges.

"We're to exposed anywhere. And Dani can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan." The Doctor says.

"There's a plan?" River asks the Doctor.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here and look after Dani and Amy. If anything happens to either one of them, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck, which is." He pauses. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabalise the wreckage,stop the Angels, and cure Dani."

I feel River stand up. "How?" She asks.

"I don't know. There's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

I hear Octavian scoff. "Doctor, i'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after both miss Pond and your wife. They'd lay down their lives in their protection." Octavian says to the Doctor.

"I don't need you." The Doctor insists.

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." Octavian argues back.

"What? You two engaged or something?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." I hear Octavian say.

"Doctor? Please can we go with you. Amy can guide me, we won't be a bother I swear!" I didn't want the Doctor to leave me. I'm beyind scared right now.

"You'd slow us down, i'm sorry." I hear Octavian explain.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." I say anxiously.

"You'll be safer here, with Amy and the Clerics. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you both, as soon as I can, I promise."

I sit up and I feel Amy wrap a arm around my shoulders. "I'm scared." I say.

"I know, I know love. I'll come back, I always come back. Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching teh forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Dani, Amy, later. River, going to need your computer." His voice fades.

"Yeah, later." I say dissapointment in my voice.

"Hey he'll be back. I'm going to go talk to the Clerics real quick." I feel Amy get up and leave. I know the Doctor from the pandorica is going to be ariving soon.

"Dani, you're going to have to start trusting me. It's never been more important." I feel the Doctor's forehead against mine.

"You don't always tell me everything." I say to him.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me. Please I know it's early in our time line. I need you to trust me." The Doctor places his hands on my shoulders. I place my hands on his arms. I feel tweed under my fingers.

"The pandorica." I say in a whisper, "that's where you are." I say still in a whisper. "Oh Doctor, i'm so sorry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

I feel him kiss my forehead. "I need you to focus on right now for me. Trust me darling." I nod my head.

"The crack in Amy's wall,It's here." I say shakily.

"I know, I don't know why yet, but I know. Remember what I told you in my ninth body? When you first met him?"

I search my brain for what he said, I had just come for that. "You'll always be there when I need you."

I hear him sigh. "That and much much more. I love you. More than anything in the universe." He then pulls me into a gentle kiss. This suprises me but somehow, someway, it feels right. I feel a spark run through my entire body. "Keep remembering that."

Then I feel him leave and Amy returns a few minutes later. "Are you okay?" She asks while sitting down.

"yes, i'm okay. How are the Clerics holding up?" I ask while playing with my hands.

"One of them went off on his own, Marco I think his name was. Pedro and Philip don't remember him."

My eyes widen, so it begins. "It's the crack, it's coming, don't look into the white light. Please Amy don't even go toward the crack."

I say my eyes still closed. "Alright I won't." Soon afterwards Philip dissapears. Then Pedro is the only one left. "Don't let him go." I whisper to Amy.

She gets up and I hear her walk away. "We're you going? Yeah you suppose to protect my friend and I!" I hear Amy say.

"I'm just going to check that light over there. To make sure it's not a danger to you or her. I'll be back in a moment, I promise." He says gently to her.

"But you can't." Amy insists.

"I'll be back, now please sit with your friend. I'm sure she needs." He says and I hear his footsteps fade away.

I hear Amy return to me and she sighs while sitting down next to me. "I'm sorry I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen to me."

I nod my head and side hug her. "It's alright, in my world you couldn't stop them then to. In my world you were the one who looked into the Angels eyes. You were alone here and that always made me sad knowing you were alone with no sight."

I hear her gasp. "That's why you told me not to look at the statue at all, yeah?"

I nod my head. "Why? You know how this all ends, you know i'd be okay."

I shake my head. "I didn't plan on looking into the Angels eyes, it happened when you accidently bumbped into me, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, it was purly an accident. I locked eyes with the Angel. Only for a second or two, but clearly it was a second too long. It's all my fault Amy. Oh god the clerics they're all dead! So is the bishop!"

I feel Amy hug me. "You listen to me, none of this is your fault. I know you, you can't tell the Doctor any future knoledge or it will tear time and space apart. You told me that when I first met you. Come on your my girl cheer up for me, please."

I nod my head and sniffle. "Thank you Amy, I needed that." I say as we break apart.

I hear the walkie the Doctor had earlier crackle to life. "Amy? Dani?" I hear the Doctor's voice.

"Yes, we're here. Can't say the same for the Clerics though." Amy says into the walkie.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks her.

"Here Dani can explain it better than I can." I feel Amy place the walkie into my hand.

"The light from the crack from the secondary flight deck is getting closer Doctor. It wiped them from exsistance Doctor!" I say shakily into the comunicator.

"Okay I wan't you both to listen to me. You both have to make your way to us. Amy you'll have to be Dani's eyes. Now turn on the spot until you hear the communicator buzz like my screwdriver." Amy takes the walkie from me and I hear it start to buzz a second later. "Alright i've got the signal locked, as long as you hear the buzz you are going to be on the right path. Now get moving. Be careful. Dani?" I hear him say. "I love you." I don't know how to respond. I don't respond, Amy helps me stand up and we start our journey.

"I'm sorry about this." I tell Amy after a few minutes of me stumbling as she guides me.

"Don't worry so much." Amy replies with a light laugh.

"Are you guys almost here?" The Doctor asks.

"I think, i'm not too sure." Amy replies. I hear her gasp. "Doctor, there here." Amy says and my whole body freezes with fear.

"Amy, don't blink, don't look in the eye and move slowly. River is trying to get the teleport to work. Just hold on."

Amy gently tugs my arm forward. "Oh God, Doctor we're surrounded." Amy says fear in her voice. I sense an Angle behind me, close to me. Suddenly I feel light headed and numb. I feel Amy's hand sliip from mine. I find myself fumbling for something to grab.

I then feel arms around me. "You're alright, I got the teleport working. You're on the Primary Flight Deck, so is Amy. The Doctor is also here. Keep your eyes closed." River says as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"That felt odd, not the good kind either." I moan to her.

"I'll have the Doctor make you a cuppa once we get this sorted out." River says soothingly to me.

"That sounds lovely. That and hot bath and a nice meal." I say to her.

"See I told you I could get it to work." River tells the Doctor smugly.

"Oh River Song I could bloody kiss you!" I don't know why but that hurt a little bit when he said that.

"Oh darling I don't think it's me you want to kiss." River tells him.

"You're quiet right about that." I feel myself get pulled from River and into someone else's arms, the Doctor's. "You're brilliant you know that?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask while tilting my head.

"I didn't mean to say kiss her."

I laugh a little. "All is forgiven Doctor honest. You can make it up to me by making me a cuppa and a nice meal."

He pulls me into a final hug. "Anything for you darling." He replies.

An alarm blares around us. "What's that." I hear Amy ask.

"The Angels are draining the rest of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to raise." Just as those words leave his lips I hear a hissing noise. I hear a sliding noise after and know that the bulkhead had just risen. "Angel Bob I persume." I hear the Doctor state flatly.

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." I hear Angel Bob's voice.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" The Doctor asks.

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." I growl, no way in hell is that happening.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, coudl do that. But why?" The Doctor responds back.

"Your friends will also be saved." Angel Bob says.

" Well, there is that." The Doctor says.

"I've travelled through time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in." RIver says.

I shake my head. "No one is going to throw themselves in there trust me, and if anyone had to do that. I'd do it. I'm more complicated than you River. I hop around the Doctor's TIme Stream, all of his lives." I hear the Doctor scoff.

"Both of you get a grip." I know what he meant.

"We're not letting you do this." River insists.

"No, I mean it. Dani, River, Amy, get a grip." I smirk.

"Oh, you genious." I feel River place me where a handle was, Amy get's put beside me. "I want you both to hang on as tight as you can. Don't let go for anything!" I nod my head at her.

"Sir, the Angel sneed you to sacrafice yourself now." I hear Angel Bob say.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way. Night night." The Doctor says as the ship tilts.

After a few minutes it stops and we can climb out of the ship. I get sat on a rock and a blanket gets drapped over me. "You know you can open your eyes now." I hear the Doctor say, the Angels fell through the crack. They don't exist anymore."

I open my eyes and groan, I feel every bruise and bump I had gotten from the catacombs and the ship. "I'm so bruised." I complain.

"Me too." I hear Amy say while sitting next to me.

"So am I." The Doctor says.

"Why do we remember what happend, but the clerics couldn't even remember eachother?" Amy asks the Doctor. I notice RIver already in handcuffs a few feet away.

"You're a time travler now, Amy. It changes the way you see the universe forever. Good isn't it?" She nods her head.

"The crack, is it gone for good?" She asks.

"For now, but the explosion that caused it, it's still happening. Somewhre in time." The Doctor tells her.

I hop off the rock and walk with the Doctor past the Clerics who have been returned. "You, Dani, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" RIver asks while holding up her cuffed hands.

"Octavian said you killed two people, a man and a woman." Wait what. A man and a woman? But it's only suposed to be him.

"Yes, I did." She says sadley.

"A good man, and a wonderful woman." The Doctor presses.

"A very good man. The most wonderful woman. The best people i've ever known." She says with a sad smile.

"Who?" The Doctor questions.

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me quiet soon, i'm not sure how long it will be for Dani. When the Pandorica opens." River explains.

"The Pandorica? HA! That's a fairy tale." He says.

"Aren't we all? I'll see you there." She says to us.

"We look forward to it." The Doctor says.

I hug River. "I'll miss you Mels." I whisper in her ear.

"come see me anytime you like, or call me whenever you please. My number is in your phone now."

I smile as Amy walks up to us. "Bye River." She says with a smile.

"See you, Amy. Oh I think that's my ride." She says as I hear her cuffs beep.

"Can we trust you River song?" The Doctor asks.

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?" River then gets beamed away in a whirl of sand.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Time can be rewritten." He says as he leads me into the TARDIS, Amy right behind us.

"I want to go home." Amy says to us.

The Doctor frowns. "Okay." He says.

"Not like that, I want to show you something. You're both running from River, I'm running to."

We land the TARDIS inside Amy's room. I sit in the console room. Amy and The Doctor exit. I watch the monitor as she shows him her wedding dress. She then pushes him against the TARDIS, I can barely look at this. She doesn't kiss him, she stops and steps away. That's not how it went on the show. I put the audio on and listen in. "I can't do this, Dani is my best friend, hopefully my maid of honor. I doubt she'd want to be it when she finds out I alomost snogged you." Amy tells the Doctor while sitting on her bed.

"Oh I'm sure she'd love to be in your wedding. I'm also one hundred percent sure she'll forgive you. Let's go talk to her."

I turn off the monitor and sit in a chair. Amy walks slowly to me and she looks at the ground. "Can I talk with you?" She asks nervously.

"Amy, before you say anything. I know what you were going to do out there, remember I know. I saw that you didn't do it on the monitor. All is forgiven my little Amelia is getting married! I'm so happy for you!"

Amy looks up at me she looks suprised, then a smile comes to her face and she hugs me. "Oh i'm so happy you forgive me!" We seperate and she sits next to me. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

I smile brightly and hug her. "Of course I will. Thank you so much!" We get up and we hop up and down.

 **That's all for now, I think i'm going to do the tv movie next. The 7th and 8th Doctor's are in it. Wellllllll seven turns into eight. Anyway I had just recently watched it and though, I really want to write this!" Anyway I hope you gusy enjoyed this chapter! With all my love,**

 **The girl who believed.**


	7. (7) First Date

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

"I'll see you in the morning." Amy says while walking down the hall to her room.

"ood night Amy!" I shout to her.

"Good night Dani, Doctor." She shouts back.

I turn to face the Doctor. "You promised me a cuppa. Plus some food." As soon as the word food leaves my lips my stomach growls.

The Doctor laughs at this. "Right you are Dani girl." The Doctor and I walk down another hall and come across a small kitchen. I sit down at a small table. "I'll make you some banana waffles with chocolate chips."

I smile and my stomach growls in response. "That sounds lovely Doctor." As he cooks he sings a song in a language I don't understand. It must be Gallifreyan. The Doctor sets down a plate that has a giant waffle on it, the waffle has a few pieces of banana on top, and it's drizzled with chocolate syrup. He also sets down a tea cup. Once i'm done eating I feel so much better. "Thank you Doctor, that was beyond amazing."

The Doctor smiles at me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've taken the liberty of getting the TARDIS to draw you a nice hot bubble bath. It's ready when you are."

I smile and feel my heart flutter. "That's sweet Doctor, thank you." I get up and I hug him. "I'll be right back." I say as I exit the hall and walk to my room. I walk in my bathroom and I see that alot of peach sented candles have been lit. My favorite kind. "Thank you sexy." I say while patting the wall. I sit in the relaxing bath for a hour or two. I'm not completly sure. I get out and I get dressed in a pair of black sleeping shorts and a white cotton t-shirt. I put my hair in a bun and grab a pair of TARDIS blue slippers. I walk out of my room and walk down the hall to the console room. "Sexy where's the Doctor?" I ask while walking to the glass floor.

"He's in the library." Idris tells me.

"Thank you dear." I say while walking down a hall, the lights flashed getting my attention.

I reach the library within a few seconds. It did infact have a pool, an olympic sized pool at that! I gap at the rows upon rows of books, they're stacked to the never ending ceiling. "This is amazing." I say aloud.

"You always said this was your favorite place in the TARDIS." I hear the Doctor say from behind me. I spin around and see he has a copy of **To Kill A Mocking Bird.**

"That's beyond true." The Doctor looks at my outfit.

"I know where you're going next." He says.

"Where's that?" I ask walking to him.

"Seventh me."

I smile. "Oh I like him. I can't wait to meet Ace, or Mels." I ramble away not seeing the look the Doctor had on his face. I feel that tingling again and I frown. "Well it seems i'm off again. Wish I could stay here a little bit longer." I frown.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner. A first date."

I smile at him. "I would love that. I'll see you soon bow tie man." He fades away from me and I land on my butt. "I have to work on my landings." I mutter as I stand up. I see i'm in Eight's console room. But I thought he said seventh him. Maybe he was wrong? I shrug, the TARDIS doors open and the seventh Doctor steps in, he's a little bit older, it then instantly clicks. This is the tv movie. My first incounter with the Master, oh joy. Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Dani! Darling I'm so happy to see you!" He says to me, he sets down a box, that I know the master is in, he then rushes to me and pulls me into a hug. "How many times?" He asks as we pull apart.

"Four. I was just with a future you. You wanted to take me on a first date." I say with a small smile.

"Well, no time like the prrresent." He says rolling his R's. He looks at what I'm wearing. "We're you heading off to bed when you jumped?"

I nod my head, "yeah I had just taken a well deserved bath and a nice cuppa. But i'm not tired." I insist to him.

"Nonsense, you need your rest. You're still human, humans need sleep." He says to me as he picks the box back up. He puts it in a seperate room. "Alright let's get you to bed." He says as we walk further down the hall. I notice the TARDIS moved the Doctor's room again, instead of being across the hall from mine, it's right next door.

"The TARDIS isn't to patient." I say with a laugh while pointing at our rooms side, by side.

"She never has been." He says jokingly. The lights flicker and the TARDIS hums. "I'll wake you in a few hours. Good night Dani." He says while kissing my cheek.

I open my door and step inside. I turn around to close my door and see the Doctor standing in the hall still. "Good night." I say again.

"Good night." I smile as I close the door. My crush on the Time Lord has grown to more than just a crush.

"Oh what am I going to do!" I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to a woman about this. I take my phone off my nightstand and scroll through my contacts. I spot River's number and decide to call her, I know she marries him in the future, but she seems to know me better than I know me. The phone rings a few times and she answers.

"Hello sweetie."

I smile, just hearing her voice makes me feel better. "Hey Mels. I have a bit of a situation. I need to talk to someone about this." I explain in one breath.

"What's wrong darling. What did the Doctor do now?"

I roll my eyes. "Nothing, it's more just me. I know you probably don't want to hear this, since the Doctor is your husband...but."

I hear her sigh. "Spit it out darling, or i'll be there in five seconds. Actually hold on i'll be right there." She hangs up and a few seconds later she appears in my room.

"You can't be here, this Doctor can't see you." I say to her as she sits on my bed.

"Which one is he?" She asks.

"Seventh him, the one that rolls his R's."

She smirks. "Oh I remember you telling me about him, he took you on your first date. Is that what this is?" River asks me.

"Sort of, he want's to take me on a date. That's not why I called you. My crush on the Doctor, it's grown. It doesn't feel like a crush anymore. I don't want to hurt you though. I know you two are supose to be together." As i'm rambling I see River have that 'know it all' smile of hers. "What's so funny?" I ask while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Darling,you will understand soon what's going on between us three. I can't tell you, it has to be lived. Have you done the Byzantium?"

I nod my head. "Yeah I actually just came from that." I explain while blowing some hair from my face.

"Well when's the date?" She asks excitedly.

"In a few hours I suppose. He's going to wake me up, he wants me to get some sleep." I explain.

"Alright, we'll I guess i'm staying here for the night." River says while laying in my bed.

"You don't have to River, I think i'm capable of getting dressed for a date on my own..." I say not sure. "But it's the Doctor and what if he doesn't like the way I dress. Or my hair or..."

River puts her hand up. "That's what i'm here for. Now go to bed, you look exhausted."

I sigh and get onto the oposite side of the bed. "Good night Mels." I say to River as I turn the light off.

"Good night Azriel." She replies back. "Azriel?" I ask. "Accademy name, you told me, will tell me." I smile and just nod my head.

"Okay." I say as I go to sleep.

I wake to knocking on my door. "Dani, darling? Time to wake up." I grogily get up and walk to my door. I almost forgot River is in my bed still. I open my door and slide out and shut it behind me before the Doctor could see another woman in bed with me. "Good morning Doctor." I say with a yawn. "I was wondering." He trails off as he rubs the back of his neck, he looks nervous.

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"I was wondering, if you'd come with me on a date? Dinner perhaps?"

I smile and nod my head. "Of course Doctor." I say while hugging the TIme Lord.

"Splendid, i'll give you time to get ready then. I'll meet you in the console room." I nod my head and slip back into my room as he walks away.

I notice River is up and she is making the bed. "Thank you." I say while sitting in my desk chair.

"You need to get dressed. Take a quick shower, and while you're doing that I'll pick out what you're going to wear." I smile and nod my head. I walk into my bathroom and take a quick shower. Once i'm done I pull on a pink fluffy robe. "Alright, hair and make-up first." River says as she sits me infront of my vanity. She dries my hair and curls it. She puts a TARDIS blue blow in my hair. She puts black eyeliner and mascara on me, then blue eye shadow. She puts rose red lipstick on me. She hands me silver star earings that hung. She shows me the dress i'm going to wear and it was beautiful.

"That's so beautiful." I comment. It's a high low dress. It's TARDIS blue and it has a soft ruffle to it. She hands me the heals I wore on the Byzantium.

"You look drop dead gorgeous!" River comments as I spin once.

"I feel confident." I say with a huge smile. "Oh I wish I could see what he says when he see's you!" She says with glee.

"I'll fill you in on everything next time I see you." I say while hugging her. "Thank you so much, for helping me get ready. I'm so nervous! I've always had a crush on the Doctor, every one of him." I say playing with my hands.

"You'll be fantastic, now get on out of here. Call me when you're back."

I smile and hug her once again. "I will, I promise." I exit my room and I see the TARDIS has moved my room to right next to the console room.

I walk out and spot the Doctor, he's in a suit with a TARDIS blue tie. It's odd seeing this him wearing a suit like that. He looks amazing! "There you are my dear. My, my you look stunning. Like always."

I feel my face heat up. "Thank you. You're very handsome Doctor."

He smiles brightly at me and offers his arm to me. "Shall we?"

I link my arm with his and smile. "Lead the way my dear Time Lord." The TARDIS doors open for us and we step out. "Where are we?" I ask as we step out into the night.

"Licata,Italy, 2015." He says as we walk down the sidwalk.

"It's beautiful." I comment as we come across a nice looking restraunt.

It's called La Madia. We get seated and the Doctor orders my favorite white wine. He's gone all out for me. This kicks my nervs up by ten. The Doctor orders us both spaghetti. Once it arives I can't help but feel self-concious about how I eat. I make sure i'm very careful. I eat slow and as elegent as I can. I feel my face grow red as I get some sauce just below the corner of my lip. I hope he didnt see that, I hope he didn't see that! I chant over and over in my head. I go to reach for my napkin but i can't fine it! Oh no. "Here, let me." The Doctor says, he softly wipes the sauce away and he lingers there. The entire time I don't breath.

Once he sits down I swallow the lump in my throat. "Thank you." I say shyly.

"Anytime." He says with a smile.

Once our plates get taken away i become more relaxed. I see the Doctor smiling at me. "What? Do i have sauce on my face again?" I ask with a light gigle.

"You're just so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you." Does he just live to see me blush? I bite my lip and look at my hands. "Would you care to dance?"

I smile as I see the Doctor holding out his hand to me. "Of course kind sir." I say as I place my hand in his.

I stand up and we make our way to the dance floor. I hope he doesn't think i'm a bad dancer. I look into his eyes. This man, this TIme Lord, he's the most amazing man i've ever met. I know that no matter what I do, I can't help but fall in love with him. I admit it. I'm falling for him, and i'm falling for him hard. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life, now it's happening, and it's with someone who was once just a tv show once.

"This night is perfact Doctor." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Anything for my amazing girl." He says as he places his hands on my hips. We dance for hours until it's time for them to close. We return to the TARDIS and the Doctor walks me to my room. "I hope you had a plesent evning." He says as we stop in front of my door.

"More then that, it was perfact." I say as he holds both my hands in his.

"Well then this is good night, my fair lady." I giggle as he kisses the tops of my hands.

"I suppose it is kind sir." I say as I tilt my head. He leans down for a good night kiss, which I gladly accept. I felt a spark course through me, just like when eleven kissed me. It just felt right. "Good night Doctor."

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Good night my love."

I then slip into my room and nearly jump out of my skin. "I thought you left!" I say to River who is sitting on my bed, a grin on her lips.

"well I couldn't wait to hear about your date!" She pats the bed beside her. "Tell me all about it!"

I take my heals off and tell her about the entire evning. "He then walked me to my door and we kissed good night." I finished.

"He's so romantic! You two are so cute!" I smile as I feel myself blush for the millionth time today. "Well I best be off, before the guards realise i've gone again. Come visit me anytime dear." I hug her.

"Will do Mels." She then teleports away and I get changed into my night clothes. I lay in bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **I felt it was time for them to have their first date, to start off Dani and the Doctor's relationship! I'm excited about writing the movie! Well the eight Doctor's one. I will write the others probably in either this book or another one. Not sure yet. I hope you guys have a good day. Love,**

 **The girl who believed.**


	8. (8) Seven to Eight

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I wake up the next morning just as happy as when I went to sleep. The Doctor and I had our fist date! I still can't believe it. This means we're dating right? Yeah I think. I smile and get out of bed and streach. I get dressed in a pair of black leggings a baggy supernatural off the shoulder short sleeved top. It has the symbol that Dean and Sam have so they don't get possesed. I put on a pair of black combat boots and a black beanie. I do regular make up with red lipstick. I leave my hair down, it's still curly from last night. I walk out into the hall and into the small kitchen. I pour myself a bowl of lucky charms and a class of orange juice. As soon as I sit down the Doctor walks in.

"Good morning sweetie." I tell him as he sits across from me.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asks me.

"Good, what about you Doctor?" I ask.

"Good, you know you can call me Theta. I miss that."

I smile at this. "Okay." I reply.

I get done eating and I go to take my dishes to put them in the dishwasher. "I'll do that dear." The Doctor says while grabbing my dishes from me.

"I can do it Theta." I object, but he puts them away. "Thank you." I say as we walk into the hall.

"Let's go have a cuppa in the console room." He says as he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. We walk into the console room. I sit down in a set of chairs near by. He leaves, then momentarily returns with a tray with two tea cups, a tea pot, and a retangular wrapped present. "You told me, I gave you this when you have jumped four times." The Doctor explains as he sits down the tray on a small table. He hands me the gift, it's wrapped in galaxy wrapping. I open it up and I see the most beautiful journal i've ever seen. It's like Rivers, except mine has the front of the TARDIS on it.

"Oh Theta it's wonerfull thank you!" I say while hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it, I suggest you start writing in it right away." I smile and nod my head. I open the cover and see legible crusive writing, at the bottum it's signed, Theta Sigma. I go to read it but the Doctor places his hand over it. "Don't read that just yet, when you jump next you may." I nod my head and close the journal. I place it beside me as he hands me a cup of tea. "Ive set a course to Gallifrey, as you know the Master was executed on Scaro. His last wish as you have it was to be brought back to Gallifrey." I look at the monitor and see that Gallifrey is still a good ways away, we're going to travel there instead of just pop up there.

"I get to see Gallifrey?" I say with a wide grin.

"Yes, my dear. You get to see your home planet." I was about to say something else but the monitor starts to flicker and the Doctor's tea cup falls and breaks. The console sparks and the room shakes.

"What's going on?" I ask the Doctor as he rushes to the console.

"The Master is loose! He's making us crash!" I hold onto the console as we land. I hear gun fire from outside.

I grab the Doctor's arm. "No Doctor don't! Don't go out there we don't know what dangers there are!"

He smiles at me and pats my arm. "I'm sure it's perfactly safe. Let's go have a look." He walks out and I hear gun fire again! I hear shouts from people fade. I walk out and I see Lee kneeling over the Doctor. "Timing malfunction." The Doctor rasps out.

"I'll get you an ambulance." Lee responds as he glances up at the TARDIS and he spots me. I rush to the Doctor.

"OH god. I told you not to go outside. Why didn't you listen!" I say while placing the Doctor's head in my lap.

"Stop it! Stop it!" The Doctor says while pointing to the TARDIS. His eyes close and he passes out. I hear the ambulance arive and the guy, Bruce i recgonize him, places the Doctor in the ambulance.

"Here I need you to fill this out." Bruce tells me as he hands me a clipboard. I start to fill it out as the Ambulance rushes down the street. Under name I put John Smith. Under relationship to patient I put Wife, it was the easiest to put down.

"What's the date?" I ask as I try to hold back the teers.

"December thritieth."

"1999." I say while writing it down.

We arive at the emergancy clinic at a hospital. I didn't catch the name of it. "Three gunshot victim. His heart is going crazy something must of hit it." I hear Bruce explain to the wheeler. I go to follow them but Bruce stops me. "Ma'am you can't go with him, I will take you to the waiting room. Your.." He pauses and looks at the paperwork I filled out. "Husband is going straight into surgery." I nod my head, teers streaming down my face non-stop.

Lee sits next to me as we wait. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he seems like a tough guy, ya know?"

I numbly nod my head. "You have no idea." I whisper back to him. He gets up and brings me a box of tissues. "Thanks." I say as I take a tissue out. A hour passes by, i've bitten all my nails to a stub. I know he regenerates, but just knowing what he's going through. It scares me to death. This entire mess is breaking my heart.

I spot doctor Grace Holloway. She spots me and she walks over with a grim expression. "Mrs. Smith?" She asks me as I stand up.

"Yes?"

I see that lee has fallen asleep. "I'm sorry to say, but your husband didn't make it. We tried everything we could."

The tears start to flow down my cheeks. "Oh god!" I say, Grace pulls me into a hug. "What am I going to do. I have no where to go! No family, no home. Nothing!" I cry into her shoulder.

Lee wakes up behind me. "Will you two follow me?" I nod my head.

Lee looks like he's been caught or something, he swipes the paper bag full of the Doctor's belongings and runs as fast as he can down the hall.

"AFTER HIM!" I say as both Grace and I run to catch up to him. It's hard for her, she's in a dress, from the opera she was at before she got paged to work. Lee jumps a hospital bed and we lose him.

"I'm sorry, that never happens." Grace says while facing me.

"It's okay, I have a feeling i'll be seeing him later." I sigh hevily.

Grace and I go to her office. She has two couchs in here. "If you'd like you can take one of the couchs." She offers while grabbing some clothes from a locker.

"Thank you."

She turns to me. "Don't mention it. I love your accent." I smile and thank her. I lay down on the couch and struggle to fall asleep at all. Some how, some way I did.

I wake up to the sound of an announcment. "Doctor Anderson to emergency room four. Doctor Anderson please report to emergency room four." I groan and sit up.

"Would you like some coffee?" Grace asks me.

"Yes please." I say while standing up and streaching. Grace get's a page and she excuses her self. I sit and place my head in my hands. "What if he forgets who I am?" I ask out loud. He forgets who he is. He's going to forget who I am! It already hurts just thinking of it.

Grace and her boss walk in. Swift I think his name is. He's looking at the xray of the Doctor. "We don't need to advertise our mistakes, do we?" He says while still looking at the xray.

"What are you saying?" Grace restorts back.

"Two hearts. No wonder you got lost." He says while glancing at her. "Who is this?" He asks while looking at me.

"This is the wife of the deceased. She needed to talk to someone." Grace explains quickly.

Swift doesn't question this but gets back to the xray. "Or maybe this really was a double exposure. In either case, I can't afford to lose you." He rolls up the xrays and lights them on fire. He tosses them in the trash can near by.

"What have you done!" Grace snaps.

"What I should of done last night." He states flatly.

"Am I having a bad dream here? I lose a patient, and then I lose his body, and now you have just destroyed the only proof that..."

I stand up. "What!" I say shocked, even though I know where the Doctor is.

"I'll explain in a secon I swear." Grace says to me.

"Proof of what, that you were careless?" Swift says annoyed.

"No, that I had no way of knowing!" Grace snaps.

"Stop! A man died last night because you lost your way." Swift explains to her like a child.

"You bet I did. You saw the xray. The guy had two hearts." Grace says while crossing her arms.

"But now, without a body or without the records, no one needs to know he was even here."

I growl. "You can't do this to her." I say while standing up.

"Let me take care of this, Grace." He says ignoring me.

"NO!" Grace says firmly.

"Believe me I know what's best for all of us."

"But what was he? How can we learn from him? I've got to find his body, expecialy for his wife!" She says angrily.

"And I have to keep this hospital open." He says back.

"No! No, if you do this, i'll quit." Grace states, hands on her hips.

"You don't mean that." He says while walking out of her office.

That's exactly what Grace Holloway did. She quit the hospital. I help her pack up her desk and carry her dress for her. "If you want you can stay with me for a couple days so you can get on your feet. I'll help search for your husbands body."

I nod my head as we step into the elevator. "That sounds good."

The Doctor steps into the elevator and stands extreamly close to Grace and I. "Puccin! We've met before." He says to Grace.

"No we haven't." She says offhandidly.

"Yes. Yes, I think so. I know you . You're tired of life, but afraid of dying!"I frown he hasn't said two words to me. We exit the elevator into the parking garage. "There was music. Madame Butterfly. You were there! I saw you last night!" The Doctor says while bouncing all around us. He's dressed in pale trousers, velvet jacket, shirt and cravat. Almost like his third incarnation except no ruffles. He has no shoes on, and he still has a Jon Doe tag on his toe.

"It wasn't me." Grace insists.

"I don't know who I am, but I know you know me." He turns to me. "You to, but I can't place you. What's your name?" He asks me, Grace answers for me.

"Dani Smith. Now please go away."

He still follows us. "Please you're my only Hope!" He presses.

"I'll call security." Grace threatens.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks us both as we get to Grace's car.

"I don't care who you are. Leave us alone!" Grace snaps as she unlocks her car.

"Please, you have to help me. You're a doctor." The Doctor says as she opens the hatchback.

"Well, my oath just expired. Stand back." Grace says as she puts her box in the back I place her dress beside it. We look up and the Doctor has vanished. I get into the passenger seat and Grace slides into the driver seat. We both jump as the Doctor sits up in the back seat! He's tugging at a piece of wire in his chest. "ARGH GET OUT!" She shouts.

"It's my hearts!" He says in pain. Grace slams on the horn as the Doctor pulls out the probe that had broken off inside his chest. "What is this! What is this!" He says as he rips it out completly. He holds it up as Grace lets go of the horn. "Please, please. I have two hearts, you have to get me out of here before they kill me again. Please, please you have to help me. Drive!" Grace puts the car in reverse and we speed out of the parking garage.

I look behind me at the Doctor. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He looks like he's not in pain anymore.

"Thank you miss." My heart breaks even more. I bite my lip and look straight ahead. "Is she alright?" The Doctor asks while leaning up.

"No. It's not my busness to tell you why she's not though." Grace explains as she parks in her driveway. We walk to her door and she fishes for her keys. "Are you all right?" Grace asks the Doctor.

"Better, yes."

Grace smiles. "Good." She says as she unlocks the door.

"Now I don't have a piece of primative wiring inside my cardiovascular system." Grace turns around and looks kind of offended.

"Primative." She copies as we step in. "I can't beleive it! He's taken all his stuff!"

I look around. "Who?" I ask.

"Brian." She states.

"Boy friend?" The Doctor asks her.

"Ex boyfriend! Listen, why don't you have a seat and open your shirt. I wan't to listen to your heart." Grace says while taking off her gloves.

"Hert's, plural." I say to her.

"Right. Right. He's taken the sofa, come on follow me." Grace says walking up a few stairs to her dining room.

The Doctor sits down and he opens his shirt. "Now i'm remembering more!" He says and I feel hope grow in my chest.

"Good." I say to him.

"Nice view." He comments.

"Maybe you had selective amnesia brought on by shock." Grace suggest while getting her stethoscope.

"Maybe, I can't remember." He says as Grace kneels down to listen to his chest. "Ah, Da Vinci. He had a cold when he drew that!" Grace winces, he practialy shouted in the round piece of her stethoscope.

"You're still fibrillating badly." Grace comments.

"No, he's not, here." I move the round piece to his right heart.

The Doctor picks up a cd case. "I remember! I was with Puccini before he died!" He says happily.

"Name dropper." Both Grace and I mumble.

"You were there to." He says while pointing at me.

"Oh shut up. Oh my god." Grace says.

"You see? That's no echo. He died before he could finish Turandot. Alfano finished it based on his notes. It was so sad." The Doctor continues to ramble.

"You have two hearts! Who are you?" Grace asks astonished.

"I was dead to long this time. The anaesthetic almost destroyed the regenerative process." The Doctor says as Grace puts away her stethoscope.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to get a syringe. I'm going to take some blood. I want to know what's going on here."

The Doctor shakes his head. "No, no, no,no. Grace, Grace, Grace. Don't you see? I have thirteen lives." He looks at me, like he's remembering me. "I know who you are, it's at the tip of my tongue." He says.

"Please! Okay, you're trying to tell me that you've come back from the dead?" She scoffs.

"yes." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"No, sorry. The dead stay dead. You can't turn back time." She argues.

"Yes, you can." I say to her.

Her clock strikes signaling it's 25 past what time it was. "I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like I'm a child. Only children believe that crap. I am a doctor." Grace says rather annoyed.

"But it was a childish dream that made you a doctor. You dreamt you could hold back death. Isn't that true? Don't be sad, Grace. You'll do great things." The Doctor says gently to her.

Night comes and Grace is sitting at her desk analyzing the Doctor's blood. The Doctor has found a pair of shoes. "Mmm. Not bad. Did these belong to.." He trails off.

"Brian? yep, keep em." Grace says to him.

"Thank you. How's my blood." He asks while standing up.

"It's not blood." She says tiredly.

"Hmm. Perhaps if I walk in them, strech them a bit, they'll fit me better." The Doctor says while looking at his shoes.

"Good idea, let's go for a walk." I say while standing up.

We exit Grace's home and start to walk. We go to a park and the three of us walk side by side.

"Maybe you're the result of some weird genetic experiment." Grace says with a shrug.

"Nah, not that." I say to her.

"Well, he doesnt' remember, no recollection of family."

The Doctor cuts her off. "No,no,no,no. Wait, wait. I remeber I'm with my father and another girl, we're both young. We're lying on our backs in the grass, it's a warm Gallifreyan night."

Grace looks at him strange. "Gallifreyan?" She asks.

"Gallifrey! Yes, this must be where I live! Now, where is that?" He asks Grace.

"I've never herd of it before. What do you remeber?" Grace asks.

"A meteor storm. The sky above us was dancing with lights. Purple, green and brilliant yellow! Yes!" He exclaims jumping.

"What?" Grace and I ask.

"These shoes, they fit me perfactly." He says while dancing a little bit. He then runs off in glee, like a little boy. We follow him and he falls to the ground.

"What is it?" I ask while standing near him, he stands up while speaking.

"Something's happening. Something's happening. Something's happening." He says.

"oh my god." I hear Grace say behind me.

"I know who I am!" He then picks me up and twirls me once. Then he brings me into a passonite kiss. "I'm the Doctor!"

I smile. "Good, now do that again." I say cheekily.

He then kisses me again. "No." He says.

"What?" I ask him.

"I saw him. The Master is here." He says as he puts a protective arm around my waist.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asks him.

"He's planning to take my body, so that he will live and i will die! Oh no! He's opened the Eye of Harmony!" My heart starts to go a million miles an hour. Things are about to get real rocky.

 **I wasn't sure where to stop this chapter, so that this movie is in two chapters instead of one extreamly long chapter. I hope you like it so far, I know i'm cutting out the Master and Lee parts but that's only because of the fact that it's just Dani's POV for now.**


	9. (9) The Master

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

"What's the Eye Of Harmony?" Grace asks completly confused.

"Wait, wait." The Doctor says while looking into space. "I mustn't let him see you, but it may be too late." He mutters.

"What's the Eye of Harmony?" Grace asks again.

"The power source at the heart of the TARDIS." The Doctor explains to her.

"What's a TARDIS?" She wonders.

"It's our spaceship, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I explain to her.

"So this Master, he's like the Devil?" Grace asks while folding her arms.

"The Master is a rival Time Lord." The Doctor says.

"Time Lord? Oh God." She rolls her eyes.

"Pure evil. I was bringing home his remains from Skaro, where his final incarnation had been exterminated by the Daleks, or so we thought." The Doctor says a dark look in his eyes.

"You really are insane aren't you. Both of you." Grace says to us.

"He wasn't dead. It's a trap. Don't you see? It's a trap. He wanst me to look into the Eye. If I look into the Eye of Harmony, my soul will be destroyed and he will take my body. I don't even want to think about what he'll do to my wife!" He says while looking at me.

"I don't want to deal with this." Grace says while raising her hands up. She starts to walk away.

"Grace, just listen to us. Please just listen for five minutes." I plead with her.

"That's enough!" She says while walking a little bit faster then before.

"If the Eye of Harmony isn't closed, this planet will be sucked through it! Grace, we need an atomic clock. Grace, please, help us find one." The Doctor says while trailing behind her. He grabs the back of her coat, she meerly shakes it off and runs off to her house.

We run after her. She closes her door and locks it. "Grace!" I shout after her. "Grace, let us in. Please we can sit down, and have a nice cup of tea. We can talk about this reasonably." I talk through her mail slot.

"Sure, Time Lords to human." She states back to me sarcasticaly.

"Actualy i'm still human, ergh but nevermind that's not the point right now. Please let us in." I plead, the Doctor leans over my shoulder.

"Yes, that's right. We're Time Lords." I roll my eyes, what did I just say!

"I thought you were a Doctor!" Grace snaps back.

"I thought you were a doctor!" The Doctor copies her.

"I am calling an ambulance to take you both to Psychiatric, you I assume you escaped from, and your wife helped you escape!"

I sigh in annoye. "Actually honey, A he was shot and he came back to life as a new person. B I'm pretty sure you would know if I was there all along. If you would just let us in we can all sit down and we can explain waht danger this entire planet is in!" I tell her in one breath, hoping, just hoping what I say gets through her skull.

"Grace we don't have time for this. The Eye of Harmony is open. If I don't close it, get my TARDIS and the master off this planet, this planet will no longer exist!" The Doctor tells her bluntly.

"I'm calling the ambulance!" She shouts at us.

I sigh and step away from the door. "Let's go around the side, the glass windows." I say while walking away.

He follows me and we see Grace on the phone. "Come on, come on. Yes, yes, I'll hold." She says into the phone.

"Grace, we shall prove to you that the Eye of Harmony is open. Just look at this." I state while I put my hand through the glass window without breaking it. Her eyes go wide.

"You see? Already molecular structure of the planet is changing." The Doctor explains.

"I'm going to need an ambulance as soon as possible. This is Doctor Grace Holloway." Grace says into her phone.

"At first in subtle ways, but soon in catastrophic ways." The Doctor says as he walks through the window glass, which wibbles back into place, unbroken. I follow suit and Grace looks at us like she herself is crazy.

"I need two beds in Phychiatric." She mutters into the phone.

"By midnight tonight, this planet will be pulled inside out!" I say as the clock strikes to nine pm. We have three hours remaining.

"There will be nothing left." The Doctor says after me.

"I think you'd better make that three beds." Grace says fainlty into the phone before she hangs it up. I lead her to a chair.

"Do you believe us now?" I ask her, she nods her head.

The Doctor stands on a scale and I watch as his wight goes from 150 to 140. "Grace, Dani. I've lost weight!"

Grace rolls her eyes. "Congratulations." She says to him.

"In twenty minutes? It's starting."

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest. "I wish I could lose weight like that." I complain.

"You're perfact the way you are!" The Doctor says with a smile.

"You'd make a fortune in the wight-loss business, Doctor." Grace tells him smugly.

I face the tv as a news report comes on. "Strange natural phenomena. Since early this evening, Bay Area tides have risen to levels that break all records for this time of year. Flood warnings have gone out along the Napa and Russian rivers, and believe it or not in Hawaii it has even started snowing." The news reporter says.

"Guys take a look at this." I call over to the Doctor and Grace.

"You may be wondering what this has to do with the millennium. Scientists say that the freak conditions are due to the very sloight fluctuations in the Earth's gravitational pull. Flucuations that apperantly only happen once every thousand years. Here's what our cameras in Hawaii are capturing." The news reporter says as they show the heavy snow pouring in Mauii.

"I love humans. Always seeing patterns in things that aren't there. The Doctor says with a fond smile on his lips.

"And most fashionable San Franciscans are going tonight to ring in the new year. And of course, you'll be there wont you?" The Asian news reporter turns to her colleague.

"Naturally. Now, didn't you say they'll see a clock getting started?" They ask. "That's right, and you know, it isn't just any old clock. It happens to be the most accurate atomic click in the worlod, and it's right here in the institute of Technological Advancement andResearch in downtown San Francisco, so don't go away." The news reporter says with a smile.

"That must be teh beryllium clock." The Doctor says as the door bell rings.

"They're here." Grace says while going to the door.

"Excellent! They can take us straight to the institute." He says as Grace unlocks the door. I gasp it's Lee and the Master! I swallow nervously. I can't say anything, we have to get to the clock. "We need to go directly to the Institute of Technological Advancment and Research. Do you know where that is?"

The Doctor grabs my hand and drags me past the master as he says. "Yes I do."

We get into the back of the ambulance. The Master who is in Bruce's body is in the back with Grace, the Doctor and I. I sit near the doors across from the Doctor. I keep alot of space between the Master and I. The blaring siren is giving me a huge migrane.

"What time is it now?" The Doctor asks bouncing nervously.

"It's haf past ten, excuse me I don't mean to sound rude. But can this thing go any faster?" I ask while looking to the front.

"Don't worry, i'm on the Board of Trustees at the Institue. They'll listen to me." Grace tells the Doctor and I.

"Come on, come on."

Grace looks from the Doctor to the Master. "Can you give him a sedative?" Grace asks.

"Why didn't you say you had access to a beryllium clock?" The Doctor asks as she leans back.

"I was more concerned about the Eye of Destruction."

"Harmony." I correct her.

"Yes, yes. And the fact that the planet will be sucked through it at midnight. I mean, face it. It's not often one has two Time Lords in one's living room,Doctor." I open my mouth to correct her but don't get the chance. "He likes me to call him Doctor." She says to the Master.

"Well." The Master states.

"You know, Freud had a name for that." She says.

"Transference." The Master states.

"Yes, very witty. Grace, at least Freud would of taken me seroulsy." The Doctor grumbles.

"He'd have hung up his pipe if he'd met you." Grace continues.

"We did meet." The Doctor tells her.

"Oh, that's right. They're Time Lords." She says to the Master while laughing.

"We got on very well." The Doctor informs her.

"Did you know Madame Curie,too?" She scoffs at him. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, briefly." He stammers.

"You kiss her?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"Heavens no!" He says.

We then screach to a hult and I know it's because of some lose chickens on the road. "Oh great, just what we need." I grumble.

I look and I see the Master's dark sunglasses have fallen from his face. Grace lets out a startled gasp. I knew what the Master was going to do to her, so as he spits the gunk on her I move in the way. The acid like gunk hits my right arm. I hiss in pain as the Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher on the Master. "Jesus this hurts!" I groan as Grace pulls me out the back of the ambulance.

"What was that stuff?" She asks the Doctor as he drags us along.

We run to a policeman, he's standing near two bikes. One has the keys still in it. "Sir, ma'ams go wait in your vehicle." The officer says to us while holding up his hand.

The Doctor reaches into his coat but stops when the cop pulls out his gun. "What? Stop! He's er, he's British." Grace says quickly.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Jelly baby officer?" The Doctor offers with a big smile. The cop eyes it and I take a red one from the bag to show they're harmless. "See, go on." The Doctor cop takes a red one and sniffs it. The Doctor makes a smaking noise with his lips, the officer takes a bite of the Jelly baby. The Doctor takes the gun and points it at his chest. "Now, would you stand aside before I shoot myself."

The policeman looks at him wide eyed. "Don't be a fool." He says.

"Are you with me, Grace, Dani?" I nod my head. "Excuse us." The Doctor says as he pulls Grace aside.

"We don't stand a chance!" I hear her hiss.

"Grace I came back to life before you eyes. I held back death. Look, I can't make your dream come true forever, but I can make it come true today." He pleads with her.

"Give me the gun." She tells him, he gives her the gun. She shoots the radio out in one of the bikes. "Okay give him the keys." She demands.

"Now, listen pal. I know life can deal you a bad hand sometimes, but this is no way to solve your porblems." The officer tries to negotiate.

"Give them the keys." Someone in the crowd shouts.

The officer takes the keys from the ignition of the one bike and hands them to the Doctor. "Grace do you know how to drive one of these?" He asks her.

She nods her head. "Yeah use to ride all the time." Well that's way different from the movie, although they never said much on her background.

"Alright, Dani you ride with me. Grace you follow behind." I nervously climb on the back of the motorcycle. He takes off swirving through cars. As we drive I look around.

"Maybe we should of kept the gun." I hear Grace shout to us.

"Why?" I the Doctor asks.

"The Master is hot on our tail!" I tell him.

We spead up and Grace follows. "Grace you go ahead, we'll lead the Master away, we'll meet you there." The Doctor shouts to her.

She nods her head, and takes off. I see two semi trucks heading our way. "Doctor! Look out!" I shout to him.

"Breath in, Dani." He says as we drive inbetween them.

He swirves so we don't crash. I see that the ambulance is out of sight now. "Okay we've lost them,for now. It would help if you used the siren." I say leaning my head on the Doctors shoulder. He turns on the siren and weaves in and out of traffic. We swerve around one car then we go onto the rail road tracks to avoid hitting a guy changing a tire. "NOT again!" I shriek. We jump again and two cars nearly colide with each other. "Doctor! I'm not a Time Lady or whatever yet, so that means I have one life. Could you remember that for me please!"

I hear him laugh at me. "I'll try darling."

I sigh. "Thank you." I tell him.

We reach ITAR and see Grace already here. "Look." She says while poiting to the ambulance.

We enter ITAR and see people dressed in their best for the new yeaer. We go to the reception desk. "Doctor Grace Holloway and guests. Thank you." We are let through to the party. "First time being on the board of this place has ever done me any good." Grace says to me.

"He must of found a back way in. I can't see him." The Doctor says while scanning the room. We go to a security guard blocking the way to the clock.

I see a stage and imediatly get an idea. I pull them aside. "I have an idea, to distract everyone so you two can get the clock." The Doctor looks concerned. "It's nothing dangerous, scouts honor." I say while smiling. "I'll meet you two at the bikes once you get the clock." I say, with that I make my way to a stage. I walk up to the band. I tell them what I want them to do and I walk to the microphone. The Doctor and Grace are talking to the security guard. The music starts and everyone hasn't notice me on stage yet.

I don't want a lot for Christmas.

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true oh

All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need, and I

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow, and I

I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click

'cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

 **I look at the Doctor, him and Grace are in the process of getting the clock.**

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me

The one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

 **I see them leave through the back of the building as the whole place cheers.**

"Thank you! Happy New Year!" I shout as I place the microphone back into place and get off stage.

I quickly make my way to the Doctor and Grace. We ride to the TARDIS. It's locked. "Where's your key?" The Doctor asks me.

"Don't have one yet." I grumble.

"Well I must have a spair. If I did, i'd keep it."

I then say with him. "A secret compartment above the door."

He smiles at me then he signals for me to step in his hands. "It's in the P." He says, I grab the key and get down and hand him the key. A officer on a bike of his own follows us, his siren on. The Doctor opens the door and the man drives in the TARDIS. I hear the screaching of tires and he speeds out of the TARDIS.

"Why a police box?" Grace asks us.

"Its a cloaking device. It got stuck on a previous misadventure, but I like it like this. Don't you Dani?" The Doctor asks me.

"Yes, I do." I answer as we walk inside the TARDIS.

The Cloister Bell is tolling. "You hear that?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes." Grace and I say at the same time.

"That's a warning. The TARDIS is dying." The Doctor states sadly.

"This is amazing." Grace says while looking around the console room.

"This is no good. We don't even have enough auxiliary power to move next door."

I look at the monitor and it's flashing. It says, 'Timing Malfunction.'

"The beryllium chip Dani."

I nod. "Yes Doctor."

The Doctor opens a panel in the console. "This looks pretty low-tech." Grace comments.

"Low tech? Grace, this is a Type Forty TARDIS, able to take you to any planet in the universe to any date in that planet's existence. Temporal physics." He says while p laying with stuff inside the panel.

"Oh you mean like the interdimensional transference. That would explain the spatial displacement we experienced as we passed over the threshold."

I was hoping for 'it's bigger on the inside.' "If you like." The Doctor says as he gets the Beryllium chip attached. "YES!" He says as the Cloister Bell stops. "There! The Eye is closing. Now, let's see." He says as he hits the console.

"Don't hit her." I scold him.

"Come on! Oh no." Grace looks worried. I am worried. I'm not looking forward to facing the Master again. "I've a horrible feeling we're already too late." He says gravily.

"It's 11:48, we still have eleven minutes." Grace argues.

"There's no context. Hold on." The Doctor says. He flips a switch and the ceiling is showing space, the universe.

"What are you doing?" She asks while looking up.

"He's setting coordinates for one minute after midnight." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks me.

"If this is true, the Eye has been open too long and there is no future. I only hope. Oh, NO!" The Doctor says as the planets start to explode.

"Is this thing reliable." Grace asks us.

"Whatever is happening can't be stopped by closing the Eye." The Doctor says darkly.

"Well, how come you didn't know that?" Grace asks while crossing her arms.

"He's never opened the Eye before." I say while sighing.

"Now you tell me." She says exaperated.

"Grace, closing the Eye may not be enough. We have to go back before the Eye was opened Maybe even before we arrived." The Doctor explains.

"This is a time machine." She states.

"With no power." I sigh.

"What?" Grace asks confused.

"The Eye being open so long must have drained the TARDIS." I explain to her.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says to her.

"You must have the power to get back. You must!" Grace presses despratly.

"Not enough." He says flatly.

"What about those glorious predictions? All that knoledge about whats going to heppen to Gareth, to me, to this city? That must come from somewhere. Think!" Grace says despratly.

"Wait, wait,wait, wait. Are you any good at setting alarm clocks?" He asks her.

"No." Grace states.

"Grace." I say.

"I'll try." She says.

"Listen very carefuly." She nods her head. "We pre-set the coordinates just as I divert the power from within the Eye itself into the time rotor here."

I smile at this. "In other words we're jump starting the TARDIS." I explain to her.

"Hit the top switch on the console Dani." I do so and feel a weird feeling in my arm whre the Master's goo had gotten me. I then feel myself loose control over my body. "Good, now pass me the neutron ram." He says, I notice Grace staring at me. "Hello? Anyone?" I grab a heavy tool and slam it into the Doctor's head as he pokes his head up. I lose full control and knock Grace out to. Everything goes black.

 **Thid person pov,**

The Doctor wakes up on a gurney, Grace is unconcious on the floor. "Oh no, oh no, not you Dani. This is no time to play doctors and nurses." He says to Dani, her eyes are all black.

"There's no use in talking to her, she's possessed." Lee says from behind her.

"You! You took my things. Where are they?" The Doctor asks him.

"They're not your things any more. Pretty soon, everything round here's going to belong to the Master again." Lee says confindantly.

"Again? What's he been telling you? The Doctor demands.

"When he gets his body back from you, i'm going to be rich." He says satafied of himself.

"And you believe him?" The Doctor questions.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lee shoots back.

"I suppose he neglected to mention that there won't be any place to spend your money?" He asks. Dani then slaps the Doctor.

"Which is why we have no time to waste." The Master says from behind Lee and Dani.

"Time enough to change." The Doctor retorts.

The Master now has on a Ornate Time Lord ceremonial robe. "I always dress for the occasion." He says showing the Doctor his outfit.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are aware of the gravity of the situation." The Doctor tells him.

"I've never liked this planet, Doctor." The Master says smugly.

"Well, that's good, because any minute now it shall cease to exist. What's the time?" The Doctor rambles.

"Time enough for me to get my body, get out of here, and take lee and Dani with me. Lee is the son i have always yearned for. And having Dani will just be the cherry on top. Just letting you die knowing what she's going to be put through is outstanding."

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Oh, please." He says sarcasticaly.

"Dani, put it on him. I suspect you know how." The Master orders Dani.

"Lee, this is Dani and I's TARDIS. This is my eye and i'm in my own body. The Master has run out of all his lives. Now he plans to steal mine. That's the truth." The Doctor tries to tell Lee. Dani picks up a circular device with a wicked looking nails poiting inwards. "Look at Dani. She's possessed by evil, not goodness."

The Master holds onto Lee's arm and coughs. "This won't hurt. Much." Dani places the device on the Doctor's head. He gets moved to the Cloister room. He gets shacked up on a balcony over looking the Eye. The device is holding his eyes wide open.

"In seven hundred years no one has managed to pen the Eye. How did you do it?" THe Doctor asks the Master.

"Simple. Lee is human, you are only half. Lee, open the Eye for me, please." The Master says while facing Lee, who looks like he's wavering now.

"Lee this is your last chance!" The Doctor cries.

"This is my only chance." Lee says back.

"He's right, Doctor. There's nothing for him here. No family, no gang, only death. But with me, he gets to see the universe." The Master says smugly.

"This is his last chance to stay alive and you know it." The Doctor tells the Master angirly.

Grace Holloway is still unconcious in a chair tied up, Lee had tied her up. "What do know of last chances." The Master says with venom.

"More than you!" The Doctor shouts.

"I've wasted all my lives because of you, Doctor, and I will be rid of you." The Master snarls.

"All your lives! Didn't you tell Lee I'd stolen your lives? Lee, he's lyingl He's used all his lives. Now he wants mine. Like I told you, this is my TARDIS, this is my body." The Doctor tells Lee, who now has lost all his trust in the Master.

"Don't believe him. Open the Eye." The Master orders Lee, who shakes his head.

"No! You lied to me." Lee refuses.

"Lee, Lee. I would never lie to you. I would only protect you." The Master says. He then gets hold of Lee's head and twists it to one side, killing him.

"NO!" The Doctor shouts as the Master lets Lee's body hit the ground.

"How will you open the eye now!" The Doctor challanges.

"Dani, come here." He comands the brunett.

She walks over to him and the Doctor scoffs. "How do you even know she's human? Besides that fact, unless i'm mistaken even if she was human, in her present state of mind that won't work. Her eyes aren't human." He explains to the Master. He puts two fingers on her neck. "She's human alright." The Master than crashes his lips to Dani's sucking out any traces of alien from her. "See now they're human!"

Dani's POV...

I feel everything come back to me. "See now they're human!" I hear the Master say.

"No! Dani close your eyes!" I hear the Doctor shout to me, but it was too late.

The Master forces me over the light that opens the Eye. I scream as my vision goes black. "Too late!" The Master says smugly.

I hear the Eye open as the Master lets me go. "I'm blind!" I shout.

"You're vision will return Dani." I hear the Doctor shout to me.

It slowly returns to me and I see the Doctor chained up, his eyes are forced open. The Master is up in the other balcony in the Cloister room. Light from the Eye bounces off the two reflectors onto the Master and the Doctor. "He can't move as long as the Eye links us. Remember, Dani, remember!" The Doctor shouts.

"Re-route the power, in the console room." I nod my head, I spot Grace tied to a chair, she's waking up. "Grace." I say while starting to untie her.

"What's going on?" She asks while looking at the Doctor and the Master.

"I need you to go to the console room and re-route the pwer. Remember how the Doctor said to do it?" She nods her head as I finally get her free.

"I'm going to free the Doctor." I explain as she stands up.

She then goes to the console room. I run up the stairs leading to the gallary(balcony) that the Doctor is chained to. I feel us jerk and know Grace has put us into Temporal orbit. "Grace did it! Your life force is dying, Master." The Doctor says as I run to him.

I stand in front of him, cutting the connection the Doctor and master have. "She put us in Temporal Orbit Doctor." I explain as I get him half free from the shackles he's in.

I hear the Master roar and then I feel him grab me, he throws me over the edge and I feel my head hit something then it starts to grow dark. The last thing I hear is. "DANI! NO!"

Third person pov...(sorry)

Grace runs into the cloister room and sees Dani on the floor next to the Eye. She whitnesses the Master fall into the Eye. "Help me. Give me your hand!" The Master beggs the Doctor.

The Doctor shakes his head. "Never." He says to the Master.

The Master is then sucked through the Eye and it closes. The Doctor picks Dani's body up and caries her to where Lee is, up the stiars to a small landing area. Grace follows him and kneels next to Lee. She finds him dead, she looks up to the Doctor to say somthing but stops. The Doctor is cradling Dani in his arms. Teers in his eyes thretning to spill out.

"Why hasn't she come back yet?" Grace asks him.

"She's still human. She put her self in harms way just to save me." He says while a teer falls down his cheek. "She was all I had." Grace spots a golden mist come out of the eye. It floats over to Dani and Lee. Lee gasps and sits up. His eyes open. Most of the mist shimmers down on Dani.

Dani's pov...

I gasp as I feel air fill my lungs again. I feel i'm in someones arms. "Take it easy, take things slow." I open my eyes and see the Doctor's face. His eyes are watery.

"Did we do it?" I ask him.

"Yes, you and Grace did it!" He says to me with a smile.

"See, how does it feel? To hold back death?" I see the eye completly close, the TARDIS saved me, well Lee and I.

"That felt amazing!" Grace says.

The Doctor helps me stand up and I hug Grace. "We couldn't of done it without you!" I tell her. "I wouldn't of been able to do it without you." We share a smile.

"Incredible! Did you see that? What a sentimental old thing this TARDIS is."

I hear the TARDIS scoff in my head. "Who is he calling old."

I smile. "She didn't like you calling her old Doctor." I say to him.

"Did we go far back enough?" Grace asks the Doctor.

"Either that or i'm talking to a couple of ghosts, and I don't believe in ghosts." The Doctor says while grabbing my hand.

We go into the console room. "So where's the Master?" Lee asks looking around.

The TARDIS grumbles as if burping. "Indigestion. So, let's see where we are. There. The future." Lee and Grace gap at the ceeling, no exploding planets.

"Wow." Lee breaths out.

"Look over there, on the other side of your galaxy. That's home." The Doctor points to an orange planet in the distance.

"Gallifrey!" Grace and I say at the same time.

"Two hundred and fifty light years away. That's a good ten minutes in this old thing." He says with a wide smile.

"So, where are we?" Grace asks.

"December twenty ninth. Do you want off here?" The Doctor asks them.

"I don't think I could live through that again." Grace says while shaking her head.

"I definitely wouldn't live through that again." Lee pipes in.

"Reason enough." I tell them.

The Doctor moves the destination calendar to December 31st and adjusts a pair of rheostarts. The time rotor stops. The Doctor looks at me then he hits the console once and the rotor starts to move again. We materialize near a ornamental lake. We step out of the TARDIS and I see fire works being set off, celebration is now in full swing. "Now that's as it should be." The Doctor says with a smile.

"Your things." Lee says while handing the Doctor his belongings.

"Oh! My sonic screwdriver. Thank you." The Doctor says to Lee.

"And these too." Lee says while holding out two bags of gold dust.

"Please, keep them."

Lee's face breaks out in a big grin. "Really?"

I nod my head. "Yes, really." I tell him.

"I'd better go before you change your mind." He says while starting to race off.

"Oh and Lee! Next christmas take a vacation. Just don't be here." The Doctor shouts after him.

"Right! Thanks. Thanks, Doctor,Dani! See you around, Grace. Happy New Year!" He shouts to us as he runs off.

"There you go, interfering again." Grace tells him.

"He does that more than you know." I tell her.

"Grace, something you should know." Grace holds up her hand.

"Don't tell me." She says.

"Why not?" The Doctor asks.

"I know who I am, and that's enough." She says with a smile.

"I'm glad. Come with us." The Doctor says jesturing to the TARDIS.

"It's tempting, really. But I have things to do here. Maybe get my job back at the hospital." She says sadly.

"Well, if we're in the neighberhood, we'll find you and ask again. How's that sound?" I ask her. She hugs me tightly.

"I'd love that." She walks away and it's only the Doctor and I.

 **I know that was long but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm going to work on an episode not sure which Doctor yet but i'll figure it out. I think I might go to three. Or six. It's between those two. Love always**

 **The girl who believed.**


	10. (10) A day with Three

Sadly don't own any of the DOCTORS or his companions! I only own my OC's

I look up at the sky and watch the fire works around us. "They are so beautiul." I comment to the Doctor. He wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at me. "Are you okay Doctor?" I ask him.

He doesn't say anything, he pulls me into a worried filled kiss. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He says as he breaks the kiss. "Tell me the truth, did you know all what was going to happen?"

I bite my lip and try to get out of the Doctor's arms which are around my waist. "For the most part." I whisper.

"Was Grace the one supose to get possessed?" He asks again.

"Yes." I say in a almost inaudable whisper.

"Why did you put yourself in her place? You scared me half to death, I could of lost you!" He tells me.

I look into his blue eyes. "Hey, i'm here. I knew that if I put myself in her place she could go re-route the power while I saved you. It slipped my mind that I would get tossed from the balcony by the Master. I knew I'd be fine Theta honestly. I'm sorry, I really, really am sorry." I say while placing my hands on his chest.

"Promise me you won't do that again." I can't promise him that.

"You know I can't, but I can promise to try and not get hurt while saving you." I reason with him.

"You have always been a stuborn girl." He says with a soft smile.

"Let's go inside." I say to him.

"Before you get a cold." He says as he opens the TARDIS.

We walk into the TARDIS. "Where to next?" I ask him.

"Another me it seems?" I look at him confused, and then look at my hands.

They're fading in and out. "OH come on i'm exhausted! I just came back from the dead!" I groan. "You have any idea of which one i'm going to?" I ask him quickly.

"Three." He says as he fades away.

I stumble into the console. I look around the white console room. "Oooooh the round things. I love the round things! Not sure what they are for exactly." I say to no one.

"Dani?" I hear a the voice of the third Doctor say.

I spin around and smile. "Doctor!" I say as I run into his open arms.

"I've missed you!" He says into my hair.

"This is actually the first time i've met this you. I had just come from a future you. We had gone on our first date." I say as we pull apart.

"Which means I can do this." He says as he places a brief sweet kiss on my lips. I've always had a school crush on this Doctor, he's rather dashing, not many girls my age would say this, but he's handsome. "You look tired my dear." He comments.

That was an understatment. I was exhausted, running around, saving the world does tire you out. "Yeah, I just saved the entire planet. Long story but it was work." I say with a light laugh.

"You go take a nice bath, then get a few hours of rest. After you and I can sit and have some breakfast. How does that sound?" I smile as I yawn.

"That sounds fantastic Theta." He places his arm over my shoulders and leads me down the hall. We spot the Doctors room but, my room has dissapeared. "Where's my room?" I ask out loud.

"What do you mean?" The TARDIS replies in my head.

"My room is gone! Bring it back please Idris!" I say to the TARDIS.

"You scared the Doctor and I, well will. It hasn't happened for him yet. So no I will not bring your room back. You are going to sleep in your and the Doctor's room. That's final." Did I just get told off by a Time machine?

"She told me she isn't bringing my room back because on my last adventure I scared her half to death." I grumble as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well you could sleep in our room." He says while opening the door. I shrug and walk into the room. It's just like his ninth selfs room except I see my stuff in here aswell. Plus instead of leather jackets and jumpers, there's differnt color velvet suit jakcets scattered here and there. Pictures with his future incarnations aren't here yet also. I see a outfit already sitting on the bed for me. "She's already gotten a bath ready for you." The Doctor says to me.

"I'll let you get to it. I'll be back later to wake you." The Doctor kisses my forehead and exits the room.

I felt kind of awkward standing in his, well I guess our room alone. It still felt weird that I was his girlfriend at all. But a good kind of weird. I sigh and walk into the bathroom. Candles are lit again, this time they're chocolate sented. I slide down into the hot bubbly water and sigh contently. "Just what the Doctor ordered." I laugh there was no pun intended in that. Two hours later I get out of the hot bath and get into the outfit the TARDIS selected for me. Which consisted of galaxy sleeping shorts, a black tank top with a white cardagin. I dry my hair with the blow drier then put it in a sockbun. I put on a pair of black fuzzy socks and slip into the giant bed. I pull the covers up and lay on my side and close my eyes.

"Darling, time to get up." I hear the third Doctor's voice near me. I had some how rolled to the very center of the bed.

"Noooooooo five more minutes." I whine. I hear him laugh at this. "Come on my dear, you've slept amost twelve hours now."

I grumble. "Five more hours then..." I mumble into the pillow, I pull the covers over my head.

I feel the Doctor get onto the bed and pull the covers off me. "I made you something to eat." He persuades me. He makes me roll over to face him.

I sit up and sigh. "Okay, i'm up now." The Doctor gets out of bed and so do I. "I'll come back and make the bed after I eat." I say while streaching.

"No need to, the TARDIS already did it." I ook back and see that the bed is already made. "Thanks sweetie." I tell the TARDIS.

We go out into the hall and go to a small kitchen. "So what did you make?" I ask as I smell chocolate.

"Dark choclate chip pancakes." My stomach growls at this.

"Sounds soooooooo good." I say as I sit down.

He places a plate infront of me along with a cup of tea and some orange juice. "Mmmm these are good, thank you Theta." I say after my first bite.

"I'm glad you like them." He says. After i'm done he refuses to let me wash my dishes. He places them in the sink and in a blink of the eye they're gone.

"So where are we spaceman?" I ask as we go out into the hall.

"Stuck on Earth. You know why. We're at UNIT at the moment." I nod my head as we go to our room.

The TARDIS once again has laid out an outfit for me. The outfit is light blue skinny jeans, a dark purple longsleve top with a white scarf with purple question marks on it, along with ankle high healed leather boots. I take redu my sock bun and do my make-up and do red lipstick. "So how do I look?" I ask while spining once.

"Stunning, like always." The Doctor responds.

We walk out of our room and into the console room. We exit the TARDIS and we enter the Doctor's labratory.

Elizabeth Shaw walks into the room and smiles at us. "Good morning Doctor, Dani." She says.

I smile and go to her and hug her. "It's no nice to meet you miss Shaw."

She smiles at me. "As it is to meet you ." So she thinks we're married.

"Not yet, i'm just his girlfriend. But you can call me Dani." I tell her

. "You can call me Liz." I smile and we hug again.

"I'm going to show her around UNIT so she can get familiar with it." The Doctor says from behind me.

"Alright, well I want to take you out to lunch later, if you're okay with it Doctor." Liz asks over my shoulder.

"That sounds lovely." He says.

"I'll see you later Liz." I say as the Doctor passes me and opens the door for me.

"Alright Dani, see you later." She says back.

We enter the hall and I wait for the Doctor. He places his hand in mine and he laces our fngers together. This sends flutters in my stomach. We go down the hall and I spot the Brigadiers office. "Can we say hi to the Brigadier, I haven't met him yet either." I say to the Doctor.

We knock and hear the Brigadier's voice. "Come in." He says.

"Well hello Doctor, Dani. What can I do for you two today?" He says while sitting behind his desk.

"Dani wanted to come and see you, this is her first time here at UNIT. She wanted to meet you." The Doctor explains, I feel my face grow red.

"Hello Brigadier." I say shyly.

"Hello, you know you can call me Alistair, you make me call you Dani." He says with a smile.

I nod my head. "Sure Alistair." I tell him.

"She's young." He tells the Doctor.

"Yes she is." The Doctor says back.

"I knew the minute she walked in here, she didn't give me a hug." The Brigadier says.

"I wasn't sure, I always give hugs, wasn't sure if you wanted one." I tell him with a light laugh.

He stands up and I give him a hug. "You're family to me. You're amazing with my daughter Kate." He explains as we break the hug.

"I'm giving her a full tour of UNIT. So that way if she pops up somewhere in the building she'll know where to go."

We say our good byes to the Doctor and he takes me all the way to the special garage where the Brigadier parks. I spot the famous yellow Roadster, also known as Bessie. "She's beautiful." I comment.

"Sometimes I think you love her more than I do." The Doctor says with a light laugh.

"That sounds about right." I say to him.

"Liz is meeting us here to take us to lunch. And I thought that maybe, you'd like to learn how to drive her before then?"

I get to drive Bessie, he's letting me drive Bessie? "Really? Yes a thousand times yes!" I say with a squeel of excitment. I sit in the DRIVER seat of Bessie. The Doctor hands me the keys and I start her. "Oh I never thought i'd hear that sound in real life, just like the TARDIS." The Doctor tells me what to do. It's all quiet simple to me and I learn fast. We drive around UNIT.

"You're a natural at this my girl." The Doctor priases me.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." I say as I park Bessie in her spot. I get out and hug him. "Thank you." I tell him again.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Liz asks while walking to us.

"Yes, I believe we are. Dani's driving." The Doctor says while handing the keys back to me.

"Great, i'll give you directions." Liz says as she sits in the back seat. We go to a small family owned diner called Nifty Fifty. We get a table near a window. "So how was your tour of UNIT?" Liz asks as she sits across from me, the Doctor sits beside me.

"It was amazing, I saw alot more than what they showed on the tv." A blonde woman walks over to us.

"Hello, i'm Mandy and i'll be your waitress for today, may I get you some drinks?" She says while taking out a note pad.

"Yes we'll take three ice teas?" I ask everyone. They both nod their heads.

"Okay i'll be right back to take your orders." Mandy says and she leaves.

"So what are you getting Liz?" I ask looking over the menu.

"I was thinking the chicken salad and a side order of chips(fries). What about you."

That sounds good. "Hmmm, that sounds good to me also. I think i'll get that as well." I say while closing my menu.

"What are you getting Doctor?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll get chicken salad to and you and I can share a order of chips."

I nod my head. "sounds like a plan spaceman. Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it." I say while laughing.

Mandy returns with our drinks. "What can I get you?" We tell her what we want and she walks away.

I see three people walk into the diner, a man, a woman and a small blonde little girl. I realise it's the Brigadier and his wife along with his little girl. They spot us and they walk over to us. The Doctor and I stand up.

"DANI!" Little Kate shouts while running to me, she jumps in my arms and I hug her. "I missed you!" She squeels in my arms.

"As I miss you." I say while hugging her tighter.

"You're her favorite person to see at UNIT." The Brigadier says to me.

"Hows my girl?" I ask as I set her down.

"I"m good, i'm turning seven next week!" She says jumping up and down.

"That's awesome, are you going to have a party?" I ask while kneeling down.

"Yes I am, mummy and daddy are letting me have one. Are you coming?" She asks with big eyes.

"I wouldnt miss it for the world." I tell her. She squeels again and hugs me tightly. I stand up. "Hello mrs. Stewart." She smiles at me.

"Please call me Fiona." She insists.

"Mummy, daddy, can I sit with Dani?" Kate asks with big puppy eyes.

"Only if they don't mind." Fiona responds to her.

"Doctor, can I sit with you?" She asks the Doctor with big puppy dog eyes.

"I supose you could. We'll watch her, you two go have a nice meal together. We'll even bring her back to UNIT for you." The Doctor says with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Alistair says to him. "Be good for them pumpkin." He says while kissing Kate on the head. Fiona does the same.

"I will daddy I promise." Kate says while sliding into the booth we're seated at. Alistair and Fiona leave the diner. "Can Dani sit with me?" Kate asks the Doctor.

"Certainly my dear." He responds.

I sit next to Kate and we order her some chicken strips and chips. Her food comes with ours. "Do you have a coloring thing?" I whisper to the waitress. She nods her head and returns with a picture of a dinosaur and some crayons. "Here you go lady bug." I tell Kate as I set the picture infornt of her.

She places it between us. "Color with me?" I nod my head as she hands me a blue.

"She's great with kids." Liz comments to the Doctor.

"She always has been. She's expereinced with children." I hear the Doctor whisper back to Liz.

"She's a mother?" She asks in a whisper, they don't realise i can hear them.

"Yes, she doesnt know yet, long story. Don't say anything to her." The Doctor says back.

"Of course." Liz responds.

"Hows your food?" I ask while looking up from the picture.

"Good." Liz says.

"Good." The Doctor says.

After we eat, Kate turns her picture in and she recieves a free hot fudge sunday. She splits it with me. "Thank you my lady bug." I say as we finish."Ready to head back to UNIT?" I ask everyone. They all nod and we leave the diner. "Kate, sit in back with Liz please." I say to Kate. She nods and hops in with Liz. "You can drive Doctor." I say while handing him the keys.

We drive to UNIT and the Doctor and I say good bye to Liz. We take Kate to the Brigadiers office.

"Hello Alistair." I say as we walk in.

"Hello. How was she?" He asks as Kate sits on a couch in his office.

"She was a little lady bug." I say to him.

"I'm glad, thank you for looking after her. I know she enjoys spending time with you and the Doctor." He says while sitting down.

I see that Kate is falling asleep on the couch. "Do you have a blanket?" I ask him.

He hands me a dark blue blanket and i walk over to the couch. "Sweet dreams lady bug." I tell Kate as place the blanket on her, I pull it all the way up to her chin and I kiss her forehead.

"Kate loves her so dearly." I hear Alistair say.

"I think Dani loves her to. From the very first second she met Kate at the diner today." I hear the Doctor reply. I walk over to them.

"Let's go so she can rest." I say to the Doctor.

"It was nice seeing you today Alistair." I say while hugging him.

"It's always good to see you Dani." He responds back to me.

We exit his office and return to the Doctor's labratory. "Thank you for a lovly day Theta." I tell him as I hug him.

"Anything to see my love smile." He says while hugging me back.

"I'm glad I was allowed to spend this time with you without chaos." I say with a light laugh.

"As am I, but sadly it seems it's coming to an end. You're leaving." He frowns. I sigh and kiss his cheek.

"I'm sure another me is going to pop up any second. I'll see you soon Theta." I say as he fades away.

 **Well I wasn't sure what episode of three to do, so I decided to put some Three/Dani fluff. I hope you enjoyed it. Three has always had a special place in my heart. I love to write him. Anyway I'm not going to spoil anything about the next chapter. Love always,**

 **the girl who believed.**


	11. (11) Father's day

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I'm standing in either Nine or Ten's TARDIS. I look around at the coral theamed console room. "Where is everyone?" I ask the TARDIS.

"Asleep." The TARDIS informs me.

"Thank you darling, are you ready to return my room?" I ask her.

"Nope, you are dating the Doctor now, so you don't get your own room. I'm so happy you and my theif are finally together." I hear her voice.

"I know you are darling." I say to her as I walk down the hall and spot the door to our room.

I knock on the door and I hear the Ninth Doctor's voice. "Dani get the door." He grumbles.

"Um I'm the one knocking." I call through the door.

A few seconds later the door opens. "She must of poped off." He says with a goofy smile. I notice he's in a pair of black sleeping pants and a dark read jumper. He moves so I can walk into the room. "Where are you in our er..." He trails off.

"Relationship?" I ask him, he nods his head. "I'm just your girlfriend, we just have gone out on one date, right before you regenerated into your eighth body." I explain to him.

"I just came from the third you. You gave me a tour of UNIT and taught me how to drive Bessie." I explain while sitting on the bed."I still can't believe the TARDIS moved my room, just because I scared her." I say while crossing my arms. "Now I don't get it back, she says since we're dating all my things are going to remain in your room, well our room. I hope you don't mind." I say as he sits next to me.

He kisses my cheek. "Fantastic." I giggle.

"So what have you just done?" I ask him.

"Space station, and a idiot that Rose insisted we take aboard." He grumbles.

"I haven't done that bit yet, but I know what you mean." I tell him.

"Rose should be up soon. Before she wakes I want to work on the TARDIS, want to help?" I nod my head. "Sure." I let him get dressed. He's now wearing a dark green jumper, he slips on his boots then his leather jacket. We exit our room and head to the console room. He starts to work on a part of the console.

"Good morning." I hear Rose greet us. I notice she's wearing dark jeans and a jean jacket her hair is in a pony tail and she's wearing a pink hoodie underneath. I imediatly know whats going on. Father's day. I can't let it happen. I know Rose might hate me after this but I can't risk having her almost destroy time.

"Hmm, I thought I had to do more than that." The Doctor mutters.

I walk over to Rose. "I've missed you Rosie posie."

She giggles and she hugs me back. "Ive missed you!" I sit in the captains chair, I notice Rose is fidgiting with her hands. The Doctor sits next to me in the chaptains seat.

"What's wrong Rose?" She takes a deep breath and she tells us the story of her dad.

"That's what mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose says while biting her lip.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asks her.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes agains't the laws of time or something, then nevermind, just leave it." She says while looking at the console.

"No, we can do anything. We're just more worried about you." I tell her.

"I want to see him." She says firmly.

"Your wish is our comand, but careful what you wish for." The Doctor says while putting in the coordinates.

We go to Rose's parent's wedding. We sit in the back, I sit inbetween Rose and the Doctor. The Register is speaking. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jackqueline Angela Suzette Prentice."

Pete starts to repeat nervously. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you Jacqueline Suzanne, Suzette Anita." He stammers then looks at the Registrar.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie tells him.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose says to me. I give her a small smile.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part." We sit through the rest of the wedding and sneak out the back.

"Mum said there was no one there when he died. I want to me that someone." I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

She nods her head. "November the 7th,1987." She tells the Doctor. We park and we exit the TARDIS I see a road sign it says Waterley street. "It's so weird. The day my father died. I though it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day." Rose comments looking around.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are yo sure about this?" The Doctor asks Rose.

"Yeah." She says while starting to walk. We walk after her and the Doctor takes hold of my hand lacing our fingers together. We walk to Jordan Road. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present,a vase. Mum always said, 'that stupid vase." Rose says as teers form in her eyes. I see her fathers green van. "He get's out of the car." Rose says as he parks on the kerb. "And he crosses the road." She says as he gets out of the van. I grab Roses hand and give it a sqeeze. "Oh god this is it." She says as Pete gets out of the car. A beige car comes around the corner and hits Pete, the driver shields his face.

I let go of Rose's hand. "Go to him, quick." I urge her.

She starts to cry and she runs down an ally. I go after her, the Doctor behind me. We're standing in the ally now I pull Rose into my arms. I hear an ambulance coming. "It's too late now. by the time the ambulance got there, he was dead." She sobs. "He can't die on his own. Can I try agian?" Rose looks inbetween the both of us, I can't say no to her. She's broken I can't deny that of her. Maybe I can hold her back before she runs to save him.

We end up going back and stand around the corner from past us. "Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs of and they follow, then go to your dad." The Doctor explains to Rose.

We see Pete park along the kerb and get out. I hear the first Rose speak. "Oh god this is it." She says. "I can't do it." I hear Rose say beside me.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor explains to Rose.

I take hold of her sleve so she doesnt run. Pete is about to get of his car. Rose then forces my hand off her and she runs. I try to catch her but it's too late.

"ROSE NO!" The Doctor and I shout.

The past Doctor and I turn and face us right before they vanish. Oh no, i was hoping to prevent this, I failed. Rose is standing shocked at what she did.

"I did it. I saved your life." she says amazed.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Pete asks Rose.

"I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you." Rose says as if she didn't hear Pete.

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it was i." Pete says while dusting himself off.

"I'm Rose." Rose says to him.

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name." Pete says with a smile.

"That's a great name. Good choice. Welll done." Rose says in a giddy way.

"Right, i'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to." Pete says while picking the vase up.

"Is that Sarah Clark's wedding?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, are you going?" Pete asks Rose.

"Yeah." She responds right away.

"You and your friends need a lift?" He asks jesturing to the Doctor and I. She nods her head and jestures for us to come to her.

I wince as I feel pain in my head. I feel slightly dizy. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asks me.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling though." I say as we walk over to Rose and Pete.

The Doctor and I get in the back seat of Pete's car. We go to the Tyler's flat. I feel like i'm starting to get sick. We enter through the front door. "Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, the milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldnt it. Where else would you pu the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always though if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go change." Pete says while going to the bedroom. I sit down on the couch feeling naucious.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize bowling. First two got to go Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum use to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can. He even thinks the Doctor's my boyfriend." Rose says with a light laugh, she looks up at the Doctor who has his arms crossed, he's scowling. "Okay, look i'll tell him you're not my boyfriend, you're her husband." Rose tells him.

"When we met. I said travel with us in space. You said no. Then I said Time machine." The Doctor starts.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it." Rose defends her self.

"I did it again! I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about what the universe can do for you." The Doctor snaps at her.

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad?" Rose argues with him.

"We know what we're dong, you don't two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point." The Doctor says harshly.

I groan and lay my head down. "But he's alive!" Rose practialy shouts.

"My planet died. My whole family, except Dani. Do you think it occured to us to go back and save them!" The Doctor says his voice growing a little louder.

"But it's not like i've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start world war three or anything." Rose defends.

"Rose there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole wrold's different because he's alive." I say while sitting up.

"What, so you both would rather him dead?" She snaps at us.

I walk to the Doctor and lean on him. "That's not what we're saying." The Doctor says.

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important people in my life!" Rose snaps harshly.

"Let's see how you get on without us. Give me the key. The TARDIS key. If we're so insignificant, give it back to me." The Doctor says while holding out his hand. Rose harshly shoves the key into his hand. "You've got what you waned, so that's goodbye, then." The Doctor says while tugging me along.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll both hang around the outside of the TARDIS waiting for me. And i'll make you both wait a long time!" We walk out the door and she slams it behind us.

We walk towards where the TARDIS is parked. The Doctor is beyond angry right now. He's practically dragging me with him. "Theta." I say as I make him stop. He realises what he's doing and he apologizes. "It's fine. Everything will be fine." We continue to walk and I sense we're being watched. Before I can say anything a wave of nausia washes over me and my mouth waters. Uh oh. "Doctor, stop." I get my hand out of his and dash into a nearby ally. I start to puke in a empy trash bin. I hear foot steps and the Doctor holds my hair back. Once I get done I stumble back and the Doctor steadies me. "What's happening to me." I whimper. I feel hot, the Doctor's jacket feels cool. We're right around the corner from the TARDIS. "I don't hear the TARDIS in my mind anymore. Time is being torn apart." I whimper again.

We get to the TARDIS and the Doctor opens the doors, it's just an empty box. "Rose!" The Doctor says while grabbing my hand.

We race to the church. We reach st. puls church and I see Rose staring wide eyed at a big bat-like creature. "Rose! Run get into the church!" The Doctor and I scream at her.

I grab Rose and push her and we run to the church. The Doctor get's to the church. I grab Sarah the bride and drag her into the church with me. "That was close." i say panting.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor demands the people in the church.

"What's happening?" Jackie asks the Doctor and I.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." The Doctor says darkly.

"What do you mean, time?" Jackie demands.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining." He says to the blonde.

"How do you know my name?" She demands.

"I haven't got time for this." He mutters.

"I've never met you in my life!" She says to the Doctor.

"No, and you never will unless we sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, i've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors." He demands her.

"yes, sir." She mutters to him and walks off.

"I should of done that ages ago." He says to me.

Stuart the groom comes over to us. "My dad's out there." He says pointing to the doors.

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive." The Doctor says.

"My dad had."

Stuart starts but the Doctor cuts him off. "There's nothing I can do for him." The Doctor insists.

"No, but he had his phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." He says while holding up his dad's phone.

"Watson come here I need you. Watson come here I need you." The voice of Alexander Graham Bell says.

"That's Alexander Graham Bell, the first phone call. The phones aren't going to help us at all." I tell him gently.

"But someone must of called the police." Stuart insists.

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's being damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside." The Doctor says.

"Is this because? Is this my fault?" Rose asks as Stuart walks away to be with Sarah.

The Doctor looks at Rose and doesn't say anything. We walk past her. I lose balance and fall backwards landing in a peu. "I don't feel so hot." I mumble to the Doctor as he kneels infornt of me.

"Time isn't right, it's hurting you." He says the oncoming stom evident in his blue eyes.

"I think it's killing me, we have to move fast." I tell him while laying my head on his shoulder. I sit up and he feels my head.

"You're burning up." He says, worry is creased into his features.

"It's not her fault." I tell him "she didn't know this would happen. It's my fault. I knew and I let you take us back a second time. I tried to hold her back but she got free. I'm sorry Doctor, i'm so sorry."I say while gripping his leather jacket.

"It's not your fault. You tried to prevent it by holding her back, and trying to stop her form saving Pete. Just take it easy for me. I'll fix this." He says while standing up.

As soon as he goes I feel another wave of nausia hit me. "Oh god." I mumble as I get up on shaky legs and make my way to a bathroom. I flush the toilet and shakily walk out. I see Rose and Pete talking now. Stuart and Sarah aproach the Doctor who has out his sonic screwdriver. He put's it away.

I walk over to them and the Doctor wraps an arm around my waist. "Excuse me sir." Stuart says.

"Doctor." The Doctor says.

"I'm Dani." I say with a soft smile.

"You seem to know what's going on." Stuart states.

"I give that impression, yeah." The Doctor says to Stuart.

"I just want to talk." Stuart starts.

Sarah cuts in. "Can you save us?" She asks beside her soon to be husband.

"Who are you two, then?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"Stuart Hotkins." Stuart says.

"Sarah Clark." Sarah says.

I smile at the young couple. "And one extra. Boy or girl?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I don't want to know really." She says while rubbing her stomach.

"How did all this get started?" The Doctor asks.

"Outside the Beatbox club, two in the morning." Stuart starts off.

"Street cornor. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi."Sarah says.

"I took her hom." Stuart says.

"Then what?" I ask.

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand." Sarah says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Never got rid of her since." Stuart says.

"I don't know what this is all about, I know we're not important." Sarah starts off.

"Who says you're not important?" I ask her softly.

"We've travlled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. It only happnes once in someones life. Yes, i'll try to save you." The Doctor says to them.

"Is that how you two met?" She asks the Doctor and I.

"Something like that yeah." The Doctor responds while kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you." Sarah says as they walk off.

"We will save them, all of them." I tell the Doctor weakly.

"I know dear. How are you feeling." He asks while placing his head ontop of mine.

"Weaker than earlier. I got sick again, took more engery out. We need to work faster."

Jackie comes up to us, she's holding baby Rose. "Would you two please keep an eye on her real quick?" The Doctor nods his head.

"Sure Jackie." I tell her.

"Thank you sweet heart." She walks away and I keep little Rose entertained.

"You've always been good with children." The Doctor says, I notice he has a fond but sad smile on his lips.

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" The Doctor coo's over my shoulder. I notice Rose walk up. "Jackie gave her to us to look after. How times have changed." The Doctor says to Rose.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." Rose says while she reachs for her baby self.

"Don't do that, don't touch the baby." I tell her.

"That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in. It might make Dani worse, or kill her."

Rose looksa t me, she finally see's how pale I am. "Can't do anything right can I?" Rose says slumping her shoulders.

"Since you ask,no. So, don't touch the baby." The Doctor says to her.

"Doctor, don't be so rude." I scold him.

Little Rose giggles at a face I make. "I'm not stupid." Rose defends her self.

"Could of fooled me." I give him a scolding look. "Alright, i'm sorry. I wasn't going to leave you on your own. Dani wouldn't let me anyway." The Doctor tells Rose.

"I know." She says to him.

"Between us three, i've got no plan. No idea. No way out." The Doctor confesses.

"You'll think of something." Rose tells him.

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop these creatures. They'll end up getting through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from heppening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now i'm going the same. Dani's dying because of all of this and I can't stop it."

Rose looks at me. "She's dying? If i'd realised." She starts.

"Just tell me you're sorry." The Doctor tells her.

"I am, i'm sorry." Rose says to both of us. Rose hugs me then she hugs the Doctor. "Have you got something hot?" Rose asks as she reachs into his leather jacket. She takes out the TARDIS key and she drops it because it's so hot.

"It's the TARDIS key!" The Doctor and I say in unison.

"It's telling me i'm still connected to the TARDIS." He says as he takes his leather jacket off and picks the key up. I hand Rose back to Jackie and Rose and I sit in a peu as the Doctor stands at the pulpit. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once i've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Does anyone have a battery?" The Doctor asks.

Stuart holds up his dads mobile. "Is this big enough." He asks while standing up.

"Fantastic." The Doctor says.

"Good ol dad. Here you go." Stuart says as he passes the battery to the Doctor.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back." The Doctor says as he takes out the sonic screwdriver and charges the battery. The TARDIS then starts to materialse around the key. "Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married. Just like I said." He says to everyone.

The Doctor walks to Rose and Pete. I feel like i'm going to get sick again. I race to the bathroom, and this time I can barly walk. I sit down and the Doctor rushs to me. "Darling?" I shiver even though i'm sweating.

"This is worse than the flu! I'm freezing!" I tell him. He has his leather jacket back on. He takes it off and drapes it around my shoulders. I slip my arms through and he buttons it up. "I'm such a bother, i'm not helping." I say while looking at the ground.

"You can't help you're ill. I said i'll fix this, don't worry my love." He kisses my forehead and frowns. "You warner then earlier, way more." He frowns at this.

I look behind me as i hear. "Oh for petes sakes it's the same Rose!" Pete says as he takes baby Rose from Jackie and puts her into Rose's arms.I stand up.

"NO!" I shout.

The Doctor takes baby Rose from current Rose and gives baby Rose to Jackie. But it was too late one of the bat creatures appears in the church.

"Everyone behind me!" The Doctor instructs. "I'm the oldest thing in here." He says. He was going to get eaten.

"No! I'm the most complicated!" I shout. I un button the leather jacket and toss it aside. WIth all the ramaining strength i have left I shove the Doctor asidejust as the creature comes. I feel it push me to the ground then it goes dark.

I blink a few times as I sit up. I feel healthy again. I stand up and see i'm still in the church. The Doctor is sitting in the front peu, his head in his hands. His jacket lays next to him. I hear him sniffle. He thinks i'm dead, again. I walk to him and I place a hand on his shoulder, and as soon as he looks up I crash my lips to his.

"Azriel!" He says as he scoops me into his arms.

"I knew i'd be fine, they needed you to figure it out." I tell him as he sets me down.

"Pete ran out he knew he had to die in order to save evryone." I lead him to where Rose is standing and crying.

"Go to him." I tell her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She runs to her dad and he dies in her arms. The Doctor and I stand behind her and I kneel beside her. "come with us." I tell her softly. As soon as we enter the TARDIS Rose goes to her room to mourn her father. This was going to be a tough couple of days for her. And the Doctor and I are going to be there every step of the way.

A third update in one day! It must be christmas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. (12) Time Crash

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's Heads up this is going to be different from the origonal episode, but not by much. I have no internet currently when I wrote this so I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

The Doctor imediatly takes me to the med bay. No matter how much I protest that i'm fine. He sets me on a bed and get's a stethoscope. "Deep breath." He says.

I roll my eyes and push his hand away. "I'm fine." I tell him.

He doesn't listen, he places the scope on my heart. "Normal." He mumbles to himself. He then places it on my back. "Deep breath." I do as he says. "Again." i do it agian. "One more time." I take one last deep breath.

"See i'm fine." I tell him as he puts the instrument away.

He then checks my temperture. "Normal, well for you, 95.6"

I sigh. "Theta. I'm fine, i'm healthy. I got better when time got fixed." I insist,he sighs and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I could of lost you again. You can't keep doing this! You wan't to give me two heart attacks?" He says while rubbing his face.

"Theta." I try but he continues on his rant.

"I mean, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I don't know how I would move on or cope. You don't seem to see that. I know you're still human and we're not married but still. Please promise me you'll be more careful." He pleads to me.

"I promise." I tell him with a soft smile. "Don't worry too much." I tell him while cupping his cheek.

"I can't help it. I love you too much." He responds to me.

"I love you Theta Sigma."

He smiles at me and kisses me. "As I love you."

I smile at him. "I know I'm going to pop off soon, while i'm gone I want you to help Rose. Give her space at first, but she'll come around." I tell him frowning.

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you." I tell him. I see my surroundings start to fade in and out and I know my time with Nine is done for now. "I'll see you soon." I tell him as he fades completly.

I stumble and barley catch myself on a railing. "I can't, i've studied years to become a Doctor. Those people out there they need me." I hear the voice of Martha tell the Doctor.

"This is how i'm meeting Marth, right as she leaves. That's no fair!" i complain behind them. Ten and Martha look at me and smile.

"Dani!" Martha exclaims as she pulls me into a tight hug. "You'll never believe what we just found out!"

I hear the Doctor clear his throat. "That Jack is the face of Boe. I already knew that silly." I laugh at her expression.

"Oh right."

I walk to the Doctor and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. "Hello spaceman!" He hugs me tightly back.

"Where were you just last?" He asks.

"Ninth you, with Rose she tried to save her dad..." I trail off looking from his eyes.

"You scared me back then." I sigh and feel my cheeks heat up.

"I know, I said I was sorry didn't I?" I laugh a little.

He kisses me on the cheek. "Yeah you did."

I turn to Martha and bring her into a hug. "I'll miss you, even though this is the first time i'm meeting you."

She hugs me back just as tight. "I'll see both again." She walks to the door and turns around and points at the Doctor. "You treat her right mister." She turns and she exits the TARDIS.

The Doctor puts the ship into flight. The whole room suddenly starts to shake and I feel a wave dizziness come across me. It stops and the Doctor stands up and looks at the console. "What's the matter honey, eh?" I spot the fifth Doctor he's working on the console also mumbling comforting words to the TARDIS.

I walk up to the tenth Doctor to tell him that his younger self is here. As soon as I reach the tenth Doctor, he bumps into me which sends me into his younger selfs arms. We colide with a 'omph'. Which causes both Doctors to finally notice eachother. Five moves me behind him, his hand rests in my hand. "Who are you, and what were you doing with my wife?" Five demands Ten.

I tap Five's shoulder. "Not married yet, and I can assure you Doctor i'm fine. I wasn't kidnapped or anything of the sort." I reasure him.

He just glares at Ten. "Who are you? I'm the Doctor."

Ten giggles like school girl. "Oh yes you are. You are the Doctor." Five looks at Ten like he's lost his marbles. Five's frown deepens and Ten laughs. "Oh the frowny face, I remember that. Don't you Dani?"

I nod my head and smile. "So you've met me before?" Five says with hope in his eyes.

"Not exactly no, i'm sorry Doctor. This is the first time i'm meeting either of you." I step back as I say this so I can look at them both properly. Five and Ten had a look of sadness wash over them but it was gone just as quick as it came. "I'm sorry, Doctors." I say while looking down at Ten's converse.

Five sighs and takes off his hat. "The back of my head, weird seeing that. I don't want to seem vain but could you put that back on?"

Five rolls his eyes before speaking as he looks around the console room. "You've changed the desktop theme haven't you! What is this, coral? It's worse than the leapord skin." He mutters his face in disgust.

"I haven't seen the leaport skin theme, they never show it on the show. It can't be that bad." I tell both of them. Five nods his head. I then remember what's going on and quickly clear my throat. "We can sort this out once the universe isn't going to go bang in five minutes. Which by the way is your fault Ten. You left the shields down, repairing the TARDIS without shields, are you completly mad?" I say while walking up to the console. I sigh i'm usless. "Crap." I mumble under my breath. "It's up to you two. I'm useless here, although I think I know what to do." Just as those words leave my lips and alarm sounds in the room.

"That's a level five alert!" I hear Five say as he starts to click buttons around the console. He takes out his glasses.

"Ohhh here come the brainy specks. You don't need them, you just think they make you look clever." Ten tells Five with fanboy voice.

"I like them verry much." Five turns his head and he winks at me, I look down as I feel myself blush. Five was a charmer, always was and always will be. "It's as if two TARDIS's have merged, there's definitly only one TARDIS present. That's a paradox."

I giggle. He looks over at me so does Ten. "Oh come on think about it. It sounds like pair of docs."

Five has a small smile on his lips, he returns to the console Ten right behind him. "This could blow a hole in the universe. The exact size of.." Five trails off as Ten slide the monitor to him. "The exact size of Belgum. Isn't that under dramatic, Belgum?"

Ten leans on the monitor and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "Need this?" Ten offers, Five shakes his head. "Oh right, went hands free back then. Look at me i'm the Doctor, and I can save the planet using a kettle and some string, and look at me I'm wearing a vegtible."

I walk up to Ten and I smack him on the arm. "Ow what was that for!" I know I didn't hit him that hard. I roll my eyes at him.

"Could you, for once in your entire lives be nice to yourself?" I grumble to him.

Five looks between Ten and I. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Most importantly, how do you know Dani?" Five is standing infront of Ten now, glaring.

"Take a long look Doctor." I tell Five.

"Oh no. Oh no you're." Five trails off and Ten nods his head.

"Oh yes I am." Ten clarafies thinking what Five was going to say.

"You're a..." He pauses before he huffs. "A fan!"

He then walks off, Ten's mouth is open. "I'm not a fan!" Ten objects as he follows five.

"Okay, you're my biggest fan, well our biggest fan. I mean that's a given. Dani and I go zooming through time and space being well, let's face it. Being quiet marvelous, we tend to get noticed. Start up their little groups, like that LINDA lot. You aren't one of them are you? Can't have you lot knowing where we live!" Five snaps at Ten.

"Doctor, did you not realize what I called him earlier? I called him Ten."

He looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. "I thought that was some odd name from where he lives. He can't be."

Ten walks up to him. "Oh yeah, take a good look at this bone structure Doctor, because one day, you're going to be shaving it." Ten says as he pats his face.

"Is he really me?" Five asks.

"Yes Doctor, he is really you, tenth you infact." I say with a bright smile.

"Well, atleast I know that Dani's in safe hands." Ten was about to say something when the cloister bell starts to ring throughout the room.

"Doctor, I beleive this is your cue." I say to ten fear in my voice.

"Yes, right on time." I grab Five's sleve and tug him back. Even though I knew it was going to be okay, I was still frightened. "Dani was right about this being my fault, I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS well, the same TARDIS at different points in it's own timestream collided and whoo, there you go! End of the universe, butterfingers but don't worry I know exactly how this all works out! Watch!" Ten says as he goes to the thermobuffer and pumps it. "Pumping the thermobuffer." He moves to another object on the console. "Drawing the Helmis regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals." Five grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"You'll blow up the TARDIS!"

Ten freezes over the keyboard. "No I won't. I haven't." Ten says while looking at me, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Who told you that?" Five questions.

"You told me that." Ten says to Five as he finishes typing.

I tug Five closer and bury my head in his chest as the whole room goes white. His arms wrap around me. "Alright it's over now." He rasures me.

I let him go and mumble an apology. He chuckles before he looks at Ten. "Supernova, and black hole at the exact same instant." Ten nods his head.

"Explosion cancels out implosion, right?" Ten smiles at me.

"Pressure remains constant." Five adds to my comment.

"It's brilliant." I say amazed.

"Far too brilliant, i've never met anyone who could fly the TARDIS like that, not even Dani!" I feel excitment bubble in my chest. So what River told me, I taught her how to fly the TARDIS.

"I learn how to fly the TARDIS?" I ask them with excitment.

Ten nods his head. "Yes you do, cross my hearts." Ten says as he crosses both his hearts.

"You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it." Five breaths out.

"You didn't have to work it out. I didn't have to." Ten tells him with a smirk.

"You remebered." Five says looking amazed.

"Because you will." I tell him.

"You rememberd being me watching you doing that. You already knew what to do because I saw you do it." Five says as he walks up to Ten.

"Wibbly-wobbly." Ten starts.

"Timey-wimey." Five and Ten say together. Ten holds up his hand for a high five but akwardly puts it down when Five doesn't high five him. They both laugh at this.

The Cloister bell sounds again and Ten bounces to the monitor. "Right, TARDISes seperating now. I walk over to Ten and stand by him infront of Five. "Sorry, Doctor, but time's up. Back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he showed up again, same as ever."

Five grimaces and sighs. "oh no really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

Ten shakes his head. "No beard, well a wife."

The cloister bell sounds again and Five sighs. "I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor." I smile softly at Five.

"Thank you." Ten says to Five.

"I'm very welcome." Five says as he fades away.

I didn't even get to say good bye. Ten walks to the console and flips the a switch, he then hands me his younger selves hat with a gentle smile. Five reappears and I walk up to him. "Here you go, Doctor." I say softly as I hand him his hat. "I'm looking forward to meeting you."

He smiles down at me and kisses my cheek. "It's quiet the adventure, my dear."

I gigle. "Spoilers remember mister."

Ten comes up and stands behind me. "You know." He tells his younger self. "I loved being you. Back when I first started at the very begining. I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you, and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeeky qhen I shouted. I still do that, the voice thing. I got that from you. Oh, and the trainers, and-" Ten takes out his galsses and puts them on. "Snap. Because you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor." Ten says as he places an arm around my waist.

"To days to come," Five says with a nod of his head.

"All my love to long ago." Ten responds.

Five fades again and his voice echos around the room. "Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up. Dani darling, please be careful will you?"

I smile at his concern. "Always Doctor." I say as he fully leaves to his own timestream.

"You're leaving to." Ten says sadly, he kisses my forehead.

"You better put your shields up mister."

He smiles at me. "I will, I promise." He fully fades from view and i'm met with the same console room. I spin around and see Nine and Rose, Rose looks uterly confused. Nine says my name with his signiture grin. I say his name with smiling just the same.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm thinking of doing End of the World next. Anyway this was writen from memory somewhat. Like I said at the begining I wrote this without internet. Anyway as always, love**

 **The girl who believed 3 3**


	13. (13) End of the world

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's Heads up this is going to be different from the origonal episode, but not by much. I have no internet currently when I wrote this so I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

The Doctor walks up to me and pulls me into a warm hug. "It's so great to have you back." We let go and I walk up to Rose.

"Hello, you've met me yeah?"She nods her head and smiles. "Let me guess, you just faced plastic?"

She nods her head. "You were just here don't you remember?"

I shake my head. "Spoilers, I haven't done it yet, I don't know if future me and biker boy over there explained this yet or not. But I jump around his timestream, nothing is ever in the right order for me." She nods her head and I sit in the captains chair.

"Where were you anyway?" The Doctor asks me.

"Future you, two TARDISes very wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey." I say as I cross my legs. "So where do you want to go Rose Tyler, backwards or forwards in time? Your choice." I tell her.

"Um forwards." She says.

"How far?" The Doctor asks.

"One hundred years." She says with a shrug.

"Do you want to help?" The Doctor asks, gesturing to the console.

"I don't know how, yet." I say while looking down. I look back up and I see understanding in his eyes. He presses a few buttons and turns a wheel and we land.

"There you are the 22nd century." The Doctor says to Rose.

"That's a bit boring though, can we go further?" I suggest, the Doctor smiles. He puts her into flight again and we land once more.

"There you are, 10,000 years in your future, step outside those doors, it's the year 12005." The Doctor says.

"The New Roman empire." I finish for him.

Rose looks between the Doctor and I and smirks. "You two think you're so impressive."

I giggle at the Doctor's expression. "We are so impressive!"

I look at the Doctor. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" He nods his head. "Oh you asked for it Rosie posie." I tell her as the Doctor puts us in flight one last time.

We land with a light thud. "What's out there?" Rose asks the Doctor. He just raises his arm and jesutres to the door. "Where are we?" She asks a curious smile on her lips. I get up and nudge her to the door. She giggles and steps outside the doors.

The Doctor walks up to me and snakes his arms around my waist. "I hope it's not too early, I can never tell."

I turn to face him. "I'm still human, if that's what you mean. We just barely started our relationship. I haven't been on a second date yet. Let's not leave Rose waiting, it's her first spacey-wacey trip."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "Spacey-wacey?"

I giggle and move out of his arms. "Yes, now let's go bikerboy." I walk out the doors, the Doctor at my heels. I walk down to Rose as the Doctor sonics a panel revieling Earth.

He walks down to us and speaks. "Humans, you lot, you spend your time worrying about dying. Rather it be from eggs, beef, global warming, or asteroids. You never stop to imagine that maybe you survive. This is the year-"

I interupt him. "5.5/apple/ 26, five billion years in your future Rose. This is the day, wait for it."

I see the Doctor look at his watch as the sun erupts in a bright light. "This is the day the sun explands, welcome to the end of the world." The Doctor tells Rose.

The Doctor takes my hand and we go into the hall and start walking towards the hospitality room. "Shuttles five and six now docking, guests are reminded that on Platform one any use of weapons, teleportation and religion is strictly forbidden. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester sweet." I hear the a female voice announce.

"So by guests, do they mean people?" Rose wonders behind me.

"What do you mean by people?" I ask her before the Doctor could.

"I mean people, what do you mean?" She asks me.

"Aliens." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

We arive at a panel next to a door leading to the main room. "Why are they all on a spaceship?" Rose asks us.

"It's more of an observation great and the good have come to watch the planet burn." The Doctor explain as he sonics the panel.

"Why?" She asks.

"For fun." The Doctor tells her.

"By the great and the good, he meant the rich and powerful." I tell her as we enter the room.

"Wait they've talked about this, the sun expanding. That takes millions of years right?" Rose says while miming the sun expanding with her hands. We walk to the big glass windows looking over Earth.

"Billions." I reply.

"DIdn't the crust shift too?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, but you see this thing called the trust, who owns the Earth now, they shifted it back to look like classic Earth. See those satelites down there?" I point down to the many satelites surrounding the planet. "Those are holding back the sun's rays. Now that the money has run out, nature takes over." I pause and see the Doctor has a fond smile on his face. "I'm doing your favorite bit, aren't I. I'm sorry Doctor."

He shakes his head and laughs. "I think you explain things better than I do." I bite my lip as I try to subside my blush.

"How long has it got?" Rose asks him, he looks at his watch for a brief moment.

"Oh about thrity minutes, then the planet gets roasted!" Rose pales and I poke the Doctor with my elbow.

"No need to sound so giddy, that's her planet down there." I lightly scold him.

"Is that what you two do, jump in at the last second and save the Earth." Rose asks hope lacing her voice.

"Nope, times up." The Doctor replies to her.

"What about the people?"

I step in. "They're gone, the human race has got in spaceships and has spread all throughout the galaxy and beyond to mingle, become something greater."

She sighs at this. "Just me then."

Just as I was about to say something more I get interupted. "Who the hell are you?" I turn and see the blue steward march his way towards us.

"Oh that's nice, thanks." The Doctor says while spinning around.

"You can't be here, this is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests are disembarking, they'll be here any second."

The Doctor quickly pulls out a small leather flip wallet and shows the steward his phychic paper. "Oh, see we're guests, see. The Doctor, and Danniela Smith plus one. I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Dani Smith, that's Rose Tyler our plus one. That alright?"

The steward nods his head. "Yes, uh apologies ecetra, ecetra. You must be guests if you're here. Excuse me." The Steward bows for a brief moment then walks away.

As the Doctor starts to put away the phychic paper I clear my throat. "Uh Doctor, can I see that?" He smiles and hands me the leather wallet.

Rose looks over my shoulder. "Danniela Smith, co-scientific advisor at UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce."

I frown, it's blank. "It's blank for me."

Rose looks at me confused. "The paper's slightly phychic, tells them whatever you want them to see. Saves us lots of time. It's always been blank for Dani, she's far to clever for it." The Doctor explains as I hand him back the leather wallet, he puts it in his inner pocket.

"He's blue." She says, refering to the stewards.

"Yeah." I say smiling at her. "Okay." Rose says.

I realise the guests have arrived and I see Jabe and her two brothers walking over to us. "A gift of peace, I bring you a cutting from my grandfather." Jabe says as she hands the Doctor a poted plant. Which he hands to Rose.

"Oh yes, gifts, gifts." The Doctor looks to me while patting his pockets.

"Ah yes gifts, I bring you air from my lungs." I say as I lightly breath on her.

"How intimate." Jabe says flirtatiously.

A female tree just flirted with me, how can I resist. "There's more where that came from." I flirt back with her.

"I bet there is." She says softly, then she walks away.

"Did you just flirt with a female tree?" Roses asks shocked.

"Yeah, see where i'm from, he flirts with her. I always thought that was funny, I wanted to try it."

The Doctor leans down and whispers in my ear. "I love when your jelous, it's cute." I feel my face heat up as the Moxx of Bahoon come up to us.

"My felicitations upon this historical happenstance. I bring to you the gift of bodily saliva." He spits and hits Rose's eye.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor and I tell him. He rolls away and the Adherents of the repeated meme walk up to us.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The middle one says in a dark gravely voice. It holds out a silver claw like hand and hands the Doctor a silver sphere. He hands that to Rose too.

Rose looks a little overwhelmed. "Last but not least, let me introduce our last guest. Ladies and gentelmen and trees and multiforms,consider the earth bellow. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The lady Cassandra O'Brien of dot Delta 17." Cassandra gets rolled in by her two helper boys, who are dressed all in white in hospital masks.

I snort at this. "Last human my arse." I mumble under my breath.

I feel the Doctor place his hand in mine. "What's wrong darling?" The Doctor asks me.

"Her, she is. I know I can't tell you what her deal is, but I wish I could. I really wish I could. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop her and make sure noone here gets hurt." I say in a determined voice.

I feel him kiss my temple. "Just make sure you don't get hurt in the process." I nod my head, as I tune back into what Cassandra is saying.

"Archives say this is an Ipod, it plays the greatest hits from humanity's great composers, play on." Cassandra says, as one of her lackys hits a button on a old jute box. Tainted Love starts to play and I realize Rose has left the room. Before I could go after her the Doctor pulls me into dancing with him. I giggle at him bobing his head.

He dips me and I laugh. "Rosie got a little overwhelmed and left, she's gone back to the obersvation room that we landed in." I tell him as he stands me back up.

We start going towards the door we entered through when Jabe calls after us. She takes a picture of us. "Thank you."

I drag the Doctor along into the hall. "Will the owner of the blue box please report to observation gallery four, thank you." The stewards announces.

We get to the observation room intime to see four of the small blue men rolling the TARDIS away. "Oi, make sure you park her properly!" The Doctor tells them.

"No scratchs, or chips either, she's delicate." I add on. One of the staff walks over to me and hands me a card. It reads, 'have a nice day'.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and we walk into the room where Rose is. "There you are, so what do you think?" The Doctor asks sitting on the oposite side of the stairs from her.

I sit next to Rose. "Great, fine. Once you get past the slightly phychic paper. They're just so alien. You look at them and they're alien they look so alien."

I giggle at this. "Good thing we didn't take you to the deep south." The Doctor jokes.

The Doctor leans on one elbow facing us. This isn't playboy Gallifrey. I think giggling. As if hearing my thoughts he winks at me. I bite my lip feeling my face heat up. "So where are you from anyway?" Rose asks the Doctor, here we go.

"Everywehre." He states simply.

"They all speak english." Rose points out.

"Yeah, it's the TARDIS, she get's inside your head and translates alien languages for you."

Rose's brows knit together. "Inside my head? It changes my brain and you didn't think to ask?"

I quickly defend my home. "Yes, in a good way, it's like having a translator inside your brain, all the time. The TARDIS wouldn't do anything to harm you I swear." I quickly say.

"I didn't think about that." The Doctor mumbles behind me.

"You were just thinking about cheap shots about the deep south. Where are you both from Doctor? What planet are you from?"

The Doctor sits up and looks at his hands. "You wouldn't know where it was anyway." The Doctor replies shortly.

"Rose please, just respect he doesn't want to say right now, maybe one day he'll tell you." I try to reason with her.

"Why can't you just tell me, what sort of alien are you then?"

"Rose stop, please." I try again.

"I'm only here because you two brought me here so just tell me!" Rose presses.

"It doesn't matter! All's that matters is right here and right now!" The Doctor shouts before he walks down the stairs and stops infront of the glass window. I get a chance that I never thought i'd have. I can comfort the Doctor. I walk down to where he was and I gently place my hand on his bicep.

"Are you alright Theta?" He turns so he can pull me into a hug.

"Do not worry, my dear." I breath in his scent, leather and something else I can't quiet put my finger on, along with old spice.

"Rose dosen't know any better, this is all still brand new to her. Don't hold it against her." I tell him while glancing up into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am. As my mate Shareen always says, don't argue with the designated driver."

I step away from the Doctor and pull Rose into a hug. "It's okay, you didn't know."

We pull apart and she smiles at me, she takes out her phone and waves it around. "It's not like I could call for a taxi, we're out of service, just a bit."

I laugh and grab her phone. "Tell ya what, the Doctor can do jiggery pokery." I tell her as I hand the Doctor her phone.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose giggles.

"Dani came in first in jiggery pokery, I came in second. What about you?" The Doctor joins in.

"Nah I failed hullabaloo."

He hands me Rose's phone back, and I hand it to her. "Go ahead and try it out."

I nudge her, she clicks her home number and her face lights up when she hears it ring. She walks away as her mum picks up.

I face the Doctor with a small smile. "I may or may have not just blown her mind." I tell him.

"Turn around and close your eyes." I raise an eyebrow and he just laughs. "Go ahead do it." I turn around and close my eyes. "A future you told me this is when I gave you this, it's about time you got this to." I feel a cool chain get placed around my neck. Somthing is dangling from it, and it dangles just bellow my breasts. "Open."

I open my eyes and I see the most beautiful silver key, it has a pink stone at the top, and it's designed like a old fashon key, used to open a trunk or castle door. "It's beautiful Doctor, thank you." I say as I turn around and hug the Doctor. We seperate as Rose walks back to us.

"That was five billion years ago, now she's dead." I roll my eyes.

"Bundle of laughs you are." The Doctor says to her. The room rocks and I use the Doctor to keep steady.

"That's not suppose to happen." The Doctor and I say at the same time as we look at one another.

"That was definitly not a gravity pocket." I mutter.

"Honored guests, please disregard, that was meerly a gravity pocket, thank you." The Steward announces.

"How did you know he was going to say that?" Rose wonders with a raised eyebrow. "It's complicated." I tell her, we exit the observation room and we go to the main observation gallery.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket, like Dani said. We know gravity pockets that didn't feel anything close to one." The Doctor says as he begins to sonic a pannel when Jabe walks up. "What do you think Jabe, the engines just hiked up about 30 hertz, that doggy or what?" The Doctor says as he turns around.

Jabe shrugs. "I don't know, it's all just metal to me."

Before the Doctor could ask where the engine room was a staff member walks up. "Excuse me, are you Dani?" I nod my head. "The Face of Boe has requested your presnese in his sweet." I turn to the Doctor.

"Do you know him?" He asks me.

"Yes, but that's spoilers. He's from your future. I'll be back don't worry, I wont get into trouble." I reasure him.

"Alright, meet me back here in about 20 minutes." I nod my head and follow the blue staff member.

(A/N Spoilers alert if you haven't seen any of the tenth Doctor or haven't watched that far yet, but captain Jack Harkness is the Face of Boe. Sorry if I spoiled that for you.) I walk into the room and see Jack. "Hello Jackie poodle." I say with a warm smile.

He speaks in my head. "Hello Dani-girl. You're younger then i've seen you in a long while. Besides when we took down the slitheen all those years ago." Jack says.

"I remember that, I called you captain Cheesy. How are you Jack, or do you perfer if I called you Boe?"

I hear him chuckle in my mind. "As long as it's not captain Cheesy. I've been okay, you make sure i'm not lonly for long. You visit from time to time. You are going to meet me soon, when I don't know you."

"I look forward to it captain." I say with a gentle smile.

"I remember it well, it was a plesent evning, i mean besides the blitz that is." He tells me.

"Excluding the walking gas mask zombies also, but spoilers." I realize it's been almost 20 minutes. "I promised the Doctor twenty minutes, I'm sorry I can't stay longer." I say with a small smile.

"I'll see you soon princess." I smile at him and bid him farewell.

"Look after yourself brother Jack."

"You as well little sister."

I walk out and I hear pounding from down the hall. I run to observation room four, the Doctor is already there. "Quit mucking about!" I hear Rose shout.

"I'm not, the computer is fighting back, it's getting clever."

 **Sun filter decending, sunfilter decending.**

I rush to the door. "Rose! I want you to get to the lowest point you can and lay face down." After two long minutes the Doctor gets the sunfilter to rise and stay that way. "Rose?!"

After a few seconds she answers. "I'm okay, but the lock is melted it wont budge!"

I sigh in relief. "Alright, give us a few ticks we'll get you out!" The Doctor grabs my hand and we race to the main hospitality room.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead." Jabe says gravily.

Gasps erupt form all over the room. . "Cassandra I know it was you so button it before you regret it by pinning this on the Face of Boe!" I snap at her.

The Doctor is tinkering with the little robot but. "Let's see who has brought their little pet on board." The Doctor says as he places the spider on the floor.

He goes to Cassandra then over to the repeated meme. "Hmm that's a bit cleaver and somewhat obvious. Why is that Doctor?" I ask smugly as the Doctor walks over to three cloaked things.

The one in front tries to hit the Doctor but he grabs the claw. "You see they're just an idea." He pulls the arm off and pulls a wire. All three of the cloaked figures drop to the floor.

"Yes just an idea. Fake in a way just like you Cassandra." The little robot spider looks up to me. "Go on boy go home." I urge it, it turns around and stops right in front of Cassandra. "What other lame excuse do you have Cassandra?" I sneer at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I bet you were a wot in school that never got kissed." Cassandra snaps at the Doctor.

"Arrest her, infidel!" Moxx says while pointing at Cassandra.

"Oh shut it pixie. At arms." Cassandra says as her two lackeys raise their nozzles.

"What are ya goin to do? Moisturize me?" The Doctor mocks crossing his arms. I slightly step in front of him.

"With acid. Oh but it doesn't matter my little pets have full control over platform one." The whole place shakes and I feel the Doctor wrap his arms around my waist to keep me balanced. It stops and the Doctor is still holding on. He realizes this and he coughs awkwardly and lets go. I look to Cassandra who has a smirk on her flat face. "The safety shields are down, how does that old earth song go? Burn baby burn."

I snort loudly towards her. "Blowing up a ship that you're still on? How stupid are you?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was hoping to be a victim in a hostage situation I was planning. The compensation would have been amazing."

I just huff. "Five billion years later and it still comes down to bloody money!" I growl at her.

"You think maintaining my beauty is cheap? Just being flat alone is a fortune." She snaps back at me.

"Beauty? You think you're pretty? You're not even human, just a bitchy trampoline. You lost your humanity a long time ago." I feel the Doctor gently grasp my hand in his.

"Oh I think I'm very pretty still. I'm having another operation in the next week. You could use a few of your own. You have a bit of a chin poking out." I glance at the Doctor, his jaw sets as Cassandra says that to me.

"So you'll burn with us." I hear Jabe snap at her.

"Oh I don't think so, oh I'm such a naughty thing. Bye bye darlings." With those last words Cassandra disappears via her teleport.

 _Safety systems failing, safety systems failing. Earth death in 5 minutes, Earth death in 5 minutes._

I feel my heart start to hammer against my ribcage. "The computer needs to be reset!" I hear Moxx say panic clear in his voice.

"Only the steward knows how." Jabe replies back.

"There has to be a way to do it by hand, alright Dani, Jabe you're with me. You lot, just chill." I grab the Doctor's arm and stop him.

"Jabe has to stay here, or else she'll burn, besides she can help here." I turn to everyone. "Okay listen up! I need all of you to listen to Jabe, she's going to lead you all into the halls away from any windows. There's a girl in observation room four that needs to be let out." I turn to the Doctor. "Okay let's go." We race to where the giant fans are.

"OH and look where the switch is." The Doctor huffs. He looks to the side and pulls down a big metal lever. The fans slow down, he lets go and he walks away, the switch snaps back into place and the fans speed up again. I walk to the switch and pull it down. "You can't stay here. The heat is going to vent through here!"

I smirk at him. "Then stop waisting time, Time Lord." i say Jabes line. A determined look appears on the Doctor's face and he turns around. I feel the metal beneath my fingers quickly heat up. He passes the first fan with ease. I smell something burning and know it's me, my skin is burning. I wince as the pain and heat increase. I try to concentrate on the Doctor but the pain in my hands. I start to see double as the heat starts to get ot me. I am forced to let go of the lever as I lose balance. I feel myself fall backwards as my world grows dark.

"I knew this would happen, why did I let you stay." I hear the Doctor's voice above me, I feel my head is in his lap. "Please wake up." I graon softly as I open my eyes. "That's my girl. Take things slow for me." He helps me sit up, he adjusts me so i'm siting between his legs, his back against the wall. I lean heavily against him. "Let me see your hands." He gingerly lifts my hands.

"I'm fine." I say lying through my teeth.

"No you're not, you're dehidrated and your hands are burned. I told you not to get injured." I weekly look up at him.

"I'm sorry Theta. I was just trying to do some good."

He sighs and kisses my cheek. "I know my dear. Do you think you can walk?"

I dizzily nod my head. He helps me stand up, I take one step and the floor seems to slip from underneath me. In a blink of an eye the Doctor scoops me into his arms. "I did it. I saved her." I mumble as he starts to walk towards the main room.

"Hush darling, save your strength." He tells me lightly.

"I saved Jabe, sh, she was suppose t to burn u up. I saved her. I did something useful for once." I feel him stop walking and he looks at me.

"I want you to listen to me. You have done more good then you will ever know. You'ved saved countless lives, and you will do many more great things in your future. Now please rest, before you pass out again." I lay my head on his shoulder. We enter the room and I hear someone run up to us.

"Is she alright Doctor?" I hear Rose's voice.

"She's a bit dehydrated, and i'll fix her hands once back on the TARDIS. She'll be okay." The Doctor sits me in a chair. Jabe walks up to us and she hands the Doctor a cup of water. I go to grab it but even the air stings my hands. He places the glass to my lips. "Drink." He orders gently. I'm take a long sip. "Alright, another sip." He sets the half empty cup down. I see the oncoming storm in his eyes.

"Are you alright Doctor?" I ask him gently.

"Im fine, brilliant. I'm brilstling with ideas. Idea number one teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some type of feed. Idea number two, that feed must be near by." He walks to the ostrige egg Cassandra brought and he smashes he, he picks up the device within the egg. "Idea number three if you're as clever as I am, then it can be reversed."

He turns a dial and Cassandra returns with a gasp. "Congratulations Doctor, you're invited to the humans club." Cassandra says nervously.

"You killed the steward Cassandra, and you almost murderd everyone else on this platform." The Doctor snaps harshly at Cassandra. I look around and I notice the only one I couldnt save was the steward, everyone else survived. "You also hurt my wife, and no one gets away with that." He says darkly.

"Oh but that's enough to keep your lawers dizzy for centuries, go ahead Doctor take me to court. Watch me smile and flutter and..."

"Creek." The Doctor interupts.

Cassandra's drying up. "Creek, you're creeking." I tell her as I get up and weakly walk to stand next to the Doctor.

"Oh no where are my boys, my lovely boys! Moistorize me, mostorize me! Oh Doctor please help me!"

Rose looks at her sympitheticaly. "Help her." she whispers to us.

"Everything has it's time." The Doctor says.

"Everything dies." I finish for him. Cassandra snaps apart with one finaly cry.

Rose and I are now standing infront of the glass window, watching chunks of Earth float by. . "Nobody saw it, we were all busy saving ourselves that we didnt see it go. All of that history, gone."

I look at her as tears fill her eyes. "yeah, but you know what?" She shakes her head. "It's all worth it in the end."

The Doctor walks over to us. "Come with us." I tell her softly as the Doctor laces his arm around my wasit. Once back in the Tardis I get taken starght to the sick bay. The Doctor makes me sit down and he gets this machine. It's like what you would use to dry your nails. "Place your hands, palm facing upwords please." I do as he says and he flips it on. A blue light comes one and I get a tingling sinsation in my hands. I look in amazment as the skin repairs itself in a blink of an eye. He turns it of and I rub the new skin amazed.

"TIme Lord technology way better then human technology." I say smiling at the Doctor. He puts the machine away silently. Next thing I know he grabs my face gently in his hands and press's his lips to mine. Our lips moving in perfect sync. We break the kiss and he looks into my eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that agian!"

I smile at him. "No promises, now let's go. We need to show Rose present day Earth." We exit the med bay and go to the console room.

Once we get to the consoel room Rose crashs into me and hugs me. "Don't you do that to me again! I was so worried."

I hug her back. "2005 Doctor please."

We exit the TARDIS and stand in the busy sidewalk people brushing past. I look around and take it all in. "You think its going to last, cars and concrete but it never does." I hear the Doctor tell her softly.

"We lost in a war, my people. The time war, between us and another species who's only goal is to exterminate. We're the last ones the Doctor and I. There's no one left now." I say sadly squeezing the Doctors hand.

"You two have got me." She says confadently.

"You sure, you've seen how dangerous it is, don't you want to go home?" The Doctor asks her.

"I don't know what I want I want.." She pauses and a smile spreads across her face. "You smell that, chips? I want chips. So before you both get me back inside that box you're taking me to get chips."

I smile and point to my pockets. "Sorry no money, him either. Sowy Rosie posie."

I hear her gigle. "Alright then cheap o's chips on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It's now 4:43am where i'm at. I just had to finish this chapter. I couldn't go to bed with it unfinished. Until next time love always,**

 **The girl who believed 3 3**


	14. (14) Second date

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's. I hope you enjoy this.**

We start walking down the sidewalk, Rose leads us to a local chip shop. "Here, you go order the chips Doctor, Dani and I are going to go sit down." Rose says as she grabs my arm and she leads me to a booth. We sit across from one another. "How long have you two been maried?" She asks curiously.

"I'm not married to him yet, maybe in his timeline we are, but like I said. I never appear in the right order." I say in a shy voice.

"I see, that makes sense. Are you even with 'im yet?" Why is she so interested?

"Yeah, why?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"You two make the most perfact couple i've ever seen."

I smile at her. "Thank you Rosie." I scoot over so the Doctor can slide in next to me. He places a medium order of chips between us and hands Rose her order. I notice he's gotten me a glass of ice tea. I take a sip and it has the perfact ammount of lemon and sugar in it. He knows me better then I thought. Then again apperantly he's known me all of his lives.

"Tomato sauce?(ketchup)" The Doctor asks me.

I nod my head and he puts some on the chips. "I hope you enjoyed your first spacey-wacey trip, even though you got locked in the observation room with a killer sun." I say as I nibble a chip.

"It was amazing. Thank you for saving me, both of you."

I smile her. "I say we should take her to the past. What do you say Doctor?"

He smiles back at me. "Sounds fantastic. You have anywhre in mind?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, here on Earth the year 1860 Naples, December 24th. Does that sound okay?" I ask Rose.

She smiles brightly at me. "Sounds good to me." We finish the chips and we head back to the TARDIS. I walk in and I frown.

This isn't nine's TARDIS, this a early him. The console room is all white. WIth the round things on the walls. No one is in the console room, maybe i'm with Three? I walk to the console and look at the buttons and dials. "Sexy, which one of these is the monitor again?" A button flashes near by. "Thank you." I press it and see we're just in the void right now. "That tells me jack squat." I grumble as I turn the monitor back off. I sigh and lean against the console. "I guess I'll go search for him." I mumble to myself. I turn to walk down the hall but bump into somone. The person wraps their arms around my waist and makes sure I don't fall down.

I realize it's the sixth Doctor. "Careful my dear." He says as he stands me up.

I blush and clear my throat. "Sorry, Doctor. I was looking for you actually. Wasn't sure what regeneration I was with."

I hear him hum. "Yes, well here I am." I feel his hand under my chin, he gently makes me look in his blue eyes. He leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. Six, is kissing me! Six is kissing me! My knees go week and his arms go around my waist keeping me upright. He stops kissing me, and smiles at me, a genuine smile. "Ive missed you my dear Azriel." Does he think i'm a Time Lord?

"This is the first time i'm meeting this you. But we're together, although i've only been on one date with you, in your future. Your next self." He now has a sad smile, but it's gone in a blink of an eye.

I never knew that this him could be such a great kisser.

"A great kisser? I knew that already."

Did I say that outloud!

My eyes widen, I didn't mean for that to happen. "Yes, you did." He says with a laugh. I feel my face heat up and I look anywhere but the Doctor's face. I realize he doesn't have his rainbow coat on. "Awww you're blushing!"

I get out of the Time Lords arms and bite my lip. "Erm uh who are you traveling with? Peri? Mels?" I ask him while looking up.

"Who's Mels?"

Ah so before the Trial of a Time Lord. "Oh uh spoilers. Sorry." I say with a light laugh.

I hear footsteps echo through the hall behind me. "Doctor, I thought I herd Dani's voice." Peri asks, she smiles brightly once she sees me, she rushes to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's nice to meet you Peri!" I say as I sqeeze her tightly.

"It's nice to see you, the Doctor and I have missed you alot."

We let go and I smile at her. "How long have I been gone?" I ask them.

"A day at most, but we're terribly attached to you." The Doctor says to me with a warm smile.

"I'm terribly attached to you." Which was true, the thought of lving without the Doctor was quickly becoming the worst possible thought in the universe. I viciously depised the thought of never seeing him again. I'm going to be completly honest, in my world, I was and still am head over heels for the Doctor. Each and everyone of him. Now just knowing that some how, some way i'm his wife, and we met on Gallifrey. It's one of the best things in the world. A dream come true. This man, this Time Lord has quickly become the most important man in my life.

"How are you?" Peri's voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" I ask the american.

"I'm doing good also."

"I hope mr Time Lord over there isn't being too rude to you." I whisper this to her.

"No he's been nicer since you pointed it out to him, er will point it out to him."

I smile, in my world he was a little rude to Peri, and I didn't like it. They had their moments but i've always wanted to slap the sixth him upside the head. "Uh darling?" The Doctor asks while turning to the console.

"Yes Doctor?" He fumbles with a few buttons and takes a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" I ask while walking over to him.

"No, everything is fine, could you go get my coat from our room. It's draped on the chair infront of your vanity."

I nod my head. "sure Doctor, i'll be right back." I kiss him on the cheek, then turn around and walk down the hall. The TARDIS moved our room closer for me. I quickly walk and spot the Doctor's rainbow coat over a purple chiar infront of a vanity. I feel a light thump and I know we've landed somewhere. I quickly grab the coat and re-enter the hall. I hear hush whispering between the Doctor and Peri.

I make my footsteps known as I walk back into the console room. "That was quick." The Doctor says as he quickly turns around.

"Yeah the TARDIS moved our room closer to the console room. I'm happy she did that, I didn't want to keep you waiting." I say with a gentle smile as I hand him his coat. He shrugs it on and nervously smiles. "So where have you landed us?"

"Somewhere calming. I figured you just came from alot of running and felt that you and Peri need someplace where you wont get chased by angry aliens."

Peri clears her throat getting our attention. "Actually Doctor, I think I'm going to stay in the TARDIS, I have a few personal things to do. If you two don't mind?" I found this quiet strange and knew the Doctor was up to something.

"If that's what you wish Peri, we'll come collect you when we've returned." The Doctor tells her with a small smile.

She excuses her self and walks down the hall in the direction of the library. "I guess it's just us two then. What have you got instore spaceman?" I ask with a eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you go have a quick wash and dress into something warm. Meet me back here when you're done." I'm suspicious but I nod my head and walk to our room. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair. I side braid my hair and do my normal make up with pink lipstick. I see the TARDIS has already picked out an oufit for me. I see a pair of darkblue skinny jeans, a TARDIS blue longsleeved top,with a leather jacket and a white scarf, also a pir of black fuzzy socks are on the bed, next to a pair of black boots with fur inside. I quickly get dressed and meet the Doctor back in the console room.

"Do I look ok?" I ask him, he's sitting in a chair reading a book about the early 13th century on Earth.

"Absolutly stunning dear." He does know how to make me blush doesn't he. He leads me to the doors and he opens them. "Close your eyes." I look over at the Time Lord and see he's nervousl. This makes me smile. I close my eyes and I feel the Time Lords hands on my waist. "Let me be your guide." He leads me out of the TARDIS and imediatly I feel a cold wind rush past me. I feel crunch of snow beneath my feet also. I wonder where we are? We walk for a few minutes and we stop. I hear voices in the distant. "Now you can look." I open my eyes and I smile brightly. We're on a planet, it looks to be winter time for them. Or maybe it's like this all the time. Various species of alien are around us. Some walking into what appears to be a reastraunt made of a purple crystal of some sort. Near it is a big ice skating area. Two foutains are on either side of a stone bath leading up to a outside dining area. "Welcome to a small town in Alaska, it's called Grayling. I know how much you love ice skating, I hope you like it."

I turn to face him with a bright smile. "I dont just like it Theta, I love it. Thank you. Is this why Peri was acting so strange? Why she stayed in the TARDIS?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Yes, uh, you mentioned you've only been on one date with me. I've been planning this ever since then." Ten minutes ago, maybe. I was touched at his sweetness and his nervousness. Knowing this was our second date made my nerves hike up and butterflies rush in my stomach.

"I think that's sweet, you did this for me. Can we ice skate first?" He grins at me and takes my hand.

We get ice skates and put them on. I haven't been skaing in god knows how long, i'm probably really rusty. "Ready?" The Doctor asks while standing up.

I finish real quick and smile up at him. "Yep, just a heads up. I uh haven't skated in a while, so I might royaly stink at first. Fall on my butt a few times." I tell him as we appraoch the ice.

He offers me his hand. "I'll catch you, don't worry."

We get on the ice and i'm a little wobbly at first. I almost fall three seconds after I had stepped onto it. The Doctor puts his hands around my waist keeping me steady. "Sorry." I mumble emerassed.

I hear him chuckle. "Well you did say you were going to be rusty. I don't mind darling." I feel my face heat up even more. I clear my thraot and we begin to skate side my side, the Doctor's hands still around my waist. After a few minutes I get my balance and I feel it all coming back to me.

"I want to try on my own." He takes his hands away from my waist be keeps his hands up incase I fall. I grab one of his hands and tug him along as I start to skate forward. "I think i'm back!" I squeel with pride. I turn around so that i'm skating backwards. I place my hands on his shoulders and his hands rest on my hips. "I'm having a wonderful time, thank you."

He smiles and gives me a peck on the lips. "Anything to see you smile." I smile at him as we continue to skate. After a couple hours we get off the ice.

"I had a wonderful time Theta. We should get back to Peri. I want to make dinner for us all." I say as I hand the Doctor my skates.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. I'll be right back." Once he returns our skates we go to the TARDIS.

Once we enter the console room I spot Peri in a chair reading the Wizard of Oz. She looks up from her book and smiles. "You two are back early. Did you have a good time?" She asks as she puts the book down.

"It was lovely. I'm going to cook dinner for us now, you want to come to the kitchen i'll tell you all about it." She nods her head and stands up.

"What are you making anyway?" The Doctor asks as he grabs the book Peri was reading.

"You'll see." I say as I grab Peri's hand and drag her down the hall. Once we reach the kitchen Peri sits at the small table. "What should I make?" I ask while leaning on the counter.

"How about chicken alfrado?" Peri suggest, that does sound good.

"That's a good idea, that sounds yummy. I hope the Doctor likes that." I say as the ingrediants appear on the counter, along with a pan I need. As I cook I tell Peri how the date went.

As soon as it was done the Doctor walks into the kitchen. "That smells absolutly amazing, your famous chicken alfrado?"

I smile as I set the plates down along with a cesar salad. "Famous? I wish, but thank you for being so sweet. Since you've said that i guess i've made this before?" Peri nods her head as we all sit down. I nervously wait for the Doctor and Peri to take a bite before I even took my first bite.

"Amazing as always, my dear." I smile at the Doctor's compliment and can't help to feel relieved that he likes my cooking.

Peri takes her first bit and smiles brightly. "Delicious as always Dani. Could you teach me how to cook this good?"

I feel myself blush. "Sure, why not." I tell her before I take my first bite as well. It didn't turn out bad it was actually quiet good. After we had cleared our plates the Doctor insisted on cleaning up afterwards.

"You and Peri go and watch a movie in the theatre room. You two can have what human females call a girls night." The Doctor shoos us out of into the hall.

We both look at one another and shrug our shoulders before we head down the hall. "I'm going to change into some sleeping clothes, i'll give you some clothes in my room." I tell Peri, the Doctor and I's room appears a couple feet away and I smile. "Thank you sexy." I say while patting the wall. We enter the room and I see two sets of sleeping outfits layed out. One was a pair of blue and white sport short sport shorts with a black tanktop and a pair of blue fuzzy socks. The other outfit was similar, except instead of blue the color on the shorts were purple and the socks were also purple. I chose the blue set and Peri the purple. I put my hair in a messy bun and we venture back into the hall and head towards the theatre room.

It was huge, like a actual theatre, the room was TARDIS blue, a huge screen was at the front with rich purple curtains. In the front center was a big comfy couch, that had recliners and looked like a perfact place to cuddle with someone. A certain Time Lord perhaps. Bean bag chairs also are around in perfact positions to view whatever you were going to watch. Four recliners were also near the front aswell. Peri sits in a purple bean bag chair. I walk to a case to the right side of the room. "What do you want to watch?" I ask her looking over at countless movies, some of which I have never even herd of, or weren't even going to get released in my room until the next year or so.

"How about Zombieland?" Peri suggests.

"OH yeah! It's time to nut up or shut up." i say and we burst out laughing.

I pop it into the system and press play. I settle down in the black white bean bag next to Peri. I spot two blankets near our chairs. One was a purple blanket with black roses on it. The other one was my TARDIS blanket from my world. I hand the purple blanket to Peri and I take my TARDIS one. I started to fall asleep halfway through the movie, the last thing I recall before I fell asleep was when they were destroying that indian shop in Arizonia.

I feel myself being lifted into someones arms. I smell old spice and something that one cannot describe and knew it was the Doctor. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head in the crook of his neck. I hear him lightly laugh at this. We walk for a little bit before I hear a door open and close agian. I feel myself being laid on what I assume is our bed. The covers get placed to my chin and he kisses my forehead. "Theta?" I mumble.

"Go back to sleep, my dear." I open my eyes and squint in the dark.

"Aren't you staying?" I pout to him, which recieves him laughing a little.

"Of course i am darling. Go back to sleep, i'm going to take a quick shower before bed." I yawn and mumble okay before turning over. I don't know how much time passes before I feel movemnt on the Doctor's side of the bed. I roll over to him and snuggle to his side. I feel him gently lift me up so I can rest on his chest. I feel him kiss the crown of my head before I fall back into a deep sleep.

 **I felt the need to write some Six/OC fluff. I've been watching the sixth Doctor alot recently and i've always loved him. I'm watching Trial of a Time Lord now and i'm thinking of writing about it in the near future, well atleast near the end of it or something like that. Not sure how i'd write that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that. Love always,**

 **The girl who believed 3 3**


	15. (15) Into the Dalek

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's Heads up this is going to be different from the origonal episode, but not by much. I have no internet currently when I wrote this so I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

When I wake up I frown, the spot beside me was cold. Where did that walking rainbow go now? I sit up and yawn. I get up and go to our bathroom and hop in the shower. Once i'm done I blow dry my hair and do light make up with a pink lipstain. I wrap a towel around me and walk into the room. I walk to my closet and sort through the many, many outfits inside. A single outfit keps appearing.

"Are you trying to be funny?"I ask the TARDIS.

The outfit appears 2 more times and I give in. I take it out of the closet. The outfit consists of black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, maroon braces and a red bow tie, I was feeling a bit elevenish. I turn around and I spot a tweed jacket laid out on the bed. I smile and slip it on, a perfact fit. I slip on black ankle high flat boots and smile. Hmm if only I had a fez. As if reading my mind a Fez appears on the dresser. I put it on and make sure my TARDIS key is around my neck and straighten my bow tie. I step out into the hall and frown, I realize I left six behind. I'm now with either eleven or twelve. It would be funny if I appeared with eleven and we were wearing the same thing. I walk down the hall and see the console room a few feet away. I am kind of hoping for twelve, I haven't seen him since I ran away with him to this universe. I miss those angry eyebrows of his. I see that I am indeed in twelves TARDIS. I see a tray with three cofee cups is resting on a chair. The doors open and in steps Twelve. Hmm I remember this one, it's into the Dalek, joy. He spots me and he looks at what i'm wearing.

"Nice bow tie."

I smile and straighten it. "Bow ties are cool." He walks over to me and pulls me into a warm hug.

"I've missed this you!" I tell him.

"I've missed you. When was the last time you saw this me?" He asks as we seperate.

"It hasen't happened for you yet. But it's when you go to my old dimension and I run away with you. Reminds me of Amy in a way. I've only met eleven once. Army of weeping angels." I sit down in a seat.

"How does it remind you of Amy?" He wonders.

"She ran away with you. Her exact words if I remember correctly which I do are. 'when I was a little girl I had an imaginary friend, when I grew up he came back. He's an alien called the Doctor, he has a spaceship that can fly anywhere in time and space. I ran away with him, and we've been running ever since.' Or something along those lines, it's been close to three months since i've herd that." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

"What adventures have you been on?" He asks while leaning on the console.

"The first one I went on was with fourth you, Eldrad must live and all of that. Next was with ninth you and turning the slitheen into an egg. My third adventure was with eleven and the Angels. The next time I saw you was Seven, we went on a date then you regenerated into your eighth body and meeting the Master for the first time. Then I saw the Third you for the first time and that's when you taught me how to drive Bessie. Then I appeared with Nine again and Rose messed time up, not on purpose but that did suck. Then I met the Fifth you and the Tenth you at the same time, time crash. Next was when we took Rose on her first spacey wacey trip, platform one. I just left Six actually, i met him for the first time also. We went on our second date, the ice skating remember?"

I look up and see he's smiling at me fondly, also with love. "Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. You and Peri fell asleep while watching Zombieland."

I smile at him. "I see you regenerated not too long ago. I was there right?" I ask looking down at my hands.

"Yes, you always have been." I look up relief floods my body.

"I always will be." I stand up and stand infront of him. I step on my tip toes and kiss him briefly on the lips. "I'm guessing we're taking the cofee to Clara?" I say while pointing to the tray of drinks.

"Oh yes, we are. I got distracted by a thing."

I raise an eyebrow. "What thing?" He puts the TARDIS into flight and we land with a soft thud.

"A thing, let me get Clara real quick and I'll explain the thing." I roll my eyes. "Your eleven is showing." I mumble as he grabs the drink tray and walks out the TARDIS doors. He returns inside the TARDIS, Clara close behind him. "Sorry about him getting distracted, he did mean to return right back, instead of dumping you in Glassgo, and being three weeks late." I say while walking up to her, she smiles at me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm happy to see you." She says as we seperate.

"I most certainly hope so." I say with a light laugh. Clara and I sit in a seat together.

"So Doctor, what's this thing you mentioned to me?" He hands Clara and I our cofee, which is suprisingly still warm. He tells us about the moral Dalek back on a spaceship called Aristotile.

"A moral Dalek, what do you do with a moral Dalek?" Clara asks while looking between the Doctor and I. Clara finally looks at what i'm wearing. "Were you just with him?" She asks while jesturing towards the fez.

"No, i've only seen him once so far. The TARDIS wanted me to wear this outfit, showed up atleast 10 times in my closet when I got here. Do you want me to change?" I ask, since it's only been about three weeks since he regenerated for her, it's probably still a sore subject for this Clara, knowing the bow tie weraing Doctor she once knew was gone now.

"No, no I love it, you look ten times better in a bow tie then he did."

I hear the Doctor scoff. "Well I kind of have to agree with her. They look way cooler on me." The Doctor smiles at me and steals the fez off my head. "Same man, different face." I smile as he places the fez on his head. "Verry cool." I say while giving him two thumbs up.

"You know bow ties are only cool because Dani wears them, and the fez she can only pull that off." I smile at Clara.

"Are you flirting with me miss Oswald?" I wink at her and she winks back.

"That's enough of that!" I hear the Doctor say with an annoyed voice, I caught a bit of jelousy in there as well. The Doctor parks us on the Aristotile and we walk out. The Fez is now resting on the console, left behind. We walk by the shrink machine, soilders guiding us.

"Who are these women?" I hear Morgan Blue ask the Doctor. "That's Clara, and tha's my ahh." He trails off.

"I'm his carer, or wife in his eyes." I say witha shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah, she's my carer, she cares so I don't have to." I snicker at this. We then arrive where the Dalek is kept. "Dani, Clara, this is Rusty. We're going to make you better. Isn't that right Rusty?" Clara and I look at one another.

"Where did you find it?" I ask.

"It was floating in space, we thought it was dead, obviously it wasn't." A soilder answers me.

I sigh and turn to the Doctor. "We're not keeping it, like the horse you tried to take on board as your tenth self." I say while crossing my arms.

"Hey you let Rose keep Rickey!" He huffs back.

"Mickey." I point out.

"Whatever."

I roll my eyes and turn to Clara. "I swear he's the biggest five year old ever." She snickers and I remember why we're here.

"Uh anyway, what are we going to do?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"We're going to get inside it's head." He replies back.

"How do we get into a Dalek's head?" Clara wonders aloud.

"He didn't mean it metaphorically, he ment it literally. Unfortunaly." I say with a sigh. I know what we have to do, and I'm not looking forward to it. The soilders and the main officer and Clara start walking towards the shrink machine. I tug the Doctor aside so we can talk. "Doctor, I know what's going to happen, I mean mostly. But you can't let anyone know, because if someone gets injured and they find out I knew about it, if I remmber that is, then they'll blame the whole thing on me. I don't think I can handle that sort of preasure."

The Doctor places his hands on my shoulders and squeezes them gently. "I know, deep breath." I take a deep breath and let it out. "Don't tell me anything, unless it's really important ok. I know that in this body, you told me that you don't know alot about this me. Only so much. Which it's about time. I know how much of a burdan your forkeknoledge is. How much of a strain it puts on you. I'm here remember that." He kisses my forehead and we join the others infront of the machine. A braclet gets put on my left wrist. I see Clara already has hers on.

"Once it starts you're going to feel like you want to hold your breath, dont just breath normally."

Clara looks up from examining her braclet. "Why? What happens if we do?" She asks. The Doctor and I walk to her.

"Have you ever cooked a lasangia with the film still on it? You know what happens?"

She nods her head with a scared look."It explodes" She says.

"Don't be lasangia." The Doctor and I both say in sync. A woman comes up to me in soilder gear she looks mixed.

"Hello i'm Lieutenant Journey Blue, you must be ." She holds out her hand for me.

"Erm yeah, nice to meet you miss Blue please Call me Dani." I say with a light smile.

"Call me Journey."

We enter the machine, the Doctor and I side by side, on my right is a female soilder. "Hello, I'm Dani, this is the Doctor.." I point to the Doctor. "First names only if you don't mind." I add with a smile.

The female soilder introduces her self first. "Gretchen."

The male soilder across from Gretchen speaks. "Ross." Journey is sitting next to him, then right across from the Doctor is Clara.

"Nano-scaler engaging in five,four,three,two,one." I hear colonel Blue tell us. I feel the process begin and I grasp the Doctor's hand as I try to breath as normal as I can. I look and see the Clara looking at us a worried expression is mixed with fear. She's concentraiting on brathing normal as well. "Process complete." I hear a female voice say. I look as see we've indeed have been shrunk. We get picked up and I can't help but be amazed. We get attached to the eyestalk of the Dalek. We all stand and look into the eyestalk. The Doctor stands infront of it. I grab his hand and we enter, it's almost like membrane mixed with antigravity. It's a small layer of this blue substance. Clara is right behind me followed by the soilders.

"We'll be following you rescue one, good luck to you all." I hear Blue tell us.

"That was weird." Clara comments as the last soilder gets through the barrior.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I tell her.

"What are the lights?" She asks the Doctor.

"Visual impulses, sends signals to the brain." He tells her.

"Beautiful." Clara and I say at the same time.

"Welcome to the most dangerous place in the universe." He says as we walk down the eyestalk.

"We're entering the cranial ledge now." Journey says into her walkie. Clara and I walk to the edge and look down.

"That's huge." She remarks.

"No we're just tiny." I tell her.

"So how big is that creature down there compared to me and you?" She asks the Doctor.

"See all those cables?" He asks us.

"Yeah." We say.

"They're not all cables." The Doctor explains. Clara looks at him so do I. He gasps as he mimes with his hands suckers. Clara and I giggle.

"Does it know we're here." Ross asks his weapon up.

"It's what invited us in." Journey tells him.

"Now this is the cortex vault." The Doctor says pointing to a wall with lights on it. "A suplimentary electronic brain. Memory banks, but more than that. This is what keeps the Dalek, pure." The Doctor explains jesturing to the lights.

"How are Daleks pure?" Gretchen asks.

"Dalek mutants are born hatting. This is what stokes the fire. It extinguishes even the tiniest glimmer of kindness,...Compassion."The Doctor explains with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Imagine the worst thing in the universe, and then don't bother, because you're looking at it right now. This is evil refined as engineering." I explain to them.

"Doc...tor?" The Dalek's voice sounds around us.

"Oh hello Rusty. Don't mind if I call you Rusty? We're gonna need to come down there with you, Medical examination and all that." The Doctor says while making a down motion with his hands.

"What, with all those tentacles and things?" Gretchen asks us with a slightly disguested tone.

"How close do we have to get?" Blue asks us leaning against a pillar.

"Well, you know, we're never gonna insert a thermometer from up here." The Doctor says in a obvious tone.

I hear a whine and turn to Ross. "No don't!" I warn him but it was too late, his graple already launchs into the side of the Dalek. "You shouldn't of done that! You should of asked either the Doctor or me if it was okay to launch your graple into somehting." I say as guilt bubbles inside my chest.

"She's right, you know what's going to happen now?" The Doctor snaps at him. "You idiot." He mumbles.

"Antibodies?" Clara asks fear in her voice.

"Dalek antibodies." I say as I hear the whirling of them. The Doctor drags my by him as he kneels down.

"No body move. Any attempt to help him, or attack those things, will identify you as a secondary source of infection. Stay still." The Doctor commads as six antibodies open revieling a sort of bright blue electric eye, they start to circle Ross.

"But the Dalek want's us in here, why is it attacking us?" Clara questions as she stands stiff as a board.

"Can you control your antibodies?" The Doctor retorts.

"Stay calm Ross, we're going to get you out of this." Journey tells him, but that's a lie. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Can you?" Clara asks as the Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver.

He stands up and I stand next to Clara. He throws something to Ross. "Here Ross swallow this." Ross catches the power cell. "What is it?" Ross questions.

"Just trust him." I urge him quickly. Ross swallows it. "Now what?" He asks the Doctor. The antibodies hit him with a beam disinigrating him.

"Ross!" Journey shouts horified.

"Oh my god what's it doing!" Clara asks as one of the antibodies sucks up Ross's ashes.

"They're hoovering." The Doctor says as he opens the sonic to scan. I hear the buzz of the sonic. "Gotcha!" He exclaims.

"What did you give him?" clara asks looking at the sonic.

"Oh just a spare power cell. But I can track the radiation signature. I need to know where they dump the bodies." The Doctor explains as he fiddles with the sonic.

"I thought you were saving him!" Journey shouts angirly.

"There was nothing he could do. Believe me he knows these things inside and out. I'm sorry but there was no way to save him." I explain to Journey for the Doctor.

"I was saving us. Follow me, and run!" The Doctor explains as he holds the sonic up pressing the button, he grabs my hand with his right and drags me to run with him.

"Come on!" i shout as Clara runs right behind us. We go under some tubes and stop infront of a giant well looking hole.

"They've dumped him in here. Organic refuse disposal. We need to get in there." The Doctor says as Gretchen and Journey shoot at the antibodies.

"Why?" Clara shouts over the gun fire.

"Those antibodies won't give up untill we're inside there." I tell her.

"Id rather go in alive than dead." The Doctor adds on.

"You don't know wehre it goes!" Journey says over her shoulder as she continues to shoot.

"Yes, I do." The Doctor tells her. "Away from here! Now in! In! In!" The Doctor ushers both Gretchen and Journey, I practicaly push Clara down there. "Now you go!" The Doctor tells me. I go down and begin to slide. "Wheeee!" I hear the Doctor above me.

"Geronimo!" I shout after him. I splash and imediatly want to throw up, and cringe. I move out of the way just intime for the Doctor to splash down, it gets on me. "Ewwww Doctor!" I say as I wipe my face off. "I'm going to need the hottest longest shower of my life after this." I complain.

"You're alive." The Doctor retorts.

"It's so gross!" I say while flinging some of the stuff off my hands.

"You're alive, did I mention."

I smile. "We've had this conversation, welllll a similar one. On the Byzantium when I thought my hand was stone." I smirk.

"Yes we have, i bit you." He says while smirking at me.

"Your space teeth hurt!"

He was about to say somthing when Clara clears her throat.

"What is this 'stuff'?"

I shiver. "You really want to know?" I ask her, she nods her head.

"People, Daleks need protein, this is a feeding tube." The Doctor explains for me.

"Is Ross in here?" Journey asks shakily.

"Yeah, top layer if you want to say a few words."

Journey walks up to the Doctor and pushes him agianst the a wall. He puts his hand up signaling he's okay. "A man has just died, you will not talk like that." She snaps at him, venom in her voice.

"A lot of people have died. Everything in here is dead, and do you know why that's good?" The Doctor asks her.

"There is nothing good about that." She snaps getting in his face.

"Nothing is alive in here, so logically, this is the weakest spot in the Dalek's internal security. Nobody guards the dead." Blue huffs and lets the Doctor go. "Mortuaries and larders...always the easiest to break out of. Oh i've lived a life." The Doctor says as he lifts himself over a round opening. "Tell uncle Stupid that we're in." The Doctor says as he helps me across to. He turns and his eyes go wide. "Ah... A bolt hole!" He says as he takes out his sonic and opens it.

"He'll get us out, it's just a matter of not killing him before he does." I hear Clara tell Gretchen and Journey.

"She's right." I say while leaning on the cement ledge.

"A bolt hole, or a hole for a botl. Nobody get that?" The Doctor says while poking his head inside the hole.

"Also there's the puns." I tell them while turning around.

The Doctor climbs inside the tube. "Watch it, decontamination tubes are hot." He warns as Clara and the others climb in after me.

"Rescue one to mission control." Journey speaks to her uncle.

"This is Blue, Rescue one report." Blue responds back. "The Dalek has a internal defence mechanism. We've lost Ross." She tells him sadly.

"What kind of defence mechanism? That thing knows you're in there to help it." Blue's voice crackles through the walkie.

"Yeah, well, who knows, it's a Dalek. We're gonna continue the mission."

The heat from the tube dries us and our clothes completly. The tube gets a little narrower but not much. "Are you all right back there? It's a bit narrow, isn't it?"

I roll my eyes. "We're fine, and any remarks about either Clara or my hips will not be appreciated." I tell the Doctor in a slight annoyed voice.

"Oh you're hips are perfact Dani, and Clara your hips are fine, you're built like a man." I groan, I smack the Doctor's leg near his anke.

"Thanks." I hear Clara reply sarcasticaly.

"Sorry about him Clara." I call back to her. I see an opening and I sigh in releif this heat was getting annoying. The Doctor climbs out, then holds his hand out for me, One hand grabs mine, his other arm goes around my waist and he helps me stand. I turn and help Clara out. I hear a rapid clicking noise behind us.

"What's that noise? Are you wearing a Geiger counter?" The Doctor asks as Gretchen climbs out of the tube.

"Standard battle equipment. That's just low level radiation." She reasures us.

"But stronger down here, for some reason." The Doctor mutters. "Gimme!" He demands motioning with his hands. Gretchen detaches the counter from her and hands it to the Doctor, who snatches it.

"Was that him? How are they working out?" I hear Blue ask his niece.

"It's hard to say, they're..."

I turn to the Doctor just as he speaks. "Ah! I've got it. I know what's wrong with Rusty." He says in a acomplished tone.

"Ok, that's good. Is that good?" Clara asks while looking to the Doctor and I.

"Well, you know how I said this was the most dangerous place in the universe? I was wrong. It's way more dangerous than that." He turns and we all begin to follow him.

"Colonel, we have radiation indicators red-lining in here. Could be that the Dalek is more badly damaged than we thought." Journey tells a officer.

"Copy." He replies back.

"Old Rusty here is suffering a trionic radiation leak. It's poisoning the Dalek and us. Just as well we're here." The Doctor says as we aproach another round opnening in the wall.

"Really? Perhaps we should get out while we can. Why should we trust a Dalek? Why would it change?" Journey asks as we enter into a room with wires and such, we're right below the main colum where the actual Dalek is.

"Good question. Rusty, what changed you?" The Doctor asks as we all file in.

"I saw beauty." The Daleks voice echos.

"You saw what?" I ask it.

"In the silence and the cold, I saw worlds burning." It says.

"That's not beauty, that's destruction." Journey points out.

"I saw more."

"What? What did you see?" The Doctor asks looking up.

"The birth of a star." The Dalek says.

"Stars are born every day. You've seen a million stars born, so what?" The Doctor asks while climbing on something.

"Daleks have destroyed a million stars." The Dalek points out.

"Oh, millions and millions. Trust me I keep count." The Doctor retorts back.

"And yet new stars are born." The Dalek points out as we climb up behind the Doctor.

"Every time." I tell the Dalek.

"Resistance is futile."

The Doctor stops and looks intrigued. "Resitance of what?" He asks curiously.

"Life returns. Life prevails. Resistance is futile." The Dalek tells us.

"So, you saw a star being born, and you learned something. Oh, Dalek, do not be lying to me!" He looks to us. "come on." We continue to follow him.

"Heading to the trionic power cells." Journey says into her walkie. "Radiation approaching 200 rads, danger levels." We reach the trionic power cell room.

"We're at the heart of the Dalek." I tell everyone as I hop down.

"It's incredible." Clara says behind me. A huge spark over head scatters around us.

"Geiger counter's off the scale. Looks like it's about to blow." Journey informs us. Clara and I both gasp.

"Good." The Doctor comments.

"How is that good?" I ask him as another spark happens near me.

"Well, I like a bit of preassure, you know that." I roll my eyes at him as I trail behind him, Clara behind me. "Rusty, can you hear me?" The Doctor asks while looking up.

"Doctor?" It asks as we come across the crack with the radiation spilling out of it.

"Rusty we've found the damage!" The Doctor says while taking out the sonic again. I hear it whirring. "I'm sealing up the breach." He says. I walk to stand by Clara. "No more radiation poisoning. Good as new." He finishes and pockets the sonic agian.

"That's it? Just like that?" Clara asks while looking at where the crack use to be.

"An anti-climax once in a while is good for my hearts." The Doctor says to us. "Rusty? How do you feel?" The Doctor asks the Dalek. There's silence in return. "Rusty? Rusy... Rusty?" The Doctor asks while moving around.

"The malfunction is corrected!" The Dalek finally says.

"What's happening?" Clara asks looking up.

"I'm not entirely sure." The Dalek then powers up. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"It's like it's waking up." Journey says as the inside of the dalek gets brighter.

"Rusty, come on, talk to me! What's going on?" The Doctor shouts.

"The malfunction is corrected! All systems are functioning! Weapons charged."

I bite my lip. "oh, no, no,no." I hear the Doctor mutter.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" I hear the weapons go off and I know that it just killed two soilders. The Dalek starts to move chanting exterminate.

"No, no,no!" The Doctor shouts.

"The rebels will be exterminated!" Great, just great, way to go Doctor.

"Colonel! What's happening out there?" Journey says as she hangs on for balance. She doesnt get a response. The Dalek continues to chant exterminate. I forgot about how the radiation was affecting the Dalek the way it was, I forgot that it was going to go haywire. How could i forget! The Dalek stops chanting and theres a few seconds of silence. It stops moving.

"Dalek fleet, communications open!" We hear the Dalek say.

"Doctor, what happened?" Clara asks the Doctor who is laning agianst a pillar of some sort.

"You see?" He asks her.

"I see what?" She asks him.

"Daleks don't turn good. It was just radiation affecting its brain chemistry, nothing more than that. No miracle." He explains to both Clara and I.

"Let me get this straight. We had a good Dalek, and we made it bad again? That's all we've done!" Journey snaps as she walks to the Doctor.

"There was never a good Dalek. There was a broken Dalek, and we repaired it." The Doctor tells her in a flat tone.

"You were supposed to be helping us." Journey snaps back at him.

"I gave it a shot, it didn't work out. It was a Dalek what do you expect?" The Doctor huffs at her.

"No more talking, you are done!" Journey snaps, she then turns on her heel and walks away. "Okay new objective, we are taking this Dalek down." Journey tells everyone.

I look at the Doctor frowning deeply. "What's that look for?" He asks me, as he stands infront of me.

A wave of anger rushes through me, not just guilt. "It's the look you get when i'm about to slap you!" I snap right before my left hand comes incontact with his right cheek. He stumbles back, a shocked look on his face as he places his hand where I slapped him.

"Dani!" He says suprised.

" You deserved that from her. We're gonna die in here, and there is a little bit of you that's pleased. The Daleks are evil after all, everything makes sense, the Doctor is right!" Clara snaps behind me, she's just as angry.

"Daleks are evil, irreversibly so, that's what we just learned." He explains while bending towards us at the waist.

"No, Doctor, that is not what we just learned!" I snap as Clara and I both walk away.

"We need to place these charges for maximum effect. I'm gonna scan the rest of the architecture for more." Journey explains to Gretchen.

"One question!" Clara says to her.

"No time." Journey insists.

"Why did we come here today? What was the point?" Clara asks. The Dalek is chanting exterminate in the background.

"You... You thought there was a good Dalek. What difference would one good Dalek make?" I ask Journey.

"All the difference in the universe, but it's impossible." The Doctor says taking his hand from his face for a brief moment.

"Is that a fact?" Clara asks looking between the two soilders and the Doctor. "Is that really what we've learned today?" She asks looking at me. She walks up to the Doctor. "Think about it. Is that what we learned." She presses.

"The rebels will be exterminated!" Rusty says over head. Journey is talking to her uncle, he's telling her to destroy the Dalek.

"Understood uncle." Journey tells him. "I'm sorry." "Yeah, yeah me to."

I see the Doctor has finally caught on to what me and Clara are hinting at. "Clara Oswald, Dani Smith do I really not pay you?"

We smirk at one another then say in sync. "You couldn't afford us."

The Doctor then rushes to Journey and Gretchen. "Whatever you're gonna do, don't do it." He says.

"This Dalek must not be destroyed. We can do better!" I press further.

"Are you both out of your minds?" She snaps at us.

"No, we're inside a Dalek." His voice going slightly high when he says 'no we're'. "We're standing where we've never been. We cannot waste this chance, it won't come again." The Doctor explains excitedly.

"What chance?" Journey shouts back. "I have my orders." She says getting a gernade looking device ready.

"Soilders take orders." The Doctor tells her.

"I"m a soilder." Journey tells him.

"A Dalek is a better soilder than you will ever be. You can't win this way." I tell her, she grabs the pin with wide eyes.

"Ahh! So what do we do?" She asks frustrated. She can't pull the pin.

"First we climb." The Doctor starts to climb the wall back up. Then Clara, then Journey, I push Gretchen infront of me. I'm last. I take a deep breath, I can handle heights it's just the fact that this is like rock climbing, except no rocks. Plus if I fall, it's too my death, no thanks. I'm almost to the top I see the Doctor pull Clara up, then Journey then finally Gretchen. I get to the top and he offers me his hand. I gladly take it and try to pull my self up. My right foot slips and I squeel. The Doctor quickly puts his arms around my waist preventing me from falling. "Jesus." I mutter as my feet hit solid ground. "Thank you." I breath out.

"The Dalek isn't just some angry blob in a Dalekanium tank. If it was, the radiation woul've turned it into a raging lunatic." The Doctor explains as I sit down, Clara beside me.

"Er, it is a raging lunatic, it's a Dalek." Journey points out.

"But for a moment, it wasn't. The radiation allowed it to expand its consciousness, to consider things beyond its natural terms of refernce. It became good. That means a good Dalek is possible. That's what we learned today, am I right teach?" I say while turning to Clara.

"Top of the Class, keep up Doctor." Clara says proudly.

"But now it's back to what it was." Journey points out again.

"But what it saw, what it felt, it's still there." The Doctor explains.

"Yeah i'm not really seeing that." Journey says a in a obvious tone.

"Not here. There!" The Doctor and I say at the same time while pointing up at the cortex vault.

"You mean in the Cortex vault?" Journey asks.

"The evil engineering." Clara says as we both stand up.

"Every memory recorded, some suppressed,but all still intact. We need to show the Dalek that star being born again. Recreate that moment. You need to get up there, find that moment and reawaken it."

Clara looks up, then back at the Doctor. "Me?" She asks skepticle.

"Yes, you, good idea. Take Dani with you." I look at him suprised. How was that going to work?

"How?" Clara and I both ask at the same time.

"Haven't the foggiest. Do a clever thing, and then once you've done it, the Dalek will be sugestible to new ideas. It will be open again. And I will show it something that will change it's mind forever." The Doctor explains.

"What?" Journey asks him.

"Not a clue."

Journey shakes her head. "This is crazy. There is no way that we can get back up there in time." Journey points out.

"Yes, there is." Gretchen says while getting her graple ready.

"No, Gretchen." Journey and I say at the same time.

"There has to be a better way." I tell her as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll bring the antibodies down on us." Journey adds on.

"Tell me the truth. Is he mad or is he right?" Gretchen asks me. "I've come this far. I'm probably going to die anyway. Wouldn't mind something to do for the rest of my life. So tell me is he mad or is he right?"

I see from the corner of my eye the Doctor biting one of his thumbs. "Hand on my heart, most days he's both." I reasure her.

"One question then." She turns to the Doctor. "Is this worth it?" She asks as he turns around.

"If I can turn one Dalek, I can turn them all. I can save the future." He tells her.

"Gretchen Alison Carlisle. Do something good and name it after me."

I feel my heart break. "I will do something amazing, i promise." He promises her.

"Damn well better." She says as she gets the graple ready.

"No Gretchen!" Journey says as she first the graple. "Go!" She tells us.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Clara tells us.

Journey attaches handles to the graple. "Alright, grab onto the rope." Clara and I grab on. "Don't look down." She tells us.

"Good luck." Gretchen says.

I let go so I can hug her. "Thank you." She nods and I grab onto the rope again. We shoot off to racing towards the top. We finally get there and we stop infront of the Cortex vault.

"What do we do?" Journey asks looking for antibodies.

"A clever thing, quickly." Clara says looking over the grid.

"Clara the lights, they're out." I point out.

"So? We've got a damaged Dalek, want to complain to someone?" Journey says sarcasticaly.

"It's not damaged, the Doctor said these were memory banks, and some of the memories were suppressed. What if... waht if the dark spots are hidden memories?" I smile proudly at Clara. She turns to me after she opens a yellow lighted grate. "Dani, you know what you're doing?" I nod my head. "Then you can do this twice as fast, you go in there and work your magic." I nod my head.

"Hurry, I think I hear them." Journey urges. I crawl in as I remember what Clara does. I come to the first out light and smack it. I huge spark happens and I yelp.

"You alright?" I hear Clara shout in.

"Yeah there's some sort of energy charge. Is the light back on?" I shout back.

"Yeah, it's working!" I crawl further until I reach a second panel. I shield my face as another memory gets booted back online. I keep crawling over the plastic tubes under me.

"They're coming hurry up!" I hear Journey shout.

"One more to go!" I shout back. I see the last pannel. "The birth of a star, here it comes Rusty!" I say as I smack the last pannel.

"You did it! It's working, it's rebooting. The antibodies are reseting!" I hear Journey say happily relieved.

"That's my girl, she never let's me down." Clara cheers. I crawl out and place the grate thing back in it's place.

"Now we wait for the Doctor." A few minutes pass and Rusty attacks all the Daleks. He returns and I hug him. "We did it." I cheer.

"You did it." He breaths into my hair. We use our braclets and get out of Rusty. Journey's uncle and two other soilders walk through a melted hole in the door.

"Journey!" He says in relief.

"I've sent a retreat signal, the Daleks will believe the humans have initiated the ship's self-destruct." Rusty says. Journey hugs her uncle in pure relief.

"What about you, Rusty?" I ask the Dalek, the eyestalk moves to look at the Doctor.

"I must go with them."

The Doctor folds his hands infront of him. "Of course you must. You've unfinished work, haven't you?" The Doctor asks.

"Victory is yours, but it does not please you." The Dalek points out. The Doctor frowns.

"You looked inside me and you saw hatred. That's not victory. Victory would've been a good Dalek." The Doctor states grimly. I walk up to him and I take his hand in mine.

"I am not a good Dalek. You are a good Dalek." Those are the Daleks last words before it rolls away.

"Till the next time." The Doctor says as he walks to the door leading to the TARDIS, I walk with him. Clara catchs up to us, we get to the TARDIS and I hear foot steps behind us.

"Doctor." Journey says as we turn around. "Take me with you." She says with a slight nod of her head. I know he isn't going to let her come.

I turn to clara and take out my key and unlock the door. "Come one Clara." She walks inside first, I send Journey a small smile before I walk in myself.

"Do you think he'll let her come?" Clara asks as we walk up to the console.

"He doesn't no. It's because she's a soilder." I explain to her.

"I'm going to go change, be back in a sec." Clara heads down the stiars leading to under the console. The Doctor walks in the TARDIS and walks up to the console. I take a seat as he puts the co-ordinates to the cupboard at coal hill for Clara. As we land Clara comes back up in a new outfit, a red top under a black and red plaid jacket, she has a black skirt and black ankle high boots."How do I look?" Clara asks while fixing her boot.

"Short and roundish with a good personality, that's all that matters." Clara sighs.

"Stunning like always." I tell her, she smiles at me.

"Thank you Dani. Doctor I meant my clothes, I changed." She points to her new outfit.

"Oh atleast you're making an effort still."

I roll my eyes and smack the Doctor on the arm. "Rude." I tell him.

"Okay you're back in your cupboard, thrity seconds after you left." The Doctor tells Clara.

"When will I see you both again?" clara asks while walking backwards to the doors.

"Sooner, I suspect, or later. Either one of those." The Doctor tells her. She nods her head and smiles. She turns around and walks out the doors.

"I smell of Dalek." I mumble as I smell my shirt. "It's gross." I mutter.

"Go have a wash, you deserve a nice hot bath after today." I smile at him.

"I'll be back." I kiss him on the cheek and walk to our room. I hop in the shower and sigh into the hot blissful water. It feels good on my sore mucles. After a while I get out and dry myself off. I blow dry my hair and put it in a messy bun. I walk into the room and grab a pair of purple sleeping shorts and a black cotten long sleeve tshirt. I slip on a pair of grey fuzzy socks and walk into the hall. I find the Doctor in the library. He's sitting on a black velvet sofa reading a book over ww2.

"Do you feel better after your wash?" He asks glancing up from the book.

"Much, you should have a wash your self. It'll make you feel better." I suggest as I sit down next to him. A book appears next to me, it' s To Kill a Mocking Bird. One of my favorites. "I will later, but for now, do you want to read together?" He asks pointing to the book in my hands.

"The same book?" He nods his head. He opens his arm for me to sit next to him. His arm goes around me and I bring my legs up to me, curling them to my side. "Are you sure? I'm not as fast as you when it comes to reading." I say as I open the book to chapter one.

"I don't mind, as long as i'm with you, it doesn't matter." I smile and lay my head on the Doctor as we begin to read. It's around chapter four when my hands start to become transparent. "Oh no, not again. I was hoping to go to sleep first." I moan as the Doctor sets the book aside. He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head as I fade, and head to another point in his lives.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review! Love,**

 **The girl who believed**


	16. (16) Horror of Fang Rock part 1-2

**I don't own Doctor Who I only own my OC's!**

I'm standing in Fours TARDIS. No one is around, the console room is completly empty. Maybe he's in bed, or in the I wonder who the companion is. I hope to meet Leela soon. I didn't see much of Leela, only one or two episodes. Like the invasion of time when she mistakes the pool for a bathtub.

"Idris, where's the Doctor?" I ask the TARDIS while glancing around.

"He's in the library." She responds lightly in my head.

"Thank you dear." I respond as I walk down the hall. I see the entrance for the library and smile. The Doctor is sitting on a black velvet sofa, a book in his hand about early 13th century in France, his head is tilted back, a light snore escapes his partialy parted lips. I stiffle my laugh as I gently tug the book from his hands. I see a blanket has appeared next to him, it's multi-colored much like his scarf. I drape the blanket over his lap and upper body. I pick up the book he was reading and sit down next to him on the sofa. I open the book and start to read it. Seems like the only reading I was going to get done was the inside of my eyelids. I started to fall asleep right next to the Doctor. Maybe it's the book.

I feel myself get pulled to the side and into somones arms. So the Doctor woke up. I feel the blanket get drapped over both of us. I feel him kiss my forehead as sleep fully takes over. I was beyond exhausted from the Dalek trip, and I gladly let myself slip into a blissfull sleep.

When I start to wake up I feel that my right hand is resting on the Doctor's chest. I open my eyes and blink the sleep from them. He's reading a book, probably the same one as earlier. I move my hand and rub my eye. "Ah you're finally awake dear." The Doctor says while closing the book.

"I walked in here and saw you were asleep, I took the book and fell asleep too. Sorry about that." I say sitting up.

"You're last adventure must have drained you. Where was that by the way?" He asks curiously as I strech a little.

"Your far future, number twelve. No need to worry yet. Let's just say I took a really long hot bath afterwards." I say while standing up. "So whose traveling with you, well us?"

"Leela, we're going to take her to see Brighton."

I search my mind for any adventure including Brighton but I can't find anything. "Sounds fun,seems my foreknoledge isn't going to help me. So this should be interesting."

"It's about time too, I love to surprise you." The Doctor says with his famous smile. He takes my hand in his and we head into the hall.

"I need to get changed, i'm not going out of the TARDIS dressed in my jim-jams." I say gesturing to my sleeping shorts and t-shirt.

I hear him chuckle beside me. "Right you are, ah you see the TARDIS was thinking the same thing." He points to our bedroom door which had just appeared. I walk in and walk to the wardrobe, hmm what has she got planned for me today. A pair of black leggings, and a TARDIS blue long sleeved sweater, it goes to my mid thighs. I grab a pair of fuzzy socks and quickly change. I put on a pair of ankle high black boots with a buckle on the outer side of the boot. I leave my hair down and do light make up. I was walking by the wardrobe when it flies open and out flies a white scarf with a blue question mark on both ends. It hits my face and I yelp in suprise.

"What happened?" The Doctor asks looking at me, he smiles at the scarf that's on my face and shoulder.

"I got attacked by a scarf!" I say as I put the scarf on like the Doctor does his, this scarf was not as long as the Doctors but it was a good length. "She could of just laid it out, not scare me half to death." The Doctor just shakes his head and laughs.

"Well the scarf suits you." He compliments with a smile.

"Thank you dear."

We walk out into the hall once more and I see Leela in a victorian style dress. Hmm they must of just done The Talons fo Weng-Chiang. Leela spots me and smiles brightly at me. She rushes to me and hugs me tightly.

"Oh Dani it is so nice to see you again." She beams at me.

"It's nice to meet you Leela. You look lovely in that dress." I see a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, that is most kind of you. You look lovely as well." It's my turn to blush.

"Thank you Leela. So I hear the Doctor is taking you to Brighton."

She nods her head. "Yes, he says that I will enjoy it there. Although I am rather confused about something."

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Your self that just vanished, she told the Doctor that this is going to be a time when you didn't know what was going on. I do not understand."

"Oh uh that just means I have no knoledge of the future for where we are going." I explain with a light laugh. "Would you like to take a trip to the wardrobe with me, find you something for Brighton that suits you." She nods her head. I turn and face the Doctor. "We'll meet you in the consle room, in about 15 to 20 minutes." I kiss him on the cheek before I take Leelas hand and drag her to the wardrobe room. We step in and imediatly we go searching for something for her. I come across an outfit like mine except the sweater is grey and she already has her boots on. I turn to her and show her the outfit. "How about this?"

She looks at the outfit thoughtfully before she speaks. "I trust your judgment Dani, so I shall wear this." She smiles and takes the outfit from me.

Once she has changed we go into the hall and walk into the console room, arm in arm. "Are you girls ready?" We look at one another and smile brightly at the Doctor before noding our heads. He puts the ship into flight and we land with a light thud. Leela and I walk outside the TARDIS the Doctor behind me, it's cold and foggy.

"You said i'd like Brighton. I do not." Leela says while the Doctor locks the TARDIS. He has a grey fedora on now, and his scarf is back on.

"This doesn't look like Brighton, despite the fog, it just seems all wrong. Maybe we landed close by." I mumble while looking around. "It's also freezing here."

"She's right, this isn't Brighton, it's not even Hove. It could be Worthing." The Doctor says while looking around.

"The machine has failed again?" Leela asks with her arms crossed.

"Oh, not really, not failed. We're on the right planet right Doctor?" I ask him.

"Yes and the right time, roughly in the right general direction, assuming this is Worthing."

"You cannot tell?" Leela asks confused.

"Because of the localised condition of planetary atomospheric condensation caused a malfunction in the visual orientation circuts."

"Or to put it in another we, we got lost in the fog." I say while shaking my head. "No need to say it all sciency."

"Never mind. Easy enough to pop back in and try again." The Doctor says, he then frowns. I know that face. "That's odd."

I look to where he's looking and know we're going to stay here. "Oh."

"What is?" Leela asks looking at both the Doctor and I.

"A lighthouse without a light." The Doctor and I murmer together.

The light in the lighthouse turns back on as we grow nearer to the door. "Look, the light is shining in that tower." Leela points up to the light house.

"That's good, we can ask for directions and get out of here." I say cheerily as we walk to the door.

A fog horn blares from the lighthouse. "What is that noise?" Leela asks while putting her hands on her ears.

"Foghorn." I shout to her.

"What?" She asks ask there's a break between intervols of the foghorn.

"Foghorn." The Doctor and I tell her together.

"It warns ships off these rocks. Mightn't spot the light in this fog. You know what ships are. We saw someon the Thames, remember?" The Doctor tells Leela.

"I feel something wrong here." Leela murmers.

"I feel it too." I tell her behind the Doctor.

We finally reach the door and the Doctor opens it. He sticks his head in and whistles. "Keeper?" The Doctor enters into the generator room, Leela and I behind him. "The generator's working, I wonder what's happening to the power?"

"I'm not a tshnician." Leela says quietly to the Doctor.

"Neither am I, and I hate not knowing what's going on." I chirp in looking around the small room.

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head, we'll figure this out." The Doctor says before winking at me. "It could be shorting out, I suppose." The Doctor says gesturing to the generator.

"And I suppose you are going to mend it?" Leela asks looking between the Doctor and the generator.

"What, without asking permission? I wouldn't dream of it. Let's talk to the crew first. This way. Teshnician?" The Doctor asks. I just nudge him to the staircase spiraling upward. "Anyone at home?" He asks up the stiars.

"That you, Ben?" I hear a male scotish voice ask.

"No, it isn't" The Doctor replies.

"Ere, who are you, then?" The man asks. He has shabby dark hair and a beanie.

"I'm Leela." Leela says.

"I'm Dani." I say shaking his hand.

The Doctor rushes up the stairs behind us and grabs the mans hand in a quick shake. "I'm the Doctor. How do you do. You seem to be having some trouble here." He says his eyes slightly widening.

"How'd you get here?" He asks us.

"We came in the TARDIS." Leela tells him.

"We're mislaid mariners. Our craft's parked on the other side of the island." The Doctor covers what Leela said. So this man doesn't ask what the TARDIS is.

"Oh. Oh, you got lost in the fog, did you?" He asks us.

"Yes." I tell him with a small smile.

"Oh, you'd best come up to the crew room." He says before turning around and walks up the stiars.

"Good." The Doctor says as we follow.

"Where was you heading for?" The man asks as he briefly looks at us.

"Worthing." The Doctor says at the same time Leela says "Brighton."

We enter the crew room as the man speaks again. "You did get lost, didn't you. I'll get you some vittles soon as we're sorted out. You'll not want to go on in this fog. Small craft, is she?"

"Yes." The Doctor and I say. Leela says "no." At the same time.

"Well, small in some ways." The Doctor says.

"Yes, but big in others." Leela argues.

"What's the trouble here?" I ask the man.

"The generator keeps playing up. Lights go off then they come on again for no reason." He explains.

"Tricky things, the early generators." The Doctor comments.

"Oh, ours is the latest modern design, sir. Still, it's driving Ben wild." The man says.

"Ben? Who's Ben?" I ask as I sit down at a small table in the center of the room.

"He's the engineer." The man replies.

"Just the two of you, are there?" The Doctor asks him.

"Three, sir. Old Reuben's up in the lamp room. Killing himself, he is. Fit to bust." He replies.

"He's crippled?" Leela asks confused.

"No. Oh, I mean, no, he's one of the old-fashoned sort, you see. Never been really happy since they took out the oil. Hates electricity."

I look over and I see the Doctor is reading the log. "Yes, I know the type. In the early days of oil, he'd have said there's nothing like a really large candle, ey?"

"Aye, that's Reuben right enough." THe man agrees.

"Where's Ben now?" I ask him.

"Eh?" He asks me confused.

"Ben. WHy isn't he wroking on the generator?" I elaborate.

"Well, he is, ma'am. You must have seen him."

I shake my head no. "No. No, we didn't."

"Oh, he must of stepped out for a moment and you missed him in the fog." The man says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If he had been there, I would of herd." Leela protests.

"I'd better go and look for him." The man says.

"No, tha'ts all right, that's all right. What's your name?" The Doctor asks with his hand slightly raised.

"Vince, sir. Vince Hawkins." Vince replies cheerily to us.

"I'll go mister Hawkins. I'm something of an engineer myself. I might be able to help. You look after the young ladies."

I stand up and stop the door from closing behind the Doctor. I turn to Leela and offer her a smile. "I'll be right back Leela." I close the door behind me and almost bump into the Doctor's back at the bottom of the stairs. "Could of done with a warning." I mumble.

"Well, you should of stayed in the crew room with Leela. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it." I rub his arm comfortingly. He walks to the door and sticks his head out and some of the fog enters the room. "Ben? Ben? Ben! No Ben." He mutters as he closes the door.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I mumble.

The Doctor goes to the far side of the generator. I go to follow him but he puts his hand up and stops me. I open my mouth to say something but Vince's voice stops me. "Well done, sir. You're an engineer and no mistake. Doctor, Where are you?"

The Doctor pokes his head around the generator. "I'm over here." He tells Vince.

"Oh. Found the trouble, then?" He asks.

"Yes, I always find trouble." The Doctor commetns.

"Isn't that the truth." I chirp to him.

"Oh, Ben'll be pleased." Vince says, oblivious to the hidden meaning behind what the Doctor said.

"I doubt it." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh, he will, sir. He couldn't make head nor tail of what were wrong. I wonder where he's got to." Vince says as Leela comes down the stairs finally.

"He's over there, dead. He's been dead for quiet some little time." The Doctor tells Vince grimly. So that's why the Doctor didn't want me to walk over to where he was.

"What? Ben. Oh, no!" Vince says heart broken, I walk over to him and I give him a gentle hug.

"What killed him?" I ask the Doctor.

"As far as I can tell, a massive electric shock. He died instantly." Could the generator have done that?

"The generator? But he were always so careful." Vince tells teh Doctor storngly.

"It was very dark." Leela tries to reason.

"He had a lanter. Oh, I don't believe it." Vince says while rubbing his face with his hands.

"Vince, you'd better go and tell old Reuben what's happened. Go on." The Doctor says slightly nudging Vince to the stairs.

"Right, sir." Vince says before he walks up the stiars, out of sight.

"You do not believe the machne killed him? Then what?" Leela asks curously.

The Doctor ducks through the archway. Thre's the sound of metal on stone then he comes out with a shovel. "I thought there might have been something nasty in the coal hole. There's something nasty somewhere." He says while glancing at me.

"A sea creature?" Leela asks both of us.

"What, that can open and shut doors and doesn't so much as leave a wet footprint, and has the ability to drain off electricity?" The Doctor lists off what he's observed around the generator room. The Doctor picks up a mangled piece of molten metal slats.

"What is wrong?" Leela asks while looking at what looks like a mashed lantern.

"That's Ben's lantern." The Doctor replies grimly.

We go back up to the crew room. An older man, who's name is Ruben gives Leela and I both a plate of the crews stew. I thank him as I sit down at the small table. It was actually quiet good, the Doctor however politely declined.

"This is very interesting, Dani, Leela. It's called a Marconi Wireless Telegraph. You can send messages a long way with this." The Doctor says admiring the machine.

"You leave that be, if you don't mind, mister." Reuben tells the Doctor, not rudely.

"Sorry. Shouldn't you be using it to report Ben's death?" The Doctor asks him.

"Wireless won't bring Ben back, will it." Reuben sighs out.

"No." The Doctor tells the man softly.

"I'll use the semaphore in the morning."

"You do know how to operate it?" The Doctor asks Reuben curiously.

"Course, we all does, but Ben..." He trails off.

"Was the expert." The Doctor tacs onto what Reuben said.

"I'll use the semaphore tomorrow. Likely the police will be wanting to see you." Reuben tells the Doctor.

"Oh, very likely." The Doctor says from the desk he's sitting at.

Leela sees a shroud hung over the chair and leans over to wipe her mouth. "Do you mind?" Reuben tells her as he takes the shroud from the chair.

"What is it for?" She asks him.

"In England we have proper customs. It aint fitting for a body just to be left." Reuben snaps.

"Reuben, do you think we had something to do with your friends death?" I ask him with a soft voice.

"I know what I know, and I know what I think." Rebuen states flatly.

"Incontrovertible." The Doctor says.

"And don't start talking your own lingo to each other, either. I won't have that." Reuben says with a grim expression, he's looking at the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, clap us in irons?" The Doctor asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm senior in this station now." He replies simply.

"Reuben, we're only trying to help." I tell him.

"Vince and me will manage, thank you, misses. I'll just go and tend to Ben." Reuben leaves with cloth, needle and thread.

"Stubborn old mule." The Doctor mutters. He takes off his had and runs his hand through his hair, he places the hat on my head.

"Doctor, do you think this creature or whatever it is, will return?" Leela asks the Doctor concerned.

"I don't know."

"Well, if it is out on the rocks, we must take weapons and hunt it." Leela says holding a knife.

"I don't fancy playing tag in the fog with something that can do that. I think i'll go and have a word with Vince." The Doctor says while grabbing my hand and we walk out of the crew room and head up to the lamp room. Vince tells us about what he saw earlier, he described it as a fireball.

"A fireball? A fireball?" The Doctor asks Vince.

"Yes." Vince nods once.

"What time was that?" I ask from beside the Doctor.

"A couple of hours ago, just getting dusk. It went into the sea, over there." Vince points in the direction of where he saw the fireball.

"How far away?" The Doctor asks.

"A mile or two, near as I could tell. Don't know how big it was, you see. And then the fog came down and it got cold all of a sudden." Vince explains.

"Yes. Yes, I noticed the cold. You're a good lad, Vince." The Doctor tells him with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Vince says with a smile in return.

I look down and I can barley make out the shape of a figure. They're near the rocks and they're poking at something. Probably Leela investigating. Another wave of thicker fog washes over and I lose sight.

"Of course, on Pharos they had slaves to keep the bonfires going." The Doctor says to Vince.

"I suppose it's all different abroad. Didn't know they still had slaves, though." Vince says surprised. I hear foot steps and I see Reuben.

"Oh yes, and I'll tell you something else now. On Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" Vince asks confused and intrigued.

"Yes, Galli." The Doctor stops as he sees Reuben.

"I'll take over here, boy. Time you got some supper." Rebuen tells Vince.

"Oh, i'm all right." Vince brushes him off.

"Long night ahead of us." Reuben tells Vince, he then turns to the Doctor and I. "Expect you'll be tired, the both you you."

"Oh no, not a bit of it. Don't mind us." The Doctor waves him off.

"Even so, we like to take standy-up catnaps." I say while walking to the railing outside in the lamp gallery. Ignoreing the look Reuben was giving both the Doctor and I.

"I, er, stoked the boiler, and made Ben decent. Off you go,boy." Reuben dismisses Vince. He walks down the stairs out of sight.

Shortly after I hear a whistle behind us in the lamp room, Reuben walks over to a hose thing that has a whistle on the end, I suppose it's like a old fashoned intercom thing. Reuben answers then puts it to his ear after removing the whistle part. "What's that? Pull yourself together, boy." He puts the hose back to his ear. Then to his mouth. "Vince!"

I turn and I see a light in the distance. I tug the Doctor's sleeve and point to it. "Reuben, there's a light out there." The Doctor points out.

We walk outside onto the gallery."What?" Reuben asks us.

There's a light out there." I say pointing to the light in the distance.

Reuben then puts the communicator to his mouth. "Vince there's a ship off the rocks, she's going to strike."

Leela and Vince run up the stairs as Reuben looks through his telescope at the incoming ship. "You'm right. Steam yacht, by the look of it."

I take the telescope and look at it, it's moving quick. "And going fast." I say.

"He's a fool to be going at all on a night like this." Reuben states. We return to the lamp room. "Warning devices, Vince."

I got 'em." Vince says as Reuben sounds the siren.

"Take over the siren. She'll strike any minute." Rebuen tells him.

I walk onto the gallery and take the telescope and look at the ship. I walk back into the lamp room. "They're going to crash, it's too late for them to try and take a alter course." I tell them grimly.

Not even two minutes later we all hear the ship crash into the rocks. "Too late, she's struck." Reuben tells us.

"They will all die, then." Leela says grimly.

"No, if there's any survivors i'm sure Vince and Reuben will find them." I tell her.

"Aye, we'll find them on the east crag." Reuben says.

We all return inside to the lamp room. Vince pulls the foghorn again. Reuben turns to the Doctor. "Keep that siren going, mister. Hey, Vince! Bring that." Reuben says while he goes down the stairs.

"Leela keep that siren going." The Doctor says before going down the stairs after Vince. I follow the Doctor.

We reach the generator room and Reuben tells the Doctor to grab some rope. The Doctor turns to me.

"Wait in the crew room for me." I frown, but nod my head.

"Alright Doctor." I say before I turn around and head up the stiars to the crew room. Once i'm in there I sit at the small desk that the Doctor had been sitting at earlier. The foghorn blares again in a iregular pattern and know that Leela is having fun. I stand up and head up to the lamp room where she is.

She pauses the foghorn as I get to her. "Having fun?"

"Oh, sorry." She says.

"Well they did say keep the siren going didn't they." I say with a light laugh. I go over to the foghorn and sound it in a iregular pattern to. I stop and stand next to Leela. "Wish we knew what was going on."

"Me as well, this creature that has attacked may do it again. I think it made that ship crash. I think it has created the fog. I went outside and there were three dead fish floating by the rocks."

"Hmm that's odd, three of them, that is most curious. Ha, I sound like Sherlock Holmes." Leela looks over at me. I think she knows. "I'll show you once we're back on the TARDIS, i'll start you off with two movies, oh it's amazing. Robert Downey Jr plays Sherlock in them." I hear foot steps and see Reuben and the Doctor has returned to the lamp room. "Tell the Doctor what you told me." I nudge Leela.

She tells him about the fish and about something she saw glowing in the water. "What was it like?" The Doctor asks her.

"I could not see clearly. It shone like, like a fungus in the forest." Leela describes.

"Luminous. Do you think you could show me the spot?" He asks her.

"Yes. Yes, I think so. Don't tell the others. We don't want to start a panic." Leela says.

"What do you reckon be going on, mister?" He demands.

"When I find out, I'll let you know." The Doctor states simply.

"I wouldn't try to find out. Tain't wise." Reuben says pointingly.

"What do you mean?" Leela asks Reuben.

"Reckon I know what you've seen. They always said the Beast of Fang Rock would be back." Reuben states gravly.

"The Beast of Fang Rock." The Doctor mocks.

"Aye." Reuben simply says looking between the three of us.

The Doctor, Leela and I head down the stairs and walk into the crew room, there are three survivors, two men and one female.

"Where's Harker, your coxswain?" He asks the younger looking man.

"He stayed behind to secure the boat." He tells the Doctor.

The Doctor sits down and puts a foot on the table. I sit next to him. "I'll wait." The Doctor says.

"He'll, er, he'll be up directly." The younger of the two men say rushed.

"Good." The Doctor and I say together.

The man with white hair says kindly to us. "It was his seamanship got us ashore."

"And whose seamanship was it got you on the rocks?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"Are you in chare here?" Palmerdale asks.

"No, but i'm full of ideas." The Doctor says.

"Beg pardon, sir. Time I stoked the boiler." Vince cuts in.

"Yes, of course, Vince. Off you go." The Doctor tells Vince. "Leela?"

"Yes?"

"You'd better go with him." He tells her.

She nods her head. "Yes, Doctor." She follows Vince out the door.

"So you're a doctor?" Adelaide asks from her seat near the stove.

"Yes." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"And you send women to stoke boilers?" Adelaide asks with her eyes brows knited together.

"One of the keepers was electrocuted earlier this evening, and since then Vince doesn't like going down there." I explain to her.

"Yes, disturbing thing for a young fellow, first sight of death. I remember India-" Skinsale stares.

Palmerdale interupts him exasperated. "Not one of your army stories, Jimmy. They're even more boring than your House of Commons anecdotes." He complains.

"Just a moment! We haven't been introduced." The Doctor says shushing the younger man from whining further.

"Oh. Well, this is miss Lessedge, Lord Parmerdale's secretary." The man with white hair says pointing to the woman by the stove keeping warm. "The wet gentleman is Lord Palmerdale, the financier." He says pointing to the man who has his arms crossed. "I'm Skinsale, the member for Thurley. I'm sorry miss I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Dani Smith." I tell him with a warm smile.

"and Doctor er." Skinsale trails off.

"Where were you heading?" The Doctor asks him.

"What?" Skinsale asks confused.

"When your yacht struck?" I clarify.

"Southampton. I've a special train waiting to take me to London, and I must be there before the 'Change opens." Palmerdale huffs out as if missing the train will kill him.

"If only we stayed in Deauville none of this would have happened." Adelaide says dread in her voice.

"We had a little flutter at the casino, though in Jimmy's case it was more of a plunge." Palmerdale snorts. "What?" He asks Skinsale who is staring at him.

"Oh, I don't know. You lost your yacht." Skinsale points out in a obvious tone.

"Insured." Palmerdale mutters.

"What about the rest of the crew? Were any other boats launched?" The Doctor cuts in.

"We didn't wait to see. His Lordship was in rather a hurry to leave the sinking ship." Skinsale says while sending a pointing look at the younger man.

"It's imperative that I reach London before the market opens." Palmerdale snaps back.

"Oh, is that the reason-"

The Doctor clears his throat. "Ah, you want to get to London?"

"Yes! Yes." Palmerdale breaths out.

"You've no chance in this fog." I warn him.

Skinsale laughs as he speaks. "The wheel of fortune, eh, Henry?"

"What?" Palmerdale snaps.

"Perhaps you didn't win all you thought at the casino." Skinsale states as he sits down.

The door opens and Vince appears. "Doctor, Leela asked for you and miss Dani." The Doctor and I get up and leave the crew walk down the stiars and see that Leela has a knife pointed at a new man.

"I said, do not move." Leela instructs the man.

"It's all right Leela, he's a friend, aren't you, Harker." The Doctor says reassuringly.

"Yes, sir." Harker says. I see the body of Ben, well what's left of him. Looks like something was eating him. "Oh, poor wretch."

"What is it?" Leela asks looking at the body.

"It's all that's left of Ben. Where did you find him, Harker?" The Doctor asks while looking at the body.

"In the sea, sir. Came floating in as I was tying up. What the sea can do to a man." Harker says mournfully.

"It wasn't the sea that did that." I point out sadly.

"What, miss?"

I shake my head. "There's some hot soup in the crew room, Harker." I say to him kindly.

"Right."

"The others are already there." I tell him as he walks up the stairs.

"Quick, get that door closed." The Doctor says to me. I walk over and close the door as the Doctor and Leela carry Ben to a dark area of the room so he won't be noticed.

"Do you think the beast ate him?" Leela wonders.

"What Beast?" The Doctor asks.

"The Beast of Fang Rock."

"There's no such animal." The Doctor says with a shake of his head.

"But Reuben said there was." Leela imeditaly argues.

"Leela, the people around here have been fisher folk for generations. They're almost as primitive and as superstition-ridden as your lot are." I nudge the Doctor and give him a scolding look.

"So how do you explain the body?" Leela asks incurdiously.

"Post-mortem." The Doctor says darkly.

"What is that?" Leela asks confused.

"Soemthing wants to make a detailed study of human anatomy."

"Doctor, Dani?" I hear Vince's voice up the stairs. If he see's Ben the way he is he might freakout.

"Doctor perhaps we should put Ben in the coal room. So Vince doesn't see him." He nods his head, he and Leela pick Ben up and quietly place him in the coal room.

Vince comes down the stairs and spots me. "You there, Doctor?" He calls out.

"Yes, i'm here, Vince." The Doctor calls back as he appears.

"You found out what that noise was?"

"Yes, it was only Harker. He was carrying Ben's body." Leela tells Vince.

"Leela!" I hiss out, did she not here what I had said.

"So it's true, He was walking." Vince states strongly.

"Oh, do not be stupid, Vince. I told you before, the dead do not walk." Leela insists.

"He must have been to have got out there in the first place." Vince points out sharply.

"I don't know how he got outside, but he did not walk!" Leela assures him.

"You said he was dead. How did he get in the sea?' He asks the Doctor.

"Obviously he was wrong. The Shock simply stunned him, he partly recovered, staggered out onto the rocks, fell into the sea and was drowned." I explain so he won't question it further.

"You get on about your work, Vince. There's nothing supernatural going on round here." The Doctor adds on.

"Well, I saw him. He weren't breathing, that I swear." Vince breaths out.

"Electricity has strange effects, Vince." The Doctor points out.

"I'm sorry, sir. I reckon I made a bit of a fool of myself just now." Vince says emberassed, he rubs the back of his neck akwardly.

"That's all right, Vince." The Doctor says to him kindly.

Vince exits to the boiler. "Why did you not tell him the truth?" Leela asks both the Doctor and I.

"Because we don't know what the truth is, yet." The Doctor says lowly.

The Doctor rushes up the stairs, Leela and I stay in the generator room. "I can't wait till this mess is sorted out. I need a hot bath already." I say leaning against the wall.

"The creature will be hunted down. We must all carry weapons. You as well. I know how much the Doctor worries about you when you get put into danger." Leela says examining her knife.

"I don't need a weapon Leela, honest. Don't worry so much." I say with my hand slightly raised.

The Doctor returns shortly he has two lanterns for us. We exit the lighthouse and go out onto Fang Rock. "Somewhere around here." Leela says pointing to the rocks I saw her at earlier.

The Doctor puts the compass down on the rock. The needle spins. "What? A strong electrical field. Strong enough to kill a man on contact. Interesting. Probably explains the phosphorescent glow. And fish at a distance of several yards."

"What do you think it is Doctor?" I ask looking at the dead fish in the water. I was getting increasingly worried.

"I don't know what it is, Dani. I think it's desperate and I think it's cunning, and I think it's time we were getting back." The Doctor says while picking up the compass and then guides Leela and I back into the lighthouse.

"Do you think the creature will come back?' Leela asks as she closes the door behind her.

"I do. I think he was taking Ben's body away for examination when you saw it." The Doctor explains.

"Into the sea?" Leela asks.

"Under the sea. Earlier tonight Vince saw what he called a fireball fall into the sea not far away." I tell her while leaning against the wall.

"Another TARDIS?"

I shake my head. "Not another TARDIS. A spaceship, perhaps. Yes, an alien creature which has never before encountered human beings might just behanve that way." I say while narrowing my eyes.

"But why come here? There's nothing on this foggy rock." Leela points out.

"There's electricity. Perhaps that;s what attracted it." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"An alien creature-"

"Yes." The Doctor states.

"Traveling through space." Leela lists.

"Yes." He says again.

"And yet desperate,you said. Why?"

Yes. Just a minute. It's behavious pattern is furtive." He explains.

"What is furtive?" She asks him her brows knit together in confusion.

"That means it keeps out of sight while it spies out the land, hoping to mount a successful attack."

"Then we are not facing an enemy that's bold." Leela states.

"No, but cunning. I don't think this fog's a freak of the weather." I say to them, the Doctor nods in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Lee questions. I know her people are primitive or whatever but even she should be able to point out something unnatural.

"I think it's been contrived to isolate us. That creature, or whatever it is, will be getting bolder by now. It's seen this primitive technology, it's had time to calculate the physical strength of its enemies. I think we're in terrible trouble." The Doctor says in a low voice.

"Do not be afraid, Doctor. If what you say is true, we must arm ourselves and post guards" Leela states while getting out a knife.

"What about the others? The'll think we're mad if we start talking about creatures from outer space." I state the obvious. Did she really think that those people up there were going to just go ahead and believe in aliens.

"But we're from space. We're not of this Earth." Leela states.

"shush. Don't tell them that, whatever you do. What do you mean, do not be afraid?" The Doctor asks incurdiously to Leela. She shrugs in response.

The Doctor and I walk back up to the crew room, we hear shouting from inside. He opens the door and see Palmerdale and Harker struggling with eachother.

"Let go,Harker!" The Doctor says while seperating the two men.

"You both are grown men! Act like it!" I snap at the two of them.

"There are good seamen dead because of you! You deserve to die." Harker barks at Palmerdale.

"Come on, sit down. Sit down. All that can wait." The Doctor says pulling out a chair for Harker. "Gentlemen, i've got news for you. This lighthouse is under attack, and by morning we might all be dead. Anyone interested?" The three men look at the Doctor like he's insaine, I don't blame them.

"Understand this. No one, but no one, is to leave this lighthouse for any reason. Is that clear." I tell them. Palmerdale looks less then pleased with all of this.

"No it's not clear. Mysterious mumbo-jumbo. Just what is this threat that's supposed to be lurking outside?" He questions me rudely.

"You've seen it, then. The Beast's back." Reuben says as he enters the room.

"What beast?" Skinsale asks.

"There's always death on this rock wehn the Beast's about." Reuben says gravely.

"Preposterous rubbish. What is the fool saying?" Palmerdale snaps.

"I'm saying it's happened before, it'll happen again." Reuben states before he leaves the crew room.

I notice that Adleaide isn't in the room. "Where's Adelaide?" I ask Skinsale.

"Ah she's in the sleeping quartors at the moment." He says pointing to the door.

"That man is a superstitious idit. If we're expected to take notice of some fisherman's tale." Palmerdale starts to complain.

Leela puts her knife to Palmerdale's chest. "Silence! You will do as Dani instructs, or I will cut out your heart."

I shrug as Palmerdale looks at me surprised. "You herd what she said."

"Doctor it's getting cold again." Leela says.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes. Last time it came like this, like a cold wave." She confirms.

"I believe you're right." The Doctor says.

"I don't feel anything." Skinsale says while shaking his head.

"Leela's senses are particularly acute, and if she says it's getting colder, it's getting colder!" I snap a little defensive.

Adleaide walks into the room. "What's going on?" She asks frightened.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Adelaide." Skinsale comforts her.

The lights come back on. "I don't understand. Lord Palmerdale, what is happening?" Adelaide asks right before the lights go out. A scream echos from the generator room. Reuben's scream. Adelaide runs for Skinsales arms.

"What the Devil is that?" Skinsale demands.

The Doctor, Leela and I look at one another. Things were about to get worse before they got better...

 **Love always,**

 **the girl who believed**


	17. (17) Horror of Fang Rock part 3-4

**I don't own Doctor Who I only own my OC's!**

The Doctor, Leela and I run down the stiars. "Reuben?" The Doctor asks, but there's no answer.

"It must have taken Reuben, like the others." Leela says from my right.

The Door is open. "Don't talk to any strangers." The Doctor warns the both of us.

The three of us walk out the door onto the foggy rock. "I don't see anything Doctor." I say while frowning.

"Me either,shh do you hear that?" He says putting his hand up.

I hear the voice of Harker from inside the lighthouse. "Yeah, sounds like Harker."

"There's nothing out here, as if whoever opened the door vanished. Or got dragged away by the creature." Leela says her knife out and ready.

"Let's head back inside." The Doctor tells us. We walk into the generator room and see Harker is about to stoke the boiler. "Well, there's nothing out there now. Were you calling?"

"Yes,sir." Harker says as he puts the shovel down.

"Get that door shut." He tells me. I shut the door. "Do you know what I think?"

"The creature killed Reuben." Leela guesses.

"Probably, probably."

"Reuben's all right, miss." Harker says.

"This electrical-" I put my hand up.

"Sorry Doctor. What did you say Harker?"

"I said Reuben's all right. I've just seen him." Harker tells us in a confident voice.

"Are you certain?" Leela asks Harker.

Before Harker could answer the Doctor snaps his fingers. "Got it! U by Q over R.

"Doctor, did you hear that?" Leela says.

"Shush." He says holding up his hand.

"What are you doing?" Leela asks not offended that she got told to shush.

"Thinking." The Doctor touches the generator and gets an electrical shock. He hisses.

"Doctor!" I say worried that he might be hurt.

"I'm alright. Yes, it's certainly been here. You see, in the space surrounding an electrically charged body there occurs an electric potential which is proprtional to charge Q, and inversely proportional to distance R from the centre. Where is he?" The Doctor asks.

"What?" Harker asks.

"Who." Leela questions.

"Reuben. I thought you said you'd seen him." The Doctor presses.

"Er, yes, sir, going up stairs, looking as if he'd seen a ghost." Harker explains.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asks.

"I told miss, sir." He says while shaking his head.

"Why am I standing here wasting my time trying to work out it's size?" He asks Harker.

"I don't know sir."

"If Reuben's seen it, he can tell us." The Doctor says delighted.

"That is what I thought, but of course I am only a savage." Leela grumbles at the Doctor.

"Come on darling, savage. Harker?" He says facing Harker.

"Yes?" He asks the Doctor.

"Try and find some way to secdure that door, hmm?"

"Yes sir." He says as we turn and go up the stairs and enter the crew room.

"Where's Reuben?" I ask the people.

"Reuben" Palmerdale mutters.

"Well, he was out there a short while ago. Looked a bit groggy, I thought." Skinsale says with a shrug.

"Groggy?" The Doctor wonders.

"Yes."

"Doctor what was that terrible cry?" Adelaide asks frightened.

The Doctor doesn't answer her, ignores her infact. "Thank you very much. Come on, Dani, Leela." We follow him out the door and up to the sleeping quartors. He knocks on the closed door. "Reuben? Rebuen, are you in there? Can you hear me?" The Doctor pauses and we don't hear a response. "Reuben, open the door. I want to talk to you." The Doctor tries the door and finds it locked. "Solid Oak." He said rubbing the door.

"Why does he not answer?" Leela aks annoyed.

"Because he's not listening." I tell her.

"Not listening?" She asks.

"Shock can close the mind, Leela. He could be like that for hours. Days, even." The Doctor says with a sigh.

"Days? What are you going to do?" Leela asks him.

"Someone's got to keep this place running. Go and tell Harker to stay where he is and keep the boiler preassure up."

Leela nods her head. "Keep the boiler preassure up, keep the boiler preassure up." She mumbles as she turns and walks down the stairs.

"Vince?" The Doctor calls up the stairs. Vince!" He shouts again.

"Yes, sir?" He shouts back.

We walk up the stairs and enter into the lamp room. Vince is at the foghorn. "You all right?" I ask him gently.

"Yes, i'm fine." He says with a nod.

"Good. I want to talk to you, Vince." The Doctor tells him. "Reuben seems in a state of shock, won't open the door to the sleeping quartors."

"What do you reckon Reuben saw,Doctor?" Vince asks him concerned for his friend.

"I don't know, Vince, but I think we'll find out by sunrise." The Doctor says grimly.

"Well, if it's the Beast come back, well, last time they found two of the keepers dead and t'other mad with fear. Well, Ben's dead, in't he? Reuben's mad. There's only me left now." Vince says sadly.

"That's superstitious nonsense, Vince." The Doctor says to him.

"Is it? Look what happened to Ben!" Vince says in a state. I put a hand on his shoulder and squueze it lightly.

"There are nine of us here. If it attacks again, we'll be ready and waiting. All the advantage is with us. Nine to one." The Doctor reassures Vince. "So then, Harker keeps the boiler stoked, and you stay on the siren." The Doctor instructs.

"All right, Doctor, if you think that's best." Vince nods.

"He does, and so do I." I tell him.

"You sure it'd be no good me having a word with Reuben?" Vince asks hope in his voice.

"No, no, no. You stay here, Vince. Do what you've go to do." He tells Vince, we hear a thud. Like a hammer on wood. "Stay here, vince."

We hear it again and hear Leela. "Come out, old one!" We hear the thud again and wood splintering. I graon, she's impatient sometimes. The Doctor grabs a large hammer from Leela's hands. She gasps and turns to us. "You do not want the old one?" She questions.

"He'll come out when he's ready." The Doctor says as Adelaide comes up the stairs.

"Is his Lorship up here?" She asks looking at the Doctor.

"No. There's no one in the lamp room except the keeper. Go back to the crew room." He orders her.

"I must find him. " She insists brushing past the Doctor. I stand infront of her blocking her way.

"Get back to the crew room!" The Doctor shouts at her. Reluctantly, Adelaide goes doen the stairs. "The Malicious Damage Act 1861 covers lighthouses."

"What?" Leela asks.

"Nothing." He mutters.

"Was it really nessisary to shout at Adelaide like that?" I ask him.

"Well, it did certainly made her listen. I'll apologize later." He tells me with a gentle smile. He turns to Leela. "Leela, get Harker up here, then try and find Palmerdale."

"The cowardly one?" Leela asks which causes me to stiffle a giggle.

"Yes." We enter into the crew room and imediatly Adelaide stands up.

"Doctor!" She says.

"Shush." He looks to see that Leela has gone down the stairs.

"What's all this about, Doctor?" Skinsale asks him.

"Survival, colonel." The Doctor states simply.

"Survival?"

"Yes. Yours, mine, my wifes, all of us." The Doctor says looking around the room.

"Oh this mysterious beast that eats lighthouse keepers." Skinsale says in a slight joking manner.

"Do you mind that difficult to accept, Colonel?" The Doctor snaps.

"Oh come, Doctor, I'm a man o fintelligence, of education."

"Quite so, quite so, and I don't believe in mythical sea creatures Either." The Doctor says.

"Then why do you suggest that we're in danger?" Adelaide asks him with a hand on her hip.

"Because somewhere out there is a hostile alien from a distanc planet, and I believe it intends to destroy us." The Doctor says darkly. There goes telling them about aliens.

"A hostile alien from a distant planet?" Skinsale asks bewildered.

"Yes." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"You call yourself a doctor? That's the most insane suggestion i've herd in my life." Adelaide says while sitting down .

Leela and Harker enter into the room. "Doctor, I cannot find the cowardly one." Leela informs us.

"I've never been more serious, Colonel. We are facing an enemy of greater power than you can dream of." The Doctor tells Skinsale.

"I do appreciate the scientific romanticism of Mister Wells, Doctor, but-." He gets interupted by the whitle of the tube.

Harker answers it. "Yes?"

"Herbert may have a few unimportant facts wrong, but his basic suppostion is sound enough." The Doctor tells Skinsale.

"Doctor?" Harker tries to get the Doctor's attention.

"You think your little speck in the galaxy's the only one with intelligent life, hmm? Yes?" Oh god his one is showing. He takes the tube from Harker. "Yes?" He listens. "How very interesting." He says before he hangs the tube up.

"What's interesting?" Adelaide asks.

"That was Vince." The Doctor says.

"What's happened?" I ask him concerned.

"He says he think Lord Palmerdale's fallen from the lamp gallery." The Doctor states. Adelaide screams and Leela slaps her, which causes her to get silent.

"Fallen? But the railing. You can't, well, he can't have fallen." Skinsale insists.

"I agree. The question is, do we go out and see?" I say thoughtfully.

"Well, of course I mean." Skinsale pauses. "You two really believe in this thing don't you?"

The Doctor answers. "We do. Leela, Dani stay here." He looks to Skinsale. "Come on." The Doctor and Skinsale exit the room leaving Leela, Adelaide and myself.

Leela shuts the door as Adelaide speaks. "I told him we shouldn't ahve come, but he wouldn't listen. He laughed when I said Miss Nethercott had seen tragedy in my stars."

"In your stars?" Leela aksks confused.

"If only we stayed in Deauville. I knew something ghasty would happen. Her predictions are never wrong." Adelaide cries out.

"I understand. She is your Shaman." Leela says understanding.

"What? No, Miss Nethercott is an astrologer. The finest. I consult her everyt month." Adelaide explains.

"A waste of time. I too used to believe in magic, but the Doctor and Dani has taught me about science. It is better to believe in science." Leela states.

I hear footsteps on the stairs outside. "Shush." I tell the two of them.

Leela opens the door, knife ready. The Doctor carries the body of Palmerdale in followed by Skinsale. "Oh,no!" Adelaide cries out.

"Quiet! Has she never seen death before?" Leela asks.

I walk quickly to Adelaide and she rushes into my arms. "I can't bear it!" Adelaides voice is muffled from my shoulder.

"Adelaide, come along. You must be brave. Adelaide." Skinsale tries to take her from me.

She pushes him away in anger. "Take your hands off me! You did it! You killed him!" She shouts at him before she burries her head in my shoulder again.

"Me? Oh, don't be so ridiculous." Skinsale says while shaking his head.

"You went out after hi, you followed him and then you pushed him." Adelaide tells him angrily.

"I was never in the lamp room." He argues.

"Then where were you?" She cries out.

"True, I followed him, but only to find out waht he was up to." Skinsale quickly defends himself. That's suspicious.

"You did it, I know you did!" Adelaide snaps at him.

"Okay that's enough!" I tell the two.

"And what was he up to?" The Doctor asks Skinsale.

"He was trying to bribe that young keeper to telegraph a message to his brokers." Skinsale explains.

"Ah. And so you came down here and wrecked the telegraph." The Doctor guesses.

"It was the only way I couldn think of stopping him. I'd have been dishonoured, ruined." Skinsale says hotly.

"Of course. So to protect your honour,you've put all our lives in danger." The Doctor respons with the same tone.

"What?"

"You mean we've no way of contacting the mainland now?" I ask him, fear edging my voice.

"oh, no. We're on our own now." The Doctor says.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we." I sigh out.

"I did not harm him, Adelaide. I swear it." Skinsale tries to convince Adelaide.

"Then who did?" She demands of him. I notice the foghorn has stopped.

"I don't know. Harker perhaps." Skinsale says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Harker?" Adelaide gasps out.

"Why not? He attacked Henry earlier, blamed him for wrecking the ship." He points out.

"Oh come off it, that sounds absurd." I tell him trying my best not to sound rude.

"It's no more absurd than thinking that I might have-"

"Murdered him? I wish you had." The Doctor says with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide demands.

"Well, if you had murdered Palmerdale, everything would have been so much simpler. Unfortunately, he was dead before he hit the ground." The Doctor says, which causes then both to gasp.

"What?" Skinsale says shocked.

"Electrocuted. He was killed by a massive electric shock." The Doctor starts.

"In exactly the same way the keeper was." I finish for him.

"In the lamp gallery? That's not possible. That would mean that this creature can climb sheer walls." Skinsale says not believing a word.

"Oh, not only can it climb sheer walls, it's amphibious, it has some affinity with electricity and the technological ability to adapt its enviornment to aptimum thermal levels. Are you following me?" The Doctor explains to them.

"No." Skinsale says with a shake of his head.

"It likes the cold." I tell him simply.

The speaking tube whistles behind me and Leela answers it.

"Not enough data to place the species." The Doctor says.

"Yes?" Leela says into the tube.

"But heat might be a method of defence." The Doctor mutters.

"That was Vince. He said the boiler preassure has fallen, and the siren will not sound." Leela tells the Doctor and I.

"Harker." The Doctor says. He opesn the door. I follow the Doctor out the door, Leela behind me, Skinsale behind her. I gasp as I see Harker's terrified face, staring at nothing.

"Oh, no!" Adelaide shouts behind me horrified.

"Get her out of here!" The Doctor shouts. I put my arm around the young girl.

"Come along dear, you don't need to see this." I start to lead her up the stairs, I pause and look at the Doctor. He looks back at me and I can see he see's the fear in my eyes. Who was going to be next?

"Skinsale go with them please." The Doctor says. Skinsale nods his head and walks up the stairs with us. We get to the crew room. I have a bad feeling in my stomach like Vince is in trouble. I set Adelaide down in a chair.

"You stay with her, don't leave this room, and don't let Reuben in here. I have a bad feeling Reuben isn't Reuben. I'm going to go check on Vince." I tell Skinsale, I don't give him a chance to reply to me. I walk up the stairs and i see a shadow comeing down. I see the sleeping quartors and hide in there. I look through the hole in the door as Reuben look alike walks past. I wait a few seconds and dash out the door and up the remaining stairs.

I reach the top of the stairs and don't see Vince at the siren. "Vince?" I ask in a quiet whisper. No answer. I walk up more and I see a shoe. I run and I see Vince on the ground. Oh god, not you too. Not everyone is going to die here tonight. I kneel down and check for a pulse, I find none. He's still warm though it's not too late to save him. I start to try and get his heart restarted. I hear footsteps behind me. Finally I hear Vince cough and his heaert has begun to beat again. I spot Leela. "Help me move him to agaisnt the wall." She helps me as Vinces eyes close and his breath evens. "Where's the Doctor?" I ask, I only see her and Skinsale.

"He's with the creature, Adelaide was killed." Leela informs me as she pours some kind of dust on the ground. I run down the stairs and spot the Doctor sitting on the steps infront of Reuben's look alike.

"May I help you? Having trouble Reuben, hmm? Not easy holding a human form stable is it." I stand right behind him. I place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me in surprise.

"No longer necessary. We can abandon this ridiculous shape." It says.

"Good idea. You'll find it alot comfier." I tell it.

It transforms into it's true form, a glowing green ball, it almost resembles a giant jelly fish. "Now I remember. Reuben the Rutan." The Doctor says naming the species, Rutan.

"You know our form?" The Rutan asks the Doctor.

"Well, when you've seen one Rutan, you've seen them all." The Doctor says with a wave of his hand.

"We are a Rutan Scout. We are specially trained in the new metamorphosis techniques." Rutan states.

"Well, I expect you'll get better at it in time. What are you doing in this part of the galaxy anyway?" The Doctor asks as he places a hand on mine and pats it.

"That doesn't concern you. You are to be destroyed." It says venom in it's voice.

"Got it! You're at last losing that interminable war with the Sontarans." I point out with a smug smile.

"That is a lie!" The Rutan denies loudly.

"Is it? You used to control the whole of the Mutter's Spiral once. Now the Sontarans have driven you to the far fringes of the galaxy." The Doctor says in a know it all voice.

"The glorious Rutan army is making a series of strategic withdrawls to selected strong points."

"Rutan, that's the empty rehtoric of a defeated dictator, and I don't like your face either." The Doctor says.

"I second that." I say as I snake my arms around the Doctor's shoulders and lean my head on his curly hair.

"Your mockery will end with your race, Earthlings, when the mighty Rutan battle fleet occupies this planet." Rutan shouts.

"Why invade an obscure planet like Earth. It's of no value to you." I point out.

"The planet is obscure, but its strategic position is sound. We shall use it as a launch point for our final assault on the Sontaran rabble."

"But if you set up a power base here, the Sontarans will bombard it with photonic missiles." The Doctor tells the Rutan.

"That is unimportant. It will serve the cause of our final glorious victory."

"What about the people?" I snap at him rudly. The Doctor places his hands on mine and rubs his thumbs over the tops of them to comfort me.

"Primitive bipeds of no value. We scouted all the planets of this solar system. Only this one suits our purpose." The Rutan explains nastily.

"I can understand your military purposes, but why murder a hatfull of harmless humans?" The Doctor demands.

"It is necessary. Til we return to our mother ship, and the mother ship informs the fleet, no one must know of our visit to Earth."

"But you crashed, didnt you, just as you made your discovery. You failed." I say to it.

"Failed? We are sending a signal to the mothership with the power from the primitive mechanism below." The Rutan states.

The Doctor takes the antenna from his coat pocket and smirks. "You're not, you know."

"It's of no importance. The ship will home in on the primary signal." The Rutan says brushing off the antenna being removed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I fixed that as well, oyster face." The Doctor says, I snicker at this.

"All your interference is useless. The beam was transmitting long enough for the mother ship to trace the signal." The Rutan says in a mater of fact tone.

"You can't be certain." I reply.

"It will come." Rutan presses to us in a sure tone.

"But by then, you'll be dead." The Doctor says in a sotto tone.

"What could you Earthlings possibly do to us?" Rutan challenges.

"Well, if you'll step this way, I'll show you." The Doctor says as he stands up. I move my arms from around him as I do. I run ahead of the Doctor up the stairs.

"Here they come!" Leela tells Skinsale.

"We've brought someone to see you. Give me one of those fuses, quickly." The Doctor says rushed.

"Is this advisable, Doctor?" Skinsale asks concerned.

"Probably not, but we've got no choice. I'm so sorry to bother you. Could you oblige me with a light?" The Doctor asks Skinsale while holding his hand out.

"A what?" Skinsale asks.

"A match."

"Oh yes, of course." He digs in his pockets. "Here."

The Doctor takes one and thanks him. "How did you hold it back on the stairs?" Leela wonders from behind me. We gather on the top of the stairs.

"Oh, a little militant chit-chat." The Doctor strikes the match on the stonework and lights the fuse. The Rutan hoves into move around the corner. "What kept you?" He asks the Rutan.

"The time for talk is over." Rutan says moving up the stairs more.

"Correct." The Doctor says as he throws the lit fuse down onto the gunpowder on the stairs. A massive flash happens and the Rutan screams.

"Where is it? Have you killed the thing?" Leela asks looking for the Rutan.

"Unlikely." I tell her.

"That's the most horrible thing i've ever seen. What the devil is it?" Skinsale asks horrified.

"It's an itelligent, highly aggressive species from Ruta Three." The Doctor explains.

"Was it a sea creature?" Leela asks.

"It evolved in the sea, adapted to land." The Doctor says to Leela. "Any more gunpowder Colonel?" The Doctor asks Skinsale.

Skinale nods and we walk back to the box, there are still four flares there. "We are lucky that it fears flame." Leela says while looking at the flares.

"Well, Ruta Three is an icy planet. Its inhabitants find heat intensley painful. Now, if we had a flame-thrower." The Doctor mumbles looking around.

"Well, there is this,Docto." Skinsale says as he points to a red mortar looking device.

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"I carried it up from the service room. It looks like a kind of mortar." Skinsale explains.

"It's an early Schermuly." The Doctor says.

"An early Schermuly?" Skinsale asks confused.

"Yes, an early Schermuly. A schermuly box that fires rocket and line." The Doctor explains the machine.

I walk over to Vince and check on him. His pulse is normal and remains there. He had started to stir. "Hey, take it easy. How are you feeling, Vince?" He looks at me a bit confused then he looks shocked.

"Reuben, he, he! He electrocuted me!" Vince says in a neaer panic, this gets the Doctor's attention and he walks over to us.

"He was electrocuted by the Rutan." I tell him.

"Your wife saved my life just in time, Doctor. I owe her my life." VInce says as he calms down.

"How did you know Vince got attacked by the Rutan?" The Doctor asks while kneeling down in front of Vince.

"I had a bad feeling that he was in trouble, I was right. I hid in the crews sleeping quartors until the Rutan passed. I came up here and discovered him on the ground. He was still warm, I knew I could save him. He was lucky I arrived on time." I explain as the Doctor checks Vince's pulse. "I'm sorry but everyone else wasn't so lucky. Skinsale, Leela, the Doctor, you and I are the only ones left." I say guilt seeping through my voice. If I only knew so I could of saved everyone maybe.

"You should be fine in a few minutes. Stay here and rest a bit longer, Vince." The Doctor tells Vince while standing up. He goes to the Gallery and picks up the tripod with a metal cylender attached to it. He sets it facing down the stairs. "Load it with a few odds and ends it should cover the stairs. Empty your pockets and mine." Leela and Skinsale empty their own pockets. The Doctor empties out is outter pockets, I reach inside his coat and empty those. My pockets were already empty. We fill the thing with coins and knick-knacks. "Of course, it's not just this Rutan i'm worried about, it's the others."

"Others?" Skinsale asks shocked.

"Yes." I tell him.

"You mean to say there are more of these beasts?" Skinsale asks worried.

"There's a whole battle fleet out there. By the time the Rutans and the Sontarans-" The Doctor starts.

"Sontarans?" Skinsale asks.

"Yes. By the time they've finished with it, this planet'll be like a cinder hanging in space."

"You mean to say that there's a whole battle fleet coming here?" Skinsale asks.

"Yes. Unless of course, we could knock out both the mother ship and the scout ship. If we could do that , they just might conclude that this section of space was too dangerous." I tell him to calm him a tad.

"How can we do that?" Skinsale wonders.

"I don't know. We've nothing here that would stop a Rutan spaceship in its tracks. Rutan ships have crystalline infrastructure, you see. Shileded, of course. Still, landing on a planet like this, they might just cut off energy fields to save power. No I'd need an amplified carbon oscillator." The Doctor says talking more to himself then anyone else.

"What is an am, what did you say?" Skinsale asks confused.

"It's like a laser beam but much more destructive." I look at the light behind the Doctor. The lighthouse could do that.

"A laser beam?"

"Yes." The Doctor states.

"Yes, that's some kind of very powerful light, isn't it, Doctor?" Leela asks.

"Well, yes, put in it's simplest terms." The Doctor tells her.

I clear my throat. "We have one, kind of. We could use the lighthouse. Just tweek the light a bit." I say pointing to the light.

"That? Are you suggesting I convert the carbon arc beam?" He asks me.

"Obviously, silly." I say with a smile.

"Dani, that's a beautiful notion. Unfortunately I'd need a focusing device, a fairly large piece of crystalline carbon." He says while beaming at me.

"Crystallised carbon?" Leela asks him.

"A diamond." Skinsale tells her.

"Yes." The Doctor and I say at the same time.

Skinsale unfastens his cufflinks and shows the Doctor a small diamond. "No, that's too small. I need a much bigger one for the primary beam oscillator."

"Palmerdale." Skinsale exclaims.

"What?" The Doctor asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Palmerdale. He always carried diamonds." Skinsale elaborates.

"He did?" I ask, that's weird to just carrie diamonds in your pocket.

"He called them his insurance." Skinsale says.

"The crew room." The Doctor says. "Let's get this working first."

We make sure our home-made cannon is positioned right. Leela gets placed to fire it when needed.

"Are you sure you've got it?" The Doctor asks her.

"Mmm, hmm." Leela nods her head.

"Good." The Doctor turns to go down the stairs. "Doctor, i'm coming with you." Skinsale says walking forward.

"I strongly advise agaisnt it." I tell him warningly.

"I want to. You'll need someone." He insists.

"All right. Remeber, Leela, don't fire until you see the green of its tentacles." He tells her.

"Doctor, how are you going to get past the Rutan?" Leela questions.

"With discretion. Come on, Colonel."

I stop the Doctor by tugging his sleeve, he stops and turns around. "Be careful, please Theta." I whisper to him. He kisses me briefly on the lips.

"Don't worry, i'll be right back." He reassures me, he walks down the stairs. I move so Skinsale can follow him. I stand next to Leela and bite my lip nervously.

A few minutes later, which seemed alot longer then they actually did passed. "Ready, Leela?" The Doctor calls up.

"Yes." Leela says as she strikes a match.

"The Doctor runs up the stairs. "Now!" Leela lights the fuse, the Doctor runs in and runs into me sending me to the floor under him. I hear the bang from the cannon and the Rutan scream in pain. "Sorry, my dear. Are you okay?" He asks me as he hovers over me.

I nod my head and smell something like burnt cloth. "Yeah, i'm okay, I think your scarf got singed."

"Are you both all right?" Leela asks as the Doctor stands up, he helps me to my feet.

"You singed my scarf." The Doctor complains holding up the end that got singed.

"And the colonel?" I ask him.

"Dead with honour." He tells us.

"Then at least we have avenged him." Leela says proud.

"Yes."

"And the diamond?" I ask him. The Doctor opens his hand to reliel a medium sized diamond. The Doctor turns off the lamp. Leela is down the stairs no doubt celebrating in the Rutans death. "Leela? Leela!" The Doctor calls after her. He gets into the lamp fitting.

"They are hard to kill, these Rutans." Leela comments.

"Been celerating, have you?" I ask her.

"It is fitting to celebrate the death of an enemy." She says with a nod.

"Not in my opinion. I haven't go tthe time to discuss morality. Look out there." The Doctor says while working on the lamp.

A red ball blazes across the sky then hovers over the sea.

"Is that the Rutan mother ship?" Leela asks looking back at the Doctor.

Vince gets up and walks over to us and looks at the Rutan ship. "That's like the ball of fire I saw earlier, Doctor."

"It is. When it gets within range, this will lock onto its carbon resonator and knock out its anti-grav, I hope. We've got about a hundred and seventeen seconds to get out of here. Understand?"

"Yes." Vince tells him.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I tell him.

"Perfectly." Leela tells him.

"Good, So when I switch on, you run for it all right?" The Doctor tells all three of us.

"Yes. It's getting closer Doctor." i warn him.

The Doctor manually aims the lamp reflector at the ship. "Come on. Whatever you do, don't look back. I said dont' look back! Let's go. Now!" The Doctor throws the lamp power switch as Vince starts down the stairs. The Doctor pushes me ahead of him. We get to the door, a whine is herd as the engergy is building up. Leela isn't in sight. "Leela, come on!" He shouts. "Leela!" He calls again. Vince is already outside now. "Come on!" She shouts as we run out of the light house.

Vince is already behind a rock, we all rush to him and we take cover. The Doctor pulls me to him to make sure I don't look at the exploding ship. I hear the boom of the Rutan ship exploding. "That'll teach them." I say cheekily. A shower of gravel rains on us and the Doctor protect my head.

"I thought I told you not to look back." The Doctor scolds Leela with a smile.

She looks ahead blankly. Her brown eyes are now a dark blue. She takes her knife from her boot and holds it out. "Slay me Doctor."

"What?" He asks worried.

"I'm blind. Slay me now. It is the fate of the old and crippled." She says sadly.

The Doctor takes the knife from her. "You're neither old nor crippled. The effects of the flash will pass." The Doctor tells her.

"Are you sure?" Leela asks skepticly.

"Mmm hmm, Blink." I tell her softly.

"That's interesting." The Doctor says as Leela blinks a few times.

"What is?" She asks as she continues to constantly blink.

"Pigmentation dispersal caused by the flash. Your eyes have changed color. Leela stop blinking now. Let's go." We all stand up, Vince brushes off some of the gravel that has fallen on him.

"It's over now, Doctor?" Vince asks.

"Yes, we can drop you off at home if you like." The Doctor offers.

"Thank you." Vince says gratefully.

"What color are my eyes?" Leela asks me as we walk side by side to the TARDIS.

"Blue, a very pretty blue." I tell her.

"Aye, though we hunted high and low, and hunted everywhere." The Doctor murmers.

"What?" Vince asks confused.

"The Ballad of Flannan Isle, by Wilfred Gibson." I tell him.

"Who?" Lee asks.

"Wilfred Gibson. 'Aye, though we hunted high and low, and hunted everywhere, of the three mens fate we found no trace'." The Doctor says as he unlocks the TARDIS. Vince looks at the police box with curious eyes. I nudge him inside as the Doctor continues on speaking. "'In any time, in any place. But a door ajar and an untouched needle an over-toppled chair.'" He says as he makes the TARDIS dematerialise.

Vince looks around the console room amazed. "I say, Doctor, it's much more bigger on the inside than the outside." Vince remarks.

"Amazing isn't it?" I say while leaning on part of the console.

"I'd say, no one would believe the size just by a police box. Very clever disquise." He compliments the Doctot.

"Thank you, Vince. So where do you live?" The Doctor asks. Vince tells him and we land with a gentle thud. "There you are, we've seem to have landed in your living room." I use the switch to open the doors.

Vince walks up to me with a thankful smile. "I can't ever thank you enough for saving my life, miss Dani. I hope you know how much that means to me." I smile and pull him into a hug.

"I'm glad that I could save you, be careful out there." I say as we seperate.

"I will, thank you for the ride, Doctor. It was nice meeting you miss Leela." Vince says facing the Doctor and Leela.

"You're very welcome, Vince." The Doctor says with his wide eyed smile.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Vince." Leela says back to him with a smile of her own.

Vince walks out with a last wave farewell. I close the doors behind us and watch Vinces face, he looks at the TARDIS in amazment as we dematerliase before his very eyes.

 **That's the end of Horro of Fang rock. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved this epsiode when I first saw it. And I just had to write it. The wedding of River song will be coming soon, and it's going to be a little different and hopefully something in it will be unique. I hope to get that out in a couple chapters or maybe even sooner. WIll all my love,**

 **The girl who believed**


	18. (18) The Two Doctors part 1

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

Once the Doctor had put the TARDIS into the vortex I sit down and lay on the floor. "I'm glad that's over with." I say as Leela looks down at me. The Doctor walks over and looks down to me concerned.

"Are you all right?" Leela asks while kneeling down.

"Yeah, just tired that's all. I kind of want to go take a swim, though." I say while sitting up.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asks as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Honestly, the whole thing scared me. I feel guilty. I really do. I didn't know what was going on the entire time and I couldn't help." I sigh out.

The Doctor sits down next to me. He takes the hat that was still on my head, off my head and places it on the floor. He places his hand under my chin and gently makes me look at him. "I understand, I knew you were frightened I could sense it. Do not feel guilty my love, you couldn't control the Rutan. You saved Vince, remember that." I offer him a small smile. "Now, lets go have a nice cuppa, and go watch a film." He says as he hops up from the ground, taking me with him.

I frown when I feel myself getting pulled away. "Maybe next time Doctor. It was nice seeing you Leela."

I stumble but don't fall on my face. I stand straight up and throw my hands in the air. "And she sticks the landing!" I'm in the console room, the console looks like either Five, Six, or maybe Seven. I turn the monitor on and see we're near a lake. I see the Doctor sitting in a chair and he's fishing. Peri is near by watching him. Hmm the two Doctors this is going to be interesting. "Looks like i'm not getting any sleep, any time soon."

I turn and I walk to the my room. I walk in and go to the closet. I pick out a pair of pink short shorts, a black spagheti straped tank top with a pink see through cardigan, I wear a bikini underneath, the top is pink and the bottoms are black. I pick out a pair of pink and white converse to go with the outfit. I side braid my hair and re-fresh my make up. I grab some sun glasses and walk into the console room and flip the switch to open the doors. I walk out and close the doors behind me.

"Dani, thank god. The Doctor insisted on fishing, it's so boring." Peri says while she hugs me.

"Well it's a good thing, relaxing. Does wonders for his hearts." I say smiling at her. "Good thing it's sunny I need a tan." The Doctor hasn't noticed me yet.

"You and me both." Peri agrees with a light laugh. "I brought out two lounge chairs for us, and some sun tan lotion, I thought you'd pop up."

"Aww that's so sweet of you Peri Beary." I see that that one of them is right next to the Doctor. Hmm, this is what he gets for not noticing his girl friend is here. I place my clothes aside next to Peri's and I walk over to where the Doctor is on the rocks. I purposly walk right past him.

"Dani? When did you get here?" He asks stunned, as he places his fishing rod on the ground.

"Five minutes ago, was talking with Peri, you just didn't pay attention to Peri is all. Or else you would of noticed I arrived here." I say as I sit down and put my sunglasses on. I hum from the warmth from the sun. A shadow casts over me and I open my eyes. It's the Doctor.

"No hug? Are you mad at me?" He pouts. I stand up and throw my arms around his neck as he hugs me.

"Well you're fishing, you seemed a tad busy." I say off handedly. We let go and he just smiles down at me.

"I'm never too busy for you." This just made me giggle.

"You silly Time Lord you. Have you caught anything yet?" I ask as I sit back down in my chair. Peri sits in hers next to me.

"No but we must be patient." The Doctor says as he sits back down.

 **Two hours later...**

We've been here for two hours now, the Doctor has had no bites what so ever. It's gotten quite boring, Peri agree's with me. Almost a half hour ago we had put up our tanning stuff and had put our clothes back over our swimsuits. Peri and I both throw a stone into the water.

"Don't do that! You'll scare the fish." The Doctor complains loudly.

Peri and I look at one another before we toss in another pebble, plop! The Doctor sighs and looks at us. "What fish, darling?"

"Yeah, we've been here for hours." Peri complains with me.

"You know, I think it was Rassilon who once said, there are few ways in which a Time Lord can be more innocently occupied, then in catching fish." The Doctor hums happily.

"That's a whooper." Peri says sarcastically.

"Where? I dont see one." That was a face palm moment.

"It was Doctor Johnson who said that, about money." Peri explains.

"Well, what's the use of a good quotation if you can't change it?" The Doctor waves off.

"Anyway, you're not innocently employed in catching fish, are you?"

The Doctor chuckles and shakes his head. "They're just lazy today. Any angler will tell you there are times when nothing will tempt them."

I raise an eyebrow. "That so?"

"The last time I fished this particular strech, I landed four magnificent gumblejack in less than ten minutes. Dani was tanning near by, didn't see the fight all four of them put up when I caught them." The Doctor explains while looking at the water.

"Gumblejack?" Peri asks curiously.

"The finest fish in this galaxy, probably the universe. Cleaned, skinned, quickly pan-fried in their own juices till they're golden brown. Abrosia steeped in nectar, Peri. The flavour is unfrogettable." Peri and I both share a strange look at one another. "I think i've got a bite!" The Doctor exclaims.

"At last." Peri and I chime together.

"That's it, yes. Give him his head." The Doctor says fighting with the fish.

"You really caught something?" Peri asks actually surprised.

"Yes, My word, this fellow's putting up a fight. Stand by with the gaff, Peri." The Doctor comands.

"I'm not sticking that thing in a poor little fish." Peri says shaking her head.

"Not so little, Per. Not so little at all. By the feel of this, it might be a record." The Doctor says smiling proudly at himself. The Doctor reels a tiny little thing to the surface. It looked like a really small catfish.

I walk up to him and pat him on the shoulder. "Wow, Doctor. That must weight nearly an ounce. What do you say Peri." I tease the Doctor.

"Yes... but did you see the one that got away? That magnificent gumblejack that was trying to eat this poor little fellow. There." The Doctor unhooks the tiny fish and throws it back into the water.

"Trying to be impressive are we? Well there's no need to try and impress me. I'm already your girlfriend." I say as he settles back down into his chair.

"I am always impressive." He huffs.

"So full of yourself aren't you?" I tease him.

"And you love it!"

 **1 hour later...**

The Doctor finally gave up on the river we were at. So he packs all the stuff up and tries to make Peri carry it all into the TARDIS. "You took it out, you put it away." I say dragging Peri into the TARDIS. After the Doctor grumbles for a good five minutes, he brings all of his fishing stuff in the TARDIS and places it in a corner of the console room.

As soon as he close the TARDIS doors something feels off. Like something is wrong with me. "Docto-" I fall forward.

"What's wrong with her Doctor, same thing as you?" I hear Peri's voice above me. I feel something under my head.

"Most likely, we need medical help. We have to hurry and get to Dastari fast. Something is terribly wrong." The Doctor responds. I open my eyes and blink away the bluriness. "Take things easy."

"Dastari, we need to go to him." I cough out as I slowly sit up.

"I know, my dear. Let's get you to a seat and we'll be on our way." Peri brings over a blue chair for me and I get sat down in it. "Dastari's people are doing some fascinating work on Rho mesons as the unstable factor in pin galaxies." The Doctor explains as he looks over the console.

"I can hardly wait. What are pin galaxies?" Peri asks.

"Hmm? Oh, they're galaxies within the universe of the atom. Difficult to study. They only exist for one attosecond." The Doctor explains.

"Doctor, I have no idea what that means."

"It means you have to be quick. An attosecond is a quintillionth of a second. Right here we go." The Doctor says as he pushes a button on the console. This sends Peri and the Doctor back a few steps. "You know, that was a good idea of mine." The Doctor says as he goes around the console.

"What?" I ask him.

"Getting medical help." I roll my eyes in response.

We land finally and we exit the TARDIS, the lights are dimmed and the food is rotting, I just hope Jamie relizes it's me and doesn't attack us. Peri comes out behind me, she now looks a little frightened. "Ugh! Oh, Doctor, it's foul. Are you sure it's safe?"

The Doctor locks the TARDIS and turns around. "Plenty of oxygen." He says looking around.

"Yeah, but that awful smell." Peri points out with a disguested look on her face.

"It's decaying food, Peri." I tell her.

"And decaying corpses." The Doctor adds on.

"I wans't going to tell her that, thanks." I grumble trying not to think about that myself.

"Corpses?" Peri asks horrified.

"That is the smell of death, Peri. Acient musk, heavy in the air. Fruit-soft fle-" I hold my hand up.

"That's enough of that! You're going to make poor Peri feel sick." I scold the Doctor.

"Too late for that." Peri says blankly.

"I think you'll feel a good deal sicker before we're finished here." The Doctor says as he leads the way out of the kitchen. We enter into the base station corridor. "Laser bolt there, do you see?" We keep walking further down the corridor. "And there. It must have been quite the fight."

I look down and spot a heavily blood-stained lab coat. "Doctor look."

"Quite recently, too, otherwise the atmosphere would have cleared." The Doctor comments looking at the lab coat.

"Do you think we should go any further?" Peri asks worried.

"What?" The Doctor asks while glancing at her.

"Well, I mean, if there's no one left alive, there's nothing we can do now, is there?" She points out.

"He wants to find out what happened here. You can go back to the TARDIS if you want." I tell her gently. I place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll stay with you two." She says quickly.

"When I first saw this station, I though tof comet strike, or some such natural disaster, but it's been deliberately destroyed! Now, what kind of monster would want to stop the brilliant work that was being done here? Pure research, for its own sake, it threatened no one." The Doctor says.

A computer voice starts speaking. "It threatened the Time Lords."

"Would you care to repeat that?" The Doctor snaps.

" It threatened the Time Lords." The computer repeats.

"And what put that idea into your apology for a brain?" The Doctor asks annoyed.

"Retrun to your ship and leave." The computer demands.

"Certainly not." The Doctor says hotly.

"Then this station will switch to defence alert."

"I will not be threatened by a computer. And put some lights on!" The Doctor snaps at the computer.

"How do you know it's a computer?" Peri asks.

"My dear girl, I know a computer whenb i talk to one. Come on." He says as he grabs my hand.

"And what did it mean, defence alert?" Peri as she follows the Doctor and I down the corridor.

The Doctor sighs before he answers. "The usual. Floor trips, electronic sensors, death rays, jets of nerve gas. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, good I was afraid it might be serious." Peri says sarcasticly.

"As long as we keep our wits about us." The Doctor says as he steps over an electronic eye. Peri follows, a odd noise sounds.

"What's that noise?" I ask while looking around us.

"It's depressurising this section. Got to get out of here. No power." The Doctor says looking for a panel.

I shiver. "It's getting colder, Doctor." I warn.

"It will, but we'll die from lack of air before we freeze to death." The Doctor says trying to get a wall panel to work, none of them do.

"How long?" Peri asks shivering also.

"Not many minutes. We've got to get out of this passageway." The Doctor says as he pulls off a panel. "Ah! Thought there'd be one." It's a manual door operation lever. The Doctor assembles it.

"Clever." Peri says through chattering teath. I feel the air start to thin and get more nervous. "Nothing's happening." Peri says a little paniced.

"Got to build hydraulic preassure." The Doctor says.

Peri starts to sway and her eyes roll back in her head and she falls backwards. I quickly reach out and grab her, my knees shake from her sudden dead weight. "Doctor, hurry. It's getting very airless in here." I wheeze out. The Doctor finally gets the door open and he turns and picks up Peri from me in a fireman's lift. He puts his other arm around my waist incase I faint too. We walk into Dastari's office and he gently sets Peri on the ground. She starts to stir as I sit in the chair behind Dastari's desk.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask as she sits up and looks around.

"Yeah, thanks. Where are we?" She wonders.

"Dastari's office." I tell her.

"How do you know, for sure?" She asks.

"He liked old familiar things around him. He worked out the famous theory of parallel matter at that desk. And in pen and ink. He detested computers." The Doctor tells her for me.

"You speak as though you're sure he's dead." Peri says with disbelief.

"They're all dead, Peri. Forty of the finest scientific minds ever assembled in one place. The barbarity of such a deed, I find scarcely conceivable."

"Were they a threat to the Time Lords?" Peri asks us.

"Absolute Rubbish. This place was a threat to no one. It's only purpose was to add to sum total of knowledge, trust us." I tell her.

"Well, then why did the computer say that-"

"Oh, don't know. Not yet. Programmed to say that, presumably." The Doctor says as the lights turn on.

"What's that?" Peri asks worried.

"Switching to visual. Must have lost track of us." I tell her while standing up.

"Well, I haven't seen any lenses." Says relief flooding her voice.

"There'll be an electronic eye somewhere. Do you notice the floor?" The Doctor says, Peri shakes her head no. "Cork insulation and carpet."

"So your friend liked to be comfortable, even in space." Peri shrugs as if it's no big dea.

"It's been tracking us by the heat of our feet. In here, it couldn't detect us." I explain to her.

"You mean it got worried and switched the lights on?" Peri guesses.

"Something like that. I wonder what it'll try next." The Doctor says.

"You don't think it'll just leave us alone?" Peri says hope in her voice.

I sigh sadly. "Most unlikely. Think of it as a game between it and us." The Doctor tells her as the Doctor sits down in Dastari's chair and looks at his journal.

"I love games, Doctor. Games where i'm not expecting to end up dead." Peri purses her lips when the Doctor doesn't say anything. "Are you listening?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. My word they were doing some fascinating work here. This is Dastari's day journal." The Doctor says amazed while he flips through the book.

"You've told me all I want to know about pin galaxies." Peri says while crossing her arms.

"Some people called Kartz and Reimer were having some success, it seems, with experiments in time control." The Doctor says reading form a page.

"But you can already do that." Peri points out.

'Well, I can, yes, but I didn't realise the Third Zoners were that close to, to the breakthrough."

I look at the Doctor concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"This last entry. The TIme Lords are demanding that Kartz and Reimer suspend their work, alleging their experiments are imperiling the continuum. No proof was offered to support this charge, so I rejected the demand. Colleagues fear they may forcibly intervene? All agreed that we must stand firm and refuse to be intimidated." He reads Dastari's final entry.

"So it was the Time Lords." Peri states.

"No, it's not possible! No matter how dangerous the experiments they were doing, they'd have found some other way of halting them. Not this massacre." The Doctor says firmly.

"Well, maybe they couldn't find another way." Peri suggest.

"No! Trust me on this Peri, I know the Time Lords just as well as the Doctor. They would never kill someone to hault something they didn't aprove of. Trust me on this, I know remember." I say defending the Time Lords. That was out of line to suggest that they would kill people.

"Well, maybe someone's setting the Time Lords up." Peri says shrugging her shoulders.

"Setting them up? Setting, setting them up. You know, sometimes, young Per, you make amazingly shrewd remarks. Yes. It could be a crude attempt to drive a wedge between Gallifrey and the Third Zone goverments." The Doctor says slightly frustrated.

"But who'd benefit from that?" Peri asks.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." The Time Lord says putting his fingers through his curly hair.

"That's if we survive first." Peri complains.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I was forgetting that. We still have our homicidal computer to deal with." The Doctor says, the temperture has risen and it's getting stuffy.

"It's getting awfully hot and stuffy in here now." I say trying to fan myself with some paper.

"Yes. Having failed to freeze us to death, it's now trying to bake us. It appears to be a machine with distinctly limited repertoire."

"Who needs anything fancy? Oh Doctor, we've got to get out of here." Peri says also fanning herself to try and keep cool.

"We have to do better than that. We've go to find our way to the control centre and turn the wretched thing off." The Doctor tells her.

"Well, how're we going to do that without being zapped on the way?" Peri asks in a hopeless voice.

"Zapped? We'll have to find our way down into the infrastructure and work our way across. We'll be cramped down there, but safer than going on the walkways." The Doctor rummages through Dastari's desk drawers. "Not so much as a paper clip! You'd think someone like Dastari would keep a few useful odds and ends around." The Doctor complains loudly.

"It's absolutely stifling now." I say wiping some sweat from my face.

"Yes. Yes, it is a bit uncomfortable." The Doctor says as he takes the centre from a wall panel. There's machinery behind it. "As I thought. I could trip this if I had a bit of wire."

"Well, what are you trying to do?" Peri says peering at what the Doctor is doing.

The Doctor is searching through his pockets. "Save us from death by dehydration. That computer's been forced to turn the power on, but it hasn't energized the door locks. If only I could. Ah ha! Here you are." The Doctor says as he hands me a banana that he dug from his one of his pockets. He goes to a sculpture with a fine wire detail. "Now." He pulls out a small length of wire and short circuits the door control with it. The door opens and the Doctor smiles. "Voila! You know, I don't know much about art, but I know what I like." He hums proudly.

We proceed to the space station gallery. The Doctor removes a wall panel.

"Ah. This looks big enough to get down." I observe.

"Well, can't we just take off?" Peri asks.

"Not until I find out exactly what happened here." The Doctor tells her.

Peri looks and her eyes widen. "Doctor, Dani, look!"

"We haven't got time to bother about dead Androgums, Peri." The Doctor tosses over his shoulder.

"Ugh. Well, how do you know it's an Androgum?" Peri huffs annoyed.

"I know an Androgum when I see one. Come on!" He calls her over to us. Peri runs over. "Right, shouldn't be too far down. Just put your arms over your head, and slide." The Doctor instructs her.

"What if I get stuck?" Peri asks worried.

"I shouldn't advise that, Dani will be right behind you, I behind her."

"Okay, okay." Peri says before she climbs through the gap and squeals as she slides down. I take a deep breath and I slide down after her. I land heavily and stumble into Peri.

"Sorry Peri Beary." I say as the Doctor lands with a thud behind me.

"That was a bit further down than I expected." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it's all rigth coming down. How are we ever going to get up again?" Peri demands.

"Oh, there'll be service hatches." The Doctor stands up and hits his head on a pipe on the wall. "Ow!"

"Well you did say it was going to be cramped." I remind him. "Are you all right?"

"Thanks for reminding me." He says while standing straight up. "And yes i'm fine. This way, I think." He says starting to walk.

"How can you tell?" Peri asks from behind me.

"Well, apart from possessing an unerring sense of direction, all the service ducts lead this way. They must lead up to the control centre." The Doctor muses as we continue to walk. We come to a dead end. "Ah." He tries another route along another girder.

We walk carefully not to slip through the pipes we're stepping on. "Oh!" Peri gasps behind me, her foot slipped.

"You all right back there?" I ask as we come to a stop.

"Sure. Can't remember when I last had so much fun." Peri sighs out.

The Doctor climbs a scaffolding as if it were a ladder. I let Peri ahead of me then I climb up. The Doctor is waiting on a platform. "Here, give me your hand. Good girl." He pulls me up onto the platform where he is.

"It would help if we could see." Peri says next to me.

"Can't be much further." The Doctor reasures her.

"Just far enough to scrape the skin off another leg. What is all this stuff anyway?" Peri wonders.

"Hm? Oh, fludic streams. Interesting application of an old idea. ThinkI detect Dastari's hand in the design. There." The Doctor unscrews the join in a flexible pipe. "There, you see?"

"Should you have done that?" Peri asks as fluid escapes from the pipe.

"Oh, they're self-sealing. Now that fluid." The Doctor tells her.

I hear a faint growl. "Doctor." Peri tries to get his attention.

"Carries a signal, in the same way that the signal in a electronic circuit is carried by the flow of electrons. The interesting thing about a fluidic device." The Doctor continues on as if he didn't hear her.

"Doctor!" I say before poking him in the chest.

"What?" He asks looking down at me.

"I thought I heard something. I was trying to listen, but you kept on talking." Peri states calmly.

"I was imparting a little information. When you ask a question, you should listen to the anser, my girl, otherwise, you will gain absolutely no benefit from being in my company. It is the province of knowledge to speak, and the privilege of wisdom to listen." He says as he reconnects the pipe. He wipes his hands off. I sigh and hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop being rude to Peri, I herd the growl too." I snap at him.

"Privilege." Peri says incurdiously.

"He didn't mean to sound mean Peri." I tell her with a scolding look at the Doctor.

"I can't tell you how privileged I feel, having been half-frozen, and asphyxiated, and cooked, and then forced to clamber through miles of pipe." Peri tells the Doctor, she's clearly annoyed by him.

"Good, because we have about another mile to go. Come one. He says as he starts to walk again.

I hear another grow. "Ah! Listen." Peri tells us.

"What is it?" The Doctor asks while looking around.

"I heard it again! There's somthing down here with us." Peri says fear in her voice.

"It's not possible. You're imagining it." The Doctor insists.

"I tell you, i'm certain I heard something. Dani herd it top!" Peri argues back.

"Hydraulics." The Doctor says simply.

"You can't be for real." I sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, some of these pumping systems are very old. There's bound to be the odd wheeze." The Doctor says as we hear a growl and a snarl.

"Well, that's the fiercest pump I ever herd." Peri says while grabbing my hand.

"There's something down here with us, Peri, Dani." The Doctor warns us.

We both roll our eyes. "Really." We both say sarcasticaly in sync.

We continue down the mesh of pipes and girders for about 10 minutes. "We must be under the central control area now." The Doctor says as he opens a control box.

"Well, I just hope you know what you're doing." Peri says to him.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing it. Do have a little faith." The Doctor tells her. I give her an apologetic smile.

"It just looks very complicated." Peri says quietly.

"Not at all. These type 49 systems are colour-coded. Defence mechanisms in red, power supplies in yellow, and so forth. All we have to do is disarm that computer, then hopefully we'll get soem civil answers out of the thing." The Doctor tells her.

"There's a ladder leading up to the central control area, Doctor." I say pointing to the ladder.

"Yes, thank you. Blue. You know, I cna't remember what blue stands for. Oh, well." The Doctor shakes his head.

"Can we help?" Peri asks.

"No,no,no. This is a job for an expert. They often booby-trap these computers to prevent tampering. Berbury's noose was a favourite." He waves a hand.

"What's that?" Peri asks him.

"Berbury's noose? Very nasty. Leaves you without a head." He says casually. I grimice that sounded gross.

"Oh." Peri says.

"Do you know, I wish I could remember what blue line serves." The Doctor says as Peri climbs down the ladder, I follow her. Peri finds an old blanket and I know it belongs to Jamie.

"Doctor, over here!" Peri calls to the Doctor.

"What is it?" He calls down.

"I, I don't know. Well, come and see!" She shouts back at him.

A figure approaches us. I hear it gasp. I turn to Peri, go by the ladder and wait for the Doctor. Peri runs to the ladder.

"Dani?"

 **Part one has now come to a close. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Love always,**

 **The girl who believed**


	19. (19) The Two Doctors part 2

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I smile softly at the figure. "Hello, Jamie. It's all right, she's a friend of mine." I point over to where Peri is standing.

Jamie runs to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you, I saw you and the Doctor. Oh it was awful. Is he with you? Where's the Doctor?"

"What do you mean you found someone. You just left her!" I hear the Doctor's voice behind me. I hear footsteps behind me. "Jamie?" He asks shocked to see his former companion.

"Who are you!" Jamie demands, he takes my arm and pulls me behind him.

"It's me the Doctor." Six tries to tell him.

"No he was killed. I saw it. Him and Dani." Jamie says shaking his head.

"Jamie, look i'm here, the Doctor is here. He isn't dead and neither am I. Honest Jamie. I'd never lie to you." I tell him softly.

"Why were you here?" Six asks him.

"To see Dastari." Jamie tells him.

"And did you see him?

"Aye. They had an argument." Jamie tells him.

"The Doctor had an argument with Dastari? What about?" Six wonders.

"The Time Lords." Jame and I say together.

"What happened then, Jamie? Can you remember?" Six presses.

"There was a battle. The Knights came and killed everyone." Jamie says sadly.

"The knights? What were they like, Jamie?" Six presses.

"They had a sort of armour. Heavy with no necks. And their heads were just two great fingers. They killed everyone."

I look at the Doctor. "Sontarans."

"They killed the Doctor and Dani. I saw it happen. A future Dani! I couldn't save them!" I turn Jamie around and I pull him into a comforting hug.

"It's alright Jamie, I promise. Everything will be alright." I look at Six worry etched into my features. "We need to go up to the bridge to see what the computer can tell us."

Jamie refuses to let Six touch me. He doesn't believe that this man could be the Doctor yet. He's highly protective over me. He's a good friend to the Doctor and I.

We reach the bridge finally. "Of course, I never for a moment thought that it was the Time Lords."

"Come on. You had your doubts." Peri tells him.

"Well, only because of that last entry in Dastari's log. They must have forced him to write that before they killed him." Six quickly says.

"But why would they want to frame the Time Lords?" Jamie asks him.

"Frame?" Six wonders.

"Make them appear guilty when they weren't." Peri says to Six.

"I see. Set them up. I don't know. They're rabidly xenophobic. They probably thought the Third Zoners were getting too powerful and might align themselves with the Rutans." The Doctor sits at the technicians station and speask to the computer. "Is that the answer?"

"No speak." The computer replies.

"No speak? What kind of language is that?" Six huffs.

"Central fault. No speak." The computer replies.

"I must have disconnected one of its linguistic neurons. Oh well, teh data bank is still functioning." Six says as words scroll up a screen infront of him, very quickly.

"Doctor?" Peri asks.

"Hmm?" Six says.

"Who are Rutans?" Peri asks.

I answer for him. "Oh, the Sontarans and the Rutans are old enemies. They've been fighting eachother across the galaxy for so long they've almost forgotten what started it. Encounterd a Rutan at a lighthouse on my last adventure." I tell her.

"Ah, there's the Kartz and Reimer work." The Doctor says accomplished.

Peri looks at herself in a reflective wall panel. "Oh I look a mess." She says flatning her hair.

"Of course, you can understand the Time Lords wanting to monitor their experiments. If the holistic fabric of tiem were ever punctured, it'd be like putting a pin into a balloon. The universe would simply collapse." Six says looking at the screen.

"Are you feeling all right, Jamie?" I ask turning to him.

Before he got to answer though six interupts. "It's possible!"

"What?" I ask him.

"That we were killed! It's why we collapsed, the weakness that we felt." Six exclaims. I just shake my head at him.

"But you said you couldn't be dead then and here now." Peri argues. "Even Dani said you weren't dead."

"Yes, it could be a future Dani also. Also if we arrived here during a time experiment, caught in an embolism and therefore outside the time flow. But if we were dead then and here now, it means that both of us was at the very epicentre of the engulfing chaos." Six says looking at me, he's worried.

"I don't understand?" Jamie says next to me.

"It means the collapse of the universe has started and nothing can stop it." Six says. Wrong.

"How long will it take?" Peri asks fear in her voice.

"For everything to end? A very few centuries." Six tells her.

"Centuries?" Peri snorts. She walks to the otherside of the room.

"She can't comprehend the scale of it all. Eternal blackness. No more sunsets. No more gumblejacks. Never more a butterly." Six talks to himself sadly. I gasp as I see Peri in a tube with blue light she's screaming silently, but that's not her. The Doctor looks from the real Peri to the image of her.

Six goes to the panel and presses a few buttons. The image changes to Dastari, then the second Doctor and I she's clinging to the Doctor her head in his chest his arms are wrapped around her his face showing he's in pain but he isn't screaming out like he did on the show. Next the image is back to Peri, then to Destari and then finally the sixth Doctor and my self, wearing the outfit i have on now. They're doing the same thing the second Doctor and I were doing. He turns it off.

"That was them!" Jamie exclaims reffering to the second Doctor and I.

"I'm the Doctor." Six tells him.

"You're not the one I know." Jamie tells him.

"I am too, Jamie McCrimmon. I am another aspect of him, just as he is of me." Six tells him softly.

"Eh?" Jamie says confused.

"I was hi, he will be me." Six tells him.

"Who will I be?" Jamie asks, tilting his head to the side. He shakes his head. "Never mind that, that machine is what killed the Doctor and future her." Jamie says pointing to me.

"They didn't Jamie, it was just a illusion to make it appear that we were dead." I tell him.

"Who?" Peri asks.

"The Sontarans. They wanted to prevent any investigation into Dani and I's disappearance, which means we must of been held captive somewhere." Six tells them.

"How are Jamie and I in it?" Peri asks confused.

"They left the animator switched on. It copied your body print." I explain for Six. Six frowns at me. "What i'm right aren't I?"

"Yes it's not that, you're fading. I don't know why." He says.

Something fades in, in front of me. It's me. She has on Jean shorts, a pink off the shoulder top and pink and white converse. It's me, she looks almost the same age as I am now. She looks at me wide eyed. "Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we?" She looks over to me and frowns. "Oh honey. We're switching places. You're going where two is now. Don't worry, we'll be there shortly. I remember what happned during this. After i well you appeared with two. Be careful."

She's fading out worse now I feel myself slipping away. I'm fighting to stay there. "What do you mean! Help me! The-" I get cut off by getting torn away. "Ta!" I finish the TIme Lords accedamy name. I'm in the cellar underneath the hacienda. I see two is strapped to a table, he looks over at me wide eyed.

"Run!" He shouts. I turn to run but I see Varyl the Sontaran behind me.

I hold my hands up and slowly back up. "Um sorry, I must be at the wrong flat, must dash." I say while turning around.

I try to run but the Sontaran grabs my arm and harshly pulls me to him. "How did you escape? No matter, I'll make sure you dont' escape again." I get put on a second table near two and I get strapped down. I can't move my arms or legs.

Varyl then goes up the stairs. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. I wasn't fast enough. I can't save you like I intended to."

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll get out of this, have you seen yourself, or Jamie?" Two asks turning his head to look at me.

"Yes, he's with a future you, sixth you at the moment, so is the me that was here with you. She has me worried, though. She seemed like she was in pain. That's not the most settling is it. I swear she has been spending alot of time with this you. The first words out of her mouth were 'oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we?'." I ramble, I tend to do that when i'm scared.

"I'll make sure they don't touch you." Two tries to comfort me. I bite my lip as Dastari, and Chessene enter.

"How did the female escape her bounds? Oh yes, you didn't do it properly did you?" She snaps at Dastari.

"I did, honestly." Dastari tells her.

"You're such a trator." I snap at him.

"I would watch your tone." Chessene tells me.

"Or what? I swear if you touch a hair on that mans head, I will. Repeat will make your life a living nightmare." I say narrowing my eyes at them.

"Dastari silence her." Chessene orders. Dastari walks over to wher I am and picks up a syringe.

"Don't you touch her, Dastari!" Two shouts angrily at him.

Dastari sticks the needle in my arm and injects whatever is in the syringe. Almost instantly I feel the world turn around me. "Wha- what is thatstuff?" I start seeing double of everything.

"You drugged her!" Two shouts.

"Dru-whoa. I don't feel so hot right n-" Then nothing...

"A long way from the war, aren't you Stike? Going badly, is it?" I hear Six's voice near by. I open my eyes and I see Six and Jamie standing infront of Stike, next to the poor excuse for a TARDIS. Six doesn't have his coat on.

"On the contrary. And thanks to the information you've given me, I shall be back in time for the crucial battle." Stike says pointing his weapon at Six.

"Our money's on the Rutans." I say from where I was.

"Aye, Dani are you all right?" Jamie calls to me.

"Yeah, the only thing they did was drug me, I think. Don't worry about me." I say to them.

"Into the machine, Time Lord." Stike demands Six.

"Why?" Six says before he realizes why. "Oh, of course. You don't really expect me to give the Sontarans the power of unlimited time travel do you?"

Stike grabs Jamie, twisting his arm across his own throat. "Do it, or your comrade dies. Get in!"

The Doctor obeys, he sits into the machine and closes the door. Stike operates the machine and moves away as it briefly disappears then reappears again. The Doctor gets out.

"Satisfied?" The Doctor asks.

"So, the machine is now primed?" Strike asks.

"Yes." The Doctor states shortly.

"Excellent. I shall now execute your comrade." Strike says.

"Wait!" I shout. "Now that's why you Sontarans have no allies. You can't be trusted!"

Jamie reaches for his sgien dubh in the top of his boot. "We have no need of allies. Sontaran might is invncible!"

Jamie then stabs stike in the knee. The Doctor frees Jamie from the Sontarans grasp. He tells Jamie to run and the Sontaran tries to shoot at him and misses. "Doctor! Don't leave me, please!" I shout. The Doctor appears in my vision.

"I'm right here." He says soothingly as he takes the bounds off me. Stike is on the floor now in pain, holding his leg. "Are you alright to walk?" I nod my head and hop off the table. I hear footsteps from the stairs as the Doctor takes my hand and we run to where Jamie ran.

"Where's the other me?" I ask.

"Back on the TARDIS. I made her stay there. So she wouldn't get hurt anymore then she was."

"What happened to her?" I ask worried for well myself.

"She said Varl tried to grab her, she escaped but her shoulder got yanked out of place." I wince, that had to hurt.

"Alright, so now we need to rescue the second you and Peri. Did you really think her being a distraction would end good?" Six shakes his head and we leave and go outside.

The Doctor and Jamie run across the courtyard into the main house. Jamie and I spot the second Doctor in a wheelchair in front of a shrine. "Doctor!" We both exclaim running to him.

"Dani, Jamie!" Two says relief evident in his voice.

The two Doctors stare at each other for a few moments. "Snap!" They both say at the same time.

"I've come a long way for you." Six says leaning down to Two's eye level.

"Naturally. Don't expect any thanks." Two say light heartedly.

The Door creeks and the Doctor starts to wheel him into the entrance hall. "Too late!" Jamie exclaims.

"Upstairs. Extemporise." Six says dragging me with him up the stairs. Two pretends to be asleep. We see Shockeye enter carrying Peri over his shoulder.

Chessene and Dastari enter they're behind the second Doctor. "Now that the Time Lords have located us, Dastari, we must move quickly." Chessene says turning to him.

"The operation cannot be hurried, Chessene." Dastari warns her.

"I'm aware of that, but I have contingency plan. It's been in my mind for some time." Chessene says.

"What contingency plan?" Dastari asks curiously.

"I want you to turn this Time Lord into an Androgum. YOu could do that, I know." Cheesene orders Dastari. I cover my mouth with my hand preventing myself from gasping aloud.

"Well, if I had the genetic material."

"Take it from Shockeye." Chessene offers.

"Shockeye?" Dastari questions.

"I want you to make a consort for me. Leave him the power of time travel, leave the symbiotic nuclei within him, but turn him into an Androgum by blood and by instinct. How long would that take?" Chessene explains.

"Not long: two simple operations. The first to implant the genetic material, and then a second operation to stabilise his condition." Dastari says casually. The Second Doctor's eyes open, since Dastari and Chessene are behind him they dont see.

"Good. Then that is what we shall do." Chessene says with an evil smile.

I grip the Sixth Doctor's hand in mine. I don't like this. We wait for Shockeye to follow Chessene before we walk down the stairs. The Doctor and I go into the kitchen as Jamie keeps watch at the door. Six throws some water on Peri's face.

"Ugh!" She exclaims as I help her sit up.

"Can you stand?" I ask her. She nods her head as the Doctor and I get her to her feet.

"Come on, then. Let's get out of here." Six says as we help Peri out of the kitchen door.

We run out the front door and hide in a stand of trees near the house. "What now? They've still got Two." I look at Six.

"And they're turning him into an Androgum." He adds.

"How long will it take?" Jamie asks him.

"You herd Dastari, two operations. I thought Stike would have acted by now." Six says.

"How?" Peri asks from beside me.

"I mean, he has a functioning time machine. I would expect him to try and kill both Chessene and Dastari before he leaves, so why isn't my plan working?" The Doctor says confused.

"Your plan?" Jamie asks.

"Jamie, you don't think someone of Stike's build can sneak up behind me without my hearing him, do you?" Six says looking over at Jamie.

"He knew he was there, Jamie." I point out.

"That's why I said what I did. None of it was strictly true, but he believed it because I was talking to you." The Doctor says smirking.

"But the machine worked. I saw it." Jamie says astounded.

"Oh yes, it worked for me, but it won't work for him because I have the Briode Nebuliser."

We're outside the ice house now. Dastari beckons the Sontarans towards the building.

"Action, I think." Six says from beside me.

"Stike, Varl, this way." Dastari says as he walks away, and Varl raises a rifle to shoot him as we run across in the background unnoticed.

"Not yet. Chessene first. She's more dangerous." Stike tells Varl. The Sontarans walk up to Dastari. "What is it Dastari?"

"The Time Lord has returned. We saw him from the house." Dastari informs the two potato heads.

"Where is he?" Stike demands.

"He's entered the passage. Chessene's waiting in the cellar. Now, if you go in this way, we have him trapped." Dastari tells them.

"Double double-cross. It gets more interesting by the minute." Six muses.

The Sontarans enter the ice house, and shut the door behind them. Five minutes later the door opens again and Chessene walks out, she walks across the courtyard to the main house.

"Looks like Chessene's won." Jamie says.

"Yeah." Six and I say at the same time.

Shockeye and the second Doctor are walking outside the outer wall, wearing top hats and tails. "Oh no, Doctor look." I point to his younger self and Shockeye.

"Quail pate, I think, Shockeye, folllowed by a bisque de crevettes, hmm? I know an eating house..." Two's voice trails away.

"Now where are they going?" Six wonders.

"They look quite pally." Jamie observes.

"This is all my fault. I couldn't stop this from happening." I say as anger and guilt build in my chest. "We'll save you Doctor, I promise."

Six puts an arm around my waist as we trail behind Two and Shockeye. We follow them to a road where Two flags down a small truck. They take the truck and drive off as we reach the road. "I can't believe Two would do that, stand by while a human gets injured like that! Stupd Androgum!"

"Right now i'm afraid he's eighty percent Androgum. By the time the effect reaches me it will be close to a hundred percent." Six says gravely.

"Reaches you?" Peri asks confused.

"Yes, him. And it will, unless we can save him." I say to her.

"I'm already begining to feel changes." Six says.

"Come on, then. We have to hurry." I say as I pull the Doctor along.

We reach the Plaza del Trifuno, by the cathedra. No I have to remember where Two and Shockeye are.

"Oh, look, we'll never find him here, Doctor." Jamie exclaims.

"Wait a minute, look over there." I point out before Peri could get a word in. I point out the stolen truck is parked across the road. We run across and Six touches the bonnet.

"They can't be more then a minute ahead of us." He points ahead. "This way, I think."

"How do you know?" Peri asks Six.

"He's right, I think I know exactly where they are, follow me." I say.

"I still don't understand it." Jamie says was we start to walk in the direction the Doctor had pointed.

"What?" The Doctor and I ask at the same time.

"Well, that you and the Doctor, well, my Doctor are the same person. I mean I barly understand Dani's thing." Jamie says.

"Of course we're the same, but diferent. You only have to see how my sartorial taste has improved, for intsance." Six pipes in. "Also Dani well I know she's told you about how she time travels at random times, pops up at different points in my life." Six adds on.

"But how can two of you be together at the same point in space and time?" Peri asks us.

"Other then the both hilarious and lame pun of pair of Docs and not paradox it's possible for him to meet well him. When you travel around as much as we do, it's almost inevitable that you'll run into yourself at some point." I explain for Six.

"Come on." Six says tugging my hand along.

The Doctor, Peri, Jamie, and I walk down the Calle Justino del Neve when we see Chessene and Dastari at the far end. We all dive into a doorway. Seeing nothing the aliens go up to La Hosteria Del Laurel.

"They're checking the restraunts. Something I should have thought of. Come on, lets find them before Chessene does." I say to the three people next to me.

"Do you remember what the place my younger self at is called?" Six asks me. I search my brain then finally shake my head no.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm not help at all am I? Worst companion ever huh?" I say annoyed as I rub my face with my hands. Peri runs into a restraunt near by to search it.

"More like best companion ever. Don't beat yourself up over details you can rember. You've been here for how long now?" Six asks as he places a comforting arm around me.

"Almost six months now. I think my birthday is coming up soon. I think it's what October ninth probably." I say before yawning.

Jamie goes to another restraunt to look as Peri goes into another building. "See, it's not your fault, my dear. We'll find me and save him." Peri returns to us a frown on her face. "No luck?" Six asks as Jamie returns to.

"No." Jamie says.

"No, just a load of tourists eating paella and chips." Peri tells us.

"No, didn't look the kind of place. They'd have gone somewhere more elaborate." Six says.

"What's wrong?" Jamie wonders.

"Oh, there's a cat." Six says looking at a tabby cat.

"What about it?" Peri says confused.

"Well, they say there's more than one way to cook a cat. Here, pussy, pussy, puss-puss! Here little puss." Six coos, teh cat flees.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"They can make quite good eating. Small mammals are quite flavoursome when baked." I scrunch my nose up in disguest. It's starting he's starting to turn Androgum. I walk infront of him as he's drooling over the idea of baked cat, I slap him across the face, just hard enough to get his attention. "I knew it would happen. I"m turning into an Androgum. Thank you for the slap back to reality, Dani."

"You're a Time Lord Doctor." Jamie reminds him.

"Yes. Yes, that's right. I'm a Time Lord." Six says before he sticks his head in a nearby fountain in the Plaza.

"Are you okay?" Peri asks worried.

"Yes. Yes, yes, i'm all right. For the moment." Six says with a wave of his hand.

We hide again from Chessene and Dastari, they're checking the area we've already checked. "They've covered that way, so we'll go this." Six says as he leads us in the oposite direction of Chessene and Dastari.

Six, jamie, Peri, and I stop outside Calle Vida. Peri gasps and points. "Las Cadenas." She doesn't stress on any syllable.

"Las Cadenas." Six stresses on the De part of the word.

"This is the place, I know it is!" I say pointing to the building.

"Well, itsn't where Oscar works?" Peri asks.

"Aye, I think that was the name. Mind you, there seems to be more places to eat in this town then you'd find fleas on a dog." Jamie says.

"Dog? Where?" Six perks up and looks around.

I drag him behind me as Jami, Peri, and I rush into the restraunt. I see Oscar in a chair, he's stabbed. "Oscar!" Peri shouts.

"What happened?" Six asks Oscar.

"Officer. Promptly on the scene as always." Oscar winces.

"Let me see that." Six says kneeling down in front of Oscar.

"Ridiculous thing to happen. Dissatisfied customers usually just dont leave a tip." Oscar wheezes out.

"Doctor?" Peri asks worried.

"You're going to be all right, Oscar." I say gently, I kneel down next to the chair he's in.

"I've called for the ambulance and the worthy of Seville." Anita assures Oscar.

"No, no, i'm afraid this is Botcherby's last curtain call." Oscar tells her sadly.

"Oh,no." Anita cries out.

"No one will ever see my definitive Hamlet now."

"We will! We'll all be there on the first night, Oscar." Peri tells him.

"Yes." Anita agrees.

"To die, to sleep. TO sleep, perchance to dream. Where are you, Anita?" Oscar says his breathing has slowed down alot. I feel tears form in my eyes.

"I'm here." Anita tells him as she gets close to him, she's crying.

"Please, take care of my beautiful moths." Oscar says with his last breath.

The Doctor stands up and I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"Good night, sweet prince." The Doctor says softly.

"Doctor, just look at the Doctor, his face." Jamie says pointing to the second Doctor, who is alseep at the table him and Shockeye were eating at. The Androgum features vanish from his face completly he looks normal again.

Six walks over to Two and sits him up as he wakes up. "Can you walk?"

"Walk? Of course I can walk!" Two snaps at Six.

Six hauls Two to his feat, he's heavy. Two stands on his own two feat. Six grabs Two's arm and starts to drag him out. "I'm a police officer. Come along with me sir."

"What is this!" Two demands.

"Anything that you might say-" SIx starts.

"Who do I think you are?" Two demands over SIx's voice.

"May be used in evidence agaisnt you." Six continues as he drags Two out of the building out to Seville. "Now come along with me."

Two forcefully pulls his arm from Six's grasp. "How dare you! Let go of me!"

Six points in one direction. "This way!" He huffs.

"No, this way!" Two points in the oposite direction.

"Now look, you got me into this mess!" Six shouts back.

I step in between Six and Two as Jamie and Peri join us. "Now, boys, boys. Will you two please stop bickering like an old married couple!"

"We'll go this way." Peri steps in pointing behind me. Peri and I start to lead the way.

"No. You'll come this way. We have some unfinished business to attend to." Chessene appears pointing a laser pistol at us.

Two and Jamie raise their hands like how Eleven raises hands and dances at Amy and Rory's wedding. Six, Peri, and I raise our hands slightly. We're all marched back to the hacienda. We enter through the door and into the entrance hall.

"Oh, my word, what a mess." Two comments looking around.

"Mmm. I think perhaps, Dastari, you out to sack your chatelaine." Six remarks.

"Shockeye. What has happened here?" Chessene demands.

"It seems that Group Marshal Stike vaporised his space craft and himself. I found this." Shockeye says as he holds up one of Stikes lower legs.

"So he survived the coronic acid." Dastari comments.

"Obviously. Down to the cellars. You know the way, I think." Chessene says as she gives the pistol she was holding to Shockeye, then she leads the way. "The control box has been moved. Is it damaged?"

"The Briode Nebuliser's missing." Dastari says to her.

"Do you mean this?" Six says holding up said part.

"Why did you remove it?" Chessene demands him.

"Because it contains my symbiotic print." Six says.

Chessene takes it from him. "Return this to the machine." Chessene demands.

"How did your Time Lord imprint get into this?" Dastari wonders.

"Stike forced him to prime and use the machine." I pipe in.

"There is a simple way of testing whether you are still trying to deceive us. Come, girl." Chessene says tugging on my arm.

"No!" Jamie protest.

"Come, girl." Shockeye says.

The Doctor nods as Chessene puts me into the module. "Now we shall see."

Dastari operates the control panel. I close my eyes as I feel myself move. I take a deep breath.

"There you are." Six says as the machine gets quiet. I open my eyes and sigh in relief.

"Kartz and Reimer experimented like this many times. The subjects always vapourised into the time stream." Dastari argues.

"Dani wont. And she hasn't any symbiotic nuclei, not yet. I can assure you of that." Six tells him.

Chessene opesn the door. "Out."

I get up and I go stand by Six. "Satisfied?" Six asks.

"Dastari, chain these creatures up." Chessene orders.

"Chain us up? After I handed you the secret of time travel on a plate. Come on, Chessene. Whre's your gratitude?" Six huffs at her.

"Dastari." Chessene snaps back.

"Come on. Come along." Dastari says as he leads us away. He ties the two Doctors to a pillar base. Peri and Jamie to the opposit one. Shockeye returns and he twists my arms behind my back.

"OW! Get off me you creep!" I shout at him.

"Steady, my beauty. Oh, there's some juiceful meat on this one, Chessene." Shockeye says hungrily. My stomach churns.

"Dani!" Six and Two shout out.

Shockeye takes me upstairs. He ties me to the kitchen table. He takes out what looks like a modified sanding took. He start to use it on my right thigh. "Argh!" I scream out loudly.

"What are you doing?" Dastari demands.

"Tenderising the meat. Oh, see how the flesh is marbling. Thats the fatty tissure breaking up." My stomach lurches again and I resist the urge to throw up.

"You should kill her first, surely." Dastari says, which sends a wave of panic down my spine.

"It works better on a live animal." Shockeye says as he moves down to my knee. The pain is blinding and it causes me to pass out.

"Dani? Dani, can you hear me?" I feel someone hands on both sides of my face. I moan softly in response. I feel the binds on my left hand and feet get cut. "Dani, wake up, darling."

"Doctor, run. Shockeye, knife." I mumble out.

"I thought you might return to help the primitive." I hear Shockeye's voice.

I feel the Doctor work on my right hand when i hear him shout in pain. I hear foot steps fade away.

I open my eyes and I see i'm alone. Shockeye's knife is near my leg. I grab it and cut my right hand free. I hop off the table and head down the stiars leading into the cellar. I hide underneath them as Chessene walks down.

"I remember it very clearly, Doctor." I hear Dastari's voice.

"There speask the real Dastari." I hear Two say happily. "My old friend!"

"I ordered you to kill these three. Why are they still alive?" Chessene demands.

"There's been enough killing, Chessene, and it's my fault. I took an Androgum, a lowly, unthinking creature of instinct, and tried to set her among the gods." Dastari bites out.

"I put myself among the gods. And now I shall liberate my people. With me as their leader we shall reign over all others beings." Chessene says pleased with herself. I hear a shot happen and foot steps running.

I see Chessene is going to try and shoot Two, Peri and Jamie. I take a tray near by and throw it like a frisby at her. It hits her hands and makes her drop her weapon. She runs to the module and attempts to use it. It explodes and Chessene falls out screaming.

"Is she dead?" Peri asks as Chessene returns to the warty, red eyebrow appearance of a Androgum.

"Very." Two and I say together.

"Molecular disintegration. Horrible." Two says looking down at Chessene.

"That's it then?" Peri asks us.

"Aye, except for that Shockeye." Jamie points out.

Six limps in. "He's been mothballed. My word, that's a mess! It'll take you a while to put that back together again!"

"That will not be necessary." Two says as he holds up a small thin device. Six makes a grab for it.

"A Stattenheim remote control? Where did you get that? I've always wanted one of those." Six whines.

"Some of us earned these little privileges." Two smiles as he presses it. The TARDIS materialises nearby.

"Wait the older me, the one that appeared with two is still in Six's TARDIS. Isn't that a problem?" I ask.

"Well, you could come with me, if you'd like. We'll go pick up Victoria, i'm sure she'd love to see you." Two says to me.

I look over at Six and Peri. "Go on, we'll see eachother again soon, my dear. Well this me. Go on enjoy an adventure with him. But take a hot bubble bath, have a nice meal, and atleast 8 hours of rest, Doctor's orders." Six says smiling at me. I run to him and jump in his arms.

"I love you."

"As I love you." He kisses me deeply before he sets me down.

"I'll see you around Peri Beary." I say before I hug her.

"Becareful Dani." She replies back.

I walk over to Two and Jamie as Two opens the TARDIS door. "After you." He tells Jamie.

"Er, after you, Doctor." Jamie says.

"No, after you, Jamie." I gigle at this.

"Good bye Peri." Jamie says to her.

"Bye." Peri says back.

Jamie and Peri shake hands, then Jamie kisses her on the cheek.

"Doctor." Jamie nods at Six.

"Jamie. Keep an eye on the old gentleman, will you?" Six says before Jamie enters the TARDIS.

"Do try and keep out of my way in the future and in past, there's a good fellow. The time continuum should be big enough for the both of us. Just." Two says to Six.

"Do you know, I think I preferred you as an Androgum." Six says teasingly.

"Doctor." I scold with a light laugh.

Two puts his hand around my waist and we enter the TARDIS together. Two walks to the console and sends us into the vortex.

 **There you have it, the two Doctors I hope you enjoyed it. Love always,**

 **the girl who believed**


	20. (20) Time With Two

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

Once the TARDIS is floating in the void the Doctor turns to me. "Why don't you go take that bath, hmm? I'll make us some dinner then you, Jamie, and I will go watch a movie of your choosing in the theatre room. How does that sound?"

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "No arguments from me, i'll be back. Make sure he doesn't burn the TARDIS kitchen down, Jamie." Jamie laughs at this, the Doctor gives me a playful glare.

"I most certainly will do nothing of the sort!" The Doctor says.

"Alright, darling." I say as I walk towards the hall way. I walk to our room and go to the bathroom. Candles are lit around the room, they're watermelon scented. I slip into the hot bubble bath and sigh. I really did need this after dealing with a Rutan in a lighthouse, then Sontarans, and Androgums together at once. I deserve this.

After what seemed like two hours of soaking in the tub, I was a prune. I get out and throw a towl around me and I go into the room. I pick out a pair of blue soft sleeping shorts and a black spagheti strap tank, and leave my hair down. I also add fuzzy socks at the last minute.

I walk down the hall and see the entrance to the kitchen. I walk in and I smell chicken. I see Jamie is setting the table for us. I see he has set down four plates.

"DId you pick up Victoria when I was in the bath? I didn't feel us move." I ask the Doctor who is cooking at the stove.

"Ah yes I did, smooth landing and take off. We're back in the void now. Victoria is in her room freshning up. I thought I would surprise you." Two says as he puts a bowl of mashed potatos and a bowl of peas on the table. "Dinner is ready, if you wouldn't mind to go get her?"

"Sure Doctor, be right back." I say turning and entering the hall again. I see a pale purple door with Victoria writen in gold writing. I knock three times.

"Coming." I hear her voice say. She opens the door and she looks realy excited to see me.

"Dani!" She hugs me warmly. "I've missed you!"

"This is the first time I am meeting you. I'm so happy to meet you Victoria." I say as I hug her back.

"I'm happy to have met you too." She says happily.

"The Doctor made us dinner, shall we?" I say offering my arm to her.

"We shall." She says taking my arm.

"I've got Tori!" I say as we walk into the kitchen.

We all sit down, the Doctor had made chicken breasts, mashed potatos and gravy, and peas. "This is really good!" I compliment.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." The Doctor says smiling at me.

"Any ideas on what movie we should watch after we eat?" I ask everyone.

"How about Phantom of the Opera?" VIctoria suggest.

"That sounds lovely, would you guys mind if we watched that?" I ask the Doctor and Jamie.

"Aye, that's a good film. I don't mind." Jamie says smiling.

"Of course not, if it makes the two of you happy, that's all that matters." The Doctor says.

After we were done the Doctor put the dishes in the sing and they vanish in a blink of an eye. We all go to the theatre room, Victoria and Jamie take the single relciners on the left and right of the one that looks like a love seat. I sit down in that one and see that my TARDIS blanket is here but it's grown in size, big enough for more then two people. The Doctor puts in Phantom of the opera and sits down next to me. We put the reciners up and I cuddle with him. He places the blanket around us as I lay my head on his chest. His arm goes around me as the movies turns to color. I feel my eyes get heavy and happily fall asleep, the sound of the Doctor's hearts beat under my ear...

When I wake up, i find that i'm in bed. I remember that I had fallen asleep during the movie. The Doctor had tucked me in bed. I hear snoring from beside me and see the Doctor sleeping. I snuggle up beside him and lay my head on his chest. He shifts so his arm goes around me. But he doesn't wake.I fall back to sleep once again to the sound of his hearts.

"Come on, my dear time to wake up." The Doctor says shaking my shoulder lightly.

"You're so comfy though. Five more minutes?" I say sleepily.

"No, no. We've slept long enough. I'm sure Victoria and Jamie would like to spend sometime with you, while you're here." He says rubbing my shoulder. I yawn and sit up.

"Alright let's get dressed then." I climb out of bed and go to our closet. I pick black leggings and a purple oversized sweater. I throw on some fuzzy socks. I think we're just going to hang around the TARDIS today. The Doctor gets dressed and we go and collect Victoria then Jamie. We all walk to the console room.

"So I was thinking we can just hang around the TARDIS today. Hey Doctor does the TARDIS have a water park?" I ask, I see Victoria's eyes light up.

"Of course she does. I'm sure she'll move it closer for us, won't you old girl?" The Doctor pats the console. A happy hum sounds around us.

"Alright, well let's all go get our swimsuits on and we'll meet back here." We all seperate and go to our rooms. The Doctor and I quickly get dressed. I pick a union flag bikini and a black semi-seethrough cover up. I put my hair in a messy bun. The Doctor has TARDIS blue swim trunks on and a black t-shirt. It's weird seeing Two not dressed in his usual outfit.

We meet Victoria and Jamie back inthe console room, Victoria is wearing the same bikini I am. Jamie is wearing black swim trunks. "Idris, which way is the waterpark?" I ask the TARDIS.

"Go down the hall third door on your right, sweetie." The TARDIS responds to me.

I smile at the others. "Okay this way." We get to a door with a waterslide on it. I open it and gasp. So many slides to count, a lazy river that goes around the entire park. A giant slide that was at least a mile long with the raft for four people. It was amazing. A wave pool was nearest to us. I see a slide that has a tunnel part, it's a rich purple. I grab the Doctors hand and drag him with me. "Ohh this one first!" I hear him laugh as I run with him behind me.

We spent most of the day in the waterpark. We were all tired when we got done. We all seperated to get dressed, I had gotten back into what I put on earlier that day. I frown at my hands, I was fading. "Well I'll see ya later Doc."

 **Up next is...**

 **Love always,**

 **The girl who believed**


	21. (21) Dalek- too early

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I look around me and I see i'm in a dimly lit trophy room of somesort. Rows of glass casses surround me. I look around and a bad feeling grows in the pit of my stomach. I walk closer to a case and see it's a severed old Cyberman head. I swallow nervously as I turn around and I see a severed Raxicoricofallapatorian arm. Oh great, fantastic. I'm in Henry Van Statten's base. Maybe I just appeared a few minutes ahead of the Doctor, the TARDIS will be here any minute. I think hopefully. I wait for at least twenty minutes before those hopes are crushed. Well i'm still Human so it's not like i'll be a prisoner or something along those lines. I sigh and lean against the case with the Cyberman head, an alarm blares around me. I silently curse at myself. I had completly forgotten the fact that the cases are sensitive and that even the slighest touch to the case will set off the alarms. In no less than five seconds flat i'm surrounded by many guards all pointing their guns at me. I swallow nervously and offer them a small smile.

"I uhh come in peace." I tell them in a sheepish voice.

Next thing I know i'm getting escorted by four guards, two in front of me, two behind me. I'm getting escorted to Van Statten's office I just know it. We stop infront of a wooden door it stands out from all of the metal doors that surround it. We walk in and it fells almost like a principles office, except instead of a stapler and text books different alien artifacts lay here and there. Books upon books about space are on a shelf on the far right wall, on the floor some of them open and a couple of them are on a oak desk. Van Statten is sitting at his desk currently looking at me with curious eyes. Adam his pet is standing on his right, and a blond boy who looks about 20-22 years of age is standing on his left, he's blonde and he has green eyes. He must be the latest assistant.

"Where did you find her?" Van Statten asks after a few moments of silence.

"We found her on the 53rd floor, in the trophy room, sir." The guard to my left explains.

"How did an intruder even get in, and past all of you?!" Van Statten demands again.

"Intruda window." I chime in with a cheeky smile.

"You four, leave us." He commands the guards. They all exit the room leaving, Van Statten, Adam, and the blonde kid, and I in the room. "Who are you?"

"Dani." I say simply. No last name. No full name I should be fine.

"Dani who?" He asks me. I inwardly fan-girl at being asked that.

I just glare in response. "Just Dani." I say simply.

"How did you get down there, 53 floors down?" He asksk leaning forward in his chair.

"I told you, intruda window." I tell him flatly.

"Hardy har har, seriously I have the most advanced security systems available. There's noway you just sliped past them and all of the guards on that floor." He huffs at me.

"I stumbled in." I tell him.

"Stumbled in? So you just happen to stumble into the trophy room, 53 floors below ground? Impossible."

"That pretty much sums up my life." I say with a light shrug.

Van Statten sighs frustrated before he rubs his face and takes a calming breath. He calls back the guards and this time only two of them are left. "Take miss no last name to the cell next to the Metaltron." He orders them. I take a deep breath, the Dalek was there. I was no where near wanting to see another Dalek, after being actually inside one will do that to you. I feel a small wave of relief wash over me as I remember that in this point in time that Dalek was harmless. It's weapons systems are off line at this time and it's just a big dust bin of the universe as nine calls it.

Both of my arms get grabbed and I get dragged down to where the cells are and I get tossed into the cell and the door shuts behind me.

I look around the small dimly lit cell. It had a small cot in the corner and water fountain in the oposite corner. What was I going to do? No doubt Van Statten was going to go review the security footage from the trophy room and others along the bath I would of taken if I had actually broken into here. Which if I had my choice I wouldn't be within fifty miles of this place. I was Human I had nothing to worry about, but yet I was really worried. I was thanking Rassilon that I didn't have my fob watch hanging around my neck. Rassilon only knows what would happen to it if Van Statten saw it hanging around my neck. Well I guess he would just think it was a old watch but he would become suspiciuos since he wouldn't beable to open the watch at all. My biggest question of them all was. When is the Doctor going to arrive? I hope it was today or tomorrow at the latest. I honestly wanted to spend as little time as I could in this place. The only thing I can really do now is wait.

About an hour later, or what feels like an hour later the door to the cell opens. Two guards come and take both my arms and lead me back to Van Statten's office. We walk in and I see that he's all alone in the office. The two guards leave us and shut the door behind them. I start to chew on my bottum lip lightly.

"I went over the security footage from where you would beable to even remotely break in, then I checked every camera along the path you would have to take to get to where you were in the trophy room. I then checked the camera that caught you in the trophy room, something is odd. Van Statten starts. "Mind telling me how you tampered with the security footage?"

I shake my head. "Ninja." I state simply with a light shrug.

I see his left eyebrow twitch in irritation. "One moment you aren't in the trophy room, the next minute you appear in a golden mist. Did you teleport in there?"

I look at him with a 'are you crazy?' look. "For real? You're nuts." I tell him with a shake of my head.

"Don't get rude with me!" He snaps. "There's no way you could of just broken in. There's only one explination. You're either an alien, or you're from the future. Or both."

I scoff. "You're really off your rocker aren't you, mister? Okay i'll tell you the truth. I'm the daughter of one of your employees." I lie.

"I checked that too. No record of you on any other camera in the building prior to you appearing in the trophy room." He says with a sneer. "Just admit your an alien and I might go easy on you."

"I'm as Human as you are. I assure you Mr. Van Statten." I tell him with a flat tone.

"I'll be the judge of that." He tells me darkly. This makes me nervous. I swallow thickly.

He calls the guards back in and orders them to take me back to the cell. They shove me in the cell and leave for a few minutes. A female employee arrives and she hands me a pair of black yoga pants, a grey tank top and a pair of white socks. I use a hairband on my wrist and I put my hair in a messy bun. She leaves and I change and I hide my real clothes in a dark corner. A little while after I change a guard opens the cell and takes me to the room I regonize as the one the Doctor was taken to and straped to a table. That's exactly the situation I find myself in.

"This is going to sting." Van Statten tells me with an evil smirk. He turns on the scanner thing and it feels like i'm being stung by a million bees all over my body. I supress a hiss as he scans me. The machine stops and I see him frown at the screen. "This can't be right." He mutters. He then proceeds to scan me again. This time I can's supress my whimper from the pain. He looks at the screen again and looks irritated. "One brain, heart, two lungs, liver. Evrything says she's Human, but there's noway she's just Human."

"Believe it, buddy! The resaults support what I told you. It's true i'm 100% Human!" I snap at him.

"I want to run further tests, get evrything ready, we begin tomorrow bright and early." Van Statten orders his workers. I feel my heart hammer in my chest. Oh Rassilon, what's he going to do to me? I get dragged down to my cell and the door hisses shut behind me. I walk over to the rock hard cot and collapse onto it drifting in and out of sleep.

 **3 Months Later...**

Three months i've been here. The only reason why I know that is because of the fact that I was given one piece of white chalk. I've been keeping count of the days. I know it was 2012 when I arrived here so I know i'm not a year early from when the Doctor arrives. These three months have been absolute torture. It's bad enough that Van Statten doesn't believe i'm Human. He believes I appear Human but I can teleport and morph my biology to appear as if i'm just a normal Human girl. I swear he's the most moronic man i've ever met! He's poked and prodded at me, scanned me more than what was nessisary. Cut me, burned me, shocked me. Every day I would hear them torture the Dalek next door before they would move on to me. After the first month I gave up hope that the Doctor would come. I stopped talking also. This made Van Statten furious and he made sure that I'd suffer, try to get me to talk. I get fed, a sandwhich and some crisps evry 2-3 days. Maybe somtimes it was more like 3-4 days. I got to shower twice a week. So dirt and blood didn't interfeer with the test resaults.

I'm laying in my dingy cell laying on the rock hard cot. I hear voices outside of the door. Guards and Vanstatten. He's talking to someone but I can't quiet make out the words. A few minutes later I hear a voice outside my cell.

"Open that door!" I hear Van Statten order the guards that are outside my cell. I hear the cell door open and I just lay and act like i'm asleep.

"Oh, Rassilon! Daniella!" I hear the Nine's voice say in horror and shock. "What have you done to her?!" I hear him demand. I hear his boots against the concrete floor. I then feel him lightly touch my shoulder. I flinch back.

"No more." I whisper.

"It's me Dani, it's Theta." He whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes and I see the Doctor looking at me with deep concern in his blue eyes. "Theta?" I croak out. "Oh Rassilon it's really you!" I whisper before I sit up and throw my arms around him. I whimper as his arms in circle me and he loosens his grip. I start to sob in the crook of his neck.

"You know this thing? What kind of alien is she?" Van Statten demands.

"She's Human!" The Doctor snaps. "You've tortured her, broken her. I should do the same to you!" I hear the oncoming storm in his voice. Evry word is dripping with venom.

"Theta please, I want to go home." I whimper into his neck.

"Alright, darling. Let's go get Rose and we'll leave." He tells me. He gingerly picks me up bridal style and I can hear him growl under his breath. "You starved her too?" He yells.

"Please stop yelling." I say in a raspy whisper. I remember where Rose is and what's going to happen i can't let that happen. We get into the elevator and I block out what's going on around me. I just think on how i'm going to get back to Rose in time for her not to touch the Dalek's dome. The ding of the elevator brings me out of my thoughts we step into the hall and i wait till we're a little ways down the hall before I spring from the Doctor's arms.

"I'll explain later!" I yell over my shoulder. I rush past the guards and I hear Van Statten tell them to let me go. I run to the elevator and I get down to the floor whre my cell and the Dalek was. The elevator dings and the doors open...

 **i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I thought about her becaoming Adam's assitant or something but Van Statten being the jerk he is would jump to the conclusion that she's an alien. Technically she is but currently she's still human. Well enough from me the next chapter will have more action I swear! Love always,**

 **The girl who believed**


	22. (22) Dalek-Saving Rose

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

I see Adam, i've never really hated him, hated him. He was okay, he thought what Van Statten did to me was beyond inhumane and outrageous. He believed me that I was Human. He snuck down every once in a while to see me. He couldn't sneek me food however but he was okay company.

"Dani!" Rose shouts as she runs to me.

"You know her?" Adam asks Rose.

Rose hugs me and I hiss in pain at the contact. "Oh my god what happened to you?" She exclaims as she takes in my appearance.

"Van Statten happened. Wouldn't believe that i'm Human! I sort of appeared here 3 months ago. In gold mist like always and he simply assumed I was hiding anything alien about myself so he tortured me. I don't want to go into detail Rose it's too painful." I tell her in a whisper.

"I'm going to slap that man right in his thick skull!" Rose huffs. She turns sharply to Adam. "You let this happen?!" She shouts at him.

"I couldn't stop it. I tried trust me I didn. But he was going to wipe my memory and leave me somewhere to die if I didn't keep my mouth shut, Rose." Adam argues with her.

"Ugh, how about you two yell later, yeah. My head is killing me and all I really want to do is go to sleep in my own bed." I sigh out to them.

"Okay we can after we go save the other prisoner they've got here." Rose begins. "What was it called?" She asks Adam.

"Van Statten named it a Metaltron or somthing like that." He says with a shrug. "It's this way, next to where she was kept."

Before Rose could walk away I grab her arm. She turns around and looks at me confused. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We can't go see it. Trust me on this, remember all knowing and whatever." I tell her.

"We can't just leave it all chained up, they're torturing it down here. Like you were. We have to save it." She says with those big sad eyes of her. I swear she had to know Clara someway she has the same look! I sigh in defeat and nod my head.

"Two conditions." I start. "One, do not touch it! Repeat do not touch this thing in anyway shape or form. Two you do as I say okay?" She nods her head at me. "Good." I say with a light smile, she returns it.

I walk into where the computer monitors were and a guard stops me."Hold it right there!"

Adam comes running behind me. "Its okay level 3 special permission from mr. Van Statten." He flashs a badge or somthing and we walk into the room where the Dalek is being held.

I walk in last and the door closes behind me. I look and I see a beaten and worn out Dalek its like a bronze color and its covered in scratchs and dents.

"Don't get to close." Adam warns to Rose.

Its eyestalk is pointed looking at Rose. Every inch closer Rose walks i'm right behind her just incasae. "Hello, are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler, i've got a friend called the Doctor, and she's Dani. What's your name?"

Its silent before its metalic voice fills the room. "Yes."

My hearts skip a beat. "what?" Rose asks confused.

"I am in pain, they torture still, they fear me. Do you fear me?" The eye stalk is serching her face.

Rose shakes her head no "no,"

The eyestalk alone goes to Roes's face. Its an inch taller. "I am dying."

Rose quickly response. "No we can help."

I get right behind Rose now, my hearts beating faster. "I welcome death. But...I am glad. That before I died I met a human who was not afraid."

Rose looked like she was going to cry over this Dalek. "Is there anything I can do?"

I see the eyestalk look to me then back to her. "My race is dead. I shall die alone."

Rose lifts her hand to touch it. "Rose, dont!" I reach quickly and when I do I slip on the floor and accadently skim the top dome with my hand. I pull her back and gasp at what I did. "We told you not to get close Rose, look what you made me do!"

She looks at me in shock. "I'm sorry so sorry!"

We turn twoards the Dalek "Genetic material extrapolated!" I hiss and look at my now slightly burnt hand. "Initate cellular reconstruction!" The Dalek moves around and breaks its binds.

The guy in the orange hazmat suit runs in "what the hell have you done?!" It has what looks like a electric cow poke. The dalek raises its plundger thing. "What you gonna do, sucker me to death?" It attachs to his face and he screams out in agony.

We imediatly run out, "It's killing him! Do somthing!" Rose screams out to the guards. "CONDITION RED CONDITION RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I hear a voice over the loud speakers.

Rose, Adam, and I rush to the computer monitors. I see the Doctor is there Van Statten behind him.

"I'm so sorry Doctor this is all my fault. Dani warned me not to touch it and I almost did anyway. Dani grabbed me but she slipped and she accidentially touched it and it's all my fault." Rose blurts out to him. She spots Van Statten in the background and glares at him. "I have a few words for you, buddy!" She says venom in her words.

""You've got to keep it in that cell!" The Doctor orders as a guard comes up behind us.

"I've seeled it in the vault, it cant get out. That lock's got a billion combinations."

I shake my head. "Daleks a genius, it can crack a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." I tell him grimly.

As if on cue it begins to decrypt the code on the door. We back up to the enterence and stand behind guards and they point their guns twoards the vault. A alarm sounds and the door begins to open. It glides out and the guards open fire on it. "Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!" Van Statten orders his men.

"Dani! Rose! Get out of there!" I hear the Doctor tell us, desperation in his voice.

The guards waste an entire clip each on it. It just turns and doesnt fire and carries on down the hall.

"Demaggio, take the civilians and get them out alive." One of the guards order.

A woman points to us. "You with me." We run with her and run into a whole bunchs of other guards. "CIVILIANS LET THEM THROUGH!" I hear shots being fired in the distance behind us. Suddenly it alls stops and its quiet. We finally reach stairs and I see were on level 53.

"Stairs, now that's more like it. It hasnt got legs its trapped." Adam says with a smug smile.I get pushed forward so does rose. "It's coming!" Demaggio warns us. Like I didn't know that?

We start running up the stiars. They stop I keep going but stop a few stairs above them. "What are you doing lets move!"

I get ignored as Adam intaganizes it. "Alien of death defeated by a flight of stairs."

I groan and go and try to pull Rose with me. "It can hover over the stairs!" I am tired of being ignored!

"I demant that you return to your cage! If you want to negotiate, then I can guarantee that mr. Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you, and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops right killing stops have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" Demaggio says to the Dalek.

"Elivate!" I give Rose the -I told you so-look.

It hovers and starts to come up the stairs. I grab Roses wrist and pull her hard. "See what I told you! Adam you try to get her to come along but be quick!" I tell Adam.

Rose and I start to race up the stairs, shortly after I hear "EXTERMINATE!" Adam appears behind us a grim face as we race for our lives. As we round to level 49 Rose's phone starts to ring.

"Nows not a good time." She breaths out she looks up at the wall. "We're at level 49." I know whats about to happen and no matter what Rose is getting through that bulkhead. "Cant you stop them closing?" No he cant and I know it.

"He cant Rose, he's the one doing it." I shout to her as we get to level 48.

We finaly reach level 46 and Rose is falling a step or two behind. The bulkhead hasnt started to close yet I had hope still. Then it was crushed as it started to lower. "Rose hand me the phone!" I slow to reach her she hands it to me. "Doctor I-."

He cuts me off as I get behind Rose and push her as fast as I could. "No tell me once you've reached past the bulkhead!"

Adam rolls under he bulkhead I push Rose with so much force I got tumbling. It closes seconds after she gets there. I roll right into the metal slamming into it. I stand and look at it with disbaleif. I pound on it. "No." I say in a faint whisper. I had failed.

I slowly bring the phone up to my ear. "Dani? Dani? Did you and Rose make it?" The Doctor asks on the other end.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry. I had to make sure Rose made it. I couldn't make it through, i'm so sorry Theta." He's silent on the other end and I could only imagine the shocked look he has on. "I want you to remember something for me, biker boy. Remember that what happened during the Time War none of it is, has, or will ever be your fault. You'll understand that one day." I tell him with a watery smile. I see the shadow of the Dalek down the hall and my heart speeds up. "I wouldn't of missed any of this for the world and you know that." It approachs me and I know i'm going to make it. But I have doubts in my mind. "Before I go I just wanted to say I Lo-" I say as the Dalek screams exterminate. It shoots the phone and I drop it. It's broken on the ground.

 **The Doctor's pov...**

"Rose give me the phone!" I hear Dani shout at Rose."Doctor I-"

I cut her off. "No, tell me once you've reached the bulkhead!" Theres a long pause then I hear someone breathing. "Dani? Dani? Did you and Rose make it?"

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure Rose made it. I couldn't make it through, i'm so sorry Theta." I'm shocked into silence. My hearts stop. "I want you to remember something for me, biker boy. Remember that what happened during the Time War none of it is, has, or will ever be your fault. You'll understand that one day." She pauses and I can almost hear her watery smile. I can feel my hearts ach thinking these could be the last words we share. "I wouldn't of missed any of this for the world and you know that." It approachs me and I know i'm going to make it. But I have doubts in my mind. "Before I go I just wanted to say I Lo-" Her voice cuts off when I hear the Dalek fire at her."EXTERMINATE!" The line cuts and I tear the ear piece off and throw it at the ground. "I killed her." I state grimly out loud.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten says.

I spin around and glare at Van Statten. "I said I'd protect her! I could of killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me. On top of it all you tortured her! You tortured my wife because you thought she was an alien! How long was she here? How long have you been treating her this way?" I demand of him the oncoming storm evident.

"Th- Three months." I feel rage boil in my blood.

"Three months! Did you ever think to let her call someone! Ever listen to her, let her talk and tell you she's human?" I demand harshly. He cowers in fear, good. "Why would you keep that Dalek alive in the first place?!"

Here comes the part where he defends himself. "It was the prize of my collection!"

Thats enough, "Your collection?" I scoff. "Was it worth it? Were all those mens death worth Dani?! Let me tell you somthing Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of somthing greater!"

Van Statten stands up and defends himself more. "EXACTLY! I wanted to touch the stars!"

I basically growl in response "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt and label them! You're about as far from teh stars as you can get! You took her down with you! It's all my fault, she was so young."

 **Dani's pov...**

My eyes are still closed and i'm not dead. I slowly open them and a teer falls down my cheek. "What are you waiting for kill me." I wait nothing happens just silence. "Why are you doing this?" I demand softly.

"I am armed, I will kill it is my purpose!" I glare at it with pure hatred

"They're all dead because you!" I cant stand this and I cant stand the Doctor thinking i'm dead.

"They are dead because of us!" I look at it with even more distane.

"So now what, what are you waitng for then!" I shout.

"I feel your fear."

I scoff, "what else am I suppose to feel?!"

"Daleks do not fear! Must not fear!"It shoots to the left of me and the right of me, I dont flinch a mucle just stand there. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I AM CONTAMINATED!"

 **The Doctor's pov...**

The doors slide open behind me and Adam and Rose enter, Rose has tear streaks down her face. She marches staright up to Van Statten and slaps him, hard.

"How could you?!" She demands.

"I didn't close the bulkhead." He defends.

Rose slaps him again. "How could you hurt my friend the way you did? She never did nothing to noone! And you go and burn her, cut her, starve her? Yeah I know, Adam told me on the way up here what you've done to Dani! You cold hearted, thick brained monster!" She then turns on her heel and goes to a chair and sits down.

I glare at Adam. "You were quick to leave Dani behind!" I snap at him.

"I wasn't the one to seal the bulkhead!" He shouts angrily back at me.

 **Back to Dani...sorry last time for this chapter i'll switch povs...**

The Dalek made me stand infront of the camera, its gun at my back. "Open the bulkhead or Daniella Smith dies!" I look up at the camera at the wall.

"You're alive!" I hear the Doctors relieve voice and my heart flutters.

"You cant get rid of me tha easily." I say trying to sound alright.

"I thought you died!" I give a soft smile twoards the camera.

"OPEN THE BULKHEAD!" The Dalke demands.

I shake my head. "No dont do it Doctor!" I try to plead with him.

"what use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek states.

It gets silent after that and I hope he doesnt open them. "I killed her once, I cant do it again." I hear the bulkhead start to open.

"No i'm not worth it, i'm nothing! Dont risk lives for somthing as uniportant as me Doctor!"

The dalek makes me walk ahead and we end up in an elevator. I stand beside it as we accend up. I look and we had just past level 19. "I'm begging you, dont kill them."

The eyestalk swings twoards me and I back up. "But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I, what am i? WHAT AM I?"

I dont say anything as the doors open on level 1. "Don't move, dont do anything. It's starting to to question itself."

The Dalek rolls twoards Van Statten and he begins to back away. "Van Staten, you totured me, why?"

I can see that he's scared for his life. "I wanted to help you, I just...I dont know. I-I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through with you,if we could mend you. I wanted you better, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I look over and I see Goddard staring with red eyes at the Dalek aproaching her boss. "I swear I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten's back finally hits the wall.

"Then hear me talk now... EXTERMINATE!"

I shout at it to stop. "No you dont have to kill him, isnt there somthing else you want! You dont have to kill anymore! What else is there besides killing what else do you want?"

Its eyestalk turns to look at me. "Freedom."

I nod my head "okay."

We enter a hall and walk down it. We walk down the hall and stop in the middle, the Dalek points up and shoots a hole in the celing.

"you're out, you made it." I look from the sky to it beside me. I look back up basking in the sunlight. "I never thought i'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it...feel?" The Dalke wonders.

I look to it and stand infront of it. "Come out and see." I say gently as the armor starts to come apart to reveil the actual alien inside. It looks like its sick it raises one of its tenticales to the sun.

"Get out of the way!" I hear the doctor shout behind me. I cant let him do this. I turn to face him he has a gun pointed twoards the Dalek. "Dani, get out of the way NOW!"

I shake my head at him "No I cant let you do this."

I see the anger the oncoming storm look. "That thing has killed hundreds of people."

He still has the gun pointed my way. "I'm not the one pointing the gun at me." I reply softly to him.

"The Daleks destroyed our home, our people we have nothing left!"

I shake my head feeling supressed teers form in my eyes. "NO you're wrong we have eachother Doctor, look at it."

"What's it doing?"

I turn twoards the Dalek for a second. "It's the sunlight thats all it wants." I say gently.

"But it can't."

I feel a teer run down my cheek. "It couldnt kill Van Statten and I couldnt kill me, Doctor its changing. What about you Doctor, what are you changing into, dont become the man you think you are. Becuase you are so much better and more important then that!"

The Doctor lowers the weapon to his side. "I couldnt...I wasnt... oh Dani they're all dead"

I see his eyes are red like he wants to cry. "why do we survive?" The Dalek asks the Doctor.

"I don't know." I can see the guilt in the Doctors eyes, the hate.

"I am the last of the Daleks." The Daleks dying and I know it deep inside.

"You're not even that. Dani did more then regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutated." He explains bluntly.

"Into what?" It demands.

"somthing new." I look at with a teer stained face. "I'm sorry." I hear the Doctor say behind me.

I knew it wasnt good, not for a Dalek. "I can...feel. So many ideas...So much darkness. Dani..give me orders. Order me to die."

I shake my head "No I can't do that to another living thing." I cant look at the Doctor, i'm so ashamed.

"This is not life. This is sickness! I shall not be like you! Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! OBEY!"

I just stare at it for a minute and take a shaky breath. "Okay...do it." It looks directly inot my eyes. "Are you afraid Daniella Smith?"

I nod my head yes. "yeah..kind of."

It starts to close its armor. "So am I...EXTERMINATE!"

I trip going backwords and run twoards the Doctor and crash into him. "I ca cant l look." I feel his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. "Doctor is it over?" I feel him tighten is grip.

"Yeah it is." He whispers in my hair.

"Little piece of home, not much but she's ours." I say while patting the TARDIS.

Rose and Adam walk up and Rose grabs me in a bone crushing hug. "I thought you died! Dont do that again!"

I give her a small laugh. "I'll try Rosie."

We let go and she turns twoards the Doctor, "so was that the end.. of the Time War?" I nod my head. "yeah me and him are the only ones left, we win how about that."

Dont say there are probably more of our people. We know..." The Doctor points to his head. "In here, feels like theres no one else."

I look to the ground as I get engulfed in another hug. "We'll good thing i'm not going anywhere." I smile at Rose then to the Doctor.

"we have to leave, Van Statten has gone missing, and they're closing this place down. Filling it up with cement, like this base never exsisted." Adam says urgently behind me. "I'll have to go back home."

I can tell he's hinting at somthing. "We'll you better hurry up then, next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours."

I stiffle a laugh he got blown off. "Adam was saying that, all his life, he wanted to see the stars." Rose tries a bigger more obvious hint to invite Adam aboard.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." I chirp in receaving a laugh from the Doctor and a groan from Rose, plus a shocked look from Adam.

"He's all on his own Doctor, and he did help." Great a guilt trip maybe it wont work this time.

"He left Dani down there!" He would of left us both down there if it wasnt for me pushing Rose. I thought bitterly.

"So did you!" Rose shoots back at him.

"What are you talking about? We've got to leave!" Mr. panic interupts.

"Rose, he's a bit pretty." She has a crush she starts to blush.

"I hadn't noticed."

I snort and laugh and the Doctor gives up and turns to unlock the TARDIS. "On your own head."

Adam doesnt get it, "What? What are you doing? She said cement! She wasnt joking we're gonna get sealed in!"

I groan and go inside behind the Doctor. "What a baby!"

I walk and I sit in the captains seat. "Doctor what are you doing inside a box?!" I look to Rose and mouth. 'pull the idiot inside'. "Rose?" Adam finaly strolls in as we begin to leave.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review! Love always,**

 **The girl who believed**


	23. Author's note

Heads up you guys. Refrences about Dani being a mom, she doesn't know yet. She will find out soon. Nothing major won't happen until book two I have it planned out. Love always,

The girl who believed


	24. (23) Recovery

**Sadly don't own any of the Doctors or his companions! I only own my OC's**

Once we settle in the void the Doctor scoops me up in his arms. "Rose, you can go ahead and take Ale-."

"Adam." Rose corrects him.

"Adam, on a tour around the ship." The Doctor continues. "I'm going to take Dani to the medbay then I'm going to take her to bed. Good night you two." He says before he walks down the hall in the direction of the medbay. Once we're there I get set on a bed and he uses a full body scanner on me. I hear him murmering to himself as he's checking over my vitals. I see the oncoming storm flash in his blue eyes. "You're under weight." He growls under his breath, but I still caught what he said. I sit up stiffly. I was sore and the adrenaline that was keeping me up and going was now almost completly gone. I try to stand up but I fall forward. The Doctor catches me in a instant. "Let's get you to bed." He whispers to me as he once again lifts me into his arms.

We exit into the hall and see that our bedroom door is two feet away. The door swings open for us and we step in. "Could you get me some sleeping shorts and a tank top, honey?" I ask as he sets me down on the bed.

He goes into the closet as my eyes drift closed.

I wake up and I feel rested, I wonder how long i've been asleep. I notice that i'm tucked into bed and i'm in a pair of zebra sleeping shorts and a black tank top, I also have on black fuzzy socks. He must of changed me then put me to bed. I feel sore all over and whimpter slightly. I look to my left and see a note, along with two purple and pink marble pills and a glass of water are on the night stand. I pick up the note and it reads,

Azriel,

If you're feeling sore or are in any pain please take these pills. I want you to take things slow and easily for a couple of days, Doctor's orders. I'm leaving this note incase you wake up with a past self, or a future self. Please let him, er I give you a check up once you've woken and taken a nice hot bubble bath, and once you've had a nice meal. Love always,

Theta Sigma

I smile softly at the note and set it down on the night stand once more. I take the two pills and go to the bathroom. I open the door and find candles have been light, the scent of vanilla meets my senses and I smile.

"Thank you darling." I tell the TARDIS.

Once i've soaked a good while in the tub I decide to just get into my pajamas again. I slip on a pair of black fuzzy slipper boots. I walk into the hall and see that I might still be with Nine afterall. Well it's either still him or it's Ten.

"Hey, darling wheres The Doctor at?" I ask the TARDIS.

"He's in the console room, angel." She responds in my head hapipily.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Anytime, dear."

I smile and see the TARDIS moved the console room closer so it's only a few feet away from me now. I walk in and hear the buzz of the sonic screw driver. "Doctor?" I call out.

The buzzing stops and Ten pops his head up. "Hello, Dani!" He says with a wide smile. He notices what I'm wearing and he frowns. "Van Statten." He murmers. "Have you taken that bubble bath yet?" I nod my head yes. "Eaten anything?" I shake my head no. He walks over to me and pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Those pills helped alot with the soreness and the bath helped even more." I tell him. "I'm really okay, Theta. Honest." I say before I peck his lips.

"I'm going to make you something to eat. How about a grilled cheese sandwhitch and chips?" I smile at him.

"That sounds amazing right now! I could eat like ten! No pun intended with the number." I say with a light laugh. He laughs along with me.

We walk down the hall and into the kitchen. I sit at the small table as the Doctor gets to work on my food. He soon sets down a plate with two grilled cheese sandwhitches infront of me and a smaller plate with a pile of chips on it. He sits down with all his food. "This looks amazing." I take my first bite and close my eyes and smile. "I've missed real food so much! This is beyond amazing!"

"I want that plate clean." The Doctor tells me seriously.

"Yes mom." I say with a slight roll of my eyes.

"So I was thinking that we could take in a film to gether just the two of us." He says.

"That sounds nice. Who are you traveling with?" I ask.

"Donna Noble. She's in her room right now resting up after our last adventure."

"Which was?"

"Met Agitha Christy. Lovly woman, amazing writer. Spoilers though can't say anymoe than that." He says with a smirk.

"I want to go swimming. I want to get to know Donna. I haven't met her yet and i've been excited to do so. I know you said to take it easy, so no water park. Just the pool in the library. I want floaties though." I tell him.

"Alright whatever you want." He says softly.

"Then after we can go into our room, snuggle in bed and watch a movie, how about **The Descendants?** I love how George Clooney protrayed his character in that movie."

"Sure that sounds lovly." He says.

We finish our food and the TARDIS cleans all the dishes for us. We exit into the hall and we head to Donna's room. It's a simple wooden door with her name written in purple. I knock on the door and hear her walk to the door. She opens the door and smiles widely at me.

"Dani!" She says before she pulls me into a hug.

"Donna, it's nice to meet you, but you're crushing me. It hurts." I say. She gasps and pulls away.

"I'm so sorry. I should of noticed the bruises. What happened to you? Wasn't him was it?" She glares at the Doctor.

"No, no. It was practically a life time ago for him. It's a long story, but I arrived somwhere three months too early and some moron didn't believe I was human."

"I would of smaked him so hard his head would of spun." The red head says with anger in her voice.

"It's quiet alright, the woman who was traveling with us at the time did that, she slapped him so hard he had a bruise." I tell her.

"Good, I hope it hurt." The red head says with a nod of her head.

"Would you like to go for a dip in the pool with us?" I ask her.

"Sure, let me get changed real fast." She replies to me.

"We're going to go change. We'll come and get you when we're done." The Doctor tells her.

The Doctor and I go to our room and start to get ready. I look though my closet and pick out a bikini, the top is light blue and the bottoms are black. I frown, the Doctor notices this.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asks in deep concern.

"The bruises, the scars, they make me ugly." I murmer looking at the full length mirror.

He walks to me and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Nothing could ever make you ugly. Never ever say that about your self. You're the most beautiful woman i've ever met." He whispers to me before he kisses my cheek.

"I wish I didn't have them." I sigh and turn around facing him.

"I know I can't change what he did to you, but I think I can atleast make the physical damage go away." He says softly. He places his hand in mine and he leads me into the hall. We shorlty arrive in the med bay. "I should of done this when you were in here the first time. But you were so exhausted I just wanted you to rest. When you dissappeared I had no clue which me you were going to. I'm glad it was atleast a future me so I would know what was wrong." He leads me to a bed and I sit on it. The Doctor goes somwhere in the room and shortly returns with what looks like a portable xray machine of somesort.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"This machine will go over your body and heal any damaged skin on your body. Kind of like that cream I used on your skin before. Except this heals on a larger scale. Repairs three layers of skin." He explains as he sets it up. "Now lie back for me." I lie down and the machine scans over me and I feel a strange tingling, but also felt numbing at the same time. In a matter of seconds it was done. I look down at my arms and legs and see no trace of any bruise or scar. Like Van Statten never happened.

"Wow." I breath out.

"Good as new." He smiles.

I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. He wraps his arms around me. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that meant to me. I don't want your past selves to see me like that." I whisper to him. I let him go and I smile at him. "Alright, spaceman. Let's go swimming."

We return to our room and I change into my bathing suit, the Doctor changes into a pair of black and light blue swim trunks. He puts on a black t-shirt. I grab a black cover up and black flip flops. We exit and we head to Donna's room to get her. We knock on the door and she exits her room. She's in a slimming black one piece.

"You look wonderful, Donna." I tell her.

"Thank you. You look amazing Dani." She says with a blush.

"Thank you." I say, my turn to blush.

We walk to the library and walk in. I see various floaties have already been placed in the pool. I take my cover and shoes off and jump in. The water was a nice temperature. I surface just intime for the Doctor to cannon ball into the pool next to me. I get onto the gaiant dounut with pink frosting and sprinkles float. Donna flips the float shortly after. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Meanie." I say with a fake pout. Donna laughs in response.

"No way!" I exclaim.

"What?" The Doctor and Donna ask at the same time.

"A TARDIS float!" It's the front of the tardis. I imediatly claim it and lay on it. "The TARDIS is mine!" I say then mimick a evil laugh. The Doctor and Donna playfully roll their eyes in response. About ten minutes into my lounging I get flipped off of the raft. I surface and glare at the Doctor who has an inocent smile on his face.

"Oops?" He says while shruging his shoulders.

"Opps? That's the best you got?" I laugh as I splash him.

We spend a few hours in the pool before we're all tired. We get out and we head to our respective rooms.

"That was nice. I loved getting to know Donna." I tell the Doctor. "I'm going to go take a quick hot shower."

"Alright, i'm gong to go make all of us dinner." The Doctor explains before he kisses my cheek. I go into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. Once i'm done I get into fuzzy pink sleeping shorts, a black tank top and fuzzy socks. I put my hair in a wet bun and head out into the hall. I run into Donna on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Donna, do you know what's for dinner?" I ask her ask we begin to walk side by side.

"Not a clue." She tells me.

We walk into the kitchen as the Doctor is setting down plates. I see that he's made chicken parmisian. "It smells amazing Doctor."

Just as I get done with my last bite of food evrything starts to fade in and out. I see the all to familiar gold mist and know i'm being taken to another him. "It was nice meeting you Donna. I'll see you soon Doctor." I say right before i'm whisked away.

 **Sorry I haven't really updated really. It's part writers block and part internet issues. Also it's partly because I just started the show Gotham and it's really good i'm still on season one but I can't wait to be fully caught up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review. Love always,**

 **The Girl Who Believed**


End file.
